El universo sobre mí
by acm2099
Summary: Harry sólo tiene una oportunidad para cambiarlo todo. Reescribir la historia y hacer posible su redención.
1. Perdida toda esperanza

**_Una broma del destino  
una melodía acelerada  
en una canción que nunca acaba_**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Perdida toda esperanza**

* * *

_La mano de Harry estaba inmóvil alzada en un adiós._

—_Estará bien —murmuró Ginny._

_Cuando Harry miró hacia ella, bajó la mano ausentemente y se tocó la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. _

—_Lo sé. _

_La cicatriz no le había dolido a Harry en diecinueve años. Todo iba bien…_

_De pronto, un trueno estridente rompió la tranquilidad del día y un rayo surcó el firmamento haciendo parecer que se partía. Harry miró de nuevo hacia Ginny, quien estaba observando el cielo. Escucharon el tren pararse en seco; las ruedas hicieron un sonido endemoniado al detenerse tan sorpresivamente sobre las vías. Harry quiso tomar su varita pero tan pronto como la cogió se incendió entre sus dedos. Un nuevo rayo hizo que el cielo se vistiese de rojo. Ginny corrió hacia el tren; Harry quiso detenerla pero no lo logró. En cuanto la pelirroja subió, el tren explotó quemando todo a su alrededor. Increíblemente, Harry salió ileso. _

_Podía oler el olor a piel quemada. La sangre chorreaba por todo lo que había sido el andén. Lo rodeaban cuerpos quemados. Un nuevo trueno y luego la lluvia. Estaba caliente. Harry tomó una gota entre los dedos. Con horror, se dio cuenta de que no era agua, era sangre. El líquido que le bañaba, espeso y caliente, era sangre. _

_Le empezó a faltar la respiración, los latidos del corazón se le aceleraron cada vez más y le fue imposible tomar aire… Hasta que desfalleció y cayó al suelo._

—¡NOOOOO!

Harry se despertó temblando. Jadeaba ferozmente hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad a su cuerpo no le hacía falta más aire. Poco a poco, empezó a normalizar su respiración. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación…

De nuevo esas malditas pesadillas. Harry las conocía demasiado bien. Las tenía desde hacía muchos años, diecisiete para ser exactos. Las peores eran aquellas que le daban esperanzas de un final feliz y luego se tornaban terroríficas. A veces eran sólo él, Ron y Hermione, sin hijos; otras era Ginny o cualquier otra mujer; de vez en cuando era un hombre al que no podía verle el rostro pero que sostenía su mano. Había niños, por lo regular siempre los había. En ocasiones eran sus hijos, en otras sólo eran los hijos de Hermione y Ron o un ahijado que nunca conoció. Harry no recordaba todas las combinaciones pero sí recordaba el final de todas: destrucción y muerte. Tal y como la guerra terminó en realidad.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue directamente a la ducha. Sentía el cuerpo pegajoso pero, más que eso, era como si la sangre en realidad le hubiera empapado. Se frotó la piel con fuerza hasta que se sintió más limpió. Se vistió con su acostumbrada túnica negra y salió hacia el ministerio. Aún era temprano pero sabía que no tenía nada más importante que hacer. Tal vez el trabajo podría distraerle.

Caminó por el gran pasillo que llevaba a los elevadores. Su oficina estaba en el último piso, justo al lado de la oficina del ministro. Harry la abrió, descorrió las cortinas y empezó a revisar los asuntos pendientes sin detenerse. Aún podía recordar la mirada feliz que Ron tenía en su pesadilla, lo orgulloso y satisfecho que se veía. Harry cerró los ojos, apartó la imagen de su cabeza y se obligó a concentrarse en el trabajo. Era fácil perderse en él; había demasiado que hacer, sobre todo desde que el ministro estaba enfermo.

—¿Jefe Potter? —Harry levantó el rostro de sus papeles cuando escuchó la voz de su secretaria—. Señor, ¿a qué hora ha llegado? —La voz de la mujer era un poco estrangulada. Era evidente que tenía miedo a una reprimenda por llegar tarde.

—Evidentemente más temprano que usted, señora Dench. —La mujer tragó saliva—. Pero no se preocupe, ya debería estar acostumbrada. Siempre llego antes que todos y me voy mucho después.

—Claro, señor —dijo la mujer con la voz aún más estrangulada—. ¿Necesita algo?

—Un café. Negro y sin azúcar. —La anciana mujer se dio media vuelta—. Señora Dench, quiero que me tenga listos todos los informes de los impuestos del callejón. —La señora Dench volteó de nuevo mirando a Harry con cierta incredulidad.

—Jefe…, hoy esperaba salir un poco más temprano para despedirme de mi nieto. Es el cumpleaños de mi hija y…

—Qué bien. Entonces espero que termine lo más pronto posible con ese reporte. —Harry regresó su atención a los documentos sobre el escritorio—. Le recomiendo que no pierda el tiempo en platicas inútiles con sus compañeros.

Cinco minutos después, Harry tenía una taza con café humeante sobre su mesa. Su secretaria le había dedicado una mirada desdeñosa pero a Harry eso no le importaba, necesitaba ese informe para adjuntarlo a los que tenía que mostrarle a Dumbledore. Harry le dio el primer trago a su café y suspiró pesadamente. El primer ministro Albus Dumbledore. Harry se frotó el rostro y giró la silla para mirar el cromo nublado que hoy había en su ventanal.

Él había destruido los horrocruxes y a Voldemort y con ello había traído un nuevo mago oscuro para gobernar el mundo: Albus Dumbledore. ¿Cómo había sucedido? Harry no lo sabía.

Después de acabar con Voldemort, Dumbledore regresó de la muerte y salió de la tumba blanca. Al principio todos estaban sorprendidos pero felices, después de todo era Dumbledore, el mejor mago de la historia. Harry fue uno de los emocionados, de los que nunca temieron ni desconfiaron. Lo había perdido casi todo, había luchado por los ideales de ese hombre y verlo vivo de nuevo sólo le hacía sentir feliz.

Dumbledore se sugirió de inmediato como ministro de magia. El ministerio estaba prácticamente destruido y la sociedad mágica era una ruina total después de la guerra así que pocos dijeron que no, pocos o casi ninguno pensó que aquella podía ser una mala idea. Harry ni siquiera lo dudó; apoyó a Dumbledore en su decisión. Y ése fue el principio del fin.

Dumbledore, como ministro, empezó a promover nuevas órdenes y pasó de ser un ministro de magia temporal a ser un ministro de magia vitalicio. Dumbledore le había dicho a Harry que la sociedad mágica no podría sobrevivir sin él y Harry se lo creyó porque no tenía más en quien creer, porque pensaba que Dumbledore jamás le fallaría. En aquel momento muchos protestaron y Albus convocó de nuevo al Ejército de Dumbledore para detener los levantamientos. Poco a poco, Harry y los demás detuvieron todos los focos de violencia e intentos de derrocamiento. Ya en aquellos años, algunos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore manifestaron su disconformidad, entre ellos Ron y Hermione. Harry no quiso oírlos porque pensaba que Albus tenía sus motivos y que no debía de cuestionarlos.

Todo cambió cuando Dumbledore mandó a arrancar a los niños magos de sus casas desde su nacimiento. No importaba que fuesen hijos de _muggles_ o de magos, Dumbledore los quería desde pequeños instruidos en magia. El Ejército estuvo completamente en contra y todos se rebelaron en contra del ministerio, en contra de Dumbledore. Harry se encontró entre la espada y la pared. Tenía que elegir y lo hizo. Se quedó con su mentor, con la persona que le había dicho que era la única familia que le quedaba. Se quedó con Dumbledore.

Lucharon para calmar las rebeliones mientras, paso a paso, se instauraba el totalitarismo en la sociedad mágica teniendo como cabeza a Dumbledore. Después de formar la sociedad mágica tal y como la quería, Dumbledore decidió derrocar la sociedad _muggle_. Cayeron de inmediato. Opusieron muy poca resistencia cuando vieron lo que los magos eran capaces de hacer. Algunos magos seguían rebelándose pero Dumbledore sabía cómo mantenerlos a raya; Harry le servía para eso.

Diez años después, el mundo era exactamente lo que Dumbledore había querido y dejó de ser el ministro de magia vitalicio para ser primer ministro mundial. Los _muggles_ habían sido rebajados a clase trabajadora, los magos con menor potencial les seguían en la cadena (habían servido muy bien de carne de cañón en todas las luchas contra los rebeldes), luego venían los magos más sobresalientes y, por encima de todos, Dumbledore manejando todo como mejor la parecía.

Los rebeldes, comandados por Neville, fueron los antiguos héroes de guerra, muchos de ellos también antiguos amigos de Harry. La mayoría ya estaban muertos, caídos en las batallas. Harry no sabía al cien por cien cuántos quedaban. Sin embargo, sí que podía recordar los rostros de las personas que habían caído por su mano. Entre ellos, todos los Weasley, incluyendo a Ron.

Harry no se enorgullecía, sabía que se había equivocado al elegir, pero ya no había marcha atrás, no después de todo lo que había sucedido y cómo había sucedido.

Soltó un gran suspiró y se terminó el café. Ésta era ahora su realidad: era un traidor, un asesino, el ejecutor de un juez cruel. Estaba más que bañado en sangre, estaba condenado en vida. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, las mismas lágrimas que siempre amenazaban con salir cuando recordaba. Evitó, como siempre, que salieran. Con las manos temblorosas regresó al trabajo. No quería pensar, no quería recordar. No podía llorar.

—Jefe Potter, aquí está el informe. —Harry levantó los ojos y miró el cansancio pintando en el rostro de la mujer mayor. Miró su reloj; aún era temprano, dos horas antes de su salida habitual.

—Bien, puede irse.

—Gracias, jefe. —Harry asintió distraídamente mientras miraba el informe. Sin embargo, la mujer no se marchó de inmediato.

—¿Sucede algo? —La mujer boqueó.

—¿Lo va a revisar y adjuntar ahora? —Harry enmarcó una ceja sin decir nada. La mujer se aclaró la garganta y lo miró con cierto cariño—. Es demasiado trabajo, señor. Es… Sólo eso…

—Le agradezco su preocupación, señora Dench, pero por lo regular hago lo que me da la gana con mi tiempo. Retírese.

La mujer asintió y salió apresurada. Harry sabía que la señora Dench le tenía algo de aprecio. Hacía cinco años que era su secretaria y poco a poco se había acostumbrado a su humor agrio. Pero a Harry le molestaban las ocasiones en las que la mujer lo miraba con algún atisbo de cariño.

Cuatro horas después, Harry terminó el informe para Dumbledore. El ministerio estaba casi desierto; sólo quedaban las personas de vigilancia, que lo saludaron cuando salió de su oficina. Pensó en llevarle los papeles al primer ministro pero sería una pérdida de tiempo, seguramente Dumbledore ya estaba dormido. Decidió caminar por las calles de Londres. Ahora eran los magos los que lo manejaban todo y ya no había necesidad de esconderse o de no aparecerse.

Después de avanzar unos metros se detuvo; sentía como si alguien lo estuviese siguiendo. Dumbledore necesitó diez años para llegar a consolidar su poder y ahora, después de nueve años más, Harry aún tenía que cuidarse las espaldas. Siguió caminando. Al llegar a una esquina se giró. Ya tenía el hechizo en la mente y estaba dispuesto a usarlo cuando escuchó una voz que jamás pensó oír de nuevo diciendo su nombre sin rencor.

—Harry, no voy a atacarte. —La sangre se heló le cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione—. Hay un bar en la siguiente esquina. Entra y ve directamente hacia la parte trasera. Encontrarás un callejón en el que podremos hablar. —Harry lo pensó un momento. Podía ser una trampa, una gran trampa que lo pondría en manos de los rebeldes—. Se lo debes, Harry. —Esas palabras… Él sabía a quién se refería.

Caminó hacia el bar sin detenerse. El lugar estaba lleno. A pesar de ser conocido por todos, Harry estaba casi seguro de que la gente no le prestaba demasiada atención. Caminó hacia la puerta de atrás, salió y se encontró con un callejón negro y vacío. A los pocos segundos vio a Hermione salir de una capa de invisibilidad. Dumbledore las había prohibido y mandado destruir todas las que existían, aunque evidentemente no habían hecho un buen trabajo.

—Guardamos algunas. Las usamos muy poco porque son un arma demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla —le dijo Hermione como si hubiese adivinado los pensamientos de Harry.

Tenían dieciocho años sin verse, por lo menos así de cerca. Las veces que se lo habían hecho desde entonces había sido en alguna batalla. Hermione había envejecido, se veía mayor de lo que en realidad era; había marcas de expresión profundas en su rostro pero, sobre todo, sus ojos eran menos brillantes. En ellos había desafío, lucha interna, pero también una decisión. Harry se preguntaba cuál podría ser.

—Lo que has hecho ha sido muy arriesgado. —Hermione se irguió delante de Harry mirándolo intensamente.

—¿Aún piensas que elegiste bien? —le preguntó. Harry tragó saliva y fijo sus ojos en los de Hermione.

—No. Lo supe hace mucho pero era demasiado tarde. —Hermione asintió.

—¿Fue antes o después de haber asesinado a Ron?

Cinco años después del regreso de Dumbledore las luchas contra los rebeldes eran constantes. Hubo varios ataques y el ministerio se tambaleaba. Harry buscaba la forma de darles un buen golpe y así fue como llegó a un traidor de los rebeldes. Era un mago joven que quería dinero y una buena posición y que estaba cansado de luchar sin descanso y de ser marginado por el ministerio. Le dio información: una reunión en un bosque al norte de Escocia.

Harry, acompañado de numerosos magos especialmente capacitados, encontró el lugar y atacó. Les dio a los Weasley la oportunidad de irse; sólo quería que le entregaran a Neville. Ellos se negaron. Habrían muerto muchos más si los Weasley no se hubiesen quedado a luchar. Harry intentó no levantar su varita contra los miembros de esa familia y lo logró. Sin embargo, los magos que le acompañaban eran muy capaces y lograron herir a Billy y al señor Weasley. Harry sintió que la vida se le escapaba pero tuvo que continuar; Dumbledore se lo había pedido.

Harry iba por Neville. Sabía que capturarlo serviría para calmar la rebelión, con un poco de suerte tal vez acabarla. Entre hechizos lanzados y cuerpos cayendo, Harry logró ver a Longbottom luchando contra otro mago. Corrió hacia él dispuesto a capturarlo, sin embargo, antes de alcanzarlo, Ron se interpuso entre ellos. Harry no quería tener una pelea con Ron, así que lo desarmó y encaró a Neville. Pero Ron no se dio por vencido y Harry se encontró luchando contra ambos, Ron y Neville. Eran diestros, los años de lucha habían incrementado sus habilidades. Querían su cabeza y Harry estaba en verdadero peligro. Fue entonces cuando se decidió: tenía que acabar con Neville y así darles una lección a los rebeldes.

Aun con los años, Harry no podía olvidar como ocurrió todo paso a paso. Se había escondido tras un pilar mientras Ron y Neville le buscaban. Justo cuando tuvo a Longbottom en una posición cómoda, salió de su escondite y le lanzó la maldición. Nunca, jamás imaginó que Ron se cruzaría en el camino de la maldición. De repente, su amigo, su mejor amigo, yacía muerto frente a él.

Harry también recordaba lo sucedido después: la mirada de odio de Hermione, la maldición saliendo de la varita de Neville directamente hacia él, terminar siendo salvado por uno de sus hombres, alguien sujetándolo la muñeca y el tiro de la desaparición. Harry nunca había sentido tanto asco por sí mismo como aquella noche, como todas las noches después de esa. Dumbledore estuvo especialmente trágico cuando se le informó. Reconfortó a Harry diciéndole que había sido necesario, que ellos sólo querían el bien para todos y que los rebeldes tenían que entenderlo de alguna forma. Sin embargo, Harry se sentía destruido, muerto y vacío.

Hermione tenía razón, ese evento había sido la muestra perfecta de lo equivocado que estaba. Pero su arrepentimiento no le regresaría la vida a Ron, ni a nadie. Era demasiado tarde para abandonar a Dumbledore y demasiado tarde para unirse a los rebeldes, ellos jamás lo aceptarían. Harry perdió cualquier esperanza aquella noche.

—¿Importa? ¿Hay alguna diferencia? Lo siento, Hermione, pero hace mucho que me equivoqué y ya no hay marcha atrás. Tus reclamos, aunque justificados, son inútiles. —Ella asintió y se humedeció los labios en un claro intento de calmarse.

—¿Y si hubiese marcha atrás? —Harry notó de nuevo el desafío en la mirada de Hermione.

—No la hay. No me uniré a ustedes. Hay demasiado odio de por medio. Incluso en ti, justo ahora, intentando ser civilizada conmigo, puedo notar todo lo que me odias, todo lo que te gustaría decirme esas palabras hirientes que se te quieren escapar de la boca.

—No quiero que te unas a nosotros. Neville te cortaría la cabeza justo antes de que ni siquiera pudieras decir que lo sientes. —Harry se estremeció—. Quiero que regreses, Harry. Quiero que cambies todo lo que salió mal. —Harry no entendía.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Hermione miró al principio del callejón.

—Ven mañana a este lugar. —Le dio una nota con una ubicación—. Te lo repito, no es una trampa y se lo debes más que a nadie. Lo tienes que hacer por él.

Hermione desapareció justo después de acabar de hablar. Harry hubiese pensando que era una jugada de su imaginación pero se aferró a la nota en su mano como la prueba de que el encuentro había sucedido de verdad. Unos segundos después escuchó unas fuertes pisadas que llegaban de la entrada del callejón. Era uno de los aurores que patrullaba la zona.

—Señor, ¿está bien? Nos informaron de que lo vieron salir de este bar y pensamos que podía estar en…

—Largo —dijo Harry caminando hacia la calle—. Quiero estar solo. Y no se te ocurra seguirme.

Esa noche Harry no pudo dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos su mente se llenaba de imágenes de las batallas contra sus amigos: el cuerpo de Ron cayendo inerte, Dean gritando enloquecido por una maldición cruciatus... Lo peor era el llanto de los niños cuando eran arrancados de los brazos de sus padres. Harry se pasó la mitad de la noche pensando en qué podría ser lo que Hermione quería de él.

Regresar… ¿Sería posible hacerlo? Reescribir la historia de una forma en la que todo terminase con un final feliz. Harry pensaba en ello pero era un sueño inalcanzable. No se puede regresar.

Cuando salió el sol, Harry decidió actuar con normalidad. Esa mañana tenía que reunirse con Dumbledore para darle el balance mensual del ministerio. Decidió que debía hacer las cosas como siempre porque, si Dumbledore llegaba a sospechar, haría cualquier cosa por evitar su encuentro con Hermione. Se vistió con su habitual color negro, cogió los pergaminos y se apareció en la mansión que ahora ocupaba Dumbledore: la antigua mansión Riddle.

Él era la única persona con acceso, la única que podía aparecerse dentro ya que, según Dumbledore, ellos eran familia y siempre se tiene que confiar en la familia. La figura de Dumbledore se alcanzaba a vislumbrar entre la oscuridad de la recámara. Harry descorrió las cortinas con magia y miró al viejo. Diecinueve años no pasaban en balde.

—Harry, muchacho, acércate. Has llegado temprano. —Dumbledore apareció un reloj de arena y frunció el ceño—. Mis disculpas, soy yo quien no ha estado a tiempo. Últimamente me cuesta más levantarme. —Harry se sentó en el sillón de al lado de la cama, entregó los pergaminos al viejo y esperó mientras los revisaba—. Todo va de maravilla y eso es muy bueno, sobre todo ahora. —Harry se extrañó.

—¿Ahora? ¿A qué se refiere, profesor? —Era una vieja costumbre. Harry no podía dejar de llamarle así y Dumbledore parecía aceptarlo, nunca le había dicho nada sobre eso.

—Me estoy muriendo, muchacho. —Harry negó de inmediato. Con los años lo había odiado tanto como lo había admirado y le era casi imposible pensar que pudiese morir.

—Claro que no, señor. Usted tiene que ser nuestro ministro para _siempre._ —Dumbledore negó y pareció no notar la amargura en lo que Harry había dicho.

—Ya no. Hemos estado en guerra todo este tiempo, Harry, y eso poco a poco me ha agotado. Estoy tranquilo, logré lo que quería y —los ojos azules de Dumbledore parecieron resplandecer—, te tengo a ti. Serás un digno sucesor, sabrás seguir con mi obra. Tienes muchos años por delante, Harry. —Potter negó de nuevo. No podía morir, Dumbledore no podía dejarlo en ese mundo con la responsabilidad de continuar esa obra retorcida y asquerosa. Dumbledore no podía heredarle ese mundo enfermo y resentido—. Será mi legado para ti, hijo. Sé que no ha sido un camino fácil pero era el camino necesario para llegar hasta aquí. Harry, la sociedad nos necesitaba, sin nosotros hubiesen estado perdidos. La magia es el mayor valor que existe y nosotros hemos logrado que prevalezca.

Harry sabía que Dumbledore estaba diciéndole algo pero él no escuchaba. Las lágrimas que no había querido derramar durante años empezaron a fluir solas sin que él lo notara. Se imaginó en ese mundo, siendo la cabeza de todo, el amo y señor. Tuvo que aguantar las arcadas. No, él no era Dumbledore, él no podía hacerlo. Estaba asqueado de su vida y odiaba como nunca al viejo que estaba frente a él pero, a la vez, deseaba que no muriera nunca, que jamás obtuviese el descanso que da la muerte. Lo quería como el vigilante permanente de su enfermiza obra.

—¿Puedo retirarme, profesor? —Dumbledore asintió. Harry sabía que había intentado entrar en su mente pero que había sido inútil. Hacía años que había levantado una barrera impenetrable. Y, era cierto, el viejo estaba demasiado débil como para intentarlo de verdad.

Harry se apareció en una calle indeterminada de Londres y vomitó casi de inmediato. Quería llorar, gritar, destruirlo todo. Se calmó en cuanto sintió que su magia empezaba a salirse de control. Respiró profundamente esperando, rogando por que Hermione tuviese la respuesta que él quería. El resto del día se aferró a esa idea, a esa esperanza que, al final, era ya lo único que le quedaba.

* * *

Se apareció a la hora indicada en el lugar que Hermione le había señalado en la nota. Era una bodega abandonada. Harry tenía una extraña sensación pero se obligó a permanecer tranquilo. La oscuridad nunca le había gustado, tal vez era un remanente de su vida con sus tíos durmiendo dentro de una alacena.

Sintió la aparición de alguien y se alertó de inmediato; la figura era demasiado fornida para ser Hermione. Harry pensó inmediatamente en una emboscada, y tal vez era lo mejor. Prefería morir a manos de los rebeldes que ser el sucesor de Dumbledore. La figura fue acercándose. Cuando pudo distinguirla más claramente, al principio no reconoció al hombre pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron Harry se estremeció. Era Neville, su enemigo número uno, el tipo que pondría fin a su vida.

—Así que te ha enviado para matarme. —Neville también se veía mucho mayor de lo que era. Su barba tenía unas partes encanecidas y su pelo corto también mostraba un poco el paso acelerado de la edad.

—De hecho, me ha enviado a darte una oportunidad. —Le tendió una nota. Harry lo estudió por un momento. Neville era mucho más alto que él, su cuerpo era más fornido y sus facciones se habían endurecido con los años. No quedaba nada del chico gordito y temeroso que Harry había conocido.

—¿Dónde está Hermione? —Neville dio un paso más hacia él.

—Muerta. —Harry se permitió soltar un jadeó de sorpresa—. Una maldición oscura la consumía poco a poco desde hacía meses. Se intentó sanar pero era inútil, así que empezó a trabajar en un proyecto especial para ti. —Harry negó. Aún no se había recuperado de la noticia—. Ella seguía creyendo que tú eras el elegido, me lo decía todo el tiempo. Irónicamente, ella creía en ti. —Harry se humedeció los labios para evitar llorar. Bajó el rostro y abrió la nota.

_Para este momento, Neville ya ha debido decirte que estoy muerta. Eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que he logrado descubrir la forma de mandarte de regreso. No será un viaje en el tiempo como los que conocemos sino algo más complicado, algo que me ha llevado todo este tiempo. _

_Regresarás a sexto curso. Desafortunadamente no te puedo decir a qué momento, sólo sé que será antes de que Dumbledore te hable de los Horrocruxes. Recordarás todo, Harry, tendrás tu memoria, podrás recordar estos diecinueve años y espero que nunca olvides cada error. Es el momento de que enmiendes todo lo que salió mal. _

_Sólo hay una oportunidad, sólo una para recuperar todo lo que hemos perdido. Sólo hay una oportunidad para regresar a Ron. _

Harry dobló la nota. Sentía de nuevo la responsabilidad del mundo sobre sus hombros. Quería que el terror se fuera pero no sabía cómo.

—¿Y tú? ¿También crees que lo soy? —Harry tenía que preguntar. Quería saber desesperadamente si aún le quedaba un vínculo con alguien vivo. Neville se encogió de hombros.

—Hermione siempre fue más inteligente que todos nosotros y si ella creía en ti a pesar de todo lo que le hiciste, ¿qué podía decirle? Antes de morir me obligó a perdonarte. Esa fue su última voluntad. —Harry vio a Neville tensarse, como si hubiese sido un gran esfuerzo. Longbottom extendió su mano izquierda y le entregó a Harry algo que parecía un giratiempo pero más grande y con unas inscripciones—. No me preguntes cómo lo hizo pero esa cosa te trasladará al pasado. No es un giratiempo, es otra cosa, algo que Hermione inventó. Es un viaje astral o algo así según ella me explicó de manera que pudiese entenderlo.

—Pero… ¿qué diablos quería con esto? —explotó Harry aún sabiendo que Neville no le respondería—. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —Harry elevó la voz. Se sentía frustrado, solo e inútil.

—Sólo tienes que darle vuelta. Hermione lo dejó listo para regresar a sexto curso, no sé exactamente a qué momento. —Harry asintió. Podía notar el gran esfuerzo de Neville para no darle un golpe.

—¿Y después? —Neville negó.

—No tengo ni idea. Hermione dijo que eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para descubrirlo tú solo. —De pronto, Harry se sintió mareado y con ganas de que Neville lo asesinara.

—No puedo, Neville. Esto es demasiado. Yo… Joder… Lo siento tanto… —Neville arremetió contra Harry acorralándolo contra la pared.

—Lo harás. Regresarás y terminarás con esta locura antes de que empiece. —Neville lo soltó un poco y luego reafirmó su agarre golpeando a Harry contra la pared—. A donde vas hay un montón de chicos y adultos que en el momento indicado te seguirán hasta la muerte, ¿lo entiendes? En el pasado todos éramos unos estúpidos que jamás hubiésemos cuestionado las intenciones de Dumbledore. Allí hay un Neville idiota que te admira y respeta más que a nadie en el mundo, un imbécil que quiere ser como tú. Esta vez, Harry, no lo podemos arruinar. Si tienes éxito, si de verdad lo logras, nada de esto existirá. Nada de sufrimiento, nada de terror, nada de este mundo enfermo y agonizante. Hermione te perdonó, Harry, y además te dio una oportunidad de reescribirlo todo de nuevo. —Neville se tragó el nudo de la garganta y miró a Harry a los ojos a la vez que aflojaba su agarre—. Yo también me estoy muriendo, de la misma maldición que ella. Dentro de unos meses dejaré a los rebeldes sin líder. Los que quedan son casi unos niños y esto es lo que les dejaremos como mundo, un campo de batalla donde tendrán que pelear a muerte sin saber exactamente por qué.

Neville lo dejó pensar. Harry miró el extraño artefacto entre sus manos y se decidió. ¿Qué podía ser peor? Muy pocas cosas, si era sincero consigo mismo.

—Tienes razón. Es hora de pagarles todo lo que les debo. —Neville dibujó la mueca de una sonrisa. Harry estaba seguro de que era lo más cerca que Neville había estado de sonreír.

—Me tranquiliza —dijo ausente, como si en realidad no quisiera decírselo a Harry sino a sí mismo—. Tenía miedo de dejar a Scorpius solo en medio de esta pesadilla. —Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Scorpius? —le preguntó. Neville asintió apareciendo una botella de whisky de fuego. La abrió, le dio un gran trago y luego se la ofreció a Harry.

—Es el hijo de Draco. —Harry sintió un peso instalándose en su estomago. Los Malfoy se habían unido a los rebeldes. Harry había capturado a Lucius pero el mayor de los Malfoy se había envenado antes de llegar a la sala de interrogatorio. Narcissa había muerto en una batalla y Draco… Harry había terminado con él. Había sido un digno adversario, fiero y decidido, que había dado su vida por proteger a los demás. Quién le hubiera dicho que con los años admiraría el valor de Draco Malfoy—. Tiene doce años y es un gran chico. Lo quiero como si fuera mi hijo. Al final quise mucho a sus padres. —Harry sonrió con amargura.

—Terminaste siendo amigo de Draco Malfoy. De hecho, Malfoy terminó siendo mejor héroe que yo. —Neville también sonrió. Parecía estar evocando algo, pero luego se tornó serio de nuevo.

—Debes volver. Encuentra una manera para que esto no acabe así. —Harry asintió. Lo de Neville había sido casi una amenaza. No sabía cómo pero tenía que lograrlo—. Debes acabar con Voldemort mientras intentas descubrir cómo pudo regresar Dumbledore y evitar que suceda.

Aún pensaba que podía ser una trampa, que ese extraño objeto podría hacerlo explotar pero, de nuevo, poco importaba. Le dio un último trago a la botella y suspiró sonoramente antes de hacer girar el artefacto. De pronto, se sintió envuelto en una magia nueva y la bodega se fue borrando ante sus ojos. Neville dejó de ser solido para volverse una bruma. Harry se sintió mareado, cerró los ojos intentando olvidar la sensación vertiginosa y luego todo terminó. Cayó al suelo sin poder respirar y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

**_Pues aquí estoy de nuevo. Extrañaba mis viernes, ya saben, la mujer viernes jejejejeje. Y también extrañaba a este fandom que me vio nacer. En me conocen más por mis fics de Glee pero en realidad empecé escribiendo historias de Harry Potter y aquí vamos de nuevo, esperando que les guste y que semana a semana me acompañen comentando._**

**_Además es el primer longfic de Potter donde Winter me acompaña como beta. Empezamos hace un poco más de un año con un personaje que se gano el cariño de las dos y al que no podemos dejar. A mí personalmente me está costando un poco regresar pero me la he pasado leyendo historias del Potterverso y cada día me enamoró más de esas historias, de estos personajes así que escribir se hace más fácil, sobre todo por las ganas que tenía de retomar los fics de éste universo que fue mi primer amor._**

**_Para Winter, como siempre, mi eterno agradecimiento. Saben, acaba de regresar de vacaciones y ya la estoy explotando. La tengo trabajando a marchas forzadas, espero que un día no se canse y me bote o me ponga una queja en la sociedad de betas maltratadas porque la verdad es que la hago sufrir con mi mente facilona. Por eso le agradezco que sea, no sólo mi beta; también mi amiga conspiradora, mi amiga trasformada en pirata, mi beta viernes, mi mentora en el fino arte de las pociones._**

**_Aquí nos veremos cada vienes con un capítulo. Gracias por leer, pero sobre todo, por tomarse uso minutos y comentar._**


	2. Aliados

Capítulo II

* * *

Harry abrió lentamente los ojos, el dolor de cabeza era impresionante, tenía el estomago revuelto y estaba sumamente desorientado. Cerró los ojos en un intento por recuperar un poco de compostura pero no podía; sentía que su cerebro daba vueltas dentro de su cráneo. Abrió sus ojos nuevamente, enfocaba hacia arriba, sabía que esa no era su habitación. Vagamente reconocía ese lugar pero no podía del todo recordar hasta que escuchó las voces familiares. Lentamente corrió sus cortinas y casi no se podía creer que hubiese funcionado, pero lo hizo, estaba en su antiguo dormitorio de Gryffindor.

Lo miró todo con mucho cuidado, esa no era la primera vez que soñaba con Hogwarts y su dormitorio. Había una pesadilla particularmente terrible dónde Harry terminaba siendo linchado por sus compañeros mientras le recordaban una y otra vez, todas y cada una de sus faltas. Miró a Dean y Seamus empujarse para ver quien ganaba la ducha, luego vio a Neville estirándose en la cama. Era tan extraño verlo de nuevo así, con el rostro inocente, sin el odio pintado en sus ojos. Harry se estremeció pensando en todo lo que había echado a perder.

—¿Todo bien, Harry? —Potter se congeló en cuento escuchó su voz —. Te ves mal, camarada ¿tuviste otra pesadilla? —Se giró lentamente para verle. Ron, después de tantos años, él casi ya no recordaba lo que era tener a Ron como su amigo. Harry parpadeó y sus ojos de inundaron de lágrimas —. Ey, tío, estas preocupándome.

—¿Harry? —Neville le llamó —. Hay que llevarle a la enfermería —Neville y Ron llegaron hacia él antes de que se desplomará en el suelo.

* * *

Cuando despertó se encontró con la cara de madame Pomfrey, Harry casi sonrió al ver ese rostro tan familiar. Era como un sueño, aún no se lo podía creer del todo, sin embargo sabía que tenía que poner pronto en marcha su cerebro. No podía perder el tiempo, lo que le recordó que ni siquiera sabía la fecha exacta en la que estaban.

—¿Cómo se siente señor Potter? —Harry parpadeó un par de veces enfocando su mirada.

—Mejor. Sólo fue una pesadilla —casi pudo sentir el estremecimiento de la enfermera —, con mis padres, soñé con ellos —madame Pomfrey pareció no creerle pero no comento más.

—¿Cree que pueda jugar la final de Quidditch? —Harry asintió sin notarlo. De inmediato pensó en las fechas, intentó recordar los hechos, saber en qué momento de su antigua historia estaba. Hermione le había escrito que llegaría antes de que Dumbledore le hablara de los Horrocruxes sin embargo había llegado mucho después. ¿Habría hecho algo mal? Harry empezó a sentirse nervioso y tenso pero se obligó calmarse.

—¿Podría descansar hoy, madame? Me siento mucho mejor pero aún estoy mareado —Pomfrey lo miró por unos segundos y asintió —. Gracias.

Cuando la enfermera regresó a sus actividades Harry convocó un pergamino y una pluma para intentar esclarecer todo en su mente. Para la final de Quidditch ese año, Harry ya sabía de los horrocruxes y Dumbledore lo llevaría por el Guardapelo falso. Estaba a punto de suceder su duelo con Malfoy quien estaba obligado por Voldemort a dejar entrar a los mortífagos. Pero sobre todo estaba la muerte de Dumbledore. Harry sabía que no podía intervenir en esos eventos, Dumbledore no podía sospechar de él.

Sin embargo necesitaba aliados pero no cualquier tipo de aliado. No podía decirle a cualquier persona que Dumbledore moriría y que luego regresaría para convertirse en un dictador. Sabía que tenía que hacer las cosas diferentes pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo de cometer un error que causara algo terrible. Pasó la mayor parte del día pensando en lo que había hecho en aquel sexto curso y luego en cómo había decidido buscar los horrocruxes casi sin ninguna ayuda. Había arrastrado a Hermione y Ron por un camino infame cuando pudo haber contando con la Orden.

La Orden y sus miembros eran su primera opción de cambió, estaba decidido a incluirles en su búsqueda pero también necesitaba a alguien lo suficientemente capaz para descubrir cómo había vuelto Dumbledore. El nombre de Severus Snape le saltó antes que ninguno. Confiaba en Remus, siempre lo hizo, pero no sería fácil explicarle y menos sin que Dumbledore se enterase. Aunque Harry no sabía cómo se lo tomaría Snape, Dumbledore había sido para él un mentor, tal vez casi como su padre.

No sería fácil aceptarlo de primera intención. A Harry le llevó años entender que Dumbledore no era un villano, sólo estaba haciendo algo que creía correcto para proteger al mundo. Dumbledore se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido con Voldemort, él lo había traído al mundo mágico, él le había mostrado un mundo de poder infinito y cuando Voldemort murió, Dumbledore regresó para ser el vigilante eterno del mundo. Pero se había equivocado, poco a poco fue esclavizando al mundo, y empezó a sembrar terror. Harry había participado en ello, había sido el ejecutor a pesar de saber que no era correcto.

Harry se permitió tomarse una siesta cuando su cuerpo empezó a reclamarle por la tensión acumulada. Tenía una idea de lo que haría, esa noche hablaría con Severus Snape e intentaría convencerle de unirse a él.

* * *

—Ronald, por supuesto que está vivo —Harry despertó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Hermione. Casi fue un shock verlos de nuevo, juntos y jóvenes. Era una sensación tan diferente, ellos estaban felices mientras Harry intentaba no colapsar frente a ellos y empezar a llorar.

—¿Estás bien hermano? Madame Pomfrey dijo que te sentías mejor pero tienes una cara horrible.

—Estoy bien _Ron_ —fue duro y distinto. Tenía años sin mencionar su nombre en voz alta.

—¿Fue una pesadilla con él? —Le preguntó Hermione con cautela.

—No, sólo fue… raro —Harry reconoció la mirada de Hermione. Ella siempre con tanta confianza en Dumbledore. Cuando regresó ella fue la primera en ponerse feliz, ella fue la primera en decir que si a los cambios de Dumbledore y cuando todo empezó a irse por la borda, ella dudo, pero final tomó la decisión correcta y se unió a Neville y Ron —. Se lo diré la próxima vez que le vea.

—Sabes que me preocupas Harry.

Potter sonrió un poco un tanto por la ironía y otro tanto porque tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que pronto notaría que su rostro estaba siempre serio, era algo que Harry no podía evitar, hacía años que no tenía un buen motivo para sonreír. Sin embargo, frente a ese Ron y esa Hermione tenía que aparentar. No quería que se preocuparan de más y menos que eso trajese las sospechas de Dumbledore.

—Gracias Hermione. Pero les juro que estoy bien, ahora tenemos que pensar en esa final —le sonrió falsamente a Ron quien de pronto cambió su semblante.

—Oh, compañero, ni me lo recuerdes. Creo que también estoy enfermo —Hermione rió de buena gana.

—¿Pasarás la noche aquí? —Harry asintió mirando a Hermione. Era más fácil salir de la enfermería que de la torre de Gryffindor.

Conversaron un poco más, Hermione le informó de la ruptura de Ginny con Dean y Harry tuvo que hacerse otra nota mental. En aquel tiempo también había tenido una relación sentimental con Ginny Weasley. Cuando Ron y Hermione abandonaron la enfermería intentó recordar todo ese tiempo en dónde se creyó genuinamente enamorado de Ginny y como, con los años descubrió que sólo estaba enamorado de la idea de amar. Ginny Weasley era otro paso lógico para su vida pero eso no sucedió cuando Dumbledore regresó.

Harry había tenido bastantes aventuras después. El sexo era una forma de conectarse con la parte humana y sentimental, era una forma de recuperar un poco eso que tenía vacio. Fueron magos, brujas, chicos y chicas muggles. A Harry no le importaba, sólo tenía que gustarle algo de ellos o de ellas y disfrutaba, claro que lo hacía, sin embargo sabia que nunca se había permitido sentir del todo y tampoco había amado con una entrega total. Tal vez sólo una persona se había enamorado de él lo suficiente como para sugerir más de un encuentro sexual pero Harry había desechado la propuesta tan rápido como había llegado.

Las horas pasaron lentas, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente oscuro, convocó el mapa de los Merodeadores y su capa. En su presente pocas veces las había utilizado después. De vez en cuando veía el mapa sólo para recordar a Remus, Sirius y a su padre. Se olvido de la nostalgia cuando vio los pasos de Severus Snape encaminándose a las mazmorras. Harry esperó un par de horas más hasta que lo vio detenerse, en lo que supuso, era su habitación.

Bajó de la cama ya envuelto en la capa que olía tal y como Harry lo recordaba. Era una mezcla entre la tela antigua y algo que Harry definía como magia. Caminó por los pasillos de Hogwarts recordando lo que era esa emoción pero sin perder de vista que estaba a punto de cambiar algo trascendente para el futuro. Al llegar a las mazmorras buscó la habitación de Snape que estaba resguardada por un retrato al que Harry ignoró golpeando la superficie, se quitó la capa y esperó. Segundos después Snape apreció con la varita en mano.

—¿Potter a perdido la cabeza? ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí? —Snape lo miraba como si estuviese loco y tal vez Harry lo estaba un poco por hacer eso pero necesitaba la ayuda de ese hombre.

—Necesito hablar con usted señor —Snape resopló fastidiado —. Es de vida o muerte —Snape enmarcó su ceja derecha.

—Más le vale que lo sea, Potter. Porque está fuera de su torre, fuera de la enfermería y ha roto casi todas las reglas de este Castillo al venir aquí —Snape lo dejó entrar encendiendo las luces con un pase de su varita —. ¿Y bien? No esperará que le invite un té.

—Profesor yo no soy el Potter que conoce —Harry intentó explicarse.

—¿Eso debería significar algo para mí? —Snape rodó sus ojos cuando Harry guardo silencio —. Mire Potter sus tonterías no me interesan ¿vale?

—Viaje en el tiempo —Snape se detuvo por un segundo.

—¿Usted está loco? Nadie puede viajar en el tiempo. Mire mocoso, sólo termine de irse. Por la mañana le quitare los puntos a su casa por esta patética broma —Snape lo cogió violentamente por el codo para girarle.

—¿Ya se lo pidió? —Snape se detuvo

—¿A qué se refiere? —Se alejo un poco de él. Harry casi estaba seguro que había levantado sus barreras mentales.

—A Dumbledore, ¿ya le pidió que le matara? —Por primera vez Harry miró al profesor Severus Snape perdiendo la compostura.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Ya se lo dije. No sé cómo pero viaje en el tiempo o tengo una proyección astral o es una dimensión nueva. No lo sé, ni me interesa, sólo sé que tengo una nueva oportunidad y voy a aprovecharla, por eso viene aquí.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso de una nueva oportunidad?

—En el futuro, después de que terminó con Voldemort. Dumbledore regresa de la muerte y se alza como amo y señor de todo —pudo notar la resistencia de Snape para creerle —. Puede entrar en mi mente para verlo todo. Son casi veinte años de puros recuerdos —Snape guardó silencio por un momento, no hizo ningún intentó por entrar en la mente de Harry, ni siquiera se movió. Sólo lo miraba fijamente, parecía como si estuviese valorando si creerle o no.

—¿Entonces, me está diciendo que en el futuro, Dumbledore se levanta como el señor oscuro? —Harry negó de inmediato.

—No es así señor. Él creyó que le estaba haciendo un bien al mundo, creyó que siendo el líder no habría nunca otro mago oscuro. Sin embargo, en el proceso, él se convirtió en uno casi sin quererlo.

—¿Y usted no pudo detenerle? —Harry pensó que era una pregunta irónica pero el tonó de Snape distaba de serlo.

—No, y ni siquiera lo intente. Me uní a él, fui su mano derecha y cuando quise rectificar el camino, ya era demasiado tarde —Snape suspiró audiblemente.

—¿Qué pretende contándome esto? Se da cuenta que no podemos detener a Dumbledore, ni acusarle y menos encararle con esta _verdad_.

—No pienso hacerlo señor. Todo tiene que seguir su curso, todo tiene que pasar como paso, por lo menos todo esto. Tenemos que dejar que muera, tengo que acabar con Voldemort pero también tenemos que descubrir cómo regresó. Usted es la única persona que conozco que podría descubrirlo.

Harry miró vacilar a Snape de nuevo. El hombre tenía una batalla interna, sabía que aún no le creía del todo pero le había sembrado una duda lo suficientemente razonable como para que Severus Snape durara de todo lo que estaba por suceder después de la muerte de Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué confiar en mí, Potter? Usted nunca lo hizo a pesar de que Albus siempre se lo pidió.

—En realidad él no quería que confiara en usted, ni en nadie. Él me necesitaba solo y sabía de antemano que mi antipatía para usted me haría rehuirle siempre. Esto es algo nuevo para mí, necesito confiar en usted —Harry se lo pensó un poco antes de continuar. No sabía cómo se tomaría Snape hablar de sus sentimientos —. Antes de que usted muriera me dio un vial con recuerdos —Harry se tragó el nudo en su garganta —. Eran de mi madre, de su relación… yo… El cariño que me tuvo fue verdadero. Usted me odió inicialmente porque era el hijo de James Potter pero de cuido y protegió por ser el hijo de Lily Evans. Sé que soy el último horrocrux. Me sacrifique una vez y lo volveré hacer pero antes quiero estar seguro que valdrá la pena. Porque en todos estos años pude comprenderle a usted más que a nadie. La culpa, el dolor de saber que pude hacer más pero no lo hice. Saber que por mí murieron personas inocentes. Señor, fuimos títeres, luchamos en su bando. Ahora sólo le pido que cortemos los hilos y que luchemos para nosotros mismos.

Harry sentía que la rabia se agolpaba en su pecho. Necesitaba hacer las cosas diferentes, necesitaba tener éxito y reescribir la historia a como diera lugar. Esperó paciente a que Snape dijese algo, el hombre aún se veía aturdido por sus palabras. Harry había hablado de cariño porque así lo creía. Severus Snape se había encariñado con él y Harry se lo agradecía. Por lo menos ese cariño había sido honesto y sincero.

—¿Qué hará ahora que me ha contado todo? —Harry no esperaba un si y quizá esa pregunta era lo más cercano a una posibilidad de ayuda de Snape.

—Buscar aliados. Tengo a la Orden pero a ellos será complicado explicarles todo además, aún tenemos que destruir a Voldemort, acabar con los horrocruxes y darle tiempo a usted para que investigue. Me gustaría rodearme de gente capaz para luchar.

—Potter, Albus Dumbledore ha sido por años algo así como un amigo.

—Sé lo que siente, pero créame, tenemos que hacerlo —sin la varita, Harry convocó un vial y extrajo uno de sus recuerdos más dolorosos —. Véalo, es lo justo. Yo vi sus recuerdos, usted puede ver los míos.

—¿Cómo consiguió estar de vuelta en ese cuerpo, con sus recuerdos intactos? —Harry se encogió en hombros.

—Hermione me envió. Ella urdió todo esto, me trajo aquí y lo demás corre por mi cuenta.

—Es maravilloso que siempre se rodeara de personas inteligentes —Snape caminó hacia su puerta y la abrió. Harry salió en silencio justo cuando estaba por colocarse la capa, Snape habló de nuevo —. No se flagele, Potter. La gente buena muere todos los días —Harry asintió y luego desapareció debajo de la capa.

Harry cogió el mapa para salir, mientas caminaba notó movimiento en el dormitorio, el nombre de Malfoy se movía de un lado para otro. Harry conocía a Malfoy como adversario, con los años se había vuelto un mago capaz y sumamente peligroso. En más de una ocasión fue herido por alguna maldición de Malfoy. Potter miró el nombre del rubio moviéndose hacia él, cuando lo vio pasar por el pasillo decidió seguirlo.

Malfoy en un principió había sido mortífago por gusto pero después, Voldemort lo obligó, amenazó la vida de su familia y seguramente Malfoy estaba justo en ese momento dónde sabía que Voldemort sólo quería un pretexto para hacerle pagar por los errores de su padre. Llegaron hasta la Sala de Menesteres, Malfoy estaba reparando el _armario evanescente. _En cuento Harry miró la determinación en su rostro se decidió, Malfoy sería un buen aliado en esa nueva historia.

Durante horas miró a Malfoy intentado calibrar el armatoste frente a él. Que los mortífagos penetraran en Hogwarts era importantísimo, tal vez tendría que arriesgar a Billy de nuevo pero era un pequeño sacrificio con tal de no alertar a Dumbledore. Malfoy golpeó el armario fuertemente con el puño que de inmediato empezó a sangrarle y luego soltó el llanto. Harry se quedo mirándole, sintiendo pena por el pobre chico. Sabía que Malfoy estaba muerto de miedo, pensando en lo que Voldemort podría hacerle a sus padres y cargaba todo ese peso sobre sus hombros.

Hasta Malfoy había sido un títere en esa guerra, cuando salieron de la Sala la mano de Malfoy aún sangraba y el llanto seguía presente aunque silencioso. Malfoy no regresó a las mazmorras, se fue directamente al baño de prefectos. Harry lo vio desnudarse, parecía haber perdido algunos kilos, lo vio meterse en la ducha con el agua casi hirviendo, era evidente lo que Malfoy sentía en aquel momento. No se sorprendió cuando vio el fantasma de Myrtle aparecer y abrazar a Malfoy que lloraba desconsolado en los brazos intangibles de la chica muerta.

Malfoy había encontrado ternura y comprensión en aquel espectro. Tal vez no era lo mejor pero era algo que Draco necesitaba en aquel momento, Harry se recordó a si mismo sospechando de Malfoy después de su encuentro en el tren, la sangre de Malfoy bañando todo el piso del baño en desuso después de haberle lanzado el _septusembra. _Eso último cambiaría, Harry había rechazado una vez la mano de Draco Malfoy y de nuevo estaba en un punto en dónde la historia volvió a repetirse. Harry sólo esperaba que Malfoy fuera más inteligente de lo que él fue de niño y tomase su mano.

* * *

Severus Snape no podía creer lo que había visto. Albus Dumbledore había arrancando los niños de sus hogares, había ordenado el uso de imperdonables con tal de conseguirlo. En el recuerdo Potter había utilizado lamaldición _Imperius_. Eso tal vez era una de las cosas más crueles del mundo. Potter había sido condenado por Albus a un destino peor que la muerte: ser su ejecutor.

No podía imaginar que había pasado por la mente de Albus para llegar a eso, el bien común no justificaba tales accione. Él estaba luchando por terminar con todo eso y al final resultaba todo infructuoso, Severus no podía creerlo, se reusaba a que ese fuese el final.

* * *

**_Aquí tiene el capítulo II._**

**_Harry poco a poco va conectándose con su pasado, con sus historias del sexto curso, denle un poco de tiempo y verán que no les defraudara. El capítulo III tiene un par de cosas interesantes, espero que me acompañen para ese también._**

**_Voy respondiendo los comentarios poco a poco. Mil gracias por el cálido recibimiento. _**

**_Un abrazote para Winter que un amor de beta. _**

**_Nos vemos el próximo viernes. _**


	3. No es un Gryffindor

Capítulo III

Harry pronto necesitó recordar con exactitud en qué momento de sexto curso estaba. Al parecer acaba de hablar a Hermione y Ron sobre los horrocruxes y estaba por jugar contra Ravenclaw por la Copa de Quidditch. Todos esos eran datos que le llevaban a uno de los momentos más decisivos: el S_ectumsempra_ que le lanzó a Draco Malfoy. Esa parte tenía que cambiarla. Y también necesitaba hacer algo con Ginny Weasley y su enamoramiento hacia él. No podía intentar fingir que se lo pasaba bien con ella cuando su mente estaba concentrada en evitar que nadie sospechara sobre su lúgubre estado de ánimo.

Dos noches después de su encuentro con Snape, decidió poner en marcha su plan para atraer a Malfoy. Miró el mapa para buscar el nombre de Draco y lo encontró caminando lentamente por los pasillos, directo a la Sala de los Menesteres. Salió de la cama sigilosamente y cogió la capa para pasar desapercibido. Lo siguió hasta la puerta de la sala y lo miró dudar un poco. Era evidente que Malfoy no quería estar ahí, que no quería hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

Cuando entraron, la sala era un lugar inmenso en donde sólo resaltaba el armario en medio de la habitación. Malfoy se paró un momento a mirar al artefacto, se frotó el rostro y suspiró trémulo. Para Harry esa imagen de Malfoy era nueva. Durante esos años había sido un rival de escuela y luego un enemigo digno en las batallas. El Malfoy que recordaba era el que le lanzaba maldiciones certeras y defendía a los rebeldes con fiereza y astucia. El Malfoy que veía en este momento era un chico cansado, temeroso y a punto de explotar por toda la presión que cargaba sobre los hombros. Harry no pudo evitar recordar lo que Neville le había dicho. _Los que quedan son casi unos niños y esto es lo que les dejaremos como mundo, un campo de batalla donde tendrán que pelear a muerte sin saber exactamente por qué._

La historia era como un círculo vicioso que se repetía con los años y con las muertes. Malfoy, ése Draco Malfoy, era casi un niño y estaba a punto de iniciar una guerra. Casi podía resultar irónico que, unos meses atrás, Malfoy hubiese estado alardeando frente a Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. Harry podía imaginar al hijo de Malfoy creciendo sin sus padres y luchando al lado de Neville. Ése chico, Scorpius, no debía de tener ni la más mínima idea de cómo había empezado todo. Claro que ése muchacho aún no había nacido. Si lo lograba, quizás el futuro de Scorpius y de los otros sería muy distinto. _Más feliz…_

Malfoy caminó hacia el armario y acarició la superficie casi sin darse cuenta. Harry sabía que era el momento de mostrarse y de hablar con él. Tiró su varita causando un sonido hueco.

—¿Quién diablos está ahí? —La voz de Malfoy era un poco temerosa pero su mano en la varita no temblaba.

—Baja la varita, Malfoy. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. —Harry le habló sin quitarse aún la capa.

—¿Potter? —Draco vaciló un momento pero después miró por la habitación con la varita aún levantada. Harry estaba seguro de que la usaría a la menor provocación—. ¿Cómo diablos me has descubierto? ¡Me has seguido envuelto en esa capa tuya! Siempre sospeché que debías tener una capa de invisibilidad. ¡Muéstrate!

—Mi varita está en el suelo, Malfoy. Quiero estar seguro de que si salgo de mi escondite no vas a lanzarme ninguna maldición. Sólo quiero hablar, te lo prometo. —Malfoy debía de estar pensando en que había sido descubierto y en que ése un error muy grave. Lo miró deliberar, pensar las opciones que tenía. En cuanto Draco dejó caer la varita, Harry se quitó la capa.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Draco parecía no creer que estuviesen frente a frente, en medio de esa habitación y al lado de la gran prueba de que él era un mortífago enviado por Voldemort con una misión casi imposible: asesinar a Albus Dumbledore. Harry casi había olvidado lo obsesionado que estuvo con la idea de atrapar a Draco durante el sexto curso. Tal vez fue aquello lo que le impidió ver que Malfoy había perdido peso, que tenía el rostro cansado y que su mirada era de resignación. Draco quería ser atrapado porque ésa era la única forma que tenía de librarse de todo sin ser el causante directo de lo que provocaría. Sólo que Harry no iba a ofrecerle una salida sino todo lo contrario.

—Tengo un mapa que me muestra la ubicación de todas las personas dentro del castillo. —Draco lo miró extrañado. Seguramente no entendía por qué Harry le había revelando una información tan importante—. Te lo digo porque confió en ti. —Malfoy soltó una risilla irónica que le hizo parecer aún más cansado.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? —Harry miró hacia el armario.

—Ayudarte. —Malfoy se quedo estático—. ¿Pensabas que te diría lo contrario? —Draco tragó saliva—. Sé lo que te ordenó, sé que te pidió que no buscaras ayuda y que te amenazó. ¿Qué dijo que te haría? —Malfoy miró hacia el suelo.

—Dijo que mataría a mis padres. Que me mataría… —Harry vio el miedo, el terror. Malfoy ya había tenido un encuentro con la oscuridad profunda. Quiso entrar a su mente pero se contuvo; se trataba de ganarse la confianza de Malfoy—. No entiendo, Potter. Estoy aquí, con _el armario_. Ésta es tu prueba de que soy un mortífago. ¿Por qué no acusarme? —Malfoy lo miraba con dureza.

—Voldemort te envió con la idea de que fracasaras. —Los ojos de Draco eran fríos—. Pero lo que tiene que suceder, Malfoy, es que los mortífagos tienen que entrar a Hogwarts.

—¡No! ¡¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Si ellos entran a Hogwarts será el fin. Ellos vienen a matarle —le gritó Malfoy a todo pulmón.

—No. Tu misión es matarle, ellos vienen a cerciorarse de que lo haces. Pero los dos sabemos que no sucederá así porque tú no eres un asesino, Draco. —Malfoy cerró los ojos por un segundo y luego los abrió.

—No entiendo, Potter.

—Repararemos el armario para que los mortífagos puedan entrar. No te preocupes, Albus Dumbledore está a punto de morir. Hay una maldición que lo está consumiendo y él ya ha arreglado cómo quiere morir. —Harry se acercó lentamente a Draco y le habló mientras miraba el armario—. La entrada de los mortífagos no será el fin, Draco. Sólo será el principio. —Malfoy entrecerró sus ojos—. Es una guerra, Draco. Luchar será inevitable y tenemos la oportunidad de elegir un bando. —Malfoy lo miró fijamente.

—¿Eso quieres? ¿Qué sea parte de la Orden? —Harry negó—. Tu estúpida Orden no salvará a mis padres ni a mí, eso te lo aseguro.

—Si juegas bien tus cartas, tú mismo podrás salvar todo. Quiero que seas mi espía. —Draco Malfoy palideció—. Voldemort morirá, eso te lo aseguro, pero necesito tu ayuda. Necesito tener la compañía adecuada en esta lucha. —_La compañía de vivos y no de cadáveres con los que tenga que cargar a cuestas_, pensó Harry—. Piénsalo esta noche, Draco. Me gustaría darte más tiempo pero no puedo. —Harry sabía que cuando Dumbledore regresase de su viaje le sería muy difícil no estar vigilado. Tenía que resolver esto cuanto antes—. Mañana estaré esperándote aquí para ayudarte con el armario y podrás decirme tu decisión.

Harry salió de la sala envuelto en la capa. Tener a Malfoy de aliado sería vital porque eso le daría libertad a Snape para investigar sobre el regreso de Dumbledore. No podía evitar la guerra, sería demasiado peligroso. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión tendría el conocimiento y la habilidad que antes no tuvo. No sería sencillo, eso lo tenía claro. Voldemort no se dejaría destruir fácilmente.

* * *

A Harry le estaba costando hacerse pasar por el chico de dieciséis años que se divertía con sus amigos y que estaba expectante de todo. Se estaba cansando de fingir, de tener que sonreír, de no sentirse irritado por los comentarios de Hermione sobre Ginny y su ruptura con Dean… Llevaba cinco días intentando calmar su mal humor pero sobre todo intentando ser paciente. Estaba esperando el gran momento, el inicio de la guerra, y eso le asustaba, aunque también admitía que se había pasado la mitad de su vida envuelto en batallas.

—Harry, ¿me estás oyendo? —Harry asintió y Hermione enarcó su ceja izquierda. La clase de pociones había terminado y se dirigían al gran comedor.

—Ok, no. Perdón. Estaba pensando en otra cosa. —Sintió una pesada mirada sobre él y supuso que se trataba de Malfoy pero decidió no cerciorarse. Sus amigos estaban vigilantes.

—De nuevo pensando en Malfoy. —Harry miró a Hermione extrañado—. Aún crees que es un mortífago, ¿cierto? —Parpadeó un poco.

—No lo sé. Sólo sé que Malfoy parece algo extraño últimamente. —Ron bufó.

—¿Extraño, él? Mira que no es el único. Desde que regresaste de la enfermería parece que andas en otro mundo. ¿No será que ese libro tuyo te está sorbiendo el seso? —Por primera vez, Harry se rió de buena gana. Era una sensación bastante irreal después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

—No, sólo es que son demasiadas cosas: las pesadillas, los horrocruxes, viajar con Dumbledore, ganar la copa… —Ron hizo un mohín.

—Demonios, compañero, ¿me tienes que recordar eso? Cada vez que pienso en el partido me tiembla el cuerpo. —Hermione rodó los ojos y murmuró algo muy parecido a _hombres_—. Además, los nervios me dan hambre. Necesito alimentarme para mantenerme fuerte.

Ron se adelantó con Neville y Dean hacia el comedor. Cuando estuvo fuera de su alcance, Hermione se acercó a Harry.

—¿Aún no has decidido nada sobre Ginny? —Harry contó mentalmente hasta diez. Ginny Weasley era muy mona y tenía bastante atractivo pero, viéndolo en retrospectiva, se parecía demasiado a su difunta madre y eso le resultaba escalofriante. Además, Harry no necesitaba complicarse la vida con una relación que no deseaba.

—No voy a hacer nada, Hermione. —La chica se detuvo en seco y le lanzó su mejor mirada de desaprobación.

—Pero Harry… —Hermione no quitaría el dedo del reglón. Harry sabía lo persistente que podía ser.

—Ya sabes lo que está a punto de suceder. —Harry la miró seriamente—. No quiero iniciar una relación con alguien y luego ponerle en peligro. No podría vivir con eso, Hermione.

Harry se sorprendió un poco cuando sintió los delgados brazos de su amiga rodeándole. Con esa muestra de cariño corroboró que había dado una respuesta que el Harry de dieciséis años hubiese dicho. Imaginó que era conmovedor, "el trágico chico que tenía que abandonar la posibilidad con su primer amor por ir a luchar contra las fuerzas del mal". Todo un poema. Cuando Hermione se apartó, Harry le sonrió indulgente y siguieron caminando.

Potter no podía creer que con sus amigos todo fuese tan complicado. Prefería mil veces sus conversaciones con Malfoy o con Snape; habían sido mucho más honestas y no había tenido que endulzar su agrio carácter y eso ya era una ganancia dado su actual estado de ánimo.

* * *

Harry miraba el armario mientras esperaba que Draco se reuniera con él. Malfoy no era tonto, Harry le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad, muy pequeña, sí, pero una oportunidad a final de cuentas. Escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente. Los pasos de Draco eran más seguros que la noche anterior. Llegó hasta su lado y miró con desprecio el mueble frente a ellos.

—Pensé que no vendrías. —Malfoy no dijo nada. Se limitó a empuñar las manos—. El enojo que sientes ahora debes recordarlo para los momentos en los que flaquee tu voluntad.

Harry sabía que no era sólo enojo o rabia. Malfoy se sentía humillado por aceptar un trato con él. Pero la verdad era distinta, porque el humillado era Harry. Él se había manchado con la sangre de personas inocentes mientras Malfoy sólo era un chico sangre pura que tenía que aceptar un trato con su rival de colegio.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Potter? Te he estado observando todo el día y hay algo diferente en ti. Has estado aparentando, sonriendo sin ganas, hablando pero pensando en algo más. Parece que siempre tienes algo en mente.

—¿Me has estado observando mucho? —Harry lo preguntó serio a pesar de que la pregunta podía malinterpretarse. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Eres mi enemigo, Potter. Durante seis años he observado cada uno de tus movimientos.

—Estudiando al enemigo. —Malfoy asintió—. Sólo que yo nunca he sido tu enemigo. Ni tú el mío. Sólo hemos rivalizado en algunas ideas. Pero ahora tenemos un objetivo común. —Draco sonrió amargamente.

—No te confundas, Potter. Sigo teniendo las mismas ideas, sigo creyendo en la superioridad de la sangre, pero ahora sé perfectamente que el Señor Oscuro no lucha por eso, que él sólo quiere tu cabeza. —Harry se giró para mirar el perfil de Malfoy.

—¿Y no has pensado en entregarme? Podrías haberme capturado, haberme llevado frente a Voldemort y bañarte de gloria. —Malfoy también lo encaró.

—Lo pensé, Potter. No sabes cuántos escenarios pasaron por mi mente durante toda la noche y todo el día pero no he podido trazar ningún plan que fuera perfecto y no me pusiera en peligro. Así que tu miserable propuesta es lo único que tengo. —Harry lo miró fijamente a los ojos y Draco no vaciló en devolverle la mirada.

—¿Me traicionarías, Malfoy? —Draco enarcó una ceja.

—Sólo si recibiera algo mejor. Quiero salvarme y salvar a mi familia, Potter. A mí no me interesa la guerra, sólo un idiota podría desear algo así. Quería la gloria, quería el poder, pero todo eso tiene un precio desagradable. Además, estoy seguro de que el Señor Oscuro únicamente se sentiría feliz si te cortara la cabeza con sus propias manos. —Harry sonrió honestamente por segunda vez en el día.

—Probablemente tengas razón. Sin embargo te aseguro de que lo que te ofrezco es lo mejor para todos.

—Viene de ti, del Potter que está perdiendo la razón y que quiere a los mortífagos dentro de Hogwarts.

—No estoy perdiendo la razón, sólo… —Tragó saliva pero no despegó su mirada de la de Malfoy—. Tengo miedo. —_Miedo de arruinar esta oportunidad,_ completó en su mente haciendo que casi se perdiese la sonrisa histérica de Malfoy.

—¿Miedo? ¿Tú? Te has enfrentado al Lord Oscuro durante años, ésta sólo será tu más grande actuación.

—¿Mi más grande actuación? —dijo con odio—. No me enfrenté a él por gusto, Malfoy, y sólo salí vivo porque así tenía que ser, porque así querían que fuera. ¿Aún no lo ves? Hemos sido simples piezas de ajedrez para ellos. Voldemort y Dumbledore son lo mismo, siempre mantenido las diferencias entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, el mal y el bien, la oscuridad y la luz. Tú y yo. —Malfoy parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de hablar.

—Digamos que tú no estás metido en esto por gusto y yo sí. Eso hace una diferencia, ¿cierto? —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo si tú quieres verla. Para mí estamos en igualdad de circunstancias. —Malfoy asintió suavemente no muy convencido—. Vamos, tenemos que avanzar en esto.

Se dedicaron a valorar el estado del armario durante un par de horas. Harry estaba sorprendido de que Malfoy parecía haber reparado la mayoría de los daños. El armario estaría listo con o sin su ayuda. Sin embargo, decidió que no podía arriesgarse y que supervisaría a Draco de cerca.

* * *

—Levántese, Longbottom. —La voz de Severus Snape resonó por todo el salón—. No puedo creer que no pueda realizar ni siquiera un buen hechizo de protección. ¿Qué clase de mago es usted? —Harry miró a Neville temblar ante la mirada de Snape, quien seguramente hubiera querido seguir moliendo a Neville a pesar de que la clase ya acababa.

Hasta cierto punto, Harry se sentía maravillado por notar los pequeños detalles que en su día no pudo por estar llevando su propia carga. Podía ver al detalle la forma en la que muchos de sus compañeros se estaban convirtiendo en los hombres que lucharían en contra de Voldemort y, más tarde, en su propia contra. Neville en apariencia era un chico pusilánime pero Harry conocía su potencial. Y lo necesitaba. Neville tenía que encontrar su valor cuanto antes porque, en cuanto pudiera, reuniría a su ejército.

—Harry, tenemos el entrenamiento. ¿Adónde ibas? —_Mierda,_ pensó cuando Ginny lo detuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a hablar con Neville.

—Iba a… Tenía algo que decirle a Neville. —Ginny negó.

—Puede esperar. Ahora, vamos; necesitamos entrenar.

Hacía muchos años, casi desde el regreso de Dumbledore, que Harry no se montaba en una escoba por el simple placer de hacerlo. En cuanto subió a su escoba, se apoderó de él un sentimiento poderoso. Se elevó un poco para sentir el aire golpeándole el rostro. Cerró los ojos y suspiró; hacía años que no sentía tal serenidad. Se elevó aún más para volar por encima del campo y más allá. Voló a toda velocidad haciendo piruetas, disfrutando de la brisa y el frío golpeándole la piel y agrietándole los labios. A lo lejos, escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros de equipo, pero a Harry no le importaban. Estaba robando un instante de pura y absoluta tranquilidad a su vida. Después de tantos años de batallas estaba a punto de acariciar un triunfo real. Faltaba poco para la llegada de los mortífagos a Hogwarts y pronto tendría que ir a por el falso guardapelo. Y después tendría que trazar los planes de su nuevo camino.

—¡Harry, hermano! —Paró en seco al escuchar la voz de Ron—. ¿Qué te pasa? Te has subido a la escoba y has empezado a volar como un loco.

—Quería liberar un poco de tensión. Lo siento. —Ron voló hacia él.

—Bien pero, ¿podrías bajar y liberar la tensión en el campo? Ginny quería lanzarte una quaffle para derribarte. —Harry rió entre dientes y empezó a descender.

Cuando tocaron tierra tuvo que aguantar unos cuantos gritos de Ginny, aunque valieron la pena porque aún se sentía entre las nubes después de haber volado. Harry agradeció que la pequeña Weasley tuviera esos modos de sargento alemán para dirigir al equipo. Después de tantos años sin jugar, él apenas recordaba de las reglas del quidditch. Sólo esperaba que sus aptitudes como buscador no estuvieran tan mermadas como su memoria.

Al terminar el entrenamiento estaba más que molido. A pesar de que su cuerpo era más joven, tenía una mente madura y su cerebro le decía que esa actividad era demasiado intensa. Se dio una ducha y se obligó a espabilarse para buscar a Neville porque no había ni rastro de él en el dormitorio. Cogió el mapa y encontró su nombre en el invernadero. Harry aún recordaba el arma letal que había hecho con un lazo del diablo. Algunos de sus chicos habían acabado con extremidades cercenadas gracias a esa invención de Neville. Después de la muerte de Ron, Neville se había vuelto más vengativo, más violento y menos compasivo.

Harry fue al invernadero de inmediato. Neville estaba mirando con detenimiento una planta horrorosa. Le había abierto el tallo y estaba extrayéndole un líquido bastante maloliente que parecía baba azul. Neville se veía concentrado y con el aplomo que le faltaba en todas y cada una de las clases. Pero Harry lo conocía; Neville tenía escondido un fiero león en el pecho.

—Harry, ¿qué haces aquí? —Neville lo miró a través de sus lentes trasparentes. La planta aprovechó ese breve instante para atacarle con las ramas pero Neville la inmovilizó con un pase de la varita antes de clavarle el cuchillo en el centro del tallo.

—Quiero hablar contigo de lo que ha pasado en la clase de Snape. —El rostro de Neville se desencajó.

—Bueno, soy pésimo. Eso es todo. Soy un mago terrible. —Harry casi resopló. En su tiempo, Neville era un mago _temible_.

—No lo creo, Neville. Lo único que te falta es la suficiente confianza en ti mismo. Justo la que te tienes en estos menesteres. —Neville se sonrojó.

—Bueno, cada quien tiene sus habilidades. Tú eres bueno en todo mientras yo… soy bueno en la cosa más inútil y simple del mundo. —Neville le sonrió avergonzado. Harry casi no se lo podía creer. Tenía ganas de poner todos sus recuerdos en un pensadero y mostrarle a Neville en lo que se convertiría.

—Créeme que no es inútil. —Neville bajó la mirada—. Neville, hay cosas de las que no puedo hablar aún pero pronto llegaran momentos más oscuros. —Los ojos de Neville se quedaron fijos en el rostro de Harry.

—Estaré contigo, Harry. Todos lo estaremos. —Potter podía ver la admiración. Las palabras del otro Neville, del hombre fuerte, de su rival decidido, llegaron de nuevo a su mente. _Allí hay un Neville idiota que te admira y respeta más que a nadie en el mundo, un imbécil que quiere ser como tú._

—No hay nada admirable en mí, Neville. —Harry caminó hasta Longbottom y se sentó en el taburete frente a él—. ¿Recuerdas el año pasado? Yo no quería que Luna y tú me acompañarán al ministerio; no confiaba en ustedes ni creía en sus habilidades. —Neville cabeceó y casi parecía entendía lo que Harry le decía—. Pero estaba equivocado. —Neville se extrañó—. Luna y tú lucharon en contra de los mortífagos y lo harían mil veces más porque es lo correcto. —Harry recordaba el momento en el que el Neville de su tiempo se había levantado en contra de Dumbledore, haciendo de nuevo lo correcto—. Pudiste ser tú…

—¿El qué? —Neville le dijo con la voz ronca.

—El Elegido. Pudiste ser tú. La profecía no decía mi nombre. —Neville tenía el aliento contenido. Harry conocía bien la profecía, la había repetido en su mente una y otra vez intentando encontrar una forma de explicar cómo todo había acabado tan mal—. _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca… Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes…_ —Neville tragó saliva—. Los padres de ambos lo desafiaron tres veces y los dos nacimos al concluir el séptimo mes, pero Voldemort me escogió a mí por ser un mestizo y me marcó como su igual. —Harry se tocó sin querer la cicatriz en la frente—. Sin embargo, a los dos nos dejó sin madre. Ésa es una marca que no se ve pero que los tres compartimos. Somos sus iguales, Neville.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me lo dices? —Neville tenía el rostro contraído.

—Porque necesito que lo sepas, porque necesito que creas. Pero no en mí. Necesito que creas en ti y en todo lo que puedes lograr. —Neville boqueó—. Se acercan momentos difíciles, Neville. —Harry colocó la mano derecha sobre el antebrazo de Neville—. Pronto tendremos que decidir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil.

—Yo no… Tengo que pensar.

Neville se levantó, dejó las gafas y la bata sobre la mesa de trabajo y salió rápidamente del invernadero. Harry se tomó unos segundos antes de salir también. Le sorprendió un poco ver allí a Severus Snape. Harry no tenía muchas maneras de comunicarse con Snape, salvo en las clases o escapándose por las noches para verle, pero como creía que era más importante resolver la llegada de los mortífagos, limitaba sus salidas nocturnas a Draco Malfoy.

—¿Ha tenido una buena charla con el señor Longbottom? —Harry supuso que Snape había visto a Neville saliendo del invernadero.

—Creo que sí.

—Entonces puedo suponer que está juntando a su ejército. —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Voldemort tiene a sus hombres y yo tendré a los míos. —Snape asintió.

—¿Draco Malfoy será uno de sus _hombres_? Me permito recordarle que no es Gryffindor.

—Sí, lo sé, y creo que ése puede ser un punto a su favor. —Snape enarcó una de sus cejas—. Señor Snape, ¿cree que podría ayudar a Neville? —Snape lo miró casi como si quisiera maldecirle—. Le sorprenderá, señor. Tiene habilidades asombrosas y es aguerrido como pocos. Sólo necesita que alguien confíe en él.

—¿Qué le hace pensar a usted que yo quiero confiar en él? —Harry miró hacia el castillo.

—No _quiero_ que confié en él porque eso ya lo hago yo. Le _pido_ que le enseñe.

Severus miró a Potter caminar hacia el castillo. Era curioso reconocer en él sus desplantes habituales pero también encontrar las diferencias. Potter sabía cosas que Severus ni siquiera sospechaba y, al parecer, con los años Longbottom encontraría habilidades en el fondo de su baúl. Pero en el presente, enseñarle algo a ese mocoso sería tan complicado como mantener su barrera mental para Voldemort.

* * *

_**Pues aquí tienen el capítulo III y es pertinente agradecerles el recibimiento tan lindo que me han dado. Tenía cierto temor por volver al fandom de Potter después de este tiempo y más porque me han dicho lo difícil que es conseguir comentarios o lecturas para estas historias. Sin embargo, me da mucho gusto reencontrarme con la gente linda que me leyó anteriormente y leer los comentarios de nueva gente que anda por aquí.**_

_**Ya van empezando las teorías para el extraño retorno de Albus Dumbledore y eso me gusta. Aunque se mantendrá el misterio hasta que mi querido Severus nos explique qué está pasando.**_

_**Creo que nunca le podré terminar de agradecer a Winter por ser mi beta. No recuerdo si ya les he comentado como fue que ella termino siéndolo. Winter me comentaba, y sus comentarios me encantaban, siempre puntales, analíticos, diciéndome las cosas que le gustaban y debatiéndome puntos. Era tan interesante leer sus comentarios, incluso había ocasiones en las que Winter se percataba de mi falta de continuidad en algún detalle; eso lejos de molestarme, me halagaba. Que Winter se tomara el tiempo para leer, para comentar y además, ser tan precisa me llevó a pedirle que leyera un fic que iba a publicar primero en un evento llamado: BigBang Harry Potter.**_

_**Pero fue una conjunción de cosas: ella tenía tiempo de betearme, yo tenía tiempo para escribir Pero fue una conjunción de cosas: ella tenía tiempo de betearme, yo tenía tiempo para escribir y las ganas de ambas, para crear historias capaces de captar la esencia de personajes muy poco queridos o completamente desperdiciados. Claro que llegar a eso nos costó, les comparto que al principio me disculpaba por cada cosa que le enviaba. Eso nos lleva a lo que hoy es más de un año de historias, de comentarios, de aprendizaje y de amistad.**_

_**Para publicar un capitulo de cualquier historia se necesitan varias cosas: Imaginar la trama, tener tiempo de escribirla, ganas de hacerlo y que las palabras te fluyan. Betearlo también implica tiempo, esfuerzo, dedicación. Implica entrar a una trama que no es tuya, corregirla sin cambiarla.**_

_**Todo implica querer hacerlo. Como comentar. Ustedes tienen esa oportunidad de salir del anonimato del lector y mostrar su opinión sobre una historia.**_

_**El tiempo me ha demostrado que por más Nc-17 que pueda ser un fic siempre hay algo importante que decir, que leer, que comentar. Y también sé que este mundo, escondido y personal, nos regala amistades que no buscamos pero que a la vez suelen ser más fieles y honestas que las que tenemos en la vida real. Aquí he leído confesiones, problemas, ideas, sueños y deseos. Eso es una muestra vital y fehaciente de que este mundo existe para compartir algo más allá de que compartiríamos normalmente porque en ocasiones nos identificamos con ciertas vivencias de un personaje y como escritorios, a pesar de no haberlo creado ese personaje, lo hacemos nuestro. Esto es más universal que ser gay, bisexual, hetero. Esto es un sentimiento puro, es humidad, es identificación.**_

_**Quienes escribimos estas historias, no buscamos llegar a ser una JK, un Tolkien, un CS. Lewis o un Philip Pullman. Sólo queremos comprartir un momento de imaginación, de creación, esperando que ustedes lo reciban y lo acepten como tal.**_

_**Les sigo invitando para que comenten, no sólo en mis fics, en todo lo que lean. Y también les invitó a que si un día tienen la intención de escribir, lo hagan. Compartir historias, es compartir un poco de ustedes.**_

_**Un abrazo, nos vemos el viernes próximo.**_


	4. Hombres buenos

—¡No, Longbottom! —gritó frustrado Severus. No podía creer que Longbottom no pudiese desarmarlo.

—No puedo, profesor. Lo siento pero no puedo. —Neville bajó la varita. No entendía por qué el profesor Snape se empeñaba en darle esas clases extra.

—Es inaudito, señor Longbottom. —Severus se sentía frustrado—. Usted es un alumno de sexto curso, debería saber estos hechizos tan elementales. Es una vergüenza, no puede darse por vencido de esta manera. —Neville empuñó las manos. Casi podía sentir la madera de la varita enterrándose en la piel de su palma—. Debe tener coraje. ¿Cómo es posible que sea tan pusilánime, Longbottom? —Neville contrajo el rostro mientras Severus continuó, incrédulo e hiriente—. ¿De verdad usted se enfrentó a unos mortífagos? No hay duda de que los Gryffindor son tontos. ¡Tiene que aprender a defenderse! —Neville arrojó violentamente la varita sorprendiendo a Snape.

—¡¿Qué maldito caso tiene? ¡No soy él! —le gritó a todo pulmón.

—Así que es eso, que usted no tiene la gloria del elegido. —Neville se estiró cuan largo era y se acercó a Severus resplandeciendo de ira, enojo y rabia.

—¿Qué clase de retorcida gloria puede haber en _eso_? ¿Elegido? ¿Elegido para qué? ¿Para quedarse sin padres? ¿Para tener que matar a un loco que lo dejó huérfano? —Severus vio las lágrimas asomándo por los ojos del chico—. Nunca quise… —Longbottom rompió en llanto pero continuó hablando—. Nunca quise ser como él. Si Voldemort ya lo había escogido, si ya lo había marcado como su igual… —Severus tragó saliva al ver el dolor en los ojos de Neville—. ¡¿Por qué tenían que ser mis padres? —Las lágrimas de Neville eran ya más gruesas—. La guerra había terminado, todo se había acabado, Harry era el Elegido…

Neville se desplomó delante de Severus llorando en silencio. Su dolor era desgarrador y Severus no sabía qué decirle, no había ninguna palabra de aliento que pudiera curar esa herida, esa ausencia tan profunda. Longbottom guardaba muchas similitudes con Potter y la más triste era que los dos habían crecido sin sus padres por causa de la guerra. Snape se arrodilló frente al fornido muchacho y lentamente lo cogió por los hombros para hacer que le encarara.

—No hay ni una sola palabra que yo pueda decirle que alivie su dolor. —Neville intentó contener las lágrimas—. Lo que sucedió con sus padres fue injusto. —Neville no pudo evitar sollozar y Severus le dio un ligero apretón en los hombros—. Pero si usted se da por vencido será terrible. La guerra, señor Longbottom, es una invención de la mente humana, pero la mente humana también puede inventar la paz. —Severus atrajo la varita de Neville hasta sus manos—. Para que eso suceda se necesita echar mano de personas valientes, de personas que no se dejan caer, de hombres buenos como lo fue su padre. —Severus colocó la varita entre las manos de Neville—. Como lo es usted. —Neville apretó la varita—. La guerra se perderá si los hombres buenos se dan por vencidos. No lo haga, Longbottom. No se dé por vencido. No deje que perdamos a un hombre bueno.

Severus se puso de pie y esperó un momento. Longbottom se levantó limpiándose los restos de las lágrimas derramadas, sostuvo la varita con fuerza y la levantó en postura de combate.

—Bien, Longbottom. ¿Puede sentir esa energía que le recorre el cuerpo? —Neville cerró los ojos y se concentró en esa sensación—. Usted puede manejar esa energía, Longbottom; sale de usted. —Neville sintió el cosquilleó de esa fuerza dentro del cuerpo—. Ahora, Longbottom, hágalo. Lance un hechizo y desármeme. —Neville sujetó con fuerza la varita, dejó que la energía de su cuerpo se liberara poco a poco y gritó con firmeza.

—¡_Expelliarmus__! _—La fuerza del hechizo golpeó a Severus haciéndole caer. Parecía que, después de todo, Longbottom no era tan pusilánime. Se levantó sacudiéndose la túnica y sonriendo medianamente a su alumno.

—Bien. Muy bien, señor Longbottom. —Severus borró cualquier indicio de sonrisa—. Ahora vamos a ver cómo se defiende. —Neville tragó saliva pero asintió preparándose para una tarde bastante larga al lado del profesor.

* * *

Harry intentaba pensar en si los jardines de Hogwarts habían sido siempre así de bellos. Cuando era joven nunca se había detenido a observar con tanto detenimiento toda la majestuosidad de ese castillo.

Pero el tiempo se le estaba acabando, la final de quidditch sería esa semana y después tendría que ver un recuerdo más para más tarde ir a por el guardapelo. Le ponía nervioso saber que estaría de nuevo frente a Dumbledore y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Con los años había aprendido a mantener todos sus pensamientos ocultos tras una barrera inquebrantable pero no estaba seguro de si podría mantenerse ecuánime después de ver al Dumbledore de su sexto curso. Era paradójico, estaba en el momento de su antigua historia en el que más cercano se había sentido a Dumbledore: ver sus pensamientos, conocer sus flaquezas, saber de los horrocruxes. Todo le había acercado más que nunca a ese hombre. Harry sabía que ese fue el primer paso de Dumbledore para ganárselo y que él cayó como un idiota pensando que la verdad absoluta estaba en sus palabras. Y, aunque quería, Harry no podía culparlo del todo. Entendía que ese viejo se había creído su propia mentira, tanto como Harry había creído en él.

—¿Harry? —Al escuchar la voz de Ron se tensó. No importaba cuantos días hubiesen pasado, aún tenía problemas con ver a Ron frente a él sin ponerse a pensar que tarde o temprano todo se tornaría una pesadilla.

A él, a ese gran amigo, era al que le había fallado más que a nadie. Ron había sido un hermano, la primera persona que le había dado a Harry cariño verdadero, y él se había empecinado en no escucharle después del regreso de Dumbledore. Había habido peleas, reproches y palabras que Harry ya no podía recordar pero que sabía que habían dolido mucho... Lo lamentaba y ni siquiera podía decírselo porque su amigo había muerto y ése Ron, el que tenía frente a él, era su antiguo amigo, al que nunca le había fallado, al que no debía fallarle.

—Lo siento, no te escuché. —Ron se le acercó más con una mueca de confusión en el rostro.

—¿Qué te pasa últimamente, hermano? Estás distraído y parece que tu mente viaja a kilómetros de aquí. Sé que no entiendo mucho de estas cosas pero me preocupas.

—Estoy bien, Ron. Sólo que me preocupa toda esta situación, la guerra y Dumbledore. —Ron asintió pero Harry sabía que su amigo no estaba tranquilo.

—Si tienes algo que decirme… sólo dilo. —Harry miró el rostro serio de Ron pero no entendía qué podía esperar que le dijera. Evidentemente, no la verdad detrás de su estado de ánimo—. En serio, amigo, es mejor saberlo por ti. —Harry abrió la boca pero no sabía qué decir.

—No te entiendo…

—Ginny, mi hermana... Ella te gusta, ¿no? —No podía creer que el asunto fuera por ese lado. ¿Es que no les interesaba nada más?—. Hermione me dijo que hablara contigo. —Claro, Hermione siempre adelantándose a los conflictos y pensando en cómo resolverlos.

—Ron, tu hermana es una chica muy bella… —Vio como el rostro de Ron se contraía con una mueca de asco—. Pero no quiero tener una relación con ella. Lo siento, amigo. Puede que Hermione piense otra cosa pero, créeme, tu hermana no me interesa. —Ron pareció satisfecho con la respuesta.

Harry sólo quería que cayera la noche para poder escaparse de su dormitorio e ir a la Sala de los Menesteres. Últimamente era el único lugar donde encontraba paz. Por lo menos con Malfoy no tenía que ocultar su verdadera cara. Estaba enojado con la vida, con el destino, con la profecía y consigo mismo por haber sido tan idiota. Y no podía mostrar nada de eso frente a Ron o Hermione. Pero con Malfoy no había esa formalidad y podía hacer notar su agrio carácter.

—Es bueno saberlo, hermano. Tenía miedo de que me dijeras que te gustaba Ginny. Iba a tener que hacer el trabajo de los mortífagos yo mismo —bromeó Ron. Harry intentó sonreír.

* * *

Observaba a Draco trabajar en el armario. Estaba concentrado, en mangas de camisa, con el cabello alborotado por el esfuerzo que la magia ejercía en él y el nudo de la corbata un poco flojo. Esa imagen era muy distinta a la que usualmente relacionaba con Malfoy. El rubio se estaba esforzando por salvar el pellejo y también porque eso pasara desapercibido. En la escuela era una sombra que no se dejaba ver por nadie y, hasta cierto punto, lograba que nadie sospechara de él. Incluso la primera vez que Harry estuvo en el sexto año, ni Ron ni Hermione lo hicieron.

Los Slytherin tenían esa particularidad: eran sigilosos, extremadamente venenosos y, por ende, tan peligrosos que se debía tener sumo cuidado con ellos. Pero también eran analíticos y pensaban con la cabeza fría. Eso tal vez fue en lo que Harry había fallado en su otro pasado. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si hubiese ido a Slytherin? Esa era una pregunta que se hacía constantemente y, aunque eso le acercaría más a Voldemort, también le alejaría de Dumbledore. La paradoja de su vida. Quizás debió ir a Hufflepuff, por lo menos allí le hubiesen enseñado algo diferente.

—El sombrero quiso mandarme a Slytherin —habló distraídamente mientras seguía mirando a Draco, quien se detuvo de su tarea y lo miró serio.

—Potter, de verdad, ¿no te has golpeado la cabeza últimamente? —Harry enarcó una ceja—. ¿Por qué crees que esa información es relevante justo en este momento? —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Es algo en lo que estaba pensando. —Se reacomodó en el sillón donde había estado prácticamente acostado—. ¿Cómo le hacen ustedes? Sé que te estás muriendo de miedo. —Draco frunció el ceño—. Pero aquí estás, intentando que nadie lo note. Ustedes los Slytherin son buenos para esas cosas.

—Yo no soy bueno para esas cosas. Toda mi vida te he odiado y me he encargado de demostrártelo constantemente. Si quieres lecciones de actuación, ve con Snape, él hace genial de agente doble. —Draco sabía, o por lo menos sospechaba, de Snape. Claro que todos sospechaban de él, sobre todo porque era muy cercano a Dumbledore. Pero eso cambiaría ese mismo año. Snape se bañaría de gloria delante de los mortífagos.

—Sabes que es el único en el que puedes confiar de ahora en adelante, ¿cierto? —Draco resopló.

—Sería más seguro confiar en Nagini. —Harry se permitió dibujar una mueca que era lo más cercano a una sonrisa—. En serio, Potter, Snape ha sido espía durante años y sé que su éxito no es por su hermosa cara. Es demasiado inteligente. Y estoy casi seguro de que arriesgaría mi pellejo por salvar el suyo. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? —Harry negó—. Que entendería sus motivos. Como espía, Severus es más valioso de lo que yo podría serlo.

—Antes, ahora no. Los dos sois importantes, Malfoy. Sois importantes para mí. —Draco vaciló un poco pero no relajó la dureza de su rostro—. ¿Crees que habría sido diferente si hubiese tomado tu mano en primer año? —Draco rió.

—¿Por qué, Potter? ¿Crees que nos hubiésemos hecho amigos y hubiésemos intercambiado secretos? No seas ridículo.

—¿Entonces no te importó que rechazara tu amistad? —Draco rodó los ojos.

—Sí, me importó por los tres segundos que me hiciste quedar mal delante de mis amigos. Pero no te odio por eso, Potter, sino por todo lo demás. Creo que el mayor error de todos fue nacer en el mismo año que tú. Nadie puede brillar teniéndote a ti como compañero de curso. El buscador más joven, el Niño Que Vivió, el Gran Salvador del mundo mágico. ¿Quién puede competir con eso?

—Entonces todo se trata de ego. —Harry se levantó y caminó hacia Draco.

—No, también de ideas. A pesar de estar aquí, a pesar de haber hecho un trato contigo, ten por seguro que no vamos a ser amigos. Te lo dije y te lo repito, sigo teniendo mis ideas. Si Voldemort no estuviera tan loco, le seguiría.

—Si no somos amigos, ¿qué somos, Draco? —Harry se descubrió demasiado cerca de Draco pero intencionadamente no se apartó cuando vio al rubio ligeramente perturbado.

—Aliados —le dijo quedamente—. Y cuando todo esto termine seremos buenos rivales. —Potter curvó los labios en una sonrisa. Tenía los ojos clavados en los de Draco y se maravilló al verlo tragar saliva. Era bastante interesante ver que Malfoy reaccionaba de esa forma ante su cercanía. Tal vez se podría divertir un poco más antes de que todo explotara—. Tenemos que regresar al…

—¿Armario? —completó Harry. Draco asintió alejándose de él.

* * *

Severus suspiró cansado. Había sido un día agotador, sobre todo con las clases y sus deberes como mortífago y espía. Necesitaba unas vacaciones; probablemente las tomaría después de destruir a Voldemort si evitaba que Dumbledore regresara de la muerte.

De pronto, Snape se sintió agotado y se sentó en su silla para revisar las tareas de los alumnos, empezado con los pergaminos de los Gryffindor; siempre eran los peores. Cuando llegó al de Potter lo vio inusualmente pulcro y bien hecho. También tenía un pedazo de pergamino extra completamente en blanco. Miró el pergamino de la tarea y encontró algo escrito con tinta verde en uno de los extremos. Tomó su varita y apunto hacia el pergamino en blanco diciendo _ostendere me verba_. De inmediato, empezaron a distinguirse unas palabras.

_"Sabía que no tardaría en descubrir el uso del pergamino"_.

Potter y sus locuras. _"¿Una invención del futuro?"_, escribió sobre el pergamino. Tan pronto como terminó de hacerlo, las palabras desaparecieron.

_"Algo así. Lo uso ahora porque necesitamos estar comunicados y no puedo ir a buscarle. Sería demasiado sospechoso que, de buenas a primeras, nos vieran siendo grandes amigos"_. Severus enarcó una ceja. _"¿Cómo van las cosas con Neville?"_.

_"Avanzado, señor Potter. Longbottom no es tan inútil como pensaba"._ Snape era honesto. Longbottom no era su alumno más brillante pero estaba defendiéndose muy bien y el avance en esas dos semanas había sido notable.

_"Neville es brillante y, aunque no me lo diga, creo que usted ya ha notado el enorme potencial que tiene"_. Severus resopló.

_"Claro, creo que ahora podría tener un enfrentamiento de poder con __Pettigrew y tal vez ganarle"__. _

_"¿Pettigrew, dice? Eso no es malo. Esa rata se mantuvo oculta durante casi catorce años y eso muestra que no es un mago tan mediocre como pensaban Sirius y los demás. Nunca hay que subestimar el poder del rencor y, créame, Neville llegó a odiarme. Me mostró su cara más cruel usando sus mejores habilidades con las plantas y la magia. Se sorprendería si viese todo lo que recuerdo de mis encuentros con Neville". _

_"Me permito recordarle que ese rencor venía de eventos fundamentados. El Neville de este tiempo no tiene esos motivos, señor Potter"_. Severus había visto el dolor de Neville en carne viva; en sus ojos había sufrimiento, pero no odio.

_"No, pero éste Neville tiene valor, siempre lo tuvo, y le agradezco que lo esté fortaleciendo con las clases extra"._ Severus se reservó la respuesta por dos razones: no podía creer que Potter le estuviera agradeciendo por algo y, en realidad, estaba disfrutando de esas clases con Longbottom. _"Profesor, ¿tiene alguna idea sobre el regreso de Dumbledore?"._ Snape suspiró exasperado.

_"Claro que no, señor Potter. He tenido muy poco tiempo libre entre las clases extra, las clases normales, mi puesto de mortífago y mi papel de espía. Pero si le sirve de algo, tengo una sospecha". _

_"¿Los horrocruxes? También lo he pensado, pero nunca logré descifrar el cómo"._ Severus se sintió mal por Potter. Podía imaginarlo torturándose durante años con esa idea.

_"Seguiré investigando, señor Potter. Hoy he recibido una carta suya. Regresará al colegio a finales de esta semana"._ Potter no escribió nada por unos minutos y Severus supuso que estaba reacomodando sus recuerdos.

_"Me hará ver un par de recuerdos más y luego iremos a por el falso guardapelo. Cuando regresemos, los mortífagos ya estarán en Hogwarts. Draco está por terminar con el armario. Estamos a punto de que todo comience de nuevo, profesor"._ Severus tenía una duda punzante en su mente y tenía que resolverla antes de poder seguir.

_"En el pasado, ¿cómo muero?"._ Potter volvió a guardarse unos segundos para luego seguir escribiendo.

_"Voldemort ordena a Nagini que lo mate porque lo cree poseedor de la varita del sauco. ¿Sabe? En algún momento, durante todo el caos en que vivía, pensé en usted, en la posibilidad de haberle salvado. Y pensé en que yo tomé su lugar al lado de Dumbledore"._ Snape tragó saliva. Le dolía pero tal vez Potter tenía razón.

_"No tiene caso recordarlo ahora, señor Potter. Ese futuro ya no existe, no lo olvide"._

* * *

Neville ya se estaba acostumbrando a visitar las mazmorras todas las tardes pero, a pesar de eso, aún tenía miedo de ese lugar. No tenían una pinta amable y allí se sentía enclaustrado. Sin embargo, intentaba no pensar en ello frente a Severus Snape. Una parte de él estaba sumamente agradecida con ese profesor aunque la otra aún le temiera.

—Estas últimas semanas hemos estado viendo hechizos básicos que usted ha tenido a bien dominar. Claro que gracias a que ha tenido un buen profesor. —Neville le sonrió.

—No le mentiré, profesor. Ha sido mucho más eficiente que los otros. —Severus le devolvió una mueca que Neville interpretó como una sonrisa satisfecha. En esas semanas se había dado cuenta de que el profesor Snape era como todos los Slytherin y que le encantaba tener la gloría entre sus manos. En esa ocasión se la merecía íntegra.

—Lo sé y por eso nos aventuraremos con algo más avanzado. —Snape atrajo un baúl con unas inscripciones que Neville no reconoció—. Sabe qué puedo aguardar aquí, ¿cierto? Creo que es momento de utilizarlo para que practique el encantamiento _patronus._ —Neville tragó grueso.

—No lo sé… Señor… Yo… —Vio a Snape ponerse en esa pose rígida que no admitía excusas ni pretextos.

—No empiece con tonterías, Longbottom. Usted me ha demostrado que es un alumno capaz y estoy seguro de que puede convocar un buen _patronus_. —Neville quería pero a la vez tenía miedo de defraudar a Snape.

—Es que Harry lo intentó cuando estábamos en el Ejército de Dumbledore y nunca pude… —El profesor Snape resopló.

—¿Potter? ¿Esa es su gran referencia? Usted puede hacerlo. ¿Quiere ser auror? —Neville se lo había mencionado unos días atrás—. Pues tiene que hacerlo. —Las largas manos del profesor lo sujetaron por los hombros—. Puede hacerlo. Yo sé que puede hacerlo. —Neville cerró los ojos y asintió—. Bien, concéntrese y piense en el recuerdo más feliz que tenga. Sea profundo, señor Longbottom, no quiero que use una idiotez como la primera vez que se subió a una escoba.

—Nunca me ha gustado volar. —Severus soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Por supuesto. Bueno, no importa. Piense en algo, en el recuerdo más feliz de su vida, y aférrese a ese sentimiento. —Neville, aún con los ojos cerrados, se concentró en la voz de Snape y buscó en su mente su recuerdo feliz. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, asintió sin abrir aún los ojos—. Ahora, Longbottom. —Neville abrió los ojos y vio a la figura espectral del _dementor_ irguiéndose frente a él. Siguiendo las instrucciones del profesor se aferró al sentimiento de felicidad que le embargaba el alma.

—¡_Expecto Patronum_! —gritó. Su varita se iluminó con la energía del encantamiento y una brillante luz salió de ella manteniendo a raya al _dementor_. La luz fue transformándose hasta convertirse en un enorme oso que hizo retroceder y regresar al baúl al _dementor_. Snape cerró la tapa y miró a Neville con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Lo ve! Puede hacerlo, Longbottom. Lo ha hecho. Un _patronus_ corpóreo. —Neville boqueó. No se lo podía creer pero la sonrisa de Snape le decía que lo había logrado.

—No… —Snape lo sujetó por los brazos y Neville se dio cuenta por primera vez que eran casi de la misma altura.

—Es momento de que crea en usted. No quiero ni una palabra más de condescendencia. Usted es mucho más de lo que muestra. Empiece a creérselo. —Neville asintió sin decir nada más.

* * *

Harry estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor pensando en que había pasado por alto algo de ese día. Su mente aún era un revoltijo. Estaba intentando resaltar los detalles del pasado pero no podía con los recuerdos de esa tarde. Hermione hablaba sin cesar del libro del príncipe y Harry se estaba cansado de decirle que había preferido ocultarlo porque había leído cosas demasiado peligrosas. Hermione estaba empeñada en saber quién era ese famoso príncipe.

—Bien, si no quieres ayudar, iré a la biblioteca y revisaré el archivo de los premios de Pociones. Estoy segura de que encontraré la respuesta. —Harry asintió distraído.

—Que te diviertas.

—Vaya con la determinación de esa mujer —le dijo Ron mientras leía su libro _Mil hierbas y hongos mágicos_. Harry recordaba esos detalles, lo hacía pero no sabía por qué. Estaba a punto de regresar a sus deberes cuando Jimmy Peakes apareció a su lado entregándole un rollo de pergamino.

—Gracias, Jimmy. —lo abrió—. Es de Dumbledore —dijo por lo bajo—. Quiere que vaya a su despacho…

Entonces lo recordó todo: La Sala de los Menesteres, la profesora Trelawney, la profecía, Snape y, sobre todo, ir a por el guardapelo a la cueva. Eso era… Ése era el momento de la verdad. El momento de encontrarse de nuevo con Dumbledore.

* * *

**_Aquí tienen el capítulo IV. Espero que la intriga aún se mantenga para ustedes, hay mucho por descubrir y muchas cosas que nuestros personajes tendrán que pasar._**

**_Les agradezco mucho a las personas que me han comentado. Las notas finales del capítulo pasado eran para eso, para que ustedes se animaran a comentarme pero también para agradecerle a mi beta tanto cariño y dedicación para todas mis historias a su lado. Winter ha sido un lujo, poco a poco se ha pulido como beta, claro, para los estándares que ella maneja._**

**_Poder escribir te da la facilidad de darles un giro a los personajes, de crear historias que nadie creyó posibles. Escribir es regalarnos a ustedes, les damos ideas, tiempo, frustraciones y finales felices. Es un placer escribir, ojalá comentar también lo fuera. Sobre todo porque es el único medio de conocer sus ideas._**

**_Mil gracias a mi guapa beta, Winter._**

**_Gracias a las personas que me lean pero sobre todo a las que se tomen unos minutos para comentarme._**

**_Nos leemos el viernes._**


	5. Colocando las piezas

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Harry salió de la sala común de Gryffindor y caminó hacia el pasillo que daba a la Sala de los Menesteres. En su mente, los recuerdos estaban siendo reproducidos como si fueran una película. Escuchó un ruido proveniente de allí. Mientras escuchaba la perorata de la señorita Trelawney, le respondía en automático porque podía recordar exactamente lo que le había dicho la primera vez que habían tenido esa conversación. Sin embargo, Harry se sentía fuera de lugar, sentía que ése que estaba hablando no era él. Sólo cuando Trelawney le dijo que parecía haber alguien dentro de la Sala fue cuando reaccionó como lo haría él mismo.

—¿Una voz? ¿Y qué dijo?

—Pues… no lo entendí. Más bien era… como si alguien gritara de alegría.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. Era Draco. Estaba seguro de que ya lo había logrado. Por fin el armario estaba listo y él tenía que salir con Dumbledore. Todo estaba encajando de nuevo. Necesitaba hablar con Draco pero no podía hacerlo frente a esa mujer. Tenía que encontrar un momento libre antes de irse con Dumbledore.

—Recuerdo muy bien mi primera cita con Dumbledore… —escuchó continuar a la señorita Trelawney.

Quería dejar de escuchar tanta tontería pero era imprescindible que esos recuerdos estuvieran frescos en su cerebro; necesitaba construir un muro con ellos para que Dumbledore no pudiera entrar en su mente. Con los años, Harry había aprendido a ocultar cualquier información y sentimiento que le fuera vital, sobre todo frente a Dumbledore. En el futuro, en su futuro, llegó un momento en el que odiaba tanto a Dumbledore que no estaba seguro de poder mantener oculto tanto rencor. Sin embargo, su habilidad le había permitido salir ileso de los encuentros cara a cara con su antiguo mentor. Lo que no podía predecir era si podría salir limpio de su inminente encuentro con el Dumbledore de esa época. Estaba a punto de encontrarse con un Albus Dumbledore…, bueno, un Albus al que había estado muy unido y que al final había sido el causante de sus peores pesadillas. Respiró pesadamente y corrió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore dispuesto a enfrentarlo de una vez por todas.

—¡Harry! —insistió la profesora Trelawney—. ¿No íbamos a ver al director?

—Quédese aquí. —Harry ya estaba bastante lejos de la mujer.

—Pero querido… Iba a contarle que me han atacado en la Sala de…

—¡Profesora, esto no es un juego! ¡Quédese aquí!

* * *

Detuvo su acelerada carrera cuando se encontró de frente con la estatua que guardaba la entrada del despacho de Dumbledore. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y para recordar el estado de ánimo que debía tener después de descubrir que Severus Snape había escuchado la profecía y había entregado a sus padres. Después de todo lo que Harry había hecho, el error de Snape parecía muy lejano.

Dijo la contraseña y la estatua se movió lentamente. Subió las escaleras y entró al despacho. Evitó hacer cualquier movimiento sospechoso al ver a Dumbledore. Siempre había pensado que los años no pasaban por él, lo había conocido siendo un viejo y siempre lo había visto así, sin embargo ese Dumbledore frente a él se veía menos viejo y menos cansado y en sus ojos aún brillaba una chispa de amabilidad. Lo escuchó interesado y mostrando rencor y cólera. Dumbledore le hablaba del horrocrux y de tener miedo y Harry se limitaba a jugar su papel de chico de dieciséis años que encontraba pistas de su terrible pasado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Harry se tensó ligeramente cuando escuchó la pregunta pero se obligó a mantener la compostura. Sabía que tenía ventaja sobre Dumbledore y se aferró a ese pensamiento.

—Nada —le mintió a sabiendas de que Dumbledore no se tragaría la píldora.

—¿Qué te ha disgustado? —A Harry le hubiese gustado poder decirle que la vida, esa vida que se le había amargado gracias a sus decisiones equivocadas.

—No estoy disgustado. —Por lo menos no por las razones que le estaba mostrando a Dumbledore.

—Nunca fuiste un gran oclumántico, Harry… —No, nunca lo fue porque Dumbledore no quería que lo fuera. Sin embargo aprendió a serlo como pudo, cuando Albus Dumbledore estaba más ocupado en otras cosas.

—¡Snape! —gritó tal y como lo recordaba que lo había hecho la primera vez.

Escuchó de nuevo toda la triste historia de Snape pero con una gran diferencia, esta vez él se identificaba con esas palabras, con ese sentimiento de remordimiento que había llevado a Snape hacia el otro bando en la lucha. Estaba seguro de que Severus odiaba a Voldemort tanto como él estaba odiando a Dumbledore. Y ahora los dos tenían que guardar silencio, los dos tenían que aparentar, hacerles creer que estaban a su lado incondicionalmente.

—¡Él odiaba a mi padre tanto como a Sirius! ¿No se ha fijado, profesor, en que las personas que Snape odia suelen acabar muertas?

Era mentira y Harry lo sabía. La persona a quien más había amado Severus Snape había terminado muerta y eso seguramente le había roto el corazón para siempre. Harry conocía muy bien ese sentimiento. Por su culpa había muerto Ron y con él se había ido lo último que quedaba de su inocencia. La muerte de Ron lo había bañado de culpa, de esa culpa que, a pesar de todo, no le dejaba en paz. Sin importar que hubiese regresado, sin importar que viera a su amigo a diario contento y feliz, él aún se despertaba con pesadillas, con el temor de que todo lo que estaba viviendo fuera sólo producto de su retorcida imaginación.

—Bien. Ahora ve a buscar tu capa y reúnete conmigo en el vestíbulo…

Harry salió presuroso del despacho, se sacó del bolsillo el mapa de los merodeadores y de inmediato buscó el nombre de Draco. Cuando no lo encontró, corrió hacia la Sala de los Menesteres y la abrió de golpe. Malfoy aún estaba de pie mirando el armario. Parecía estar catatónico. Harry caminó hacia él y, al notarlo, Malfoy se derrumbó negando firmemente y balbuceando cosas sin sentido. Potter cogió con fuerza el rostro de Draco entre las manos para que lo encarara pero el rubio seguía sin entender.

—No puedo, Harry. No puedo hacer esto… —Harry se lo acercó más.

—Puedes y tienes que hacerlo. Por ti, por tu familia. —Draco se calmó un poco—. Dumbledore y yo vamos a salir. Tienes que dejar que los mortífagos entren a Hogwarts hoy.

—No, no puedo… No está bien… Ellos…

—Escúchame, Draco. Ha llegado el momento, el espectáculo ha empezado y necesitamos seguir con nuestros papeles. Todo saldrá bien. Severus estará contigo en todo momento. —Draco quiso alejarse de él pero Harry se lo impidió—. Tienes que ser un Slytherin. El Slytherin.

—No puedo… Yo no puedo. Yo no soy eso, Potter. Severus puede serlo pero yo no…. —Harry terminó jalando el rostro de Malfoy para besarlo con pasión. El rubio gimió entre sus labios y le correspondió al beso con la misma pasión tormentosa.

En ese momento Harry necesitaba conectar con alguien y se entregó a esa sensación para aliviar la oscuridad que les cubría. Dejaron que la pasión los envolviera durante un momento y siguieron besándose sin detenerse, sólo acallando sus gemidos. Cuando se separaron, Draco parecía ligeramente abrumado pero no se apartó de los brazos de Harry.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Harry. Draco asintió—. Ahora me tengo que ir. —Se separaron lentamente.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la Sala, Harry se giró para mirar a Draco, que se veía decidido y más fuerte. Harry sabía que necesitaría de toda esa fortaleza para vivir lo que le tocaría a partir de ese momento.

Una vez afuera, cogió de nuevo el mapa. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo de tolerancia para reunirse otra vez con Dumbledore pero no se podía ir sin advertir a nadie sobre la llegada de los mortífagos. Sonrió cuando vio el nombre de Neville muy cerca del pasillo que daba al vestíbulo. Corrió hacia él y lo interceptó justo a tiempo.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —Potter intentó respirar recuperando su aliento.

—Neville, voy a salir con Dumbledore. Necesito que avises a los chicos… Esta noche va a suceder algo. —Neville palideció.

—¿Te lo ha dicho Dumbledore? —Harry negó.

—Sólo lo sé… Tengan a la mano la forma comunicarse con el Ejército de Dumbledore. Y escucha, es importante. Tienen que estar listos para todo, ¿entiendes? —Neville asintió.

—Hay que decírselo al profesor Snape…

—¡No! No lo busques. Sólo ustedes. Tengo que irme, Neville. Sólo haz lo que te he pedido. —Vio a Neville dudar un poco pero después asintió y salió disparado por el pasillo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Harry se reunió con Dumbledore unos segundos después. El anciano le sonrió afable y Harry tragó saliva.

—¿Algún problema, Harry?

—No, señor. ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Ya no recordaba el aroma a sal pero, curiosamente, ese horrible lugar había ocupado sus sueños más de una vez. Tenía una pesadilla predilecta. Estaba parado justo en ese montículo de piedras, con el acantilado, con las rocas, mirando hacia la cueva. De pronto, salía de ella un enorme dragón blanco que hacia arder todo a su alrededor. El mar, en lugar de estar lleno de espuma, se llenaba de cadáveres que poco a poco se levantaban contra él. Era espeluznante lo que su subconsciente le reservaba para castigarle por todos sus pecados.

Avanzaron por la cueva en busca del falso guardapelo. Harry se mostraba como debió de mostrarse la primera vez que estuvo con Dumbledore en aquel lugar. Pronto llegaron a la vasija llena de aquel líquido que pronto enloquecería a Dumbledore hasta hacerle gritar por su hermana pequeña muerta por su descuido, por su desmedida ambición y por sus ganas de descubrir qué había más allá de la propia magia. Harry sabía qué había más allá: dolor, destrucción y muerte.

Observó a Dumbledore levantar su varita para hacer complicados movimientos sobre la superficie de la poción mientras murmuraba silenciosamente. Harry recordaba poco de aquellos momentos pero algo le decía que no debía perder de vista las que eran las últimas horas de vida de Dumbledore antes de la guerra contra Voldemort. Nada resultó, excepto por el hecho de que la poción resplandeció con un poco más de brillo. Harry permaneció callado mientras Dumbledore trabajaba. Dejó que las cosas pasaran como tenían que hacerlo, obedeció las órdenes que Dumbledore le había dado antes de llegar e hizo la misma pantomima de preocupación hasta que le tocó hacer una pregunta.

—¿Porqué no puedo beber la poción en su lugar? —preguntó desesperadamente, tal y como lo recordaba.

—Porque yo soy mucho más grande, mucho más listo y mucho menos... _valioso_ —dijo Dumbledore con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Un brillo que no recordaba. Las palabras de Dumbledore le distrajeron—. De una vez por todas, Harry. ¿Tengo tu palabra de que harás todo lo posible para que continúe bebiendo?

Cuando llegó el momento, Harry empezó a darle de beber el agua a Dumbledore. Esta vez fue más fácil ignorar sus suplicas. Le dolía, pero una parte de él se regodeaba viéndole sufrir de esa manera. Era una pequeña recompensa después de la angustia sufrida. No obstante no se permitió perder el piso; hacer sufrir a Dumbledore no era parte del plan y menos aún matarle justo como se lo pedía en ese momento el director, que estaba bajo el influjo de la poción. Harry había pensado en esa posibilidad, en matar a Dumbledore antes de que todo sucediera, pero sabía que era una idea arriesgada. No podía darse el lujo de fallar asesinando a Dumbledore y dejando a Voldemort libre por el mundo.

Cuando la poción se terminó y Dumbledore pidió agua y de nuevo Harry hizo todo lo posible por conseguirle algo de ese líquido vital. Utilizó el infructuoso hechizo _aguamenti_ y se dejó arrastrar por los _inferi._ Dumbledore volvió a rescatarle usando el inmenso anillo de fuego que los hizo repartirse por todo el lago. Lograron salir la cueva con el falso guardapelo y Harry volvió a mostrarse feliz ante Dumbledore y a la vez preocupado por su estado. Sin embargo, la verdad era que su mente estaba en otro lugar a kilómetros de allí. Esperaba que las cosas en el castillo no se salieran de control.

* * *

Cuando regresaron con Rosmerta, la marca oscura ya estaba dibujada en el cielo y Harry no puedo evitar sentir temor. Esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien, que Neville no hubiera desestimado su aviso y que Draco se sintiera más seguro con sus acciones. Necesitaba al rubio listo para cualquier eventualidad, listo para salir adelante. No había querido decirle lo que le deparaba en su casa, no quería asustarle más, pero confiaba en que Draco se sintiera más protegido sabiendo que él estaría allí para ayudarle.

Voló con Dumbledore, escondido bajo la capa. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho. Estaba nervioso. Ese era uno de los momentos determinantes de la historia. Dumbledore le pidió que fuera por Snape. El anciano profesor se veía más enfermo y cansado que nunca. Harry intentó discutir, como siempre, y luego fue hacia la puerta para luego escuchar pasos. Recordó que tenía que sacar la varita. Dumbledore le indicó que avanzara, luego escuchó el hechizo que le desarmó y después fue petrificado para caer en el mismo lugar que recordaba de la primera vez.

Momentos después, Draco había desarmado a Dumbledore haciéndose dueño y señor sin saberlo de una de las reliquias de la muerte.

—Buenas noches, Draco —dijo Dumbledore. Harry podía notar algunas ligeras diferencias con la primera vez. Esta vez Draco estaba nervioso pero parecía más enfocado y contenido, y eso era una buena señal.

—¿Hay alguien más aquí? —Si Harry hubiese podido habría sonreído. Draco sabía que allí había_ alguien_.

Le tocó ver con otros ojos la interacción entre Draco y Dumbledore. Sabía que Draco nunca había tenido verdadera intención de matar a Dumbledore y que todo lo que había hecho habían sido cosas de niños en comparación con lo que en realidad podría haber hecho, incluso lo de hechizar a Rosmerta. No había delitos reales en las faltas de Draco, que sólo era un chico petulante que había decidido mal. Pero eso tampoco era su culpa. Sus padres le habían dado una educación digna de un mago sangre pura y eso no era un delito. Harry no buscaba minimizar los errores de los demás pero sí entendía que en la vida no había buenos y malos, sólo personas que cometían errores y que vivían con sus consecuencias.

Dumbledore intentó convencerle para que se uniera a la Orden y Draco rechazó la oferta, igual que lo había hecho la primera vez. Sin embargo, Harry notó que el rubio mantenía la esperanza en la promesa que él le había hecho. Escuchó los pasos de alguien más y de pronto la torre estaba llena de mortífagos que instigaban a Draco para que matara al viejo. Ése fue el momento en el que notó la fragilidad de Draco, el terror que le producía estar rodeado de esa gente. No, Draco jamás podría acabar con Dumbledore.

Fue entonces cuando Severus Snape apareció en escena. Soberbio, decidido, fuerte y dueño de sí mismo pero, sobre todo, dueño de la verdad. Dumbledore le suplicaba y le llamaba por su nombre. Harry vio a Snape dudar un poco y mirar fijamente a Dumbledore para después levantar la varita y decirlo. _Avada Kedavra_.

Cuando el rayo verde golpeó a Dumbledore en el esternón, el hechizo sobre Harry desapareció. Pudo ver el cuerpo cayendo de la torre hacia el suelo. Severus cogió la muñeca de Draco para jalearle hacia la salida, seguido de los mortífagos. Harry salió corriendo tras ellos con la intención de terminar con la vida de algunos. Ya no tenía por qué parecer el chico bueno y tenía la justificación de haber perdido a Dumbledore. Los mortífagos a su paso fueron cayendo víctimas de uno de sus hechizos favoritos: _Sectumsempra__. _

Iba detrás de Severus y su sequito mientras intentaba allanarles el camino sin levantar sospecha cuando, de pronto, escuchó la voz de Neville que estaba hechizando a uno de los mortífagos y que luego se encontró cara a cara con Draco y Severus. Neville pareció congelarse al ver al profesor Snape rodeado de mortífagos. Harry lo vio esquivar uno de los hechizos que le había lanzado Avery y corrió hacia él para detenerlo al verlo decidido a ir detrás de Snape.

—Neville, ¿estás bien? —Neville se levantó y asintió.

—Era el profesor Snape. Se iba con ellos. ¡¿Por qué se iba con ellos, Harry? —Harry tragó saliva. ¿Qué podía decirle?

—Neville… —Longbottom se apartó de él con violencia.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —Harry podía ver la rabia y el dolor agrupándose en los ojos de su compañero —. ¡Dímelo!

—No es lo que crees… —Neville contrajo el rostro, empujó a Harry y salió corriendo detrás de los mortífagos—. Mierda.

Harry salió detrás de él. Debió haberle dicho la verdad a Neville pero, ¿cómo? No es como si su verdad fuera para andarla contando a todo mundo. No tenía ni idea de cómo hubiese reaccionado Neville pero algo le decía que habría sido mejor de lo que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

* * *

Neville corrió por el bosque lanzando unos hechizos y esquivando otros. Necesitaba hablar con el profesor Snape, necesitaba saber qué había pasado. Se rehusaba a creer que Snape estuviera con los mortífagos. En esas semanas lo había conocido y era un hombre bueno. Lo era. Tenía que serlo porque si no no podía entender… No quería entender nada más.

_—¡Expelliarmus!_—gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del profesor. Snape repelió el hechizo con un sencillo movimiento de varita.

—¿Qué diablos hace, Longbottom? —Neville sostuvo su varita con fuerza.

—¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Por qué se va con ellos? —Severus evitó rodar los ojos exasperado. No tenía tiempo para esos arranques de chico tonto.

—Soy un mortífago, Longbottom. ¿Qué se imaginaba?

—¡No! —El gritó de Neville fue desgarrador—. ¡No puede ser uno de ellos! Sabe lo que le hicieron a mis padres, sabe lo que hacen y no puede… ¡No lo es! ¡Dígame que no lo es! —Severus podía sentir pena por ese pobre chico. Toda la lógica de esas semanas se le estaba escapando y ahora no entendía nada.

—Regrese al castillo, Longbottom. —Neville volvió a levantar la varita contra Severus.

—¡_Expell_…! —Severus bloqueó el hechizo haciendo caer a Neville.

—Estúpido mocoso, arriesgando su vida por nada. Entienda. Tenía que suceder así. Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

Escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban. Severus levitó el cuerpo de Neville para arrojarlo fuera del rango de ataque de cualquiera que viniera.

Neville lo vio huir junto con los otros mortífagos y después desaparecer al lado de Draco Malfoy. En ese momento sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? ¿Cómo podía haber confiado en Severus Snape? Poco a poco se dejó llevar por el terrible dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo y perdió la consciencia unos segundos después.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos en la enfermería. Recordaba vagamente haber llorado sobre el cuerpo de Dumbledore, haber acabado con varios mortífagos y haber visto a Neville luchando con Severus Snape. Más tarde tendría que buscar el momento de comunicarse con el maestro de pociones para cerciorarse del estado de Draco. En la enfermería estaban Luna, Ginny y Neville, quien había salvado a Billy de ser atacado por Greyback. Sin embargo, Neville no le daba importancia a ese acto. Harry podía notar su tristeza.

—¿Cómo vas, Neville? —El chico se reacomodó en la pequeña cama.

—Mejor. Me dieron esa horrible poción para los huesos. —Harry asintió—. Lo hizo él, ¿cierto? Él lo mato. —Harry no sabía qué decir. Nada que no fuera la verdad aligeraría la pena de Neville—. Al principio pensé que podía haber sido Malfoy pero no, él sólo es un chico. En cambio Snape no lo es, él es un mortífago en toda regla que sólo utilizo a Malfoy como carne de cañón.

—Neville, las cosas pueden no ser…

—No importa, Harry. Sé lo que paso; lo vi irse con ellos. Dumbledore confiaba en él ciegamente y dejó que su mayor enemigo estuviera en casa. ¿Sabes? Me consuela un poco que pudiera engañar a Dumbledore a pesar de que fuera un gran mago. ¿Qué se podría haber esperado de mí? —Harry quería gritarle la verdad, quería decirle que Snape era un hombre honesto y cabal, pero se contuvo. No podía tener esos arranques y menos aún en la enfermería llena de heridos.

—Siempre puede haber una luz al final del túnel. —Le dio un apretón en las manos y regresó a su cama.

Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, se decidió a usar el pergamino. Dijo el hechizo y escribió esperando que Potter le respondiera pronto. Pero no fue hasta media hora después cuando recibió la respuesta de Potter.

"_Me da gusto saber que se encuentran bien, profesor. ¿Cómo lo está pasando Draco?"_. Vaya preguntas las de Potter. Severus estaba seguro de que podía darse una idea de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Draco.

"_Mal, Potter. El Señor Oscuro esperaba que fallara y ya tenía listo su castigo. Hace un par de minutos terminó de practicar maldiciones oscuras. El Lord le guardaba unos muggles como muñecos de pruebas"_. Severus pudo contener le asco. El rostro de Draco había quedado impreso en su mente.

"_Lo lamento, señor. No es algo que me hubiese gustado para él"._ Severus suspiró pesadamente. Se sentía terriblemente mal por dejar que uno de sus chicos sufriera tanto. _"Las cosas por aquí se pondrán más ligeras y Voldemort no volverá a atacar hasta el verano. ¿Cree que sea tiempo suficiente para investigar?"_.

"_En eso estoy, Potter. He conseguido algunos ejemplares que nos pueden ayudar. Espero avanzar en las investigaciones y tener la respuesta antes de que termine el verano"._ Severus se tomó un segundo para pensar si era pertinente preguntar. La curiosidad le ganó. _"Potter, ¿cómo lo está pasando Longbottom?"._

"_Mal, señor. Neville de verdad creía en usted"_. Severus quería olvidar la mirada de decepción que Neville le había regalado antes de escapar del colegio pero sabía que era imposible.

"_Gracias, señor Potter. Es todo por hoy"._ Enrolló el pergamino y se fue a la cama dispuesto a no pensar en toda la noche.

* * *

**_Puede que el capítulo se les haga raro. Tiene como base las últimas partes del libro seis, espero que no se me pierdan._**

**_¿Vamos por el cinco? Vaya, miren que se me han hecho tan cortitos pero sustanciosos, creo que la historia se estuvo pasando rápido y espero que les siga gustando porque de antemano les digo que escribir esto está siendo interesantísimo._**

**_Winter y yo les agradecemos mucho sus comentarios. Estamos muy contentas por el recibimiento que ha tenido la historia y porque se les hace algo novedoso. Es agradable que te lo digan. Sé que les insisto mucho con los comentarios pero les reitero que es la única forma de saber su opinión y eso siempre es importante._**

**_Siempre pueden seguirme en twitter:  acm2099. Podrán leer todas mis tonterías, preguntarme lo que quieran de mis fics y lo que ustedes gusten._**

**_Un abrazote, nos vemos el viernes._**

**_PD: ¿Drarry o no Drarry?_**


	6. Compás de espera

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

Harry levantó el rostro para mirar a Neville. El chico cada vez comía menos, estaba taciturno y más serio, pero nadie prestaba demasiada atención a su estado de ánimo. El colegio entero estaba sumido en una profunda depresión tras la muerte de Dumbledore. Claro que él era la gran excepción; estaba mejor que nunca. Con Dumbledore fuera de la ecuación podía respirar con tranquilidad y sin tener que cuidar de su mente a cada paso que daba dentro del castillo. Sin embargo, se obligaba a fingir; no quería levantar las sospechas de nadie.

Estaba seguro de que el malestar de Neville no se debía por completo a la muerte de Dumbledore. Era algo más, era Severus Snape. Neville se sentía traicionado, humillado y utilizado por el profesor. Pensaba que Severus sólo lo había utilizado de pantalla para hacer pensar que era un simple profesor entregado y no el cruel mortífago que en realidad era. Harry quería decirle la verdad pero no se atrevía. No sabía si eso cambiaria las cosas y, con pesar, se había decidido a callar a pesar de verlo tan mal. Cuando notó que su compañero se levantaba, le siguió; quería saber cómo lo estaba llevando.

—Neville. —Longbottom se giró e intentó sonreírle.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —Boqueó un poco. No sabía qué decirle sin que se escuchara muy tonto o demasiado entrometido.

—Yo… Te he visto. Mira, creo que te ves un poco mal…. Tú… ¿Estás bien? —Neville dibujó una mueca agria en el rostro.

—No. La verdad es que no lo estoy, Harry. Fui timado. Confié en un hombre al que yo no le importaba en lo más mínimo y… ¿Sabes qué es lo duele más? Que le creí, que de verdad pensé que se había encariñado conmigo. Pensé que veía algún valor en mí y que por eso se esforzaba. Pero no, nada era cierto. —Mierda. Harry necesitaba a un Neville fuerte y seguro de sí mismo.

—Neville, no digas eso. Tú eres bueno y… —Neville negó.

—Ahórratelo, Harry. Sé que tengo cosas buenas, que tal vez no sea el mago más brillante pero que soy un mago y ahora sé que tengo que entrenar mi magia para ser más poderoso. Pero también he aprendido a no confiar en todas las personas que se me acerquen. ¿Sabes? Esto es lo malo de haber crecido sin verdadero cariño, que cualquiera se te puede acercar fingiendo que te quiere y tú vas a aceptar ese cariño sin chistar a pesar de sólo ser un espejismo. —_Duro y a la cabeza_, pensó Harry. Neville había dado completamente en el clavo.

—Neville, las cosas pueden ser muy distintas y…

—En serio, Harry, no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Gracias pero tengo que ir a los invernaderos.

Harry lo vio marcharse con una sensación de pesadez. No quería a Neville así. Lo necesitaba seguro, fuerte e independiente. Era imprescindible tener un plan contingente en caso de que él muriera ya que estaba dispuesto a asesinar a Dumbledore con tal de liberar al mundo de esa pesadilla.

* * *

Neville abrió la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres, la cerró tras de él y se apoyo en ella con los ojos cerrados. La había buscado porque estaba seguro de que era el único lugar donde podría encontrar paz en esas escasas semanas que faltaban para terminar el año. Necesitaba olvidarse de todo, principalmente del recuerdo de la esperanza de haber sido valioso para alguien, sobre todo para alguien como Severus Snape. Sí, le tenía miedo, terror tal vez, pero también le admiraba por ser uno de los mejores profesores del colegio. Pero eso ya no importaba; Snape era un mortífago, un asqueroso y repulsivo mortífago.

Abrió los ojos y vio que la Sala le estaba dando justo lo que deseaba, un adversario inmóvil que le amenazaba con una varita falsa. De pronto se sintió terriblemente furioso, cogió su varita y gritó.

—_Depulso._

El monigote salió volando contra una de las paredes de la sala. Se sintió mejor pero aún estaba enojado. Un nuevo enemigo apareció y Neville le lanzó un nuevo hechizo.

—_Desmaius._

_S_u oponente ficticio se hizo añicos al chocar contra otra de las paredes. Otro enemigo emergió y Neville apunto su varita.

—_Devasto _—El falso enemigo se hizo mil pedazos frente a él.

Neville terminó arrojando su varita al suelo. Estaba harto, dolido y tan decepcionado que le dolía, pero sabía que mientras se mantuviera de pie luchando contra los mortífagos tendría la oportunidad de acabar con _Bellatrix_ Lestrange y de demostrarle a Severus Snape que había aprovechado a la perfección sus clases particulares. Su abuela seguramente se reiría de él si lo viera tan mal por una tontería como ésa. Tenía que demostrar que era un Longbottom y, aunque sus padres no pudieran verlo, aunque jamás lo supieran, él haría que se sintieran orgullosos.

* * *

Estaba de regreso en casa. Bueno, en casa de sus tíos. Era una sensación extraña. En su tiempo después de acabada la guerra no los había vuelto a ver y no sabía si estaban vivos o muertos. Aunque estaba seguro de que Dumbledore los había hecho desaparecer sin tener un verdadero motivo más allá del miedo. Harry nunca pensó en ellos, nunca imaginó pedirles alivio o ternura. Los Dursley sólo eran un mal recuerdo frente al cual estaba de nuevo. Sólo que las cosas habían cambiado. Esta vez Harry no dudaría en hechizarlos si era necesario pero parecía que había un acuerdo tácito de no molestarse. Lo agradeció; necesitaba tiempo libre para investigar lo que tenía que hacer para ayudar a Snape.

Esperó dos largas semanas para comunicarse con Snape. No sabía cuál era la situación del profesor y sólo tenía la esperanza de que el hombre revisara el pergamino a diario. Escribió y tuvo que esperar tres tortuosas horas hasta que Snape le respondió.

"_Pensé que se había olvidado del pergamino"_, fue la respuesta de Snape. Harry rodó los ojos con frustración.

"_Sólo quería esperar el momento justo. Pensé que podía estar ocupado; tiene la agenda repleta". _

"_Tiene toda la razón del mundo. Mis ocupaciones en este momento son demasiadas, sin embargo, he encontrado unos textos que podrían ser de utilidad para la duda que nos ataña"._ Harry sabía que Snape no quería revelar nada por el pergamino. El hombre no dejaba de ser precavido. _"Se los enviaré para que los estudie. Es necesario empezar con ello pronto; el final del verano nos traerá vientos belicosos"._

"_9 Royal Road __Elmbridge, Surrey_". No hubo respuesta. Harry esperaba que Snape entendiera.

* * *

No había sido una coincidencia. Era una bodega, la misma bodega abandonada en donde Hermione lo había citado en su tiempo. Quería que todo empezara de nuevo en ese lugar. Recordaba a la perfección la promesa que le había hecho a Neville, la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, y no podía darse por vencido. Sintió una fuerza nueva y algo que se materializaba frente a él. Esperaba a Snape pero ese cabello rubio no correspondía al profesor.

—¿No pudiste encontrar un lugar más deprimente para la reunión, Potter? —Harry sonrió sin quererlo.

—Perdón, no fui informado de que la reunión sería contigo. De haberlo sabido hubiese alquilado una habitación en un hotel de cinco estrellas. —Draco enarcó la ceja derecha—. Era una broma, Malfoy.

—No estoy para bromas, Potter. —Le tendió un pergamino. En cuanto Harry lo tuvo en sus manos pudo sentir un poderoso hechizo sobre el papel. Sólo él podía leerlo. Eso era lo maravilloso de tener a un hombre como Snape de aliado, muy pocas cosas podían salir mal.

—¿Cómo van las cosas, Draco? —El rubio sonrió amargamente.

—¿Cómo crees que van? Esta mañana estuve torturando a Ollivander hasta que lloró y empezó a pedirle a su madre que se lo llevara. —Harry sabía que Draco estaba desesperado y decepcionado.

—Esto no es lo que esperabas cuando te pedí que te unieras a mí, ¿cierto? —Draco no dijo nada por unos segundos.

—No soy idiota, Potter. Sabía que la guerra tenía que empezar y también imaginaba cual podría ser mi papel. Digamos que sólo me molesta un poco que mientras yo estoy torturando a una persona hasta verla reducida a una mierda, tú estás aquí recibiendo cartas de amor de Severus Snape. —Se miraron y, de pronto, Draco sonrió. Era evidente que no lo había hecho en semanas.

Cuando pararon de reír, Harry lo miró a los ojos y se lanzó hacia él para besarle con pasión. Draco se le aferró y ancló las manos pálidas en sus hombros. Las manos de Harry buscaron un camino entre la túnica de Draco hasta poder tocarle la piel. Gimieron en el beso, que se tornaba salvaje. Harry no quería parar, no quería darle a Draco ni un instante para que dudase, sólo quería disfrutar de un breve momento de intimidad y dejar que la tensión se fuera de sus cuerpos y fuera remplazada por la dulce sensación de haber sido tocado y de haber llegado al orgasmo.

Harry buscó la erección de Draco y la frotó por encima de la ropa. Escuchó los gemidos hambrientos. Cuando tuvo la polla de Draco desnuda entre sus manos, cerró los ojos para calmarse. Habían sido demasiadas semanas sin intimidad y la mentalidad adulta de Harry podía a gritos un buen polvo, pero se frenó lo suficiente. Con toda la calma que pudo, se bajó la cremallera. Después frotó los dos miembros desnudos entre sí. Hubo electricidad. Draco se separó de sus labios para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás intentado no gemir pero Harry quería eso, quería escucharlo y verlo. Aceleró los movimientos y lanzó un poco de saliva para hacerlo más placentero. Draco abrió los ojos de nuevo y apoyó su frente en la de Harry mientras jadeaba sin poder detenerse más.

Draco empezó a mover la cadera para frotar más intensamente su polla entre las manos de Harry, quien gimió ante la sorpresiva participación. Se notaba que Malfoy no era un amante sumiso y eso le encantaba. El rubio empezó ser cada vez más activo, besándole, moviéndose y colocando sus manos sobre las de Harry para hacer todo más insoportablemente caliente. Los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo y después se besaron mientras controlaban sus respiraciones.

Harry estaba mucho menos tenso y nunca había visto a Draco tan tranquilo. Se vistieron en silencio. El rubio usó un hechizo para limpiar cualquier daño en sus ropas. Se miraron por unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que el rubio habló.

—¿De verdad crees poder ganar? —Harry se permitió soltar un bufido inconexo. Aún estaba relajado.

—Vamos a ganar. Vamos a darle un buen final a nuestra historia —se permitió decir un poco petulante.

—¿Con gente como Neville Longbottom? Eso quiero verlo. —Sabía que Draco lo decía por las cosas que había visto hacer a los mortífagos.

—¿Sabes cuál es el mayor problema de Voldy?

—¿Tener un terrible temperamento o que sólo parece sentir algo por esa Nagini? Eso es perturbador, Potter.

—Sí, lo es, y tal vez sea uno de sus problemas, pero el mayor de ellos es que siempre ha menospreciado a sus enemigos, siempre los ha creído inferiores a él a pesar de no conocerlos en lo más mínimo. —Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Yo conozco a Longbottom, a Lovegood y a todo tu ejército. No están preparados para lo que viene. —Harry se volvió acercar a él y le robó un beso.

—No los conoces tan bien como yo. —Harry despareció con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Neville caminaba por el callejón Diagon para recoger un pedido de plantas para el invernadero que estaba haciendo en casa. Su abuela creía que era una actividad terriblemente ociosa pero a Neville le divertía. Las plantas eran mucho más sencillas que las personas y eso era genial, por lo menos para el estado de ánimo que poseía en esos momentos. Iba distraído pensando hasta que chocó con alguien.

—Lo siento —dijo intentando ayudar a la chica que estaba en el suelo. La recordó casi de inmediato. Era Hannah Abbott. Su madre había muerto unos meses atrás—. Hannah, ¿estás bien? ¿No te has lastimado?

—No… yo… ¿Eres Neville Longbottom? —Neville asintió sonriéndole—. Te ves… diferente.

—Espero que sea diferente bien. —Hannah le regresó la sonrisa—. ¿De verdad no te has hecho daño?

—No. Iba sumamente distraída. Necesitaba algunos pergaminos, no me di cuenta que venías y…

—¿Estás sola? —En cuanto preguntó pensó que había sido una tontería. La pregunta sonaba demasiado rara pero Hannah pareció pasarlo por alto.

—Sí. Antes mi madre solía acompañarme. Ella no era bruja pero le encantaban estas cosas… —Neville boqueó un poco y luego se decidió.

—Te invito a un helado. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de prácticamente haberte arrollado —El rostro de Hannah se iluminó.

Empezaron a hablar sobre la muerte de Dumbledore; ése aún era el único tema para casi todo el mundo. Neville le contó sobre los días en el colegio sin el director y Hannah le relató cómo habían encontrado muerta a su madre en unas calles cerca de su casa. Tal vez no era la conversación más amable pero si era la más real. No podían ignorar que los tiempos estaban cambiando frente a sus ojos.

—Si puedo lucharé contra él. —La voz de Hannah era dura y estaba llena de seguridad—. Tal vez no sobreviva pero sé que al menos me llevaré a uno de esos hijos de puta por delante. —Era la primera vez que Neville escuchaba una sentencia tan contundente y con esas palabras.

—Yo también luchare en su contra y no me detendré hasta llevarme a esa hija de puta. —Hannah volteó a verle con los ojos algo enrojecidos.

—Dichoso tú que sabes a quién debes llevarte por delante. —Neville se humedeció los labios y cogió la mano de Hannah entre las suyas. La chica le regaló una suave sonrisa y Neville la reconfortó dándole un apretón de manos

—¡Oh, Neville! —La voz cantarina de Luna llegó a sus oídos interrumpiéndoles—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Neville quiso responder pero Luna continuó hablando—. Hola, Hannah. Lamento lo de tu madre. Es terrible que no puedan detener a Voldemort pero ya lo harán. Seguro que Harry podrá librarnos de él. Bueno, y puede que tenga algo de ayuda, ¿cierto, Neville? —Luna se le echó encima abrazándole. Inmediatamente Hannah se levantó de la mesa y recogió sus cosas.

—Gracias por el helado, Neville. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. Adiós.

—Espera, Hannah… No… —Neville se levantó para detenerla pero le fue imposible; la chica iba muy apresurada—. Eso ha sido raro. Creí que le gustaría quedarse con nosotros. Seguro que tú tienes temas de conversación más interesantes que yo. —Luna rió con fuerza.

—Ya sabes que mis temas de conversación no son para todo mundo y en cuanto a Hannah… Creo que además de tenerme miedo también tiene celos. —Neville miró confundido a su amiga.

—¿Celos? ¿De qué? —Luna negó.

—Parece que a Hannah le eres algo atractivo y además estabas coqueteando con ella.

—¿Coqueteando?—Neville casi se ahoga con su helado. Comúnmente pensaba que Luna sólo era una algo chica excéntrica pero con comentarios como ése en ocasiones dudaba seriamente de su cordura—. En serio, Luna…

—Estaban tomados de las manos… —Neville negó.

—La estaba consolando por la muerte de su madre…

—Y la invitaste un helado. Llámame loca pero esto parecería una cita.

—¿Cómo crees que podría gustarle a Hannah, o a cualquier otra? —Luna le miró con esos enormes ojos azules soñadores y Neville empezó a sentirse terriblemente nervioso.

—¿Nunca te ha dicho nadie que deberías confiar más en ti mismo? —Se puso serio. Snape se lo había repetido en incontables ocasiones pero quería olvidarlo—. Neville, tal vez deberías invitarme a un helado. —Tragó saliva al escuchar la petición pero no tuvo más remedió aceptar a pesar de sentirse algo incomodo por toda la conversación.

—Claro. Lo que quieras, Luna.

* * *

Harry llegó a casa de sus tíos y, en cuanto estuvo seguro de que no sería interrumpido por nadie, abrió el pergamino. Lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con una nota de Snape. Su pulcra letra era inconfundible.

_Potter, le envió los nombres de algunos tomos que tiene que buscar. En el callejón Diagon podrá encontrarlos con toda facilidad mientras pregunte por la persona adecuada. Seguro que debe de conocer el camino gracias a su infractor amigo, el guardabosque. Todos los textos hablan sobre civilizaciones antiguas. Nuestro querido amigo común sentía debilidad por conocer las magias utilizadas por los diferentes pueblos. Usted debe de recordar que nuestro amigo le hizo conocer a su enemigo antes de enfrentarlo. El proceso será igual. Estoy seguro de que en el pasado de nuestro amigo encontraremos las respuestas a las preguntas que nos estamos haciendo. _

_Un dato curioso que debe tener en cuenta es que nuestro amigo era un hombre muy interesado, casi obsesionado, con cierto dios mitológico: Osiris. En la mitología egipcia, la resurrección de Osiris es un triunfo del bien sobre el mal. Puede ser que nuestro gran amigo haya llevado esta idea a la práctica. Lo que regresó a Osiris de la muerte fue el amor. ¿Eso le recuerda algo, señor Potter? Nuestro querido amigo siempre nos dijo que no había magia más poderosa que aquella que poseía ese fuerte sentimiento. Puede ser que haya encontrado la manera de usar ese inmenso poder para su beneficio. _

_Quiero que tenga algo en mente, señor Potter. Encontrar el hechizo que lo hizo regresar no garantiza que podamos hacer algo para detenerlo. Siento ser tan duro pero necesito que se mantenga enfocado. Queremos evitar el futuro del que usted viene, eso es un hecho. El cómo lo haremos variará según las posibilidades que tengamos. Usted ha hablado todo el tiempo de evitar su regreso pero quiero que mantenga el panorama abierto a la posibilidad de que nuestro viejo amigo regrese a pesar de nuestro empeño para negarle esa oportunidad. No pierda tiempo lamentándose. Por experiencia le digo que eso no sirve de nada y que si sigue pensando en lo que no hizo en su pasado tal vez haga fracasar esta oportunidad._

_Empiece leyendo lo que le envío. Espero que con los años su capacidad de lectura haya aumentado. _

Leyó la lista. Eran siete títulos y estaba seguro de que no serían una lectura precisamente ligera. Estaba empezado a echar de menos esa invención _muggle_ llamada internet; hubiese hecho su búsqueda mil veces más sencilla. Miró el reloj y se resignó a esperar. No podía ir al callejón Diagon a esas horas. De hecho, no creía poder hacerlo ni siquiera de día. Se tiró en la cama frustrado, cerró los ojos y recordó el cuerpo de Draco moviéndose a su ritmo. Por lo menos tenía eso para consolarse.

* * *

Draco intentaba pensar en otra cosa mientras escuchaba los quejidos de dolor de los _muggles_ que habían capturado esa noche. Todo era una terrible pesadilla. Deseaba haber salido antes de todo eso, no estar en medio de la lucha, pero allí estaba, intentando que las cosas no se salieran de su control, siendo un espía de Potter y además dejándose llevar por esa rara tregua que tenían. Pero no se engañaba. Aunque había disfrutado de las caricias de Harry tenía claro que eso no quería decir mucho, sobre todo en esos momentos donde todo era infelicidad. Pero los breves instantes de alegría tenían que aprovecharse al máximo.

Miró a lo largo de la sala y concentró sus ojos en Severus Snape. El hombre estaba impasible, con la mirada perdida pero sin que se notara. Parecía estar viendo toda la escena con interés pero la verdad era que su mente seguramente estaba a kilómetros de allí. Draco admiraba eso y también lo envidiaba porque a él le hubiera gustado poder hacer eso, separarse de su cuerpo para que su mente viajara y no tener que observar las locuras que se hacían a su alrededor.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Draco pudo adivinar lo que Severus estaba diciéndole en esos segundos. Parecía que los ojos negros de su maestro le decían una y otra vez: _Esto pasará. Nosotros saldremos vivos y ellos no. _

Draco quería creerlo… Necesitaba creerlo para mantenerse cuerdo durante el tiempo que durara esa locura.

* * *

_**Ya vamos por el seis, ¿qué tal? Bien muchas cosas interesantes. Mi mente es un remolino de cosas para esta historia.**_

_**Estoy atrasada en la respuesta de sus comentarios pero este fin de semana espero ponerme a mano. Les agradezco que me sigan leyendo y que se tomen su tiempo para compartir su opinión sobre la historia. No saben lo mucho que me alegra saber que no la consideran como las demás de este tipo. Es un reto llegar con algo novedoso cuando parece que se ha escrito de todo.**_

_**Mil gracias a Winter por tanto apoyo, por ser la consciencia de esta escritora loca.**_

_**Nos vemos el viernes próximo, un abrazote.**_

_**PD: Si gustan pueden seguirme en twitter: acm2099**_


	7. La reunión

**Capítulo VII **

**La reunión**

* * *

Harry lamió el cuello de Draco mientras él gemía y le sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros. Harry se hundió poco a poco en las emociones del momento y cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo vibrante de Draco. Frotó el rostro sobre la tela de los pantalones y la mano del rubio llegó a su pelo para enredarse en él y darle un apretón violento. Harry liberó la polla de Draco de la ropa y se la metió en la boca sin pensarlo.

La polla de Draco estaba caliente y se sentía sedosa entrando y saliendo de su boca. Harry quería reducir al rubio a un manojo de gemidos y jadeos pero Draco estaba controlado y deseando marcar su propio ritmo. Harry lo notó cuando sus manos le apretaron los hombros. Dejó escapar la polla y levantó la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Draco tragó saliva. Harry lamió lentamente todo lo largo de la polla. La cara de Draco se contrajo, después cerró los ojos y tomó el rostro de Harry para follarse su boca con una intensidad irrefrenable.

Harry se tragaba los reflejos nauseosos; en realidad estaba disfrutando mucho de esa pasión abrasadora que Draco le estaba mostrando. Podía imaginarlo con las muñecas sujetas al cabezal de su cama y una linda mordaza intentando liberarse, luchando con toda su fuerza para hacerlo, mientras Harry le follaba furioso, estrellando una y otra vez las manos sobre la pálida piel de las nalgas de Draco. Esas imágenes en su cabeza lograron que perdiera el control. Se masturbó furioso y se corrió en segundos. Mientras, Draco le estaba llenando la boca de semen caliente y dejando escapar uno grito que se coló por cada rincón de la bodega.

Unos minutos después, Draco se recompuso la ropa y se limpió a golpe de varita. Harry suspiró cansado y algo adormilado. Habían sido unos días bastante pesados leyendo todo lo que Snape le había enviado, aunque lamentaba no tenerle ninguna noticia positiva. Harry le había entregado a Draco un pergamino con lo que creyó importante antes de lanzarse uno sobre otro.

—En dos semanas convocaré una reunión con la Orden. ¿Podrías informar al profesor? —Draco rodó los ojos.

—Me he reducido a ser una lechuza elegante entre tú y Snape, ¿cierto? —Harry sabía que era una de las ironías del Draco pero aun así le dolía un poco que se considerara de esa manera, fuese en broma o no.

—Sabes que no. Te puedo decir todos mis planes si quieres.

—No quiero, Potter. En algunas ocasiones el saber es poder pero en esta situación el saber es motivo de tortura. Sólo quiero conocer lo indispensable. Si hasta vernos aquí es peligroso…

—Sabes que también eres parte de la Orden, ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que no, Potter. Soy tu agente secreto. Sólo tú y Severus saben que trabajo para la Orden. Si ustedes murieran mañana mi trato se iría a la mierda.

—Me aseguraré de que eso no pase, Draco. —Malfoy no dijo nada, sólo despareció dejando solo a Harry, quien pensaba si eso de enredarse con el rubio estaba siendo una buena idea.

* * *

Neville no tenía ni idea de cómo es que Hannah había terminado por convencerle para que visitara el mundo _muggle_ con ella. Se habían encontrado de nuevo en el callejón Diagon, Neville se estaba disculpando por la interrupción de Luna y, de pronto, esa conversación llevó a que Hannah le invitaba a su casa.

Neville estaba nervioso. La casa de Hannah estaba increíblemente tranquila. Parecía que estaban solos.

—¿Qué es eso? —Neville señaló una caja que estaba en medio de lo que parecía una sala de estar. El aparato tenía un vidrio en el centro y se le antojaba muy extraño.

—Se llama televisión, Neville. Es un gran invento _muggle_. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Neville estaba deslumbrado con todo. Se sentó en la orilla de uno de los sofás y espero a Hannah.

—¿Nunca habías estado en el mundo _muggle_? —Neville negó bebiendo un poco del tarro que Hannah le había dado—. Cierto, eres un sangre pura. Imagino que todo esto se te hace tan raro como a mí se me hizo el castillo la primera vez que lo vi. —Neville asintió, con la cabeza un poco volando.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama esto? —Hannah sonrió.

—Cerveza, pero no tiene nada que ver con la cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Estás bien?

Hannah se le acercó demasiado. Neville quiso echar su cuerpo hacia atrás pero el reposa brazos le impidió llegar muy lejos. Una de las manos de Hannah serpenteó sobre su pecho. Neville cerró los ojos abrumado, sintió el aliento fresco de Hannah sobre la mejilla y luego un suave beso en los labios.

—Hannah… —Neville abrió los ojos y miró a la chica, que aún estaba muy cerca de él.

—Sólo déjate llevar un poco, ¿quieres?

Hannah le tomó las manos y se las colocó en la cintura. Neville la besó. Era su primer beso. Fue suave y torpe al principio pero cuando Hannah lo profundizó, Neville no pudo evitar corresponderla. Movió tímidamente las manos por la espalda de la chica. Hannah le besaba el rostro y le acariciaba el pecho. Neville sentía que se le estaba calentando el cuerpo entero. Era una sensación nueva, algo que desconocía por completo.

Hannah se apartó para quitarse la blusa y soltarse el pelo, que cayó sobre sus hombros como una cascada. Neville tragó saliva; sólo podía mirarla fijamente. Hannah se quitó el sujetador dejando libres sus pechos. Neville sentía que un sudor frío se le acumulaba en el cuerpo. Tenía diecisiete años y era la primera vez que miraba a una mujer desnuda. Hannah se le acercó y se subió al regazó para besarle profundamente. Neville intentó dejarse llevar por las caricias ansiosas de Hannah, quien le incitó para que se desnudase.

Hannah convocó su varita y murmuró un hechizo que Neville no conocía. Luego, con las manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros, fue bajando lentamente sobre la polla de Neville. Ella gemía mientras él se sentía sobrepasado por la estrechez y la humedad que envolvían su miembro. Hannah se balanceaba suavemente sobre su regazo. Neville, por instinto, se movió haciéndolo todo más satisfactorio. Giró sus cuerpos para dejar a Hannah sobre el sofá. Cerró los ojos al sentirse dueño del control. Los gemidos le encendían y le demandaban más. Neville la embistió apremiado por la necesidad de encontrar la liberación. Hannah se aferró a él gimiendo más fuerte y estremeciéndose. Neville le siguió unos segundos después.

Rodó sobre el sofá conmocionado, abrumado y con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Ya no era virgen. Había tenido sexo con Hannah Abbott.

—¿Estás bien? —Hannah le abrazó y Neville le correspondió por mero instinto.

—Sí… Yo nunca… Es la primera vez. —La chica le dio un beso para callarle.

—Ha sido maravilloso. —Neville no dijo nada. Él no había salido de su casa esperando eso, ni siquiera lo imaginaba y ciertamente no había sido malo pero tampoco tan espectacular como Seamus la había descrito al inicio del sexto curso. No es que esperara fuegos artificiales ni gritos desaforados. Sólo imaginaba algo más… ¿explosivo? ¿apasionado?... _Diferente_.

Después de esa tarde, Neville visitó constantemente a Hannah por demanda de ella y porque el mismo Neville quería explorar y descubrir cosas nuevas. El sexo ocupaba gran parte de sus tardes. Hannah estaba satisfecha pero Neville seguía esperando ese momento dorado. Una de las cosas que le encantaba de pasar las tardes con Hannah era que no tenía que ver a su abuela ni escucharla todo el día quejándose de su inútil afición por las plantas.

—Quiero que salgamos. Creo que te gustará conocer algo más que mi casa y mi habitación. —Hannah salió de la cama para entrar a la ducha. Neville se estiró perezoso. Estaba algo emocionado por su excursión en el mundo _muggle_.

* * *

Harry necesitaba una copa. Estaba aburrido pero sobre todo se sentía frustrado. El tiempo se le escapaba poco a poco y aún no tenían ninguna verdadera pista que los llevara al hechizo de Dumbledore. Esa noche había decidido salir para despejar la mente. Cogió una varita de repuesto que había traído consigo del futuro; si era atacado podría contestar sin ser descubierto. Sus tíos estaban bastante más tranquilos y procuraban no meterse con él, cosa que Harry agradecía, pero estaba seguro de que si se hubiesen portado pesados con él los habría hechizado y dejado encerrados en la alacena debajo de las escaleras.

Llegó a un lugar tranquilo pensando en cenar algo y tal vez beber un par de cervezas. Entre la multitud alcanzó a ver a un chica que le pareció conocida. Harry era malo para recordar los nombres de las personas pero nunca olvidaba un rostro. Siguió con la mirada a la chica hasta que la vio sentarse junto a chico que Harry conocía muy bien. ¿Pero qué coño hacía Neville Longbottom en el mundo _muggle_ y con una chica? Se veía bastante relajado. Tenía una planta de gardenia a un lado mientras bebía una cerveza. Harry terminó de cenar y se dirigió hacia ellos dispuesto a satisfacer su curiosidad.

—Neville, ¿qué haces aquí? —Longbottom se puso de pie torpemente. Estaba sonrojado; parecía que Harry lo hubiera atrapado cometiendo un delito.

—Yo… Bueno… Hannah me invitó a…

—Hola, Harry. ¿Me recuerdas? —Hannah sonrió a Harry y le tendió la mano—. Hannah Abbott, de Hufflepuff. —Harry la recordaba poco. Probablemente luchó con el Ejercito de Dumbledore en la guerra y ¿luego? Bueno, hubo dos caminos, el de Harry y el de Neville, y por la forma en que la chica miraba a Neville era sencillo imaginar cuál había sido su decisión.

—Sí, claro. Neville, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —Neville tragó saliva, se puso de pie y siguió a Harry hacia un lugar apartado. Harry, discretamente, uso un hechizo de privacidad para que nadie les interrumpiera ni pudiera escucharles—. Así que Hannah… —Harry sonrió cuando vio que el sonrojo de Neville se intensificaba.

—No sé. Es raro. Hannah es rara. Nos somos novios ni nada por el estilo, sólo… —Harry soltó una carcajada. La vida era irónica. Neville tenía con Hannah algo muy parecido a lo que Harry tenía con Draco.

—Si les hace sentirse bien y los dos son felices con ese acuerdo, perfecto. Echa las campanas al viento y disfruta. Sabes que las cosas se pueden poner muy rudas de un momento a otro. —Harry miró a las personas en el lugar; nadie parecía sospechoso y ni parecían ponerles atención—. Te quiero hablar de eso, de las cosas que están a punto de suceder. —El semblante de Neville cambió, sus facciones se endurecieron y la sonrisa inocente desapareció. Harry lamentó ver eso. Era como arrebatarle la felicidad a alguien y cambiarla por odio, por oscuridad.

—¿Vas a atacarle? —Harry negó.

—Aún no es el momento. Tienen que suceder primero otras cosas importantes pero dentro de una semana voy a tener una reunión con algunos amigos. —Harry le dio una nota con instrucciones—. Me encantaría que te unieras a nosotros. Neville, no será sencillo y tal vez no estés de acuerdo conmigo, pero es importante. —Neville arrugó el papel con el puño y miró hacia el suelo.

—¿Por qué yo, Harry? No soy un buen mago, no soy inteligente, ni poderoso, ni tampoco tengo gente que me siga. No soy nadie, Harry.

—Si yo muriera, Neville, ¿tú qué harías? —Neville lo miró a los ojos y vaciló un poco antes de hablar.

—Seguiría luchando. —Harry le sonrió.

—Eso es lo que quiero de ti. Quiero que seas un guerrero sin importar si yo estoy aquí o no. Muchas personas que hoy creen ciegamente en mí se perderían si yo muriera. Y eso sería terrible porque las guerras no se ganan sólo con un líder, se ganan con la convicción firme y verdadera de hacer lo correcto. Necesito que estés allí para recodarles siempre que yo no soy el ideal, que el ideal existe con o sin mí.

* * *

La casa de los Black seguía dibujada en los recuerdos de Harry. Parecía que el lugar entero se le había grabado permanentemente en la mente. Harry miró las mugrientas paredes con gran nostalgia; aún cargaba con la muerte de Sirius en sus hombros. Con los años había intentado convencerse de que él no había sido el causante pero, pese a todo su monologo interno, Harry sabía que su imprudencia había provocado esa muerte. Aunque también admitía que esa imprudencia había sido alimentada por Dumbledore, que quería que permaneciese solo. Si Sirius hubiese estado vivo cuando todo pasó jamás habría permitido que Harry siguiera ciegamente a Dumbledore.

Kreacher lo miraba con el mismo recelo de siempre, sin embargo estaba encadenado a la casa y a su dueño. Claro que Harry sabía que ese elfo gruñón y siniestro era también sumamente fiel y había sufrido por la muerte de la única persona que en realidad había querido. En el futuro, Kreacher había muerto en una de las batallas a manos de sus hombres. Y había muerto libre, como Dobby.

—Las cosas están dispuestas, _amo._ —Harry asintió y sonrió cuando el elfo se marchó murmurando las mismas _linduras_ que le solía decir cuando lo veía.

Segundos después, Severus Snape se apareció en la sala que Harry había dispuesto para la reunión. Durante esos días, Harry había estado reflexionando. Su última conversación con Draco le había dejado inquieto. El rubio tenía razón; el conocimiento, en la situación en la que se encontraban, era motivo de tortura. Tenía que ser cuidadoso sobre a quién le daba la información completa. Obviamente, con Severus no había alternativa, Él tenía que saberlo todo; era la carta más fuerte de Harry.

—Temeraria esta reunión, ¿no cree, Potter? Tuve que hacer bastantes esfuerzos para venir y hablar con usted y su linda corte de Gryffindors.

—Lamento haberlo incomodado. —Snape enarcó una ceja y Harry se tragó su sonrisa. Snape era divertido a pesar de que no era su intención—. Lo cité un poco antes para hablar de Dumbledore. —Severus se sentó en un sillón alisándose la ropa.

—Siento decirle que tampoco tengo la respuesta. Sin embargo, creo estar cerca de descubrirla. Dumbledore no pudo haber limpiado todas sus huellas. —Harry suspiró frustrado. Sabía que no sería sencillo pero tenía la esperanza de que con la ayuda de Snape todo fuese más sencillo. Claro que el profesor tenía que poner su interés en varias cosas a la vez, sobre todo en mantenerse con vida siendo el hombre más cercano a Voldemort.

—Neville se va unir a nosotros. —El semblante frío y distante de Snape vaciló un poco, apenas fueron décimas de segundo pero Harry alcanzó a percibirlo.

—No veo el motivo para que me lo informe.

Harry iba a decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por dos apariciones más: Remus y Tonks. Remus lo abrazó sin pensarlo y Harry se sintió sobrepasado por la emoción. Eran años sin verlo. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse de él en la batalla final. Sólo había visto su cuerpo ya sin vida. Se obligó a no llorar ni mostrarse más nostálgico que de costumbre. Si tenía éxito en esta nueva oportunidad tal vez podría corregir otros errores, como la muerte de Remus y Tonks.

Uno a uno fueron llegando los otros miembros de la Orden y Ron y Hermione, que habían sido llevados por Arthur Weasley por ruego de Harry. Muchos parecían estar en contra de tener a dos chicos en esa reunión pero para Harry era indispensable que estuvieran empapados de todo el asunto antes de que la guerra contra Voldemort empezara realmente.

Estaba a punto de iniciar la reunión cuando sintió una nueva aparición. Neville se materializó frente a ellos para sorpresa de muchos, incluyendo el propio Severus. Neville miró a la sala y cuando sus ojos conectaron con los de Snape no disimuló su sorpresa ni, sobre todo, su enojo. Neville se dio media vuelta y salió por la primera puerta que vio.

—Neville, espera. —Harry salió corriendo tras él y lo alcanzó en uno de los pasillos. Neville estaba pálido y parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría—. Ey, ¿estás bien?

—¿Por qué está aquí? ¡Él mató a Dumbledore y tú lo traes aquí! ¿Qué clase de locura es ésta? —De nuevo estaba en medio de la duda de si decirle la verdad.

—Severus Snape es muy importante para la Orden. Es un espía. —Neville enfrentó a Harry poniéndose frente a él. Por primera vez desde su regreso, Harry notó al Neville aguerrido que siempre le enfrentaba.

—Es un asesino. Un mortífago. No puedo sentarme plácidamente al lado de unos de _esos_… Todos deberían estar muertos —Harry sintió un sudor frío en la nuca. Neville lo había dicho como una sentencia, como si estuviera convencido de querer acabar con los mortífagos por su propia mano.

—¿Confías en mí, Neville? —Lo vio dudar pero después de unos segundos asintió—. Entonces créeme cuando te digo que Severus Snape es importante para mí y que él no es como todos los mortífagos. También perdió a una persona que amaba durante la guerra, también quiere que las cosas cambien y es un hombre digno de toda mi confianza. Tal vez hoy sus actos no hablan por él mismo pero mañana reconocerás que sus acciones iban más allá de lo que todos creíamos.

—Espero que no te equivoques con él, Harry. De verdad espero que tú no termines también con un _Avada Kedavra _golpeándote el pecho.

Regresaron al salón y Harry se aclaró la garganta para empezar a explicarles su plan para salir de la casa de sus tíos. No distaba mucho del plan original. Pensó en la misma poción multijugos y los siete Potter, pero esta vez sería más cuidadoso: todos tendrían que usar una lechuza para despistar a los mortífagos y tendría un plan de reserva y otros miembros de la Orden para cuidar su huida. Después de revisar el plan, Harry despidió a la mayoría de los miembros. Sólo pidió que se quedaran a Remus, Severus, Neville, Ron y Hermione. Ellos serían los únicos que sabrían sus planes completos.

—Les pedí que se quedaran porque tengo que hablarles de algo más. Lo que faltó en la primera guerra. —Remus y Neville se quedaron de pronto sumamente atentos—. Antes de morir, Dumbledore me habló de ciertos objetos: _los horrocrux_.

—¿Horrocrux? —preguntó Neville mientras los ojos de Remus resplandecían de entendimiento.

—Son objetos —opersonas, pensó Harry con desazón— en los que se guardar un pedazo de alma mediante un hechizo. —Neville boqueó—. Voldemort logró conocer el hechizo y la forma de hacer sus horrocrux. Ocultó siete pedazos de su alma y por eso no murió la última vez. —El silencio fue casi sepulcral. Ron estaba pálido a pesar de que él ya sabía esa parte. Hermione le miraba con intensidad—. Dos de ellos ya han sido destruidos: uno sin querer y el otro por el mismo Dumbledore. Fueron el diario de Tom Riddle en segundo curso con el colmillo del basilisco y el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt que Dumbledore destruyó antes de morir. Quedan cinco para destruir.

—Y para saber cuáles son y ubicarlos, ¿cierto, Harry? —le preguntó Hermione con suspicacia.

—De hecho, creo saber cuáles son los cinco horrocruxes que faltan. —Seis, se aclaró en sus pensamientos. Aún no estaba preparado para decir que él también era un horrocrux.

—Harry, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? —le reprendió Hermione.

—Porque lo acabo de descubrir, Hermione. —Esperaba que la mentira le saliera natural y pareció ser así para los Gryffindor. Snape se limitó a mirarle sin tragarse ninguna de sus palabras—. Cuando salga de casa de los Dursley empezaremos con el plan para destruir esos objetos. Voy a necesitar su ayuda y su apoyo para llegar a ellos.

* * *

Esa noche, Severus regresó a su casa; no estaba de humor para ver a Voldemort y, como mortífago de confianza, tenía algunos privilegios. Estaba bastante sorprendido de cómo Potter había manipulado a esos tontos Gryffindor. Ni siquiera habían chistado. Se notaba que lo seguirían hasta el fin del mundo. Con razón Dumbledore pudo manipular a todo mundo.

Suspiró cansado, se quito la túnica y se sirvió un whiskey. Hubiera querido hablar con Neville pero no tenía sentido; no podía decirle la verdad. Las cosas entre ellos estaban mal y así seguirían por lo menos hasta que pudiera hacerlo. Sólo esperaba que cuando Neville lo supiera no fuera demasiado tarde.

Sin ganas, empezó a leer unos viejos pergaminos. Algo en ellos le llamaba la atención. De pronto, sus ojos descubrieron algo…

—Hijo de puta. Bastardo manipulador…

* * *

**_Pues aquí seguimos, ¿qué tal el capítulo? Espero que me digan lo que piensan._**

**_Este capítulo se lo dedicó a mi querida Name, hoy está cumpliendo años, espero que se la pase sumamente bien y ojalá disfrute mucho del festejo de un año más de vida._**

**_Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, hoy por la mañana estaba por escribir en twitter: ojalá lleguemos a los 100 comentarios para el próximo capítulo. No lo hice, me pareció presuntuoso de mi parte, sobre todo porque hay excelentes historias que no tiene muchos comentarios. Una de mis autoras favoritas decía: que padre, un montón de favoritos pero ningún comentario. Es cierto, se les agradece mucho que pongan una historia en sus favoritos, pero como autor siempre buscas que te digan el motivo para eso._**

**_Personalmente, he corrido con suerte, no les miento, me gustaría que el número de comentarios fuese inversamente proporcional al número de lecturas, pero eso no se puede. Pero soy feliz, esto me da ha dado la oportunidad de conocer y crecer como persona._**

**_Yo no estudie letras, del español sé que casa se escribe co pero nada más. Nunca me considere una persona imaginativa. No escribía historias, ni contaba cuentos. Pero ustedes me han hecho tener confianza en mí imaginación, en mi poder de resolver cosas gracias a ella. Hoy me sigue sonrojando que me digan que me consideran buena, nunca lo espere, sólo he querido contar historias que quería que me contaran. He tomado personajes que no son populares y me he encariñado con ellos. Lograr que ustedes también se encariñen ha sido un lujo._**

**_Le agradezco mucho a Winter ser parte de este viaje, y todos los demás. Es la perfecta (porque lo es, porque trabaja para ello) cómplice de mis historias._**

**_Un abrazote, nos vemos el próximo viernes._**


	8. Hedwig

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

"_Eso quiere decir que estamos jodidos"_. Severus intentaba lidiar con su propio enojo y además tenía que soportar la molestia de Potter. Esa iba a ser una noche muy pesada.

Snape suspiró antes de responderle. _"Sabíamos que era una posibilidad". _

"_Para usted no sólo era una posibilidad. Sabía que sucedería, por eso me estuvo advirtiendo"_. Severus rodó los ojos.

"_No soy un jodido adivino, señor Potter". _Estaba demasiado enojado como para seguir conteniéndose. _"Yo no sabía que esto sucedería. Sólo sospechaba que Dumbledore haría TODO lo posible para regresar si esa era su verdadera intención". _

"_¿Entonces ya no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitar su regreso?"._

"_Lamento decirle que no. Dumbledore buscó a conciencia este hechizo de orígenes desconocidos. Él tenía razón: el amor es poderoso y nos llevó sellar su hechizo de regreso. En el momento en que usted le dio la poción en la cueva se completó la primera parte: 'El discípulo que le lleva al sacrificio'. Luego, cuando regresaron al colegio, su insistencia por verme… Él quería que yo le matara. Nadie más que yo. 'El discípulo que le lleva a la tumba'. Nos uso a los dos para que su hechizo empezara con el pie derecho"_. No lo había visto venir. Ese hechizo era una tontería y no había casi nada de él en los textos pero Dumbledore se había valido de esa miserable posibilidad para asegurar su vuelta. _"Potter, esto puede ser un revés para usted pero también es la más perfecta de las oportunidades para reescribir su historia. En su tiempo aceptó unirse a Dumbledore y ha comprobado las funestas consecuencias. Ahora puede luchar al lado de sus amigos y lograr derrocarle. Sólo tiene que enfocarse, no perder la pista. Claro que antes debe liberarnos de otra peste"_.

"_Es difícil luchar y no lograr nada, profesor…"_. Severus cerró los ojos. Podía sentir la frustración de Harry a través del pergamino.

"_Es peor darse por vencido. Los golpes del destino no deben derrumbar la fe en un futuro mejor"._ Potter no le respondió de inmediato y Severus temió que el hombre estuviese sumido en una tristeza demasiado profunda después de esa noticia.

"_La próxima semana me marcho de esta casa y empezamos con la guerra. Primero terminaré con ese pequeño detalle, después construiremos un futuro mejor"._ Severus suspiró.

"_Se harán las cosas como las pidió, Potter; los siete Harry junto con las lechuzas. Espero que tenga éxito"._

"_Una cosa más, profesor. ¿Eso es todo? Siento que hay una parte que no me ha dicho". _ Severus miró la torre de pergaminos sobre su escritorio y luego siguió escribiendo.

"_El hechizo tiene otra parte pero no la he podido encontrar. He buscado por todos lados y aún no hay nada"_. Esperaba, aunque no deseaba, que eso terminara de desmoralizar a Potter pero la respuesta que recibió le extrañó bastante.

"_Habrá tiempo, profesor. Tendremos la oportunidad de descubrirlo todo, se lo aseguro"._

Severus dio por terminada la conversación, enrolló el pergamino y se dejó caer sobre su cama.

—Cuando todo esto termine voy a necesitar unas vacaciones y un buen masaje. Bueno, más de uno. Eso es seguro.

* * *

Después de haber visto marchar a sus tíos, Harry caminó por su casa. Parecía más grande y menos atemorizante de lo que recordaba. En ese lugar no había ni un solo recuerdo feliz: ni su lluvia de cartas, ni la llegada de Dobby… Todo lo que había en esa casa era el dolor de no haber llegado a ser feliz como niño, ni como adolescente y mucho menos como adulto. Tenía que terminar con Voldemort cuanto antes para luego iniciar la guerra de verdad y detener a Dumbledore.

Sintió la magia desplegándose y luego las apariciones frente a la puerta principal. Abrió y vio al sonriente grupo.

—¿Están listos? —les preguntó con un cara seria que distaba mucho de la que tenían sus amigos.

—Más que eso, Potter —le respondió Ojoloco mientras entraba a la casa seguido de los demás.

—Es bueno escucharlo. —Ojoloco sacó el vial con la poción—. Esto tiene que salir bien. Les agradezco mucho que estén aquí. Ustedes saben lo peligroso que puede ser…

—Es bueno hacerlo ahora y no cuando llegue la batalla con Voldy. —Fred sonrió mirando a su hermano. Harry tragó saliva; no sabía si podría evitar su muerte o la de Ojoloco.

—No se distraigan, chicos. Es importante que todos estemos enfocados. —Harry extrañaba al Neville estratega. El Neville de su época seguro habría trazado un plan mejor que ése, o por lo menos uno contingente por si algo salía muy mal. Hermione lo miró. Harry sabía lo que estaba haciendo: le analizaba. Era la primera vez que se veían desde su reunión en la casa de Sirius—. ¿Pasa algo, Hermione? —Ella negó—. Bien, entonces es momento de empezar. Quiero que tengan mucho cuidado y que sujeten las lechuzas.

—Vamos, vamos, Potter. Que es momento de hacerlo. —Ojoloco les pasó el vial con la poción y poco a poco empezaron a cambiar frente a sus ojos. Recogieron la ropa que Harry les tenía preparada.

—Cuiden cualquier movimiento. Tengan cuidado y no esperen a los demás. —Era extrañó verse a sí mismo con la mueca de disgusto que Hermione ponía cada vez que escuchaba algo que consideraba equivocado.

—Harry… —Hermione se acercó a él para hablarle con discreción—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Estás siendo muy frío. —Palmeó su espalda.

—Estoy siendo práctico. Tenemos que cuidarnos. Esto será muy peligroso y no quiero que le pase nada a nadie, por eso tenemos que estar enfocados en lo que haremos. —Harry se alejó de ella y miró Hagrid con la jaula de Hedwig. Observó al ave con ternura. Ese animal le había sido completamente fiel y esa noche sería fatal para ella—. Vamos todos —dijo, aún mirando a Hedwig.

Vio a George subir a la escoba. Luego a Fleur con Bill, Ron, Hermione y por último Mundungus. Harry detuvo a Ojoloco antes de que subiera a su escoba. Tenía que decírselo.

—Snape… Será una emboscada pero él está de nuestro lado. Tenga cuidado.

No esperó la respuesta de Ojoloco sino que se subió a la motocicleta con Hagrid y entonces todo empezó de nuevo.

Avanzaron un poco antes de que fueran alcanzados por la emboscada de Snape. Hagrid tenía órdenes pero Harry no estaba muy conforme con ellas. Los hechizos volaron pero la gran diferencia era que Harry no se tocaba el corazón para responder. Al bloquear uno de los hechizos, la jaula de Hedwig se tambaleó frente a sus ojos. Harry intentó rescatarla pero Hagrid le detuvo con cierto problema.

—¿Qué haces? No puedes moverte, Harry. Estamos en el aire.

—Tengo que tomar la jaula. —Apareció un mortífago más. Hagrid viró el manubrio de la motocicleta y Harry vio la jaula resbalar—. No_… Accio_ _Saeta de Fuego._ —Salió volando esperando alcanzar la jaula mientras seguía lanzando hechizos.

—¡Harry! —El gritó de Hagrid no le detuvo.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos. —El viento le golpeaba la cara y casi no podía distinguir la jaula. Empezó a sortear hechizos hasta que uno casi le pega de lleno—. Mierda. —Voló un poco más con el corazón en la garganta y murmuró _alohomora _apuntando a la jaula de Hedwig. Esperaba que hubiese funcionado pero no la vio volar de nuevo. Sintió que la rabia se le agolpaba en el pecho; de nuevo no había podido salvarla.

Siguió su vuelo a La Madriguera lanzando hechizos y destruyendo todo a su paso, incluyendo el patético intento de Voldemort de acercarse a él.

Llegó a La Madriguera casi al mismo tiempo que Hagrid. Luego fueron llegando el resto uno a uno. George de nuevo había perdido la oreja y Ojoloco estaba muerto. Harry sólo quería gritar. Estaba desesperado. Nada le estaba saliendo bien; todo era una sucesión de los mismos eventos funestos. Cuando nadie lo miraba decidió salir al jardín y gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba asqueado porque no quería revivir todo eso, no quería pasar otra vez por la muerte y la desgracia. Además Dumbledore regresaría sin importar lo que hiciera. Quería salir corriendo de allí para buscar él mismo cada maldito horrocrux y así terminar con Voldemort. Después esperaría a que Dumbledore despertara y lo mataría con sus propias manos.

De pronto algo que se le acercó volando rápidamente. Levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos… Era Hedwig.

—Hola, bonita. —La acarició y empezó a llorar. Luego rió histérico. No podía creer que fuera ella. Ya estaba. Que Hedwig estuviese viva era la primera prueba de que el futuro estaba cambiando—. Sobreviste. Lo hiciste. —Rió y lloró al mismo tiempo—. Puedo hacerlo. —Miró al cielo mientras intentaba calmarse—. Vamos salvarlo, vamos a hacerlo.

Dejó que Hedwig volara libremente y se frotó el rostro. Esa noche se hubiese vuelto loco de no haber sido por la lechuza. Necesitaba que algo así le sucediera. Era solo una pequeña luz que decía que las cosas podían solucionarse. Regresó a la casa y vio la desazón en todo el mundo menos en el propio George.

—Ey, Harry. Únete a la fiesta. —Rió. Siempre había sido muy afecto al sentido del humor de los gemelos. Les extrañaba verdaderamente. Se acercó a George y se sentó en la mesa de centro.

—Gracias por hacerlo. Gracias por arriesgar tu vida por mí. —George sonrió.

—Fue Snape. —Harry se sintió mal por el profesor. Todos en esa sala lo pensaban un traidor y nadie opinaba que la oreja de George no se comparaba a su vida. Severus había que tenido que escoger y lo había hecho bien—. Pudo haber apuntado mejor, ¿cierto, Harry? —Miró a George, quien parecía haber entendido. Entre todas las personas, George Weasley entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Creo que todos debemos descansar un poco —sugirió Remus mientras la señora Weasley seguía al cuidado de George.

* * *

Harry esperó a la boda de Billy, tenía que hacerlo, pero en su cabeza aún había demasiadas cosas. Cada vez que veía volar a Hedwig se le llenaba el corazón de una esperanza que le hacía soñar pero, al mismo tiempo, no se lo permitía; los sueños en ocasiones eran demasiado altos para alcanzarlos. El resto de cosas estaban como las recordaba, con la gran diferencia de sus decisiones. No quería salir corriendo sin Hermione ni Ron, sabía que no lo lograría solo, y en su cabeza bullían todas las posibles estrategias para que todo saliera lo mejor posible.

—Si sigues pensando vas a terminar fundiéndote el cerebro. —Harry miró a Ginny y sonrió. Estaba tan linda como la recordaba—. Sé que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza pero un poco de diversión no te hará daño.

—Gracias, Ginny. Esta noche voy a intentarlo. —Ginny caminó hacia él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Entendí por qué no podemos estar juntos. En realidad es sencillo: nos llevamos bien como amigos pero no hay nada más que eso, ¿cierto?

—No soy una buena pareja para nadie. —Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Tal vez aún no has encontrado a la persona indicada. Yo por lo menos sé que después de esto quiero un romance épico con algún fornido jugador de Quidditch. —Sin poder evitarlo, Harry soltó una carcajada. Su humor había mejorado mucho y sabía que era por la combinación de cosas como Hedwig y sus buenos días de verano con Draco—. Mi mamá no quiere que regrese al colegio —continuó Ginny.

—¿Y tú quieres regresar? —La chica vaciló—. Le harás falta a Neville. Durante estos meses va a necesitar todo el apoyo posible.

—¿El ED? —Harry negó.

—Más que eso. La esperanza de ser nosotros mismos. —Ginny se extrañó. Era un nuevo concepto; alejarse de Dumbledore y de él mismo.

—Creo que puedo regresar y echarle a Neville una mano. —Le dio un beso más y salió hacia el jardín. Harry no sabía si estaba haciendo bien las cosas pero necesitaba asegurarse de que cuando Dumbledore se levantara ellos supieran elegir entre lo correcto y lo fácil.

Esa noche la casa de los Weasley estaba resplandeciente. La boda había sido maravillosa y todo el mundo estaba feliz. Menos él, que se encontraba expectante. Después de escuchar algo sobre las reliquias de la muerte se puso de pie para buscar a Remus Lupin, quien hablaba animadamente con los gemelos. Harry llamó su atención y caminaron lo más lejos posible de la carpa.

—No vamos a regresar al colegio. —Remus asintió—. Tenemos que ir a por el primer objeto.

—¿Ya sabes dónde está?

—Sí. El guardapelo lo tiene _Dolores Umbridge. _—La cara de Remus era de sorpresa absoluta—. Hoy nos vamos de aquí. Estaremos en la casa de Canuto y pensaremos en algo para entrar al Ministerio y robar ese guardapelo. —Se humedeció los labios intentando no decir más.

—Será peligroso. —Harry miró hacia la oscuridad del jardín. Los mortífagos estaban por llegar.

—No te preocupes, habrá cosas más peligrosas.

Ésa fue una broma que Remus no pareció tomar muy bien pero no hubo tiempo para seguir conversando. El viento rodeó el lugar y luego apareció el _patronus_ avisando de la llegada de los mortífagos. Harry corrió hacia Ron y luego fue por Hermione.

—¡Ha llegado el momento, vamos! —Jaló a los dos y en medio de la conmoción se aparecieron en Londres—. Tenemos que ir a casa de Sirius. —Hermione le detuvo. Harry se giró para lanzarle una mala mirada; a Hermione le encantaba preguntar los motivos de todo y él no tenía tiempo para eso—. Hermione…

—Primero tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa. —Hermione lo miró de arriba a abajo.

—Lo siento, vamos. —Una vez cambiados, Ron se acercó a Harry, quien miraba los trenes llegar a la estación.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? Desde que llegamos a casa estás así. Pareces acelerado, queriendo que todo sea ya. Puede que tú estés conforme con todo esto pero a Hermione y a mí nos está costando un poco. Ella ha tenido que dejar a sus padres y hacer que se olvidaran de ella; les borró cada pequeño recuerdo. Y yo acabo de darles el último abrazo a mis padres porque no sé si vamos a regresar. ¿Crees que puedas bajar un poco la intensidad? Estoy dudando de tu cordura. Ahora mismo te miro y creo que quieres lanzarte ya contra Voldemort.

Harry miró a Ron y empezó a sentirse bastante avergonzado. Su amigo tenía toda la razón del mundo. En su afán de lucha se estaba olvidando de todas las cosas que había detrás de ellos: el sufrimiento de Hermione y la incertidumbre de Ron. Había algo de razón en la idea de Ron; Harry quería destruir todos los horrocrux y acabar con Voldemort cuanto antes. Pero ni siquiera tenía la espada de Gryffindor, ni tampoco uno de los colmillos del basilisco. Estaba perdiendo el piso. Snape ya se lo había advertido y era lo primero que hacía.

—Lo siento, Ron. Sólo… —Ron le palmeó con fuerza en la espalda.

—Ey, no hay problema, compañero. Sólo vamos más despacio. —Hermione les alcanzó con el semblante cansado y una mirada de preocupación. Harry estaba caminando por terreno resbaladizo; pasar tanto tiempo con Hermione podía llevar a que ella descubriera la verdad.

—Mione —hacía años que no decía ese nombre—, lo siento. —Hermione le miró extrañada pero luego le abrazó—. Vamos a hacer esto los tres juntos, como debe ser, como siempre será. —Harry cumpliría al pie de la letra. No podía dejar que su oportunidad se desaprovechara.

* * *

Neville se detuvo en la entrada del colegio. El aire que se respiraba en Hogwarts era muy distinto ese año con los mortífagos implantados en el lugar. Los principales eran los hermanos Carrow, que ese curso se habían unido a la plantilla de maestros.

Los estudiantes fueron formados por Casa a las puertas del colegio. Neville miró por primera vez a Severus Snape como nuevo director. Tenía el mismo semblante serio de siempre pero Neville recordaba haberlo visto sonreír bastante cuando le daba clases. Aún no podía entender los motivos de Harry para seguir creyendo en él.

Tres días antes de su regreso al colegio, Hedwig había aparecido en su casa con una carta de Harry. Neville recordaba muy bien la pequeña misiva que no dejaba lugar a especulaciones.

"_Confía en Severus Snape pase lo que pase. Ya no somos el ED, ni son mi ejército privado. Ustedes son la esperanza de la guerra. _

_Draco Malfoy está de nuestro lado. Protégelo y confía en él. Los Slytherin son amigos sinceros y aliados necesarios". _

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia las filas de Slytherin donde Draco Malfoy estaba mirando hacia el frente. Su semblante era muy distinto al habitual. Por primera vez lo veía con la máscara un poco desquebrajada; también le dolía ver el colegio en las garras de esos mortífagos. Aunque lo de Malfoy iba un poco más allá; sus padres eran mortífagos y eso hacía de él un peligro para Neville.

Casa por Casa, entraron al castillo. Gryffindor fue la última y en todo momento estuvo resguardada por la atenta mirada de la profesora McGonagall. Escuchó el agrio discurso de Snape y luego cenaron en absoluto silencio. Más tarde fueron llevados a sus dormitorios y Neville esperó a que se estableciera el toque de queda para salir de la torre. Aprovechaba cualquier lugar oscuro para esconderse y notó con placer que tenía la protección de los fantasmas y de Peeves quien, al verlo, sólo le sonrió y le guiñó antes de desaparecer y hacer ruido en la otra punta del pasillo que daba a la Sala de los Menesteres para que Amycus Carrow lo siguiera. Neville abrió la puerta de la sala y cogió una de las monedas del ED para accionarla. Esperaba que el resto aún las tuvieran y que entendieran que tenían que verse allí.

Unos minutos después la sala se abrió y Neville se encontró con la cara soñadora de Luna, quien corrió hacia él y se abrazó a su cuello.

—Pensé que no llegaría nadie. **—**Luna no le soltó del cuello y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. Si no es esta noche será la que sigue. Tienen miedo pero la oscuridad sólo se puede dispar con la luz y ellos lo van a descubrir.

Neville sonrió abrazando por fin a Luna quien, de la nada, le besó. Él le respondió casi por inercia y sin sentir que estuviese traicionando a Hannah. En realidad ellos no tenían una relación. Habían estado juntos durante el verano pero en ninguno de sus encuentros habían hablado de exclusividad. Neville aún estaba algo conmocionado con su recién adquirida sexualidad y seguía buscando los fuegos artificiales que, definitivamente, tampoco había encontrado con Luna y ese sorpresivo beso.

—Vaya, imaginé que estas reuniones serían para discutir qué hacer con los mortífagos que nos rodean. Nunca pensé que a los Gryffindor les fuera eso de _ver y compartir. _—Neville ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto pero la voz de Draco Malfoy era inconfundible—. Potter debió de ver tu potencial de galán, Longbottom. —Luna se alejó de Neville lentamente mientras aún le sonreía.

—Harry mencionó que tenía que confiar en ti pero no dijo nada de aguantarte así que aún puedo callarte de un puñetazo. —Draco le sonrió petulante.

—Oh, vamos, tigre. Guarda tu energía para los que de verdad son el problema. —Draco había recibido la misma nota que Neville unos días atrás. Estaba acompañada de una extraña moneda y de una promesa: Potter le afirmaba que se verían más adelante—. ¿Ya estamos todos? Parece que no eres tan popu….

La puerta se abrió una vez más y Dean, Seamus, Cho y Ginny entraron a la Sala. Uno a uno fueron llegando también los más jóvenes, con cara de miedo y de extrañeza por ver a Malfoy al lado de Neville. Neville calculaba que en total eran unos quince, todos dispuestos a escucharle.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —Dean miraba con recelo a Malfoy.

—Está de nuestro lado. —Hubo un silbido de desaprobación general—. Harry le tiene confianza y eso basta. —Draco enarcó una ceja. Así que Potter confiaba en él. Bueno, después de haber tenido la polla del elegido en la garganta era lo mínimo que esperaba—. No podemos mirarnos con recelo. Fuera de este lugar está el enemigo y nosotros tenemos que estar unidos. Harry, Ron y Hermione se encuentran en una misión muy importante. La guerra está empezando y debemos mantenernos a su lado. El colegio está tomado pero nosotros podemos mantener la fe de los alumnos. Tenemos que seguir creyendo en lo correcto.

—Están en la Sala. —Severus miró impasible al fantasma.

—Lo sé, Barón. Es importante que estén ahí. Es lo mejor que pueden hacer. —El fantasma rodeó a Severus.

—Longbottom los está instruyendo para algo. —Severus enarcó una ceja—. Pero eso ya lo sabías... Severus Snape, tienes debilidad por los héroes trágicos. —Severus dejó que sus ojos vagaran aprovechando la gran vista que tenía desde la torre de Astronomía.

—Y espero salvar a estos dos. —El Barón soltó una carcajada y desapareció de la torre—. Neville, espero haberte enseñado lo suficiente porque nada de lo que viene será sencillo.

* * *

_**Aquí tienen el ocho, que es más un preludio para todo lo que sigue. Es un respiro porque viene la acción en serio, las parejas, los celos, los golpes, las muertes… en fin, espero que les siga gustando.**_

_**Es muy complicado conseguir sus comentarios. Saben, son pocos, pero los que llegan los siento en el alma y, cuando hay días en los que de verdad quieres tirar la toalla, siempre llega alguno que te hace sonreír y que te alienta a seguir.**_

_**Un abrazote para mi Winter que es un lujo de beta.**_


	9. Ron

**Capítulo IX **

* * *

—¡Vamos! —Harry corrió más rápido. Los efectos de la poción multijugos estaban terminando. Ya tenían el guardapelo y sólo les hacía falta salir del ministerio sanos y salvos—. ¡Corran! —Lanzó un hechizo para llegar a uno de los ascensores. Al salir, los esperaban _dementores_—. ¡_Expecto Patronum_! Corran a las chimeneas. —Una a una, las chimeneas estaban cerrándose. Hermione fue la primera en alcanzar una. Ron jaló a Harry para huir juntos mientras él desviaba el hechizo que iba a pegar sobre Ron. No iba a suceder de nuevo, de ninguna forma.

Se aparecieron en un lugar lejano. Harry no recordaba el nombre ni tampoco le importaba, sólo quería tomar un poco de aire después de tan caótica huida. Ron se dejó caer sobre la hierba. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Harry, la mano derecha de Ron había terminado algo lastimada.

—Tenemos que establecernos y descansar un poco. —Harry asintió ante las palabras de Hermione. Cogió el guardapelo y suspiró. Tendría que esperar para destruirlo, no podía hacerlo con el simple deseo. Necesitaba que Severus le enviara la espada de Gryffindor.

Esa noche Harry no se separó del guardapelo. Las pesadillas regresaron con más fuerza que nunca. Recordó a la perfección los crímenes, los niños arrancados de los brazos de sus madres, las maldiciones oscuras, el dolor de ver muerto a Ron, de perder el último vestigio de inocencia en su vida. Se estaba retorciendo de dolor, de impotencia por haber caído tan bajo y sin detenerse, por haber estado tan ciego de creer en una ternura fingida, en un cariño que no existía. Despertó en medio de la noche, sabía que no podría dormir más. Salió de la casa para respirar el aire fresco que a él se le antojaba asfixiante. Quería correr por el bosque o, mejor aún, desaparecer para llegar a Hogwarts, directamente a la cama de Draco.

Cerró los ojos sintiéndose más frustrado que nunca. Con Draco se había refrenado porque no quería arruinarle la experiencia, sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía idiota. Podía haber tomado a Draco, podía haberle mostrado el camino del deseo y la lujuria. Draco debía de ser virgen, Harry lo intuía, y estaba seguro de que era gay. Y no era tan fácil encontrar cierto tipo de desahogo cuando se estaba encadenado a la sociedad y al linaje rancio a los que Draco pertenecía. Harry habría logrado hacerlo vibrar de placer y, en el proceso, se habría quedado con la virginidad de Draco.

—Joder, Draco. El maldito guardapelo y tú van a terminar por volverme loco. Debí dominarte cuando pude. —Suspiró pesadamente sintiendo que la piel bajo el horrocrux empezaba a escocerle. Prefirió internarse en el bosque con el fin de encontrar algo de comer; si empezaban a pasar hambre las cosas se iban a poner peor.

Los días pasaban demasiado lentos. Harry se sentía cada vez más consumido por la oscuridad del guardapelo. Más de una vez Hermione había mencionado que debían turnarse pero Harry se había negado rotundamente. Su experiencia pasada le decía que esos niveles de oscuridad sólo debían ser manejados por él; no quería exponer a Ron ni a Hermione. Las noches eran lo peor. La tortura la causaban imágenes y sonidos que no le dejaban tranquilo. Prefería dormir menos, pensar en otras cosas y cazar en las madrugadas.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto, Harry? —Potter colocó delante de ellos un conejo y otra masa irreconocible de pulpa sanguinolenta que en vida había sido un pequeño ciervo.

—Un conejo —dijo sombrío. Hermione enarcó una ceja. Harry sabía que tenía problemas antes de verle la cara. Había lanzado todo tipo de maldiciones sobre el pobre animal para descargar su ira y al final sólo habían quedado esa cosa y un Harry salpicado de sangre. La frustración seguía, el coraje seguía y las ganas de matar a alguien estaban más latentes que nunca.

—Tienes que quitarte ese guardapelo, Harry. Mírate, ni siquiera duermes y esto… —Señaló la piel—. Esto no es normal, Harry. Estoy preocupada. Ron y yo estamos preocupa… —La furia de Harry fue en ascenso y no pudo detenerse.

—¡Pueden guardarse la preocupación para alguien a quien le importe! —Hermione boqueó. Harry estaba seguro de que ella notaba la oscuridad en su rostro, esa oscuridad que iba más allá del guardapelo y que Harry había intentado mantener a raya—. ¡No me interesa su lástima! ¡Sólo quiero terminar con esta maldita pesadilla, terminar con todo est…

—¡_Desmaius_! —El cuerpo de Harry salió volando y cayó desmadejado al otro lado de la tienda de campaña—. Vaya, estaba bastante pesadito. ¿Estás bien? —Ron caminó hacia Hermione, que empezaba a llorar, y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Estaba como loco, Ron. No sé qué le pasa…

—Es el guardapelo. Esa cosa le está volviendo loco. —Hermione negó furiosa y escondió el rostro en el pecho de Ron.

—No, no es sólo eso. Está raro desde hace meses, desde antes de terminar el curso. —Hermione tragó saliva—. Ya estaba diferente; su mirada, sus sonrisas, nada parecía encajar. Harry estaba con nosotros pero a la vez se encontraba en otro lado. Lo note después, durante el verano, cuando estuve en casa mientras pensaba en la muerte de Dumbledore. Hasta eso cambió. Harry parece confiar en Snape cuando siempre dijo que era un mortífago.

Ron levitó el cuerpo de Harry hacia la cama sin soltar a Hermione. Se estaba preocupando de verdad por todo lo que estaba pasando. Él tenía que mantenerse sereno y le costaba mucho. ¿Cuándo coño sucedió? Hermione estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas y Harry parecía estar perdiendo la razón. Sí, tenía que mantenerse sereno antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda.

—Todo va a estar bien, Hermione. Pronto destruiremos esa cosa y podremos descansar. —Hermione negó.

—¿Cómo, Ron? ¿Sólo dime cómo lo vamos a lograr? Hemos intentado todos los hechizos que conocemos y no hay forma de destruirlo. —Ron se mordió el labio inferior. Harry descasaba en la cama y por fin parecía dormir, aunque en realidad estuviese desmayado.

—Ya veremos, se nos ocurrirá algo. No te preocupes. —Se separó de ella poco a poco—. Vamos, hagamos algo de comer y luego pensaremos mejor. —Limpió las lágrimas que aún corrían por las mejillas de Hermione, quien le regalo una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Severus se limitaba a mirarlo todo sintiendo una impotencia terrible. El imbécil de Longbottom no podía mantener la boca cerrada. Había llamado cobarde a Amycus Carrow y ahora Neville tenía que soportar un castigo al estilo _muggle_. Amycus le tenía con las manos amarradas mientras le daba sus mejores golpes. Severus contrajo los maxilares. Sabía que todo eso le encantaba al enfermo de Carrow (los golpes, la dominación) y Neville sólo le estaba dando más placer al resistirse a la golpiza. Severus no podía hacer nada, técnicamente ni siquiera estaba viendo aquello, pero él era un espía profesional y todo el castillo estaba bajo su atenta mirada.

—Interesante método. —El barón traspasó la pared y se colocó al lado de Severus, quien miraba todo desde el cuarto de al lado—. ¿Eso es una erección? —Severus evitó la arqueada de asco al notar que, efectivamente, Amycus Carrow parecía estar disfrutando de más la resistencia de Neville.

—¿Dónde está Peeves? —preguntó. Estaba harto, no quería seguir viendo eso.

—En algún lugar de la torre de astronomía. —El barón miraba el cuadro con curiosidad.

—Ve por él. Quiero que le haga algún escándalo a Amycus. Cuanto antes mejor, Barón. —El fantasma negó y salió del despacho de Severus.

A los pocos segundos, Peeves apareció en el despacho de Amycus y le golpeó con un libro. Luego le pateó y revolvió todos sus papeles. Carrow se puso histérico. Ordenó a Neville que se marchara ante la imposibilidad de controlar al _poltergeist_.

Severus tuvo unos segundos de sana diversión viendo los intentos de Amycus para expulsar a Peeves. Dejó el cuarto para marcharse a su habitación. Se sentía agotado y mareado. Estaba asqueado en muchos sentidos.

—Esta maldita guerra me va a volver loco. Hay cada desquiciado y perturbado que da miedo. —Severus levitó una botella de whisky de fuego, se sirvió una buena cantidad y bebió pausadamente. Desafortunadamente estaba seguro de que ésa no sería la última vez que tendría que intervenir para salvar a Longbottom o a cualquier otro miembro de ese estúpido ejército de la luz.

* * *

Neville caminó unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo y luego se derrumbó sobre una de las paredes. Escupió la sangre que le llenaba la boca y comprobó si aún tenía la dentadura completa. Estaba molido. Amycus Carrow lo había tomado como saco de entrenamiento. Movió de un lado a otro la mandíbula y se estremeció cuando la escuchó acomodarse.

—Mierda. —Intentó no llorar de dolor. Necesitaba unos segundos para calmarse así que respiró pausadamente y luego caminó a paso lento hacia la Sala de Menesteres. Esa noche tenían una reunión y no podía faltar. Quería demostrar que, pese a todo, era importante seguir luchando.

La sala se abrió de par en par en cuanto llegó allí. Adentro ya le esperaban muchos de los chicos. Cuando lo vieron, la mayoría se sorprendieron por su estado. Luna se acercó a revisarle los golpes. Neville se sintió un poco incomodo pero no la apartó.

—Neville, necesitamos polvo de runespoor para aliviar estos golpes. —Neville negó de inmediato.

—No, ahora no. Primero tengo que hablar con los demás, Luna. —Caminó intentado evitar la cara de dolor a pesar de que se estaba muriendo—. Me da gusto ver que estamos todos. Los murales han tenido éxito. Les agradezco que sigan aquí y que aún confíen en la idea de liberar al mundo del peligro que significa Voldemort.

—¿Sabes algo de Harry? —Neville entendía la inquietud de todos pero tenía que dejarles en claro que, con o sin Harry, la guerra tendría que continuar hasta que el mago oscuro desapareciera.

—No. Lo único que sé es que Harry sigue vivo haciendo su parte. Y nosotros también tenemos que hacer la nuestra sin importarnos lo que pase o deje de pasar. —Respiró profundamente—. ¿A quién le toca mañana? —Dean y Seamus levantaron las manos—. La profesora McGonagall tiene guardia. No creo que tengan mucho problema pero, aún así, cuídense. A la urraca le gusta pasear tarde por los pasillos. —Los chicos asintieron—. Creo que por esta noche es todo. Gracias por venir.

Neville esperó viéndoles salir de uno a uno. Algunas caras eran largas pero la mayoría parecía disfrutar de estar haciendo algo para combatir los mortífagos. Cuando por fin se quedó solo, cerró los ojos y se permitió un sonido lastimero de puro dolor.

—Ahora sí que podemos hablar de los polvos de runespoor. —Neville abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro soñador de Luna muy cerca del suyo.

—No creo que sea buena idea… —La puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se abrió de golpe.

—No puede ser, Longbottom. Siempre que vengo por aquí tienes que estar de galán. ¿En qué se ha transformado esto? Habrá que informar a Potter de que el lugar de reunión de su flamante ejército se ha convertido en un burdel. —Neville no estaba de humor para tratar con esas tonterías.

—¿Sabes, Malfoy? Últimamente he aprendido mucho sobre los _muggles, s_obre todo su forma de usar los puños. —Draco caminó por la sala con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

—Esas amenazas pegan más en Potter. Él tiene ese tipo de… _atractivo_. Y a ti te falta, mi querido Casanova de medio pelo. —Draco levantó la varita hacia Neville—. _Episkey_ —El labio de Neville sintió el frío del hechizo y luego un ardor. Se tocó y se dio cuenta de que ya no sangraba.

—Luna, ¿puedes dejarnos solos, por favor? —Luna miró a Neville y luego a Draco con cierto recelo. No dijo nada y abandonó la sala sin estar muy conforme—. ¿Dónde estabas? Has faltado a dos reuniones.

—Me conmueve que lo notaras, Longbottom. —Draco se veía cansado—. Pues nada, que mientras tú estabas aquí jugando a las casitas con la lunática de Lovegood yo estaba en lo que antes era mi casa disfrutando la vista en un tipo revolcándose en su inmundicia. Es interesante cómo Voldemort consigue tener tanto ingenio para la tortura.

—Lamento que sea así, Malfoy. —Draco cambió el semblante burlón por uno serio. Le dio un asentimiento y estaba a punto de salir cuando Neville lo detuvo. Cuando Draco se giró vio que Longbottom le tendía la mano—. Quiero ser tu amigo, Malfoy. —Draco enarcó una ceja.

—Esto es lo que pierde a los Gryffindor. —Draco suspiró exasperado—. ¿Amigos? ¿Para qué quieres que sea tu amigo? Somos aliados, Longbottom. Eso es suficiente, porque es lo importante. Potter lo entendió y por eso estamos aquí.

—No me importa lo que Harry haya entendido y tampoco me interesa lo que ustedes sean. Yo quiero ser tu amigo. Si vamos a estar en medio de esto quiero que las personas que estén cuidando mi espalda sean más que mis aliados. —Draco se permitió soltar una carcajada.

—Ya. ¿Y crees que por ser _amigos_ no te voy a traicionar? Qué lógica tan tonta tienen ustedes. No importa que tan amigos seamos, siempre existirá la posibilidad de ponerle precio a tu cabeza. Grábatelo, Longbottom.

—¿Y si te dijera que creo que a ti te hace falta un amigo?

—Te diría que te fueras a la mierda. No necesito nada. Bueno, sí, necesito que Potter le corte la cabeza a Voldemort para que yo pueda respirar tranquilo en mi propia casa.

—Lo estás pasando mal, Malfoy. ¿No te gustaría poder contar con alguien para hablar? —Neville lo estaba intentando y Draco hasta cierto punto se lo agradecía.

—Hablarlo no va a solucionar nada. Si necesitas historias para dormir deberías de pedírselas a la lunática. —El rostro de Longbottom se ensombreció. Draco vio su mano temblar un poco pero no la retiró—. Pensé que eso sería suficiente, Longbottom.

—He aprendido a tener más paciencia con los Slytherin. Alguien me dijo que en esa Casa se podían encontrar amigos para toda la vida. Sólo quiero comprobar si eso es cierto. —Draco sabía que Longbottom no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Le cogió la mano para darle un fuerte apretón—. Sé que crees que esto no es importante pero aquí vas a tener a un amigo, a alguien para quien serás algo más que un aliado, incluso después de la guerra.

—Lo que digas, Longbottom.

Draco abandonó la sala sintiéndose algo más ligero. No quería pensar que se debía a las palabras de Longbottom. Él no necesitaba a nadie.

* * *

Se giró en la cama. Sabía que estaba cayendo en la bruma del sueño y no quería dejarse llevar; era peligroso además de aterrador. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se sentía tan cansado que no podía seguir luchando. Se giró una vez más y gimió al sentir un cuerpo solido a su lado. Abrió los ojos de golpe y miró el cuerpo de Draco apenas iluminado. Harry se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo con hambre. Dejó las manos recorrer el cuerpo, lo marcó con las uñas y enterró los dedos en la tibia piel hasta dejarle huellas. Draco le respondía y se dejaba marcar y besar sin ningún pudor. Harry colocó las manos sobre las nalgas del rubio en un agarre posesivo. Cuando notó los músculos tensarse dio un par de nalgadas que provocaron unos gemidos calientes por parte del rubio. Harry decidió que quería que esos quejidos durasen toda la noche. Golpeó una y otra vez la piel de las nalgas. No se detuvo a pesar de saber que seguramente ya habría lastimado lo suficiente a Draco. Se levantó y colocó a Draco a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Miró su obra de cerca. Después le separó las nalgas para ver el culo virgen de Draco.

Harry estaba duro y no iba a esperar más. Uso el líquido preseminal como único lubricante y entró en el rubio de una sola embestida sin importarle lo mucho que seguramente lo había dañado. Draco lloraba sobre las sabanas y le suplicaba que fuera más lento pero a Harry eso sólo le encendía. Se lo folló sin detenerse, riéndose de sus suplicas. Harry sólo quería poseerle, correrse dentro de ese culo virgen tan estrecho y que tomaba su polla con tanta codicia. Empezó a llamarle puta. Sí, Draco era su puta y lo tomaría siempre, todas la veces que quisiera y como quisiera. Esa noche no pararía hasta que su leche se derramara por entre las fuertes piernas de Draco. Empezó a darle fortísimas nalgadas maltratando aún más la piel de Draco, que ya estaba roja y con algunos hematomas. Se corrió en lo más profundo del culo de Draco. Toda la tensión del cuerpo le abandonó durante esos segundos. Salió de él y rodó sobre la cama mientras esperaba que su respiración se calmara.

Se giró para mirar a Draco, que aún estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas y con el rostro hundido en las sabanas. Harry se sintió un poco mal por él. Quiso pasarle la mano por la espalda pero no lo logró; la piel de Draco parecía quemarle. El cuerpo de Draco se retorció y se elevó en el aire. Los ojos se le volvieron blancos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras de la espalda le nacían unas enormes alas de dragón. Draco Malfoy se había transformado en un inmenso dragón blanco que destruía todo a su paso. Harry no pudo coger su varita a tiempo y el fuego del dragón le impactó. Sintió que la piel le empezaba a arder. Gritó de dolor. Poco a poco la piel se le fue cayendo a pedazos calcinada por el fuego.

—¡Noooo! —Se despertó de golpe, respirando entrecortado. Se revisó de inmediato. Estaba entero, estaba en la tienda de campaña y no había ningún dragón a la vista. Hermione lo miraba aterrorizada. Harry cogió la ropa y se la colocó para salir de la casa e intentar calmarse con el frío de la noche—. Me estoy volviendo loco.

Caminó sin un rumbo por el bosque. Aún podía sentir en la piel el calor y la sensación de ser quemado vivo.

De repente, entre los arboles vio una cierva y casi se pone a reír histérico. _Snape, siempre llegas cuando creo que ya no puedo más_, pensó. Siguió al _patronus_ hasta que le mostró la espada dentro del estanque. Harry rompió el hielo y se desnudó sin pensar en el invierno ni en el peligro. Una parte de él sólo quería hundirse en el agua congelada para olvidar su pesadilla. Nadó hasta llegar a la espada, tomó con fuerza la empuñadura e intentó nadar de regreso, pero tenía los brazos y las piernas demasiado entumecidos. Le era imposible regresar; su cuerpo no respondía. Alcanzó a ver la tenue luz sobre él y redobló sus esfuerzos pero no logró llegar muy lejos. Estaba a punto de soltar la espada y darse por vencido cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya y una fuerza que lo jalaba hacia arriba. Cuando llegó a la superficie estaba casi congelado. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar a Ron, que también estaba mojado e intentando calmar su respiración.

—Hay formas más bonitas de suicidarse —le espetó sofocado—. ¿Qué demonios hacías dentro de ese jodido estanque? ¿Tienes complejo de oso? —Harry le arrojó como pudo la espada—. Es la espada de Gryffindor. ¿Cóm…?

—Sn… —Harry tragó mientras se vestía de nuevo—. Snape. Es para destruir el guardapelo. Ahora podremos hacerlo. —Harry dio un pase de varita para secarse y luego lo hizo sobre Ron—. Vamos. —Caminaron hasta encontrar un árbol donde colocaron el guardapelo—. Lo voy a abrir y tú tendrás que destruirlo. —Ron le miró.

—¿Yo? Mejor lo hacemos al revés. —Harry enarcó una ceja—. Vale, vale, ya lo he entendido, tío. —Ron cogió la empuñadura de la espada—. Venga, estoy listo.

Harry abrió el guardapelo y una bruma de oscuridad les envolvió. Ron estaba viendo su miedo más profundo. Esta vez no era Hermione prefiriéndole a él sobre Ron, esta vez el miedo más profundo de su amigo era perder la guerra, era ver a Harry perdiendo la razón, era ver a toda su familia muerta.

—¡Hazlo, Ron! ¡Nada de lo que ves es real! —Ron pareció recobrar las fuerzas, clavó la espada en el guardapelo y lo destruyó. Harry pudo percibir el dolor de Voldemort pero de inmediato cerró su mente para evitar la conexión.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —Harry asintió—. Uno menos, compañero. Uno menos.

Harry tragó saliva. Esperaba que la oscuridad se hubiese ido junto con el pedazo de alma de Voldemort aunque, en el fondo, se sentía consumido por algo peor.

* * *

_**Pues que manera de callarme. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me han hecho muy feliz y casi se doblaron del capítulo pasado a este, es muy gratificante. **_

_**Hablándoles un poco de la historia; es un poco enredada, faltan muchas cosas por suceder. Ustedes saben que el verdadero peligro del fic es Dumbledore y en medio de esa historia está la parte personal de nuestros personajes. Ha sido muy interesante darle vida a esta historia por eso me agrada tanto que ustedes aprecien eso. **_

_**Prometo ponerme al corriente con los comentarios. **_

_**Un abrazote para ustedes, mil gracias para mi beta Winter, que es un amor. **_

_**Nos vemos el viernes. **_

_**PD: Del uno al diez, ¿qué tan perturbadores son los sueños de Harry?**_


	10. Dobby

**Capítulo X**

Harry se giró en el camastro; de nuevo no podía dormir. Suspiró pesadamente. En realidad tampoco quería dormir; era demasiado desagradable encontrarse con esos sueños que le comían la tranquilidad. Buscó entre sus cosas el mapa de los Merodeadores. Sus ojos vagaron por el croquis del castillo hasta que encontraron la etiqueta de Draco Malfoy. El nombre se movía por un largo pasillo. Luego desapareció.

Harry arrojó el pergamino. Estaba seguro de que Draco estaba en una de las reuniones de Neville. Le subió por el pecho algo muy parecido a los celos. No amaba a Draco, sólo era la sensación de encaprichamiento, de saber que su juguete estaba con otro. Se frotó furiosamente el rostro con las manos. La verdad era que sabía muy poco del Draco y del Neville del futuro, sólo que eran grandes amigos. Debían de serlo; nadie deja a su hijo a cargo de un completo desconocido y menos aún si no es de la familia. ¿Serían grandes amigos? ¿Tal vez más que eso? Draco era gay después de todo y Neville era un... hombre. Y ciertamente los años le habían sentado bien.

—Coño, me estoy volviendo loco. —Se levantó de la cama, cogió el otro pergamino y salió de la casa respirando el frío aire. Después transfiguró dos rocas para poder sentarse y escribir cómodamente. Sólo esperaba que Snape estuviese disponible. Si sus cuentas eran correctas esa noche sería la última en el castillo antes de las vacaciones de fin de año.

_"El castillo pronto estará desolado"._ Miró hacia la oscuridad mientras esperaba la respuesta.

_"No lo suficiente, señor Potter"._ Harry sonrió. Snape tenía un extraño efecto relajante sobre él. _"¿Cómo va su campamento, señor Potter?"._

_"Atropellado, profesor. Necesitamos ir al banco a por un objeto importante"._ Harry estaba intentando pensar una forma fácil de ingresar en Gringotts, una que de preferencia no tuviera nada que ver con duendes.

_"Estoy seguro de que encontrará la forma"._ Harry asistió sin darse cuenta.

_"¿Cómo van?"._ Sólo había una cosa a la que podía referirse: Draco y Neville.

_"Mejor de lo que pensé. Cada semana hay más gente en esa sala y su jefe de la resistencia les recibe con los brazos abiertos a pesar de que es castigado cada vez con más dureza"._ Cerró los ojos sintiéndose frustrado. ¿Por qué tenían que repetirse esas cosas: la guerra, Voldemort, Dumbledore y toda esa mierda?

_"Neville siempre ha sido un luchador"._

_"Lo sé, señor Potter. Cada día lo compruebo más. Descanse, Potter. No creo poder comunicarme con usted durante este descanso"._

_"Gracias, señor"._

* * *

—No importa lo que diga mi madre. Voy a regresar, Neville. —Ginny se veía tan decidida que Neville quería creer en esa posibilidad aunque fuese casi imposible—. No voy a dejarte solo. —Ginny le abrazó con fuerza y se despidió. En las últimas semanas Ginny se había convertido en un gran apoyo para él.

Uno a uno se despidieron también el resto de sus compañeros. Luna, además de despedirse, le dio un trozo de pergamino con una hora para que estuviese en la torre de astronomía. Neville intentó no sonrojarse y prefirió desviar la mirada hacia Draco, que miraba a todos con la misma indiferencia de siempre.

—Gracias, Luna. —La rubia se despidió con un beso en los labios.

Draco esperó a que todos se marcharan para acercarse a él. No disimulaba la mueca de burla y diversión. Poco a poco se había ido acostumbrando al ácido sentido del humor del rubio.

—Así que sigues de galán. —Draco soltó una risilla burlona—. ¿Sabes? Las chicas como la lunática me caen bien: saben lo que quieren, lo buscan y lo persiguen hasta conseguirlo. No puedes decir que no ha intentado seducirte. Creo que tiene los ovarios muy bien puestos.

—Más que eso. Me resulta un poco acojonante. —Neville miró el pergamino y lo arrojó al suelo.

—¿No piensas ir? Estamos en guerra, Longbottom, y ésa puede ser tu oportunidad para no morir virgen. —Neville negó con una sonrisa. Draco tenía una forma muy particular de seguir las bromas.

—No creo que sea buena idea que vaya y, si tanto te preocupa mi vida sexual… —Draco frunció el ceño—. Ya no soy virgen. —Draco puso cara de asco.

—Bien, no quiero saber los detalles. El sexo heterosexual me da repulsión. —Neville se tomó unos segundos para mirar a Draco. Nunca habían hablado de eso pero siempre había habido algo que le decía que el rubio no tenía demasiado interés en las mujeres. Y esas palabras se lo habían confirmado. A Neville no le importaba demasiado; Draco seguía siendo Draco y lo que le gustara o dejara de gustarle era muy su problema.

—Hoy regresas a casa. —El rostro de Draco cambió por completo. Neville juraría que había palidecido—. Me gustaría que no tuvieras que hacerlo, por lo menos no con él dentro.—Draco desvió la mirada. Sabía que las palabras de Neville eran ciertas; después de esos meses no tenía ninguna duda de que Longbottom era cándido por naturaleza, además de bueno y estúpido.

—Es mi casa, Longbottom. Mis padres están allí… —Neville asintió.

—Sólo cuídate. —Draco asintió.

—Lo intentaré….

—Regresa. —Draco no puedo evitar sonreír ante la forma en que Longbottom se lo estaba pidiendo.

—Lo intentaré…

Draco salió de la sala dejando a Neville sólo y con una sensación terrible. Por lo menos en ese castillo tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo, de colaborar con la guerra. Pero lejos, en su casa y con su abuela, no podía hacer nada. Se empezaba a sentir inútil, casi como al principio cuando no era nadie, y eso le dolía. Ni siquiera podía evitar que Draco regresara a su casa para sufrir a manos de Voldemort y esa tía suya loca.

—Debo pensar en que estos meses pasaran pronto, en que nos volveremos a ver, en que Ginny regresará, en que todo estará bien… Tiene que estar bien. —Neville tragó saliva. De nuevo esperaba creérselo, como también intentaba creerse que la guerra se ganaría y que Harry tenía todas las respuestas a pesar de saber que no era así de sencillo. Harry era una víctima más de las circunstancias.

* * *

Las semanas prácticamente se habían consumido y Harry aún no tenía un plan para entrar al maldito banco. Cada día la presión se cernía sobre sus hombros de forma cruel, sentía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando y que no encontraba ningún tipo de paz a pesar de que Ron y Hermione parecían más unidos que nunca. Hermione intentaba persuadirle de seguir por otros caminos sin saber que el lugar correcto era Gringotts. Harry no había querido decir nada; después de todo no tenía cómo explicarles que sabía cuál era el camino a seguir.

—¡Basta, Hermione! —le gritó Harry irritado—. Tenemos que pensar en lugares arriesgados. Voldemort no hubiera… —De pronto Hermione y Ron abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos y Harry lo comprendió en un segundo. Justo el día anterior habían escuchado la advertencia sobre el maldito nombre.

—Mierda. —Se miraron por un segundo antes de salir corriendo de la tienda de campaña.

—¿Cómo has podido olvidarlo, Harry? —le gritó Hermione mientras seguían corriendo—. Vamos, se están apareciendo.

Harry empezó a lanzar hechizos con intención de dañar ante la mirada desaprobadora de Hermione y la de asombro de Ron. Corrieron por el bosque intentando encontrar resguardo pero era imposible. Cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarles un hechizo de Hermione golpeó el rostro de Harry desfigurándole. Los recuerdos le llegaron casi de inmediato: la mansión, Draco, la varita y Dobby…

La llegada a la mansión Malfoy fue igual de atropellada que en sus recuerdos. Fue arrastrado sin saber muy bien hacia dónde hasta que lo vio a él. Draco parecía entero; a diferencia del Draco de sus recuerdos éste parecía estar preparado para todo. Alcanzó a distinguir a Lucius Malfoy casi rogando por que le reconociera. Harry fue arrojado a los pies de Draco, quien lo miró con intensidad. Harry tragó saliva recordando esa posición unos meses atrás pero con intenciones completamente distintas. Notó los ojos brillantes de Draco, el rostro decidido y las facciones contenidas. Draco siempre se estaba conteniendo y eso era algo que Harry admiraba del rubio; su mesura le estaba haciendo un gran bien.

—¿Es él? —casi rogó Lucius—. ¿Verdad que es él? Vamos, Draco, tú lo conoces, has sido su compañero de colegio por todos estos años. —Draco pareció analizarle el rostro y luego negó con firmeza para completo desagrado de su padre.

—No lo sé. No le reconozco. —Harry sabía que Draco era bueno pero nunca pensó que tanto. Y ahora estaban allí, con un Draco concentrado en él. Sus miradas prácticamente estaban fundidas en una sola. Harry sólo quería desaparecer a todos y empezar a comerse a Draco Malfoy a pesar de que él mismo era ahora una versión un poco más guapa del hombre-elefante.

—Bien, si tú no le reconoces habrá alguien que sí lo haga. —Lucius se descubrió el brazo para mostrar la Marca Oscura y llamar a su amo.

Para esperarle fueron llevados a las mazmorras, donde descubrieron a Luna y al duende Griphook. Los gritos de Hermione enloquecían a Harry, que estaba dispuesto a dejarle un bello recuerdo a la bruja por haber marcado a su amiga de esa forma. La primera vez no lo hizo porque estaba más preocupado por sobrevivir pero en esta segunda oportunidad deseaba lastimar y hacer pagar a los culpables de su terrible futuro.

Cuando Peter Pettigrew llegó a la mazmorra fue arrastrado por la maldición de Harry. Ron le lanzó una mirada de reproche sin saber bien qué decir.

—¿Por qué? —fue la pregunta incrédula de Ron. Hasta ese momento Ron no lo había visto mancharse las manos de sangre.

—Sólo escucha lo que le están haciendo a Hermione. Se lo merecen. Nunca dudes cuando tengas la oportunidad de hacerles pagar. —Ron tragó saliva y negó.

—Prefiero no ser uno de ellos…

Potter se giró para encontrarse con los enormes ojos de Dobby, que no le juzgaban pero que tampoco entendían sus acciones.

—Vámonos, Dobby…

Se aparecieron en la sala y Harry le arrebató la varita a Draco sintiéndola suya. Quería sonreírle pero lo evitó para no causarle más problemas. Esa lucha sólo le dejaba a Harry una idea, salvar a Dobby como había salvado a Hedwig. Después de desarmar a Draco, desmayó a Lucius y dejó fuera de combate a Narcissa.

—_Expelliarmus._ —La varita de Bellatrix salió volando—. Eres una perra terrible. —Harry movió la varita como si fuera el mango de un látigo invisible que golpeó el rostro de Bellatrix—. Voy a dejarte algo para que recuerdes no volver meterte jamás con mi amiga. —Harry buscó entre la ropa de Bellatrix el cuchillo y se lo arrebató—. Creo que esto me servirá. —Le hizo en la frente una profunda cicatriz con forma de rayo y en la mejilla izquierda le trazó unos profundos cortes formando una _L_—. Salúdame a tu amo.

Desaparecieron en el momento justo en el que Voldemort llegaba a la mansión. Harry pudo sentirlo, como también sintió la euforia por haber salvado a Dobby.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa de Bill casi no podía mantener la compostura pero evitó decir nada cuando vio a Hermione sumamente consternada, igual que Ron, quien parecían no creerse que él fuera el Harry que conocían.

Esa noche se permitió disfrutar la cena y sentirse feliz sin poder decírselo a nadie. Cada vez que salvaba a alguien de la muerte era como si las cosas tuvieran sentido de nuevo para él. A la mañana siguiente les dijo que tenían que entrar al banco y ni Ron ni Hermione le dijeron nada durante unos segundos. Sin embargo, pronto empezaron las preguntas. Y Harry por fin tenía respuestas que darles.

—Severus dejó en esa cámara una réplica de la espada de Gryffindor. Estoy seguro de que le pidió que guardara más cosas importantes. Y entre esas cosas importantes puede haber un pedazo de su alma. —Hermione aún lo miraba con recelo aunque no dijo nada. Ron, en cambio, empezó con el interrogatorio.

—¿Qué te está pasando? —Ron se le plantó cuan largo era. Harry no quería enfrentarse a él, a Ron no.

—No te entiendo… —respondió. Ron enrojeció de puro enojo.

—¡Por favor! Pese a lo que Hermione y tú creen, no soy idiota. Cada día eres más sanguinario y hay días en los que te la pasas pensando sin hablar con nadie. Te ocurre algo. ¿Qué demonios es? No eres el Harry de antes, no tienes esa… Es… ¡Coño, que no eres tú! ¡Que asustas y no sé qué demonios te pasa!

—Yo… —Harry lo analizó. Podía contarles la verdad en ese momento, allí, en una habitación de la casa de Bill con el mar de fondo y con la intensidad de los sentimientos que le estaban brotando del pecho—. Hemos sido amigos durante años. Ustedes han sido mi familia. Mis motivos para ser diferente de… —Harry suspiró. Aún no podía contarles todo, todavía no—. Los necesito. Crean en mí, por favor. Crean en este nuevo Harry que parece implacable pero que sólo quiere el bien para todos. Por favor, no me dejen solo, no ahora…

—Bien. —Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y se abrazó a Harry un momento para susurrarle—: Pronto tendrás que decirnos qué te pasa. —Harry asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que vamos a arriesgar el pellejo para entrar donde los duendes. —Harry asintió y Ron dejó escapar un suspiró frustrado y trémulo—. Ustedes me van a matar antes de que ningún _morty_ me alcance. —Harry le hizo una mueca como de una sonrisa.

Esos días planeando su entrada al lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico serían interesantes.

* * *

—Hoy vamos a practicar la maldición _Cruciatus._ —Neville empuñó las manos. Quería lanzarse sobre ese idiota y patearlo. Su odio aumentó cuando vio al pequeño alumno de primer curso temblando y llorando en silencio al saber para qué estaba destinado—. Aquí les tengo un alumno dispuesto a aprender del modo más terrible.

Neville ya lo había notado antes, cuando había estado a solas con el pervertido de Amycus Carrow: le excitaba ver el dolor. Y en ese momento lo estaba comprobando al darse cuenta de cómo acariciaba lentamente el hombro del pequeño niño mientras miraba a todos en el salón. Aunque Neville sabía a quién escogería el primero. Por lo tanto, cuando los ojos de Amycus se concentraron en él, no fue una sorpresa.

—Señor Longbottom, usted estrenará esta lección. —Le animó a levantarse pero Neville no movió ni un músculo—. ¿Pasa algo, señor Longbottom? —El asco se le escapaba por cada uno de los poros.

—Sí, pasa que no puedo sentir más asco por usted. Si quiere que practique la maldición suelte a mi compañero y deje que lo haga con usted, cobarde de mierda. —Amycus arrojó al niño y apuntó su varita hacia a Neville.

—_¡Crucio! _—Neville cayó de su silla y se retorció de dolor, pero no gritó. Nada, ni un solo sonido, ni un jadeo… Nada. No quería darle la maldita satisfacción. Amycus bajó la varita sintiéndose más enojado que nunca—. ¡Largo! —gritó a los alumnos—. La clase ha terminado. Y el señor Longbottom tiene castigo desde este momento. —Como pudo, aturdido y débil, Neville se levantó para que sus compañeros lo vieran de pie y enfrentando a Amycus Carrow.

Draco intentó parecer indiferente pero su corazón iba a mil por hora. Neville había sido un imbécil. Amycus Carrow le mataría en esa maldita aula. Tenía que hacer algo. Cuando salieron se escabulló de entre sus compañeros evitando que nadie lo siguiera con la mirada y se fue casi corriendo a la oficina del director. Esperaba que Severus estuviese allí; él era el único que podía parar a Amycus sin levantar sospechas.

—Salazar —dijo a la gárgola de la entrada, que se movió de inmediato. Severus no era un hombre que perdiera el tiempo en trivialidades tales como cambiar la contraseña cada cinco segundos.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué hace aquí? —Severus se levantó de su sillón. Draco pudo notar la preocupación en su rostro. Snape debía de intuir que lo que le traía no era cualquier cosa.

—Neville insultó a Amycus Carrow. Quería que usáramos la maldición _Cruciatus. _—Los ojos negros resplandecieron por un segundo—. Neville le llamó cobarde y ahora están en el aula, solos, y Amycus no se ve muy contento.

Severus salió del despacho con su capa ondeando tras él. Draco le siguió para luego desaparecer por los pasillos del castillo esperando a que todo saliera bien o a que, al menos, Longbottom terminara vivo y un estado de salud aceptable. Sin necesidad de usar un tubo para respirar por lo menos.

* * *

Neville se esforzó por no caer, por no mostrar dolor a pesar de que todo su cuerpo quería derrumbarse. Amycus caminaba alrededor acercándosele más pero Neville no se movía, sólo intentaba respirar pausadamente para que el dolor no se apoderara de sus sentidos. Amycus se colocó tras de él y le habló al oído.

—¿Duele? —Neville no dijo nada—. Sí, duele. —Amycus se acercó a su cuello y aspiró—. Puedo percibir el dolor en tu piel. —Neville se estremeció de asco —. A tus padres les volvieron locos con esto pero a ti no, tú te creces con cada castigo. Mírate entero, fiero, sin ceder ni un poco ante el dolor. —La voz de Amycus se volvió más baja—. Me encanta eso. —De pronto, Amycus lo empujó con fuerza contra el escritorio—. _¡Accio daga! _—Una daga brillante llegó a las manos del loco—. Es de plata y la hoja es afilada. —La pasó por la camisa de Neville cortando los hilos de los botones y luego le abrió la camisa de par en par—. Joven, muy joven… —El cuerpo de Amycus sobre el suyo le provocaba arcadas—. Te voy a dar algo para que me recuerdes. —Le cortó la mejilla haciéndole sangrar pero Neville sólo apretó los dientes para no gritar de dolor—. Sí, vamos, resístete. Así será mejor cuando te quiebres. Toda esa resistencia se irá… —Lamió la sangre que bañaba la mejilla de Neville—. Y aprenderás a obedecerme sin chistar.

Amycus iba a hacerle otro corte cuando la puerta del salón se abrió y Neville vio un hechizo golpeando el cuerpo de Carrow, que terminó rebotando contra la pared del otro lado del salón. Quiso levantarse pero aún estaba aturdido y el cuerpo se le empezaba a adormecer. Sintió unos brazos atrayéndole y luego se encontró con el rostro de Severus Snape. Neville se le abrazó como nunca.

—¿Le hizo algo además de lo evidente? —le preguntó Severus sin separarse de él.

—No… —Su voz sonaba pastosa—. Llegó justo a tiempo. Es un verdadero loco. —Severus asintió permaneciendo en esa posición hasta que Neville pudo soltarse.

—Tiene que marcharse del castillo. Vaya a la sala de los menesteres y busque el retrato de una niña. Sígala y llegará al Cabeza de Puerco. Si se queda un día más aquí corre peligro. —Neville asintió pensando en el futuro que le esperaba.

* * *

Harry tenía un plan. Iría por la copa y la destruiría con la espada. Regresaría al castillo para terminar con los horrocruxes que aún le quedaban en el camino: Nagini, la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw y él mismo. La guerra contra Voldemort terminaría pronto…

* * *

**Estamos casi por entrar al verdadero conflicto de esta historia. Dumbledore pronto regresara y Harry… bueno, el pobre se pondrá más loquito, ya saben cómo lo quiero pero no puedo negar que esta historia cada vez se pone más oscuro y eso es parte importante. Saben, cada vez me siento mejor explotando ese lado oscuro de todos y escribir esta historia ha sido un gran deleite. También porque tengo la oportunidad de explotar temas que no había tocado porque todas mis historias de HP empezaban con los personajes ya con una sexualidad definida y con Neville me estoy pegando una divertida en escribirlo. **

**En otras notas finales les escribía sobre lo bordados que tengo a Dave Karofsky (de Glee) y a Neville. Son dos personajes a los que abrace y no los he soltado porque los adoro, es un reto mostrar una cara nueva de sus historias y cuando lo logro me siento bastante feliz. **

**Ya sé, les debo las respuestas del capítulo pasado y el último, pero les prometo que este fin de semana sin falta me pongo al corriente respondiendo sus comentarios pero sobre todo agradeciéndoles el tiempo que se toman para hacerlos. Es gratificante pensar en sus comentarios cuando sigo escribiendo, cuando una idea de desvela y no paró hasta escribirla. Mil gracias. **

**Winter y yo les agradecemos el esfuerzo. Yo en lo particular, le agradezco a Winter tanto cariño. Y les invitamos a leer otra cosita que publicamos, sólo por el placer de divertirse: **

_**Distrito Diez (pueden buscarlo en mis historias publicadas)  
**_

**Un abrazote, nos vemos el viernes. **


	11. El sueño del dragón

**Capítulo XI**

Harry miró la puerta de la cámara de los Lestrange. El plan había sido el mismo sólo que la ayuda del duende no había sido necesaria; Harry conocía Gringotts como la palma de su mano. Dumbledore, en su época, había decidido que el banco tenía que extremar su seguridad y Harry se había encargado personalmente de ello llegando a conocer cada secreto del edificio. Cuando la bóveda se abrió, vio la copa en el mismo lugar que la recordaba, como si estuviese burlándose de él.

—Está allí —señaló Harry. Ron quiso caminar hacia ella pero en el proceso tropezó con otro objeto que estaba en el suelo y éste empezó a multiplicarse indiscriminadamente.

—Pero qué mierda… —Hermione chocó contra otra vasija, que también empezó a multiplicarse.

—¡Procuren no tocar nada!

Harry se lanzó a por la copa cuando la cámara entera empezó a llenarse de réplicas de objetos. Cuando la alcanzó, el resto de las cosas empezó a arder y a multiplicarse con celeridad. Harry se sintió superado pero se obligó a seguir hasta que sintió la mano de Ron dándole un jalón hacia arriba. Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo y respiraba con dificultad pero no había perdido la copa, que le escocía en la piel de la mano. Salieron apresuradamente de la bóveda intentando alejarse de los objetos para que no pudieran seguir multiplicándose.

—¡La espada!

Harry la pidió con desesperación. Ron buscó en su cintura y luego miró a Hermione, que tampoco la tenía. Harry miró por el suelo y vio unos diminutos pies. Tragó saliva al notar la punta de la espada sobre el suelo. Levantó el rostro y se encontró con el duende Griphook.

—Lo siento, mago. Tienes honor y eres distinto a los demás pero la espada es nuestra. —Harry iba a tomar su varita cuando las alarmas empezaron a sonar. Griphook aprovechó eso para desaparecer por entre las cámaras llevándose la espada con él.

—Pequeño hijo de puta. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Corrieron buscando una salida hasta que Hermione miró al inmenso dragón encadenado lanzando fuego hacia los duendes que querían detenerles. Hermione les señaló el dragón y Ron tragó saliva mientras Harry buscaba una forma de llegar al lomo del animal. Finalmente, subieron a una plataforma. Harry fue el primero en saltar sobre él, luego lo hizo Hermione y por último Ron, que tenía los ojos cerrados. Harry liberó al dragón y éste salió volando mientras quemaba todo a su alrededor.

El aire frío empezó a aliviar un poco la piel quemada de Harry. El vuelo en el dragón era impresionante. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por la tranquilidad de mecerse en el aire siendo llevado por el enorme dragón. Más pronto de lo que deseaba, la brisa del agua llegó a su piel. Tenían que bajar, Harry lo sabía, aunque él deseaba quedarse encima de ese dragón por mucho más tiempo; la serenidad del vuelo le hacía sentirse feliz.

—Harry, tenemos que bajar —le dijo Hermione mientras miraba hacia el agua bajo ellos.

Hermione saltó y Ron la siguió pero Harry se tomó un momento más para dar la vuelta con el dragón hasta que tuvo que soltarse. Pero no dejó de mirar a la majestuosa criatura que volaba en círculos encima de ellos. Había estado años encerrado sin ver la luz y sin poder volar pero justo en ese momento extendía sus alas y volaba cada vez más alto. Harry permaneció en las heladas aguas observando al dragón. Sólo nadó hacia la orilla cuando sintió que ya no podía más.

—Hemos perdido la espada. —Ron estaba furioso. Hermione secó su ropa con un pase de varita y luego siguió con la de Harry.

—Maldito duende —dijo Harry. Hermione le dio una mirada reprobatoria.

—¿Has pensando que la espada realmente puede ser suya? —preguntó Hermione. Ron prefirió guardar silencio; tal y como estaban las cosas últimamente entre Hermione y Harry era lo mejor.

—Joder, Hermione, eso no importa ahora. Lo que importa es que el maldito duende nos ha robado la espada y ahora tenemos que ir al colegio para destruir éste horrocrux y también los otros. —Harry iba a caminar lejos de ellos pero Hermione lo detuvo.

—¿Cómo sabes que tenemos que regresar? Ése es el plan más idiota que he escuchado. No podremos pisar Hogsmeade sin que nos atrapen, nos estarías llevando a una trampa segura. A menos que sepas algo que nosotros no. —Harry enarcó la ceja derecha y miró fijamente a sus amigos.

—No sé nada más. Únicamente pienso que él sólo ha conocido un hogar: Hogwarts. Casi estoy seguro de que escondió el otro horrocrux en el castillo, además de Nagini, que siempre está con él. No es muy difícil imaginar que tenemos que arriesgarnos. Además, sin la espada necesitamos un colmillo del basilisco para destruir la copa.

Harry se alejó intentado encontrar un lugar para poner la tienda de campaña y poder descansar un poco antes de aparecerse en Hogsmeade.

* * *

Hermione tenía cara de desconcierto. Durante esos meses había estado estudiando el comportamiento de Harry. En un principio creyó que todos sus cambios se debían a la guerra, a la oscuridad que les envolvía y a tener consigo ese horrocrux. Pero no, había algo más. Harry estaba sumido en una oscuridad que nada tenía que ver con su situación.

Ron casi podía escuchar al cerebro de Hermione trabajando a mil por hora, estudiando a Harry para intentar descubrir qué le tenía tan rabioso y moviéndose mecánicamente. Ron también lo había pensando pero no desde el punto de vista analítico y mágico que siempre usaba Mione para casi todo. Ron sabía que su amigo estaba cargando muchas cosas sobre los hombros: salvar al mundo no era cualquier cosa, tener a un loco detrás de su cabeza, pensar en las personas que seguro morirían por su culpa… Harry tenía razones para cambiar, para no ser lo que era antes. Claro que él no descartaba que algo más anduviese mal con Harry. Sin embargo, creía más en que la presión estaba haciendo de las suyas. Sólo cuando terminara la guerra podrían empezar a identificar con exactitud qué tan mal estaba Harry. Ron mismo se sentía bastante apesadumbrado, pero cada vez veía más cercano el final de la guerra.

* * *

Neville salió del hueco de la pared y entró a la Sala de los Menesteres. Después de que el profesor Snape le salvara, tuvo que esconderse allí. Esa noche descubrió que le llamaba el cuadro de una niña. Entró en él y descubrió un pasadizo. A pesar de que Snape le había dicho que lo siguiera, sentía cierto temor. Llegó a un lugar que conocía poco: el Cabeza de Puerco, el pub de Aberforth Dumbledore, quien de inmediato se presentó para darle de comer. Escuchó de los labios del Aberforth una historia que no conocía, la historia de Ariana. Neville empezó a sentir una gran admiración por ese hombre que calladamente se había unido a la batalla a pesar de no creer en su hermano. Aberforth lo hacía por el ideal de igualdad entre los magos y los _muggles_.

—_Un mago, no puede pisotear a otros sólo por ser un mago…_

Aberforth se lo había dicho una de tantas tardes mientras preparaba la comida. Neville empezó a sentirse identificado con ese hombre que no había sido un gran mago y al que el destino le imponía vivir bajo la sombra de un hermano como Albus Dumbledore. Sin embargo a Aberforth jamás le importó la gloria y aún menos la gloria de su hermano. Él sólo tenía a su hermana y, cuando la perdió, lo perdió todo.

Poco a poco la Sala de los Menesteres se llenó de camas dando albergue a todas las personas que necesitaba un refugio después de que los mortífagos del castillo les amenazaran. Neville se vio acompañado por los miembros de la Orden, por muchos de sus amigos y por Ginny, que había cumplido su promesa de regresar y que sin Neville allí se había convertido en la cabeza de la revolución. Aberforth se comprometió con ellos dándoles de comer y haciendo un poco más amigable su encierro.

Neville estaba seguro de que la guerra estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. No sabía por qué pero había algo que se lo decía. Esa noche, cuando todos estaban ya dormidos, Ginny se le acercó; la hermana pequeña de Ron era temible cuando se trataba de ser líder de algo.

—¿También lo sientes? —Neville asintió—. No sé qué pasa. Ayer había mucho movimiento en el castillo y Snape tiene días sin aparecer. —La mención del profesor hizo que el corazón de Neville se encogiera. Necesitaba pedirle una disculpa por haber sido tan idiota.

—Me gustaría saber dónde demonios está Harry y qué es de ellos. —Ginny hablaba poco de Ron pero Neville estaba seguro de que estaba preocupada.

Durante esos meses se había dicho de todo. Las peores noticias eran las que anunciaban la muerte de Harry o su captura. Pero hasta esa noche Neville estaba seguro de que Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían vivos. De no ser así, Voldemort ya habría mostrado sus cabezas. Y hasta que eso no ocurriera Neville mantendría la fe en sus amigos.

Cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió, Neville cogió la varita pero al notar la rubia cabellera sonrió y se levantó de la cama para caminar hacia Draco.

—Bonito hotel de lujo, Neville. —No se habían visto desde que Neville se había refugiado en la Sala de los Menesteres.

—¿Cómo estás? —Neville le hubiera abrazado pero prefirió contenerse; Draco no era de ese tipo de personas.

—Molido. Bobo esta cada vez más loco. —Ginny saludó a Draco para su sorpresa y luego se marchó a dormir—. No sé qué le pasa pero parece que las cosas no van bien. Severus dice que Harry está teniendo éxito y que pronto lo veremos.

—¿Se lo dijiste tú? —Draco lo miró extrañado—. Al profesor Snape, ¿lo enviaste tú para que me ayudara? —Draco soltó un largo suspiro y asintió. Luego cruzó la sala hasta la cama de Neville y se desplomó en ella.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía dejarte con ese loco y menos después de lo que le dijiste. Por Salazar, ustedes los Gryffindor no tienen regulador en la boca, ¿verdad? Me sorprende que no te hechizara frente a todos.

—¿El profesor te dijo lo que quería hacerme? —Draco miró la cicatriz en la mejilla de Neville y asintió—. Creo que estaba más loco de lo que pensábamos.

—Severus le dijo que alguien había ido hasta el salón y lo había hechizado. Amycus no lo cuestionó. Las ventajas de ser el mortífago consentido de Bobo.

—Cuando todo esto termine le deberé una extensa disculpa al profesor Snape.

Draco resopló y se acomodó mejor en la cama de Neville. Tenía días sin descansar bien. Ni siquiera en su casa y entre las sabanas de su cama había podido hacerlo. Parecía que toda la podredumbre de los mortífagos se impregnaba en cada rincón de la mansión. La cama de Neville era cálida, tenía un buen aroma y era bastante reconfortante. Se le antojaba cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento de protección. Jodidos Gryffindor, exudaban heroísmo hasta dormidos. Como Harry. Claro que con Potter no sólo era heroísmo, también era sensualidad y un increíble magnetismo, sobre todo cuando empezó a ser la lechuza entre Potter y Severus. Ese toque oscuro que tenía Harry era algo que Draco encontraba muy atractivo. Admitía que le daba curiosidad saber qué sucedería entre ellos después de la guerra. Draco estaba seguro de que no se escondería más. Después de que todo esto terminara y Bobo descansara en el pozo más asqueroso del infierno, él le gritaría al mundo que le encantaban las pollas duras y grandes, de preferencia en la boca o en el culo. Pero, ¿Potter? ¿Qué pasaría con el gran héroe Gryffindor?

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Neville. Draco le respondió sin mirarle.

—Más bien en quién. Pensaba en Potter.

—Ginny y yo también estábamos pensando en él. En los tres de hecho. —Neville notó el descontento de Draco.

—Claro, la comadrejilla es su novia, tiene que pensar en él. —Neville se frotó el rostro. Joder, estaba demasiado cansado. Se dejó caer al lado de Draco.

—No son novios. Terminaron antes de que empezara la guerra. Ginny y yo sólo estábamos diciendo que las cosas parecen diferentes, como si se aproximara algo muy grande. —Draco sonrió. Parecía que tenía más oportunidades con Potter de las que imaginaba.

—¿Y Lovegood? ¿Por qué no está aquí calentándote la cama? —Neville hizo todo lo posible por no disgustarse y respondió a Draco con voz tranquila.

—Desapareció en las vacaciones y no regresó. Supongo que su padre no la dejó volver al castillo. —Draco levantó un poco la cabeza para ver a todos en la sala completamente dormidos.

—Neville… —Draco se giró para ver la reacción de Longbottom—. No eres virgen, ¿cierto? —Neville se quedó tranquilo por un momento y luego negó—. ¿Con quién…?

—¿En serio, Draco? ¿Qué carajos tiene que ver eso ahora? Estamos en medio de una guerra, podemos morir en cualquier momento y tú quieres saber…

—¡Vamos, Gryffindor santurrón! Tú lo has dicho, podemos morir mañana. Anda, dime quién te quito el defecto. —Neville suspiró derrotado.

—Hannah Abbott. —Draco silbó sorprendido.

—¿Cómo estuvo? —Neville boqueó. Eso estaba más allá de su moralidad de caballero. No podía hablar de eso con Draco pero a la vez sabía que el rubio no se iba a conformar con el silencio y menos aún cuando lo miraba con esos ojos grises clavados en los suyos.

—Satisfactorio —respondió honestamente. Draco se incorporó un poco para clavarle aún más su gris mirada.

—¿Satisfactorio? —Draco negó—. Pero qué idiotez más grande —le espetó con desagrado—. El sexo puede ser apasionado, caliente, sensual, furioso, rudo, sucio, avasallador, gloriosamente emotivo o, en su defecto, malo, terrible, fastidioso, patético o ridículo. Pero nunca _satisfactorio_. Eso es inaceptable para la entrega más sublime entre dos seres. —Neville enarcó una ceja—. ¿Qué? No lo digo en el sentido romántico, tonto. Lo digo porque estás tocando el cuerpo de otra persona, llevándola un estado de placer tal que se puede abandonar. Y eso debe ser recíproco. ¿Sabes qué puede ser satisfactorio?

—¿Qué? —Las palabras de Draco estaban taladrando su mente.

—Una paja. Ésas son satisfactorias. Tu mano, tu polla, tu mente. Satisfactorio. —Neville se miró nerviosamente las manos sin decir nada—. Una paja con tu mano y una paja con la mano de alguien más. ¿Notas la diferencia?

Neville asintió pensando en si lo que había sentido con Hannah iba más allá de una paja. Temía la respuesta. Porque no había una razón para sentir el sexo con alguien como una paja, ¿o sí? Le hubiese gustado estar en otro lugar, probablemente en su casa, en un lugar tranquilo para pensar, y no en medio de una guerra.

—Gracias por manifestarme la diferencia. —Neville esperaba que Draco saliera de la sala pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera de su cama—. ¿No piensas ir a las mazmorras? —Draco suspiró y miró alrededor de la sala.

—¿Esta jodida sala no tiene sitio para mí? La verdad es que estoy demasiado cansado como para andar caminando por ahí así que, si me permites… —Draco se acomodó en la cama dejando un miserable lugar para Neville—. Puedes dormir en el suelo si lo prefieres.

—¡Vaya! Cuanta amabilidad, Draco. —El rubio se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Severus evitó a toda costa que su mente se revelara ante Voldemort; la había blindado a la perfección. Más aún esa noche, cuando las cosas estaban peor que nunca en la mansión Malfoy. Voldemort intentaba mantener su máscara de todopoderoso pero las cosas se le estaban yendo de control. Por culpa de Lucius, Harry había destruido el diario. Además Dumbledore había destruido el anillo de Marvolo Gaunt, el guardapelo también estaba destruido y la copa había sido robada por Potter. Voldemort estaba perdido y eso le tenía atemorizado.

Harry, además, estaba siendo implacable. Su edad, su verdadera edad, le permitía serlo así en cada enfrentamiento. Voldemort ya había perdido a varios hombres. Esa noche Voldemort quería un plan para terminar con Harry Potter de una buena vez pero era algo imposible, ni siquiera él mismo sabía exactamente dónde estaban Harry, Weasley y la señorita Granger. A Voldemort se le estaban yendo las piezas. Ni siquiera Hogwarts, con sus mortífagos gobernando el lugar, era suyo. Neville y la señorita Weasley habían sido un terrible dolor de cabeza para Voldemort.

Sin querer, la mirada de Severus se fue hacia Amycus Carrow. Ese hombre caería en sus manos. Enfermos como él no deberían tener la posibilidad de caminar, ni siquiera de respirar el enfermo aire de Azkaban, y no sólo por lo que había intentado hacerle a Neville sino también por sus ideas perversas, por su forma de mirar a cada chico del colegio y por ser retorcido y violento. Severus había convivido con la violencia y la odiaba, más aún cuando esa violencia tenía como objetivo dominar sin sentido alguno, sólo por el placer de aplastar a otra persona.

Cuando la reunión con Voldemort terminó, Severus caminó lentamente hacia la recámara que tenía asignada dentro de la mansión Malfoy. Se encerró y colocó un hechizo de privacidad indetectable. Cerró los ojos liberando su mente e intentando aminorar el terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía. Estaba cansado. Sólo quería poder dormir sin tener que cuidarse ni limitar su mente hasta en sueños. Severus no era hombre de lamentaciones; había aprendido de mala manera que lamentarse no servía para nada más que para sentirse miserable y auto limitarse las posibilidades de salir adelante, de romper las barreras. Pero si hacía balance de su vida, se daba cuenta de que siempre había estado encadenado a algo que le lastimaba y que no le dejaba respirar libremente: ser mortífago, la muerte de Lily, Dumbledore, Harry… Incluso el propio Neville. Severus siempre se mantenía encadenado a una responsabilidad y quería que eso terminara, quería poder respirar aire puro y ser libre, tal vez sentir, tal vez ser él mismo sin estar atado a un fantasma o al hijo de ese fantasma.

Abrió los ojos, se quito la túnica y la arrojó muy lejos. Estaba a punto de entrar a la ducha cuando, por mera curiosidad, revisó el pergamino hechizado de Harry. Las palabras eran claras y estaban escritas con la terrible letra de Harry.

"_Tendrá visita, profesor"._

El dolor de cabeza de Severus subió a niveles insospechados. Necesitaba urgentemente terminar con esos lazos fantasmales y, sobre todo, necesitaba un descanso.

* * *

Harry miró el retrato de Ariana Dumbledore y sonrió al ver la figura que se acercaba junto a la chica. Después de tantos meses por fin podría ver a un rostro que le hacía sentirse seguro. Era una tontería pero era la más sincera de las verdades. El hueco de la pared mostró a un Neville Longbottom con golpes en el rostro, un profundo corte en la mejilla, tal vez más alto y delgado… Pero eso no era lo importante para Harry. Lo importante era verlo de una pieza y sentirlo más fuerte que nunca. Era tonto, Harry lo sabía, pero ver a Neville así le hacía sentirse fuerte e incluso protegido. Estaba frente un futuro líder capaz de llegar a ser lo que Harry no fue.

Se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Harry se aferró a él con fuerza y Neville estuvo más que feliz de verle.

—Llegó el momento. Hoy acabaremos con él —le dijo al oído—. Tu varita podrá terminar con _ella._ —Neville asintió imperceptiblemente y se alejó de Harry para saludar a Ron y Hermione.

—Estamos todos listos. De alguna forma los esperábamos. Vamos. —Neville les señaló el hueco de la pared. Ron y Hermione entraron. Antes de seguirles, Harry detuvo a Neville.

—Acabar con él sólo será el principio de algo más grande y terrible. —Neville miró a Harry y tragó saliva al notar su semblante—. Hay algo peor que nos acecha y que nadie creerá hasta que lo vea.

—Harry… No sé a qué…

—Es Dumbledore…

* * *

_**Pues ya casi llegamos al clímax de esta primera parte. Pero como ustedes saben que vienen más cosas. Por lo regular mis longfics coinciden con las vacaciones. No es algo que se haga a propósito pero sucede, y ahora le toca a éste fic. Por lo tanto les anunció que paramos las actualizaciones hasta el 10 de agosto.**_

_**Sé que son cuatro semanas para este fic pero les garantizo, como les he garantizado en mis otras historias, que regresaremos puntualmente para ese día. Como les digo, esto es un compromiso mutuo, por un lado está mi parte, asegurarles mi regreso al fic. Recordarles que yo, semana tras semana, voy a avanzar con un nuevo cap y por el otro lado están ustedes que me tienen que esperar y prometer que regresarán para continuar leyendo.**_

_**Por otro lado les aviso que tengo dos Kurtofsky dispuestos a salir a la luz durante estas semanas. Por eso, la próxima semana empezare con la publicaciones semanal de un Kurtofsky mpreg, Espero que puedan acompañarme en ese viaje (ya sé que no es un gran consuelo para quienes me leen por HP pero de verdad, si me dan la oportunidad, se van a divertir mucho). Les agradezco su apoyo y espero vernos pronto.**_

_**Con exactitud el 10 de Agosto jejejejejej**_


	12. El rayo

**Capítulo XII**

**El rayo**

* * *

—¡Harry! —La voz de Hermione interrumpió a Harry y le hizo darse cuenta de que no podía decirle toda la verdad a Neville, no allí por lo menos.

—Vamos… —Entró al hueco con la mirada de Neville fija en él. Avanzaron lentamente mientras Hermione y Ron le hacían todo tipo de preguntas a Neville. Harry, sin embargo, pensaba en Draco; por fin lo vería. Sabía que en ese momento no estaría en la Sala de Menesteres pero, si las cosas ocurrían como la primera vez, Draco y Harry se encontrarían más tarde allí mismo.

—Todos van a estar muy contentos de verlos.

Cuando vieron la luz del otro lado del túnel se colocaron detrás de Neville. Neville miró a sus compañeros ocultos en la Sala: todo el séptimo curso de Gryffindor, gran parte de los Ravenclaw y de los Hufflepuff, todos confiando en él y en Harry, todos dispuestos a dar la vida por ese castillo y por sus ideales de justicia e igualdad.

—Les tengo una sorpresa. —Se hizo a un lado para darles paso a Harry, Hermione y Ron. Pudo ver los rostros de sus compañeros iluminándose, llenándose de sonrisas y con la esperanza marcada en ellos.

—Gracias, muchas gracias por estar aquí. —Hermione y Ron notaron por primera vez que la dureza de Harry vacilaba un poco y que mostraba a sus compañeros un rostro más amable. Casi parecía sentir vergüenza por la situación en la que habían estado viviendo. Durante su viaje, ni Ron ni Hermione habían reparado en la situación de sus compañeros. Sabían que los tiempos en Hogwarts tenían que ser duros pero no querían pensar en qué tanto podían serlo.

—Pensábamos que estabas muerto… —Ginny salió de entre la multitud, abrazó a Harry con fuerza y, para su sorpresa, luego a su hermano.

—Esto ha sido duro para todos. —Harry miró a cada uno de los chicos. Algunos tenían marcas de golpes, otros parecían demasiado cansados y todos estaban muy asustados. Odiaba eso, la sensación de haber arrastrado a los demás a la lucha, pero era algo con lo que había tenido que lidiar toda su vida. A pesar de los años no podía alejarse de la responsabilidad. Aún no podía reconciliarse con la idea de que si alguien se ponía en peligro sólo era por decisión propia y no tenía nada que ver con él ni con el cariño que le tuviera—. Quiero dar las gracias a Neville por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, por ser el líder que necesitábamos. —Neville negó sonrojándose.

—¿Cuál es el plan ahora, Harry? —le preguntó Cho con impaciencia.

—Esta noche será definitiva. Los mortífagos entrarán a Hogwarts. —Los rostros de muchos palidecieron y otros parecieron resignados a la idea de pelear a ganar o morir—. Debemos desalojar el castillo. Los más pequeños tiene que irse y del resto, quien quiera luchar a nuestro lado será bienvenido. —Harry miró a Neville, quien se puso en marcha.

—Ginny —le dijo Neville—, toma a un grupo para que te ayuden. Los niños pequeños de todas las casas deben salir por el hueco hacia el pub. —La pelirroja asintió buscando a los chicos que la ayudarían—. Los demás que no quieran luchar se pueden quedar aquí y más tarde Ginny los llevara hacia el otro lado. Nosotros tenemos que salir para decirle a la profesora McGonagall que están aquí. —Neville sabía, gracias a su guardia nocturna, que Severus Snape no estaba en el castillo.

—Bien. Vamos. —Ron y Hermione les siguieron junto con todos los chicos que habían estado en la sala. Harry se sintió conmovido y un poco rebasado. Muchos de esos chicos perecerían pero no parecía importarles.

Fueron con paso firme hasta el Gran Comedor pero antes de llegar Minerva McGonagall los interceptó y Harry estuvo de pronto envuelto por los brazos de la anciana mujer, que tampoco parecía creer que estuvieran vivos. La profesora se conmovió hasta las lágrimas cuando abrazó a Ron y agradeció verlos con vida. Cuando todos se repusieron a la sorpresa, McGonagall volvió a recuperar su rostro serio y Harry lo agradeció; así no tenía que ser el único con las facciones rígidas.

—Tendremos que defender el castillo, profesora. —McGonagall asintió—. Pensábamos llevarnos lejos a los niños…

—Excelente idea, señor Potter. —McGonagall encendió la luz del pasillo molestando a los cuadros—. Es momento de despertar el castillo.

—Pero, ¿qué sucede, Miner… ¿Harry? —El profesor Slughorn miró a Harry.

—Es hora de cambiar la historia, profesor —fue la escueta respuesta que le dio Potter y que no pasó inadvertida para unos curiosos oídos.

—Horace, despierte a sus alumnos y reúnanse con nosotros en el Gran Comedor. Señor Thomas, vaya con la señorita Sprout e infórmele de nuestros planes. Señor Finnigan…

—¿A Ravenclaw? —Minerva no dijo más y caminó hacia Gryffindor acompañada por los alumnos del séptimo grado.

Los demás corrieron con rumbo al Gran Comedor pero, justo antes de llegar, una mujer con apariencia siniestra se les plantó enfrente y les lanzó un primer hechizo del que lograron librarse arrojándose al suelo. Harry y Neville rodaron hacia un hueco en la pared mientras Hermione y Ron se escondieron detrás de un pilar cercano.

—Que amable mujer. ¿Quién es? —preguntó Ron mientras intentaba proteger el cuerpo de Hermione.

—La profesora Alecto Carrow. Es la hermana de quien me dejó estos bonitos recuerdos. —Neville se señaló el rostro, que tenía algunos golpes a medio curar y una cicatriz sobre la mejilla derecha—. Somos viejos conocidos y sé que no se detendrá a menos que algo le ponga el alto. Su maldición preferida es la Cruciatus.

—Habrá que darle una pequeña lección. —Harry se levantó y esperó el momento justo para salir y desarmar a la profesora Carrow, que se quedó inmóvil cuando vio a Harry acercarse—. Así que maldiciones imperdonables a los chicos… —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Eso es muy malo, _profesora_ —escupió con veneno—. Creo que es importante que se dé cuenta de que eso no se hace. —Los ojos de Harry estaba fijos en los de la mujer, que de pronto salió corriendo hacia la torre de Astronomía. Harry se permitió sonreír burlón antes de girarse para mirar a sus amigos—. Parece que no pudo con la presión. —Hermione pasó de lado mirándole decepcionada. Ron no entendía muy bien pero sabía que Harry había hecho algo en esos segundos. Neville, en cambio, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y le dio un apretón amistoso.

—Vamos… —Harry los dejó avanzar un poco y luego se les unió. Esa sería una noche muy larga para todos.

* * *

El Gran Comedor se llenó con alumnos nerviosos y bastante aterrados de todos los grados. La profesora McGonagall pidió a los chicos de primero a cuarto grado que se marchasen. Algunos protestaron, sobre todo los mayores, pero McGonagall fue estricta. Ya era bastante horrible con cargar en la conciencia la muerte de los jóvenes más mayores como para lamentar la muerte de unos niños. Luego les pidió a los que no querían luchar de entre los demás que se marcharan y, justo en ese momento, la voz de Voldemort golpeó el castillo.

—Es admirable el valor que tienen. Sé que quieren luchar como magos de honor y lo aplaudo y lo premio, pero nadie tiene por qué salir lastimado. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y respetaré el castillo y a todos sus ocupantes. Tienen una hora para decidirse. —Harry respiraba irregularmente. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para no dejar entrar a Voldemort en su mente. A pesar de haber perdido pedazos de alma, Voldemort aún era muy poderoso.

—Debemos entregar a Potter. —A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Pansy Parkinson. Harry cerró los ojos y se concentró en expulsar la sensación que le provocaba el intento de Voldemort de entrar en su mente.

—No haremos tal cosa, señorita Parkinson —habló enérgica McGonagall pasando sobre las voces de los Slytherin que clamaban que se entregase a Harry—. Profesor Slughorn, lleve a los Slytherin a las mazmorras y…

—No… —Neville se colocó frente a la casa de Slytherin mientras pensaba en Draco luchando afuera al lado de los mortífagos a pesar de que su corazón y sus esperanzas estaban allí dentro. También pensó en el profesor Snape, en su lealtad inquebrantable a pesar de todo y de todos—. Miren —dijo a sus compañeros en general—, no podemos hacerlo. Ellos han sido nuestros compañeros durante siete años, hemos crecido juntos dentro de este castillo y no podemos humillarlos así. —McGonagall bajó el rostro algo avergonzada.

—Ellos nos han humillado por siete años, Neville. Sólo les hacemos lo mismo que nos han hecho. —Seamus miraba hacia los Slytherin con verdadero desprecio—. Y ahora míralos, queriendo entregar a Harry. Son unos cobardes.

—¡No lo son! —gritó Neville para sorpresa de todos—. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, Flint, Bulstrode, Greengrass… Malfoy. —Neville se tragó el nudo en la garganta—. Todos tienen padres allá afuera. Sus padres eligieron ser mortífagos, o tal vez no lo eligieron y simplemente no tuvieron alternativa. ¿Ustedes lucharían contra sus padres? ¿Se quedarían tan tranquilos viendo a sus padres morir a manos de sus compañeros? —Harry vio a todos concentrados en las palabras de Neville, un Neville que, segundo a segundo, le parecía más grande—. Pueden irse por el hueco de la Sala de los Menesteres. Vayan a sus casas, con sus madres o sus padres. No se queden aquí. —Neville les hablaba a sus compañeros de Slytherin con el corazón en la mano—. Esto nunca debió pasar pero aquí estamos. Debemos aprender que la enemistad entre las casas no es sana. Podemos ser rivales pero no enemigos. Lo tenemos que aprender para no cometer los mismos errores que nuestros mayores una vez que la guerra termine.

—Tiene razón, señor Longbottom. Horace, conduce a los chicos de Slytherin a la Sala de los Menesteres. —Uno a uno avanzaron. Sólo Nott y Bulstrode se quedaron en su lugar—. ¿Pasa algo, jóvenes? —Nott negó.

—Nos quedamos para luchar a su lado, profesora. —Harry avanzó hacia a Neville y le palmeó la espalda.

—Lo has hecho bien. —Harry miró a Nott y Bulstrode unirse a Ginny, que intentaba no mirarles con recelo tal y como había pedido Neville en su apasionado discurso—. Esos dos Slytherin de nuestro lado han marcado hondo. —Neville sabía que Harry no se refería a Nott y mucho menos a Bulstrode.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Ron al acercarse a ellos junto con Hermione.

—Ustedes pueden ir a la Cámara Secreta y destruir la copa con uno de los colmillos del basilisco. —Hermione asintió—. La diadema de Ravenclaw debe de ser un horrocrux más y casi estoy seguro que se encuentra en la Sala de los Menesteres. Tendremos que esperar a que la desalojen para ir a buscarla.

—Nos vemos frente al pasillo de la Sala. —Hermione jaló a Ron para ir hacia la Cámara.

—Neville, pase lo que pase, tienes que matar a Nagini. Es de vital importancia que la serpiente muera. —Longbottom asintió.

—Sabes que si tengo oportunidad lo haré. Ahora, si me permites, tengo algunos lazos del diablo que colocar y otras pequeñas sorpresas para nuestros visitantes.

Harry no temía por su enfrentamiento con Voldemort; eso tendía que pasar tarde o temprano. De lo que estaba expectante era de su reencuentro con Dumbledore, con el mago que había dejado la tumba para gobernar sobre todos. Sentía que le hervía la sangre sólo de imaginar que la historia se repetiría frente a sus ojos.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede, Mione? —Ron podía sentir el pesado estado de ánimo de Hermione mientras caminaban hacia el imponente esqueleto del basilisco.

—Harry uso una maldición imperdonable contra Carrow. Estoy segura. —Ron negó antes de coger dos colmillos del basilisco con sumo cuidado.

—Esa mujer sólo salió corriendo por temor a lo que Harry le haría. No tenemos por qué pensar mal de él todo el tiempo. Cuando llegamos parecía el Harry de siempre. Sólo es la guerra, Mione, que vuelve loco a cualquiera. Míranos a nosotros, estamos en esta sala, solos y a punto de destruir un…, bueno…, una cosa de esas. —Hermione soltó una pequeña risa al ver la cara de horror de Ron.

—Vamos. —Ron colocó la copa en el centro y le tendió el colmillo a Hermione, quien respiró profundamente y sin detenerse clavó el colmillo en la copa. El agua que aún rodeaba el lugar se estremeció, el mismo castillo pareció hacerlo. Ron cogió a Hermione de las manos y salieron corriendo de allí.

* * *

Harry podía escuchar los intentos por entrar al castillo. La guerra había empezado, los mortífagos estaban allí y ellos luchaban con todo para evitar que entraran. Miró la gran puerta doble ante él. Sólo tenía que destruir la diadema y por fin podría ponerle punto final al capítulo de Voldemort. Escuchó los pasos apresurados de Hermione y Ron que se le unieron justo cuando estaba abriendo las puertas de la Sala. El lugar estaba lleno de objetos perdidos, de artículos que no se quería que fuesen hallados y de unos cuantos más que no debían serlo.

—¿Cómo diablos es una diadema? —preguntó Ron mirando el inmenso lugar lleno de cacharros.

—Es parecida a una tiara. —Harry miró sobre una pila de libros y luego más arriba donde la diadema descansaba sobre un cofre—. Es ésa.

Estaba lo suficientemente elevada como para que ninguno la pudiera alcanzar. Harry iba a subir a por ella cuando escucharon unos pasos y, unos segundos después, Crabbe, Goyle y Draco estaban frente a ellos. Harry cruzó miradas con Draco, que parecía estar muy preocupado por estar allí. Conocía al rubio, sabía que le gustaba controlarlo todo, controlarse a sí mismo, y cuando había algo que estaba fuera de ese control se ponía nervioso y demasiado expectante. Crabbe y Goyle les apuntaron con sus varitas. Draco no lo hizo; parecía estar más preocupado por encontrar una salida.

—Vamos a matarlos. El Lord nos premiara por esto, Draco. Seguro que dejara libre al padre de Goyle. —Draco no se movió.

—No. Recuerda que el Lord lo quiere vivo así que no podemos hacerle daño. —Draco intentaba que Crabbe bajara la varita pero parecía imposible. El chico estaba dispuesto a escribir su nombre en la historia como el hombre que había asesinado a Harry Potter. Triste gloria a la que aspirar.

—No me importa lo que digas. Llevaré su cabeza al Lord y él me premiará…

—Crabbe, Draco tiene razón. El Lord dijo claramente que él era el único que podía acabar con Potter. Tenemos que llevarlo ante su presencia —dijo Goyle. Crabbe negó enérgico.

—Éste es mi momento. Voy a llevarlos muertos ante al Lord y así él podrá ver que soy un gran mago, mil veces mejor que Snape y Draco. —Harry notó los gestos maníacos y la soberbia extendiéndose por el cuerpo de Crabbe.

—No. —Draco se interpuso entre Crabbe y ellos—. Los llevaremos como prisioneros y es mi última palabra. —Crabbe empuñó con más fuerza su varita.

—Eres un traidor y un cobarde y el Lord lo sabrá por mí cuando le diga que tuve que matarte por defenderlos. —Harry vio el lento movimiento de la varita de Crabbe de cuya punta empezó a emanar un fuego abrasador.

—Mierda. Tenemos que irnos. —Harry estiró de Draco, Ron y Hermione mientras el fuego empezaba a extenderse sin parar por toda la Sala.

—Escobas, he visto unas escobas. ¡Accio! —Tres escobas llegaron volando después de que Hermione las llamara. Ron la ayudo a subir a una, mientras Harry y Draco subían a otra—. No podemos dejar aquí a Crabbe y Goyle —dijo Hermione mientras sorteaba las llamas, que cada vez eran más altas—. Debemos regresar a por ellos.

—No… —Ron tuvo que volar un poco más alto cuando una pila de libros cayó a su lado—. No puedes estar hablando en serio. —Volteó para mirar a Hermione y supo que hablaba en serio—. Carajo. —Ron giró su escoba sin decir nada más y Hermione le siguió. Harry también voló en la misma dirección buscando entre las llamas algo brillante.

—Tómala —le dijo a Draco cuando alcanzó a ver la diadema—. Cuando te diga que la arrojes, hazlo sin pensar. —Harry voló hacia el centro del fuego. Parecía que una gran serpiente estaba devorando toda la Sala—. ¡Ahora!

Draco tiró la diadema hacia el centro del fuego y Harry salió volando lo más rápido que pudo con la escoba medio quemada. Las puertas de la Sala se cerraron justo después de que Draco y Harry las cruzaran. Cayeron al suelo rodando. Harry miró a Ron y a Hermione con el cuerpo de Crabbe a su lado, pero no el de Goyle. Sabía que era una guerra y que no podía salvarlos a todos pero aún así dolía mucho saber que había ocurrido una muerte tan inútil.

Draco se levantó tosiendo por el humo e hizo un esfuerzo para llegar a Crabbe. Evitó llorar cuando vio su rostro quemado, sus ropas y seguramente gran parte de su cuerpo. Harry gateó hacia él y le abrazó con fuerza, un poco por reconfortar a Draco y otro tanto porque él también necesitaba contacto humano. Draco se giró y lo besó. Harry le correspondió de inmediato, recordando lo fuerte que era su atracción por Draco y las ganas que tenía de poseerlo antes que nadie.

—Hermione, creo que tienes razón. Algo anda muy mal con Harry. —Ron parecía a punto del desmayo viendo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Tuvo que recordarse que estaban en medio de una guerra, que sus vidas peligraban y que hacer una escenita no era lo mejor pero… A la mierda. —¡Harry! ¡Qué mierda te pasa! ¡Te estás tirando a un mortífago en nuestra cara! ¡Y no a cualquier mortífago! ¡AL HURÓN!

—Ron… —Un estruendo sonó por todo el castillo evitando que la escena continuase—. ¿Podemos dejar esto para más tarde? Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que atender…

Percy y Fred aparecieron luchando contra unos mortífagos. Draco, que sentía inútil regresar a sus filas, levitó a Crabbe para llevarlo a la enfermería y dejó a los Gryffindor para que hicieran las heroicidades que quisieran. Harry, Hermione y Ron se levantaron para luchar al lado de Fred y Percy contra los mortífagos. Harry desarmó a uno y justo después un nuevo estruendo les hizo volar a todos. Un mortífago encapuchado levantó la varita contra Fred pero Percy corrió antes de que el hechizo golpeara contra el pecho de su hermano. Harry escuchó el grito desgarrador de Ron y vio Fred moviendo el cuerpo de su hermano mayor. Harry sólo pudo terminar con el mortífago asesino.

—No, no, no. ¡Percy! Vamos, vamos. —Ron sacudía el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano mientras Fred negaba y lloraba en silencio.

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos. —Harry intentó levantar a Ron y a Fred—. Es importante, tenemos que irnos. —Harry no podía con su alma, con el dolor de su amigo y el de Fred. Fred… Había logrado salvarlo a él a cambio de Percy—. Lleven el cuerpo de Percy al Gran Comedor mientras yo voy a por la serpiente. Tenemos que acabar con esto. —Hermione intentó detenerlo pero Harry se apartó—. Ve con ellos. Cuídalos.

Se internó en el bosque prohibido mientras cerraba su mente. No necesitaba ver lo que sucedería, sólo quería llegar a la Casa de los Gritos y salvar a Snape. A él no podía perderlo. Empezó a avanzar cuando notó las arañas agrupándose tras él.

—Genial. —Corrió aturdiendo algunas pero eran demasiadas. En su huida tropezó y cayó. Estaba a punto de ser alcanzado cuando llegó un hechizo aturdidor. Neville salió de entre los árboles, corrió hacia él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry asintió.

—Tenemos que ir a la Casa de los Gritos. —Corrieron hacia el Sauce. Mientras en el castillo la lucha seguía, ellos entraban por el túnel.

Llegaron justo cuando Voldemort le daba la orden a Nagini: _Mátalo_. Escucharon el grito grave. Snape perdió un poco el color y resbaló hacia el suelo mientras la enorme serpiente desaparecía por uno de los agujeros de la casa. Harry esperó el tiempo que consideró prudente para salir. Neville, detrás de él, lo empujaba a correr hacia Severus.

—No… —Neville colocó las manos sobre la profunda mordida de la serpiente. Harry observó lo vano del esfuerzo de Neville intentando detener el flujo de sangre y sólo logrando mancharse las manos—. No… —Los ojos de Neville se llenaron de lágrimas. Harry palpaba el dolor y la derrota—. No puede morir. No ahora… ¡NO!

Harry se movió hacia Neville y colocó las manos sobre las suyas mientras miraba a Snape, que intentaba decirle algo. Harry negó. Él sabía lo que Severus quería decirle: _Siempre_.

Un cantó maravilloso y estremecedor llegó hasta sus oídos. Respiraron una ráfaga demasiado cálida y del fondo del túnel escucharon un aleteó. Fawkes dio un giro por la Casa para luego llegar al lado de Neville y mirarlo por un largo segundo. Después, el ave movió la cabeza lentamente para un lado y para el otro y luego posó su mirada en Severus. Dio unos cuantos pasos e inclinó el rostro. Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron sobre la herida de Severus Snape. Fawkes desapareció como había llegado. Severus cerró los ojos y luego los abrió regresando a la vida, sintiendo que la fuerza volvía a su cuerpo.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Neville. Snape asintió sintiéndose un poco mareado.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Harry. Ayudaron a Severus a atravesar el túnel. Después de cruzarlo un frío espantoso se apoderó del ambiente—. Dementores. —Harry miró hacia el cielo viendo un enjambre de dementores volando hacia ellos.

—Adelántate y lleva al profesor al castillo —gritó Neville. Después esperó el momento justo, levantó la varita y miró hacia Severus para después gritar—: ¡_Expecto Patronum!_—Un gran oso apareció defendiéndoles del ataque y haciendo que los dementores se marcharan.

Llegaron al castillo, que estaba casi en ruinas. Una vez en el Gran Comedor, Harry dejó a Severus sobre una de las bancas. Vio a los Weasley llorando sobre el cuerpo de Percy, a Remus sosteniendo el cuerpo de su esposa, a un puñado de alumnos llorando por Hagrid… Era el momento, Harry no podía postergarlo más. Con serpiente o sin ella, tenía que entregarse a Voldemort.

—Quédense aquí. —Cogió con fuerza la piedra de la resurrección, palmeó en su bolsa trasera la capa y sujetó con más fuerza la varita de Draco.

Caminó de nuevo hacia el bosque prohibido. La Snitch con la piedra se abrió entre sus manos y miró a sus padres, a Sirius y a Hagrid. No hubo palabras. Harry no flaqueó a pesar del miedo. Caminó hasta Voldemort, quien le dijo una frase que Harry siempre recordaba: _Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, viene a morir_. La fuerza de la maldición le golpeó de lleno en el pecho y Harry cayó como en un sueño, sin poder respirar, sin poder moverse. Sintió que algo se separaba de él, que algo que le había acompañado por mucho tiempo se rompía y desaparecía. Harry no pudo más que soltar un trémulo suspiro y dejarse caer en el abismo. No hubo sueño con Dumbledore, no hubo una explicación que jamás fue. Lo único que sintió de nuevo fue el tibio aliento de Narcissa Malfoy.

—Está vivo. En el castillo —le dijo a la madre afligida.

—Muerto, mi señor. Completamente muerto. —Narcissa Malfoy era una gran actriz pero, sobre todo, era una madre que se arriesgaba por su hijo.

El cuerpo de Harry fue levitado por Lucius. Podía sentir la desesperanza en el pobre hombre que estaba deseoso porque la guerra acabara, por regresar a su viejo estatus y ser él mismo de nuevo. Voldemort era un loco que había dominado hasta a sus propios aliados.

El castillo estaba en perfecto silencio. Los mortífagos, agrupados a un lado. Voldemort hablando, pidiendo a los combatientes de la luz que se unieran a él, hablando como el mesías, como el único salvador, como Dumbledore lo hacía.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho? —Neville se plantó frente a Voldemort.

—Neville Longbottom.

—Gryffindor… Vamos, serás el primero. Tienes que serlo, su Elegido ya ha muerto.

—No. —La cara de Voldemort cayó—. Harry puede estar muerto pero todos vamos a morir algún día. Gente buena muere todo el tiempo. El castillo ahora mismo está lleno de amigos, de compañeros y de sus padres. Que Harry esté muerto no quiere decir que usted tenga razón. Sólo quiere decir que es un loco.

Voldemort colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza de Neville y lo hizo arder. Harry aprovechó ese momento para abrir los ojos. Draco gritó su nombre y Voldemort se giró para verlo dejando así a Neville libre de su hechizo y con la espada de Gryffindor en las manos. Neville sólo tuvo un segundo. Nagini intentó atacarle mientras él cogía con fuerza la espada y partía a la serpiente por la mitad. Voldemort gritó de dolor.

La batalla había empezado de nuevo. Neville usó la misma espada para defenderse de Bellatrix, que se había lanzado hacia él como loca. El corte en el pecho de la mujer fue profundo. Severus se hizo con una varita y le lanzó un Sectumsempra a Amycus Carrow. Harry buscó el momento justo para acabar con Voldemort. El rayo verde impactó en el centro de su cuerpo haciéndole girar y caer como un pesado costal frente a los ojos de todos. Por fin estaban libres de Voldemort.

* * *

Un rayo golpeó el castillo en lo que parecía el principio de una tormenta, pero Harry sabía qué era en realidad y corrió hacia la salida para ver la luz llegar a la tumba blanca. Entre la multitud, buscó los ojos de Severus. Dumbledore estaba a punto de regresar.

* * *

_**Aquí estamos de regreso con esta historia. Después de estas cuatro semanas de descanso espero que no hayan extrañado.**_

_**Winter llegó de sus vacaciones y de inmediato se puso sobre el fic así que le tenemos que dar amor a mi guapa beta.**_

_**¿Qué sigue en el fic? Pues un montón de drama.**_

_**Un abrazo, hasta el próximo viernes.**_


	13. Fugitivos

**Capítulo XIII**

**Fugitivos**

* * *

Harry corrió hacia la luz sin importarle los gritos ni las llamadas de atención. No sabía si podía acabar con Dumbledore pero tenía que aprovechar la ventaja que tenía sobre el viejo profesor. Se detuvo al ver la tumba abierta y la luz que salía de su interior. El cuerpo de Harry se enfrió y eso le llevó a recordar que al principio siempre era así cuando estaba con Dumbledore, que parecía que la temperatura a su alrededor descendía.

Albus Dumbledore emergió de la tumba rodeado de un aura azul. Parecía demasiado sereno, casi etéreo e inofensivo. Esa apariencia no era más que la cascara de una nuez que mostraba bondad y esperanza pero que por dentro no era más que un fruto seco, amargo y lleno de miedos.

—Harry, mi querido muchacho. —La voz de Dumbledore era suave, casi afectuosa—. No pensé que te vería tan pronto. —Harry contrajo el rostro y empuñó la varita—. ¿Vas a atacarme? —Lo sabía. Dumbledore lo sabía todo—. No sería un duelo justo; yo no tengo mi varita y tú me llevas una ventaja muy grande.

—No voy a dejar que salga vivo de aquí. —Dumbledore le sonrió indulgente.

—¿Cómo lo lograste, mi querido muchacho? Los viajes en el tiempo son imposibles, y más cuando son tan específicos. —Dumbledore miró hacia el castillo—. Ha dado brillantes mentes al mundo… Hermione Granger, por ejemplo. —Harry perdió un poco la tranquilidad cuando escuchó el nombre de su amiga—. Ella te trajo aquí, ¿cierto? Brillante, brillante. Poderosa magia. Sin duda aprendió más de Firenze de lo que imaginaba, se ganó la confianza de ese ser. Maravilloso, tendré que cuidar a la señorita Granger hasta que pueda informarme con exactitud de cómo pudo abrir una brecha en el espacio-tiempo y hacer tu viaje posible. —Harry sentía vibrar su magia; el rencor lo estaba dominando. Sabía lo que Dumbledore quería decir: conservaría a Hermione hasta que dejara de serle útil y después…

—Una razón más para terminar contigo antes de que hagas daño. —Albus se sorprendió con las palabras de Harry pero él ya no podía sentir ningún respeto por el hombre que le había causado tanto dolor.

—¿Sabes? Lo empecé a sospechar en la cueva pero lo confirmé mientras los dos estábamos muertos. Tu mente me bloqueó, no querías verme ni necesitabas una explicación. Tu magia era diferente, más fuerte y madura. Eres brillante, mi querido muchacho. —Dumbledore sonrió con satisfacción—. Únete a mí, Harry. —Esa noche había escuchado dos veces la misma frase y se sentía asqueado—. Es nuestro destino. Debemos proteger al mundo, y no sólo al mundo mágico. Todos necesitan de nosotros y juntos podremos evitar que un nuevo mago oscuro se erija como ser todopoderoso. Seremos los guardianes permanentes del mundo. —Dumbledore lo decía con una pasión febril, un éxtasis total. De verdad se creía en sus palabras, de verdad se creía un guardián incorruptible y omnipotente.

—Escúchate. ¿De verdad no ves el gran parecido? No puedo unirme a ti porque estás a punto de convertirte en eso que quieres combatir. —Dumbledore lo miró como si acabara de decir la peor de las mentiras—. Paremos esto aquí y ahora. No puedes regresar, no puedes condenarte de nuevo. —Harry podía sentir la magia de Dumbledore agitándose—. El camino que estás a punto de seguir es el de un tirano, el de un dictador, el mismo que siguió Tom…

—¡Basta! —Un rayo surcó el cielo—. Yo llevaré al mundo hacia la paz y la esperanza y te demostraré que soy la única respuesta. Lamento que no puedas verlo así, mi querido muchacho.

—No, tú no eres la esperanza. Me rehúso a creer que el mundo deba estar encadenado y sometido. Si te dejo vivo te convertirás en un cáncer para el mundo y no puedo permitírmelo. —Harry levantó la varita. Estaba a punto de decir el hechizo cuando Remus apareció corriendo y se colocó delante de Dumbledore.

—¡Harry!, ¿qué diablos sucede? —Remus miró a Dumbledore—. ¿Cómo…

—Aléjate de él, Remus… —Harry reajustó su varita dispuesto a no bajarla—. ¡Necesito acabar con él! —Remus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Las contundentes palabras de Harry tomaron al profesor por sorpresa.

—Remus, yo nunca estuve muerto. —Lupin miró a Dumbledore—. Fue un hechizo. —Remus boqueó—. Harry no es el muchacho que crees. Tiene dentro un trozo del alma del Lord Voldemort…

—¡NO! ¡Mientes! ¿Cómo te atreves a…

—No sé si podemos ayudarle. Ocurrió cuando el hechizo se revirtió la primera vez. Voldemort, sin querer, hizo de Harry un horrocrux. Y ahora que han destruido todos los demás ese trozo de alma se ha manifestado más fuerte que nunca. —Remus miró a Dumbledore y luego a Harry.

—No le puedes creer, Remus. ¡No es cierto! —Harry sudaba frío. No podía creer que Dumbledore usara eso en su contra. Severus llegó acompañado de Ron y Hermione, gran parte de la familia Weasley y algunos alumnos del colegio.

—Ustedes lo vieron durante este tiempo. Tuvo un comportamiento errático y cada que un horrocrux era destruido él se comportaba diferente, más sanguinario. Cada vez menos humano. —Hermione abrió un poco la boca. Sus ojos lo decían todo—. Harry es el último horrocrux. Voldemort debió de darse cuenta y ahora lo quiere poseer…

—¡ES MENTIRA! ¡NO LE PUEDEN CREER! Es él. Tengo que detenerle antes de que haga daño, antes de que sea tarde. —Harry movió lentamente su varita pero Remus no se apartó. El colegio y sus amigos le estaban dando la espalda con sólo ver a Dumbledore de pie. Remus levantó su varita dispuesto a detenerle…

—_¡Impedimenta! _—Remus salió volando y Neville se colocó al lado de Harry. Después los dos salieron corriendo hacia el bosque.

Cuando se hubieron alejado un buen trozo, Neville lo cogió de la muñeca y de pronto sintió el tirón de una aparición. Cayeron de bruces en el Cabeza de Puerco.

—¿Neville? —La voz de Aberforth se escuchó a los pocos segundos—. No pueden quedarse aquí, vendrán a buscarles. Aún dura la conmoción por ver a Albus vivo pero la parálisis pasará. Y mientras él siga contando la historia de Potter… Tienen que ocultarse en un lugar impenetrable para mi _querido_ hermano. El Valle de Godric. La casa de los Potter.

—Eso es una ruina — respondió Harry automáticamente.

—Debajo de las ruinas hay un escondite perfecto —sonrió Aberforth—. Sirius nunca confió en Dumbledore, y menos aún después de fugarse de Azkaban, así que preparó un refugio debajo de la casa de tus padres. Ese perro pulgoso tenía grandes ideas. El hechizo de amor aún funciona y Albus es incapaz de penetrar allí; sólo tú y los que tú invites. Vamos, desaparezcan antes de que sea tarde.

Harry cogió a Neville de la manga y se aparecieron en el Valle de Godric, justo frente a las ruinas de la casa de los Potter. Entraron. Harry miró con atención el montículo y encontró un patrón en las piedras. Sirius siempre había sido un perro brillante. Uso las manos para moverlas y dejar a la vista una pequeña entrada. Harry fue el primero en bajar y se encontró con una casa subterránea. Sirius había tenido todo planeado.

Harry cerró los ojos; se sentía frustrado y enojado. Cuando sintió a Neville detrás de él, se giró con violencia y lo tomó de la camisa para estamparlo contra una de las paredes.

—¡¿Por qué me detuviste?! —gritó mientras lo empujaba con fuerza. Neville intentó pararle sujetándole de las muñecas.

—¡¿Qué ibas a hacer?! —La voz de Neville era fuerte—. ¿Asesinar al profesor Lupin frente a todos y luego esperar que te dejaran ir a por Albus? —Neville usó el cuerpo para empujar a Harry hacia el otro lado y empotrarle contra la pared opuesta—. ¡Sólo les ibas a dar una razón más para que le creyeran!

—¿Y tú porque me creíste a mí? —le retó Harry.

—No te creí a ti. No del todo. Abe me contó la historia de su hermano y me hizo ver a Albus Dumbledore con otros ojos. Cuando estábamos con Ron y Hermione, antes de entrar al túnel, tú ibas a decirme algo sobre él. Cuando sucedió la conmoción imaginé que te referías a esto. Ahora —dijo Neville severamente a la vez que le soltaba— quiero la verdad. Quiero toda la historia, Harry. Después de haberle puesto precio a mi cabeza sacándote de allí me la merezco.

—Nev…

—¡La verdad, Harry! —Neville lo miró tenso. Y por primera vez Harry se reencontró con la mirada fiera del Neville de su tiempo—. ¡Dejé a mi abuela, a Abe, a todos los chicos y a… todos, por venir tras de ti, por creer en ti! Me merezco la verdad.

—Tengo treinta y siete años. —Neville tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos. Harry sentía que estaba tratando encontrar la mentira detrás de sus palabras—. No sé cómo pero Hermione logró que regresara en el tiempo, o abrió una brecha de espacio-tiempo, o alineó los planetas… ¡No lo sé! Ella murió antes de que pudiera preguntárselo.

—¿Cómo…

Harry boqueó, aguantó el llanto y respiró hondo. Era el momento. Por primera vez iba a relatar sus crímenes a una persona a quien quería y admiraba y que le admiraba a él. No había sido un buen amigo, ni un buen mago, ni un buen Gryffindor. Llegó un momento en el que sólo quería sobrevivir sin importarle nada más. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan débil pero también intentaba disculparse pensando que en su mundo no había tenido otra opción. No después de haber tomado la decisión de seguir a Dumbledore ciegamente.

Neville estuchó las atrocidades de la guerra: Harry arrancando bebes de brazos de sus madres; Harry y su equipo usando imperdonables para engañar a esos mismos padres; Harry ayudando a instaurar el poder de Albus Dumbledore por encima de todo, sembrando terror y llenando la vida de la gente de sufrimiento; Harry sintiendo envida de Neville, porque él sí podía derramar las lágrimas que Harry no… Él tenía que contenerse porque las lágrimas no servían de nada. Le habló de las muertes, de los rebeldes, de Ron, de Hermione, de Draco y, cuando estaba a punto de contarle algo sobre él mismo, Neville negó.

—No quiero saber lo que pasará conmigo. —Harry no podía creerle. Era importante, con Albus de regreso, era muy importante que Neville conociera su destino.

—Tienes que escucharlo —le dijo con desesperación—. No puedes detenerme así. Es importante, tiene que ver con tu destino. —Neville se giró. Sus facciones eran duras y el llanto había hecho enrojecer sus ojos. Harry podía notar lo brillantes que eran sus ojos verdes.

—¡No hay destino! —gruñó Neville—. ¿No lo ves? —Neville cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro por un segundo—. Sólo hay decisiones. Buenas o malas, pero nuestras. Hacer lo correcto es lo más difícil. Me lo enseñaste antes. Ahora lo único que quiero es hacer lo correcto y eso es evitar que Albus pueda llegar a tener todo ese poder.

—Es mejor que vayamos a dormir —acabó la conversación Harry. Neville asintió y buscaron las habitaciones.

La casa subterránea tenía las mismas dimensiones que las que había tenido la antigua casa de los Potter. Harry ocupó lo que parecía la recamara principal mientras Neville se instaló en el cuarto contiguo. Harry dio vueltas sobre la cama mientras las palabras de Neville lo hacían en su cabeza… _Decisiones_. Harry había tomado tantas malas decisiones en su vida… Esa noche Neville lo había salvado de cometer otro error terrible. Creía tener todas las respuestas: era más mayor, había vivido más… Pero no, no tenía todas las respuestas y tenía que entender que, a pesar de todo, aún podía aprender a ser alguien mejor, a ser alguien nuevo. Pero era tan difícil empezar de nuevo…

* * *

Draco se apareció en medio del cementerio. Otra vez había sido degradado al estatus de lechuza. Pero lo aceptaba por dos motivaciones. Para empezar Severus había logrado que sus padres salieran del alcance inmediato de Albus Dumbledore. Draco suspiró. Cuando vio a Bobo muerto pensó que todo por fin se había acabado pero la loca huida de Potter le dijo que algo peor estaba por suceder y, como siempre, no se equivocaba. Albus Dumbledore había vuelto de la muerte y ya no era el lindo viejecito que conocía. Draco había estado muy cerca de la maldad para no reconocerla cuando la veía en los ojos de alguien. Así que Bobo estaba muerto pero ZombieAlbus estaba levantándose. Su primera orden, un mes después de su milagroso regreso: encontrar a Potter y llevarlo ante el ministerio. Cosa que era por demás absurda ya que ZombieAlbus era casi el ministro; Shacklebolt no daba un paso sin consultárselo. Era patético ver a ese hombre rindiéndole pleitesía. Claro que todos lo hacían. Todos menos Severus Snape. Draco no podía dejar de admirar la maestría con la que Severus se colocaba en los puntos más peligrosos pero también los más estratégicos. Dejó de ser la mano derecha de Bobo para ser la mano derecha de ZombieAlbus y eso lo traía de nuevo a su misión. No sabía cómo, pero Severus mantenía contacto directo con Potter, así que Draco estaba en el cementerio del Valle de Godric para darle "una información de suma importancia y vitalidad incuantificable" según las _lindas_ palabras de Severus.

Draco dio un par de pasos hasta que se encontró con la tumba de los Potter. Las guerras siempre estaban llenas de muertes injustas. Draco sabía que un chico nunca debería crecer sin sus padres. Escuchó el leve crujir de las hojas y empuñó con fuerza su varita. Harry salió de la oscuridad. Draco tragó grueso cuando lo vio. Un sentimiento llegado de más allá de lo que podía siquiera describir lo llevó a caminar hacia Harry y, de pronto, los dos estaban fundidos en un furioso beso. Harry lo fue llevando hacia la oscuridad de donde había venido y lo empotró contra un árbol mientras dejaba vagar sus manos por el firme cuerpo de Draco.

—Hay… —Draco no pudo continuar porque la lengua de Harry se enredaba deliciosamente con la suya. Sí, ésta era la segunda de sus motivaciones para venir.

Las manos de Draco buscaron camino por debajo de la ropa de Harry. Todo era demasiado caliente y urgente. Draco lo notaba y sabía que tenía dos opciones: parar a Potter en seco o empezar a pensar que, esa noche y en ese cementerio, iba a perder su virginidad. Potter hizo más demandante el beso y Draco mandó a la mierda todas sus dudas; él no era nada romántico y estando caliente lo mismo le daban la seda de las sabanas de su cama que un árbol roñoso en medio de un cementerio lúgubre. Rodó la cadera para rozarse con la polla de Potter, que gimió con desesperación y se las arregló para elevar las piernas de Draco y anclárselas en la cintura.

Harry estaba hambriento por ese tipo de contacto, por sentirse bien de nuevo. Ese mes al lado de Neville había estado lleno de absoluta oscuridad. Neville no le decía nada, no le reclamaba nada y parecía siempre dispuesto a ser amigable y civilizado. Pero Harry no podía soportarlo, prefería el odio a la comprensión. Cada vez se sentía más culpable y más asqueado de sí mismo. La sensación de ser un hijo de puta que no se puede redimir era terrible. Así que, en cuanto vio a Draco, no pudo evitar lanzarse sobre él para sentirse rodeado de su calor. Estaba dispuesto a despertar la pasión que Draco escondía. Cuando lo escuchó gemir supo que no había marcha atrás, que por mucho que quisiera detenerse su cuerpo lo evitaría. Necesitaba poseerle.

Ansioso, abrió el pantalón del rubio y coló las manos dentro para poder acariciarle. La piel de Draco era caliente. Apartó los pantalones y colocó las manos posesivas sobre las nalgas de Draco para separarlas y rozar con los dedos su entrada. Harry se separó un poco de los labios de Draco para gemir roncamente. Sabía que Draco era virgen y pensar que ese calor le envolvería lo hizo desearlo más. Sin varita, murmuró un hechizo y sonrió al sentir la piel de Draco estremeciéndose. Esparció hábilmente con los dedos el lubricante por toda la raja de Draco. Por fin, metió dos de los dedos en el apretado culo del rubio. Vio a Draco cerrar los ojos y exhalar; estaba concentrado. Harry sabía que le dolía pero él buscaba darle placer. Deslizó lentamente los dedos buscando el punto que volvería loco al rubio. Cuando lo consiguió, Harry no podía estar más caliente; ésa expresión de éxtasis era la que quería provocar en Draco con su polla golpeándole una y otra vez en ese delicioso punto.

Harry abrió sus propios pantalones y, apenas pudo, deslizó su polla por la raja de Draco, lubricada y ansiosa. Colocó la punta en el agujero del culo de Draco y fue entrando en él lo más lento que pudo para disfrutar por completo de su estrechez. Estaba apretado y caliente. Harry gruñó cuando sus bolas chocaron contra las nalgas de Draco. Reanudó el beso, casi tan violento como sus embestidas. Harry no podía hacerlo despacio, no cuando su cuerpo demandaba poseerlo. Draco se abrazaba a él y el sentía los delgados dedos del rubio clavándose en su hombros. Draco gimió sobre el beso. Harry separó más sus nalgas mientras masajeaba los dos fuertes montículos que lo estaban volviendo loco. Siguió embistiéndole cada vez con más y más fuerza hasta que sintió que su cuerpo no podía más. Draco se corrió sobre su ropa casi a la vez que Harry soltaba un gruñido animal mientras se derramaba dentro de él.

Harry apoyó la frente sobre el hombro de Draco mientras intentaba que su respiración se normalizara. Sentía que todo su cuerpo había perdido la fuerza pero se obligó a calmarse. Poco a poco soltó el cuerpo de Draco, quien aún estaba sosteniéndose en el árbol y tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno. Unos segundos después el rubio se arregló sus ropas y Harry hizo lo propio. Draco suspiró ruidosamente. Harry no sabía qué decir o hacer; no consideraba que Draco fuese de esos hombres que necesitaban abrazos o algún tipo de intimidad más allá de la que ya tenían. Lo miró por unos segundos sin saber que decirle. Draco buscó entre sus ropas y le entregó un sobre sellado mágicamente.

—Esto es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí. —La voz de Draco estaba ronca. Harry evitó cualquier mueca de satisfacción—. Severus me dijo que era vital que te comunicaras con él.

—Vamos a la casa. Es más seguro allí.

Harry lo llevó hasta las ruinas y lo invitó a entrar para que el hechizo funcionara con Draco. Neville lo estaba esperando. Cuando vio a Draco no pudo disimular la sonrisa. Se miraron por un momento y luego se dieron un abrazo.

—Por fin tus estúpidos instintos Gryffindor te metieron en una grande —le dijo Draco en tono irónico cuando se separó un poco de los brazos de Neville.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí. —Harry se aclaró la garganta logrando que los dos se separaran definitivamente.

—Ha traído esto. El profesor Snape lo envió. —Neville asintió serio—. Veamos.

Harry abrió el sobre donde sólo había un trozo de pergamino que tenía escrito_:_

"_Draco es considerado un traidor. Necesitaba esta distracción. Espera a la cierva."_

Harry les mostró el pergamino y Draco gruñó frustrado.

—Sabía que no podía confiar en él. ¡Mierda!

—El profesor debió de tener una poderosa razón para hacer esto. Calma, Draco —intentó tranquilizar Neville al rubio.

—Tendremos que montar guardia; hay que esperar el _patronus_ del profesor Snape.

* * *

Neville se reajustó la manta sobre los hombros; el frío en el Valle era bastante intenso por las noches. Le había tocado la primera guardia y lo agradecía; necesitaba tiempo para pensar y poner en orden sus ideas. Desde que Harry le había contado todo su mente se encontraba revuelta: por un lado quería despreciar a Harry pero por el otro le entendía. Era tan fácil caer por las palabras tiernas, por el cariño fingido… Ambos eran huérfanos y sólo alguien que nunca hubiese conocido a sus padres podía entender las razones por las que se caía tan bajo a cambio de un poco de cariño.

—Un _knut_ por lo que piensas justo en este momento. —Neville se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Draco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo; te toca el tercer puesto en la guardia. —Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo sueño. ¿Qué te pasa? Algo tienes en esa cabecita de gato tonto. —Neville rió.

—Nada… Sólo… —Neville miró hacia el suelo. No podía contarle la verdad, eso le tocaba a Harry—. Nunca pensé que terminaríamos así. Ni siquiera sé si mi abuela está bien. —Neville resopló—. Pensé que con la muerte de Voldemort todo volvería a la normalidad.

—Tal vez ésta es la normalidad. El mundo mágico ha estado en guerra desde antes de que nosotros naciésemos. Una temporada más no le hará daño a nadie. —Neville rió amargamente—. Tu abuela está bien. —Draco cogió la mano derecha de Neville entre las suyas—. La vi en Hogsmeade unos días antes de que Severus me tendiera esta trampa. —Neville se movió para pasar la manta sobre los hombros de Draco.

—Agradezco que el profesor te tendiera esta trampa. —Draco sonrió.

—Lo sé. Te mueres sin mí. —Ambos rieron dejando que el calor les calase.

Harry había salido al bosque mucho antes de que Neville se instalara en la guardia. Estaba a punto de sentarse a su lado para acompañarle pero cuando vio a Draco, cuando los vio interactuar, cuando los vio tomados de las manos… Neville había conseguido con ese minúsculo gesto compartir más intimidad con Draco que Harry después de follarle como un poseso. Vio un destello entre los árboles y caminó siguiendo a la cierva que lo llevó directamente hacia la parte más oscura del bosque. Harry sonrió cuando sintió la presencia de su profesor.

—Profesor. —Severus Snape apareció de entre las sombras.

—Señor Potter, lamento venir a terminar con sus vacaciones. —Harry dibujó una sonrisa—. He descubierto algo de interés. Estuve estudiando la leyenda de Osiris y el amor que lo regresó a la vida. ¿Recuerda que le mencioné nuestra desafortunada participación en la primera parte del hechizo de nuestro amigo? —Harry asintió cansado—. He descubierto la segunda parte. —Harry miró a Severus sin poder creerlo—. El amor de Isis y Horus fue lo que logró que el cuerpo de Osiris regresara a ellos. Nuestro amigo necesitó la muerte por amor a su causa para regresar: James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Percy Weasley y Nymphadora Tonks.

—Y cientos más. El castillo se llenó de muertos. —Severus negó.

—Esas seis muertes son cercanas a nosotros dos, nos usó como vinculo con este mundo. ¿Recuerda algo en particular de su mundo, algo que él guardara con reverencia? —Harry pensó intentando recordar con precisión. _Gringotts, la cámara de Ariana_. Albus había mandado construir esa cámara específicamente. Harry recordaba que allí sólo había seis joyas pero Albus nunca había mostrado demasiado interés.

—La cámara de Ariana. Había solo seis joyas. Nos contó una historia de un regalo para su hermana, un regalo que nunca pudo darle.

—Necesitamos esas seis joyas. Son la única forma de poder regresarlo a la muerte. Tendremos que colocarlas en la tumba para sellar de nuevo el sacrificio. —Severus le mostró varios rollos de pergamino en un idioma ilegible para Harry o cualquier ser humano normal. Seguro que había unos cuantos que podían descifrarlo y agradecía tener a uno de esos de su lado—. _"Los seis sacrificios de amor por parte de personas amadas por los ejecutores son los seis clavos del ataúd de Osiris. Cuando estén juntos él regresará a la tumba para no salir jamás"_. Usó los seis sacrificios para regresar a la vida pero obviamente no quiere que se usen para regresarlo a la tumba. ¿Comprende, Potter? Esto fue lo que la Granger de su tiempo no pudo descifrar.

—Yo… Creo que sí… Pero no sé donde están. Obviamente no las tiene lejos de él.

—Se equivoca, no las tiene en su poder. Estoy seguro de que las ha diseminado por el mundo. Él sabe que usted no conoce el hechizo completo pero aún así no puede arriesgarse. Y menos aún cuando hay una forma de dar con ellas. —Severus buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó una roca que Harry conocía muy bien—. No le llaman la Piedra de la Resurrección por nada.

—¿Cómo…

—Tengo buenos instintos de búsqueda. La piedra brillará cuando estés cerca de cada una de esas joyas.

—Sigue sin servir. No es un mapa. —Harry estaba poniéndose tenso de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar algo que podía estar en cualquier lugar? Voldemort había sido un tonto escogiendo cosas fáciles de deducir pero una joya… Carajo, podían estar en cualquier parte.

—Lea la prensa _muggle_. Las joyas siempre estarán relacionadas con una tragedia, con muerte y sufrimiento. —Severus le mostró un periódico. Un ferri de Estados Unidos había chocado con un buque de trasporte y había cientos de muertos y heridos—. El buque transportaba objetos raros que se iban a estudiar en el _Instituto Smithsonian._ —Los ojos de Severus resplandecieron—. No estaría de más que hiciera una visita a América.

Harry iba a añadir algo pero Snape desapareció.

—¡Genial! ¡Por lo menos todavía tengo el pergamino! —gritó al viento.

* * *

Harry regresó a la casa con la idea de contarle todo a Neville y Draco pero se detuvo cuando vio a Hermione y Ron frente a él. Ron se veía nervioso y apenado y Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Harry temía lo peor. Empuñó su varita dentro de sus ropas…

* * *

**_¿Qué tal? Esto fue el trece y a partir de aquí tienen la nueva historia. Harry se porta... bueno, cada vez peor pero por otro lado va entendiendo muchas cosas que en su momento le faltaron. _**

**_Espero sus comentarios. _**

**_Un abrazote a ustedes pero sobre todo a mi beta, de verdad, pobre, me tiene que aguantar. _**


	14. Dañado

**Capítulo XIV**

**Dañado**

* * *

Harry miró a su alrededor. Estaba seguro de que debía de haber alguna trampa y esperaba una emboscada o que apareciese el mismo Dumbledore para llevarlo al ministerio. Una vez allí, moriría. Porque a Dumbledore no le convenía tenerlo con vida. Lo único que lamentaba era no haber preparado a Neville del todo para relevarlo, aunque sabía que Neville podía conseguirlo siempre y cuando no perdiera de vista lo más valioso. Claro que Harry no se iría sin pelear; nunca les haría daño a Hermione ni a Ron pero a todos los demás iba a destrozarles. Harry hizo amago de coger la varita pero Hermione se le adelantó.

—No venimos a atacarte. —Harry la miró a los ojos buscando la mentira. No podía esperar que de pronto Ron y Hermione creyeran en él—. Necesitamos hablar. —Harry intentó percibir algún cambio en la magia, alguna aparición… Permanecía imperturbable intentando ver dónde estaba la trampa—. El profesor Snape ha hablado con nosotros.

—¿Por qué voy a confiar ahora en ustedes cuando antes ninguno de los dos confió en mí? —Harry no había reparado en Ron, que parecía una fiera enjaulada y lo observaba como lo que en realidad era, un criminal.

—No nos diste ningún maldito motivo para confiar en ti. —Ron contrajo la mandíbula—. ¿Qué querías? Sus mortífagos mataron a mi hermano, muchos de nuestros compañeros murieron, de nuestros amigos, y de pronto nos dicen que eres una de esas… _cosas._ ¡¿A quién creer?! ¿A ti, que nunca nos hablaste de nada, o a él…

—Que tampoco nos dijo nunca nada —concluyó Harry—. Pero creyeron al profesor Snape. —Hermione negó.

—Lo escuchamos. Fue fortuito. Estaba en el bosque. Dumbledore y él se habían reunido con Kingsley Shacklebolt, quien les aseguró que te atraparían pronto. Dumbledore le dijo a Shacklebolt lo peligroso que eras y le pidió que al atraparte no te diera oportunidad, que acabara contigo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. —Harry negó.

—Eso no pudo traerles hasta aquí. Yo no soy el amigo que ustedes… —_recuerdan, merecen, quieren_…

—Dijo que también se hiciera cargo de Neville, que era demasiado tarde para él y que como querían evitarse problemas lo mejor era que se quedara a tu lado para siempre. —Harry sintió el terror calarse en sus huesos. Estaba preparado para el odio de Dumbledore pero no para que se extendiera hacia Neville ni Draco. Con pesar se daba cuenta de que estaba poniendo en riesgo la vida de Neville y la de todo aquel que se le acercara.

—Hablamos con Snape. —Ron bajó la mirada—. Nos contó que tú tratabas de detener a Dumbledore, que sabías que el Dumbledore que iba a despertar no sería el mismo que conocíamos. —_Nunca lo conocieron realmente_, pensó Harry—. Nos preguntó que si volvíamos a estar de tu lado y nosotros… En realidad no hay mucho donde escoger. No confiamos en nadie pero tampoco queremos que le pase nada a Neville, por eso estamos aquí… Por él. —Harry asintió. Ron le tenía resentimiento. Eso era lo que los secretos generaban y odiaba a Dumbledore por ello.

—¿Quieren ver a Neville? —Hermione asintió—. Vamos.

Los llevó hasta las ruinas mientras analizaba las razones por las que querrían unírsele. La verdad era que seguía desconfiando y que no quería arriesgarse con ellos. Trazó un plan alternativo, uno con el que no quedarían dudas sobre las intenciones de Ron y Hermione para estar allí. Dumbledore tenía todo tipo de planes escondidos así que ahora mismo podía estar en medio de una telaraña o entrando en ella.

Hermione bajó primero. Ron parecía cuidarla del mismo Harry. Neville y Draco seguían hablando cuando los vieron llegar.

—¿Qué… —Neville se puso de pie y Hermione le abrazó.

—Estás bien —dijo ella. Ron se les acercó, ya un poco más sereno. Harry, mientras, miraba la escena.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Estaba seguro de que Ron sabía todo lo que Neville había hecho por su hermana. Hermione y Ron no veían en él un posible peligro como lo veían en el propio Harry. Se marchó de allí para darles espacio. Era lo mejor.

* * *

Neville estaba sorprendido por la reacción. En realidad ellos nunca lo habían tomando en cuenta, tal vez ni siquiera Harry lo había hecho. Durante mucho tiempo había admirado a Hermione; era una chica brillante y después, con el tiempo, se había vuelto un chica linda que tal vez demeritaba su aspecto por no fijarse en él. Sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía valorado por ellos, lo cual era igual de raro.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Neville no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso por su actitud.

—Hemos venido a por ti —espetó Ron—. Dumbledore te quiere muerto. Se lo dijimos al Ejército y Ginny decidió que teníamos que venir a por ti. —Neville negó.

—¿A por mí? ¿Y Harry? —Hermione miró a Ron como si le estuviese haciendo la misma pregunta.

—No sabemos si es Harry —dijo Ron mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza—. Es cierto, nosotros lo vimos. Todo el tiempo estuvo comportándose raro. No podemos arriesgarnos. Dumbledore está mal pero, ¿quién nos dice que seguir a Harry es lo correcto? Necesitamos librarnos de todo esto, necesitamos protegernos y…

—Hacer lo correcto sin importar quién esté con nosotros —dijo Neville mientras se separaba de ellos—. No podemos confiar en Dumbledore, eso es seguro, pero no confiar en nosotros es absurdo y nos llevaría a la destrucción.

—Harry no confió en nosotros. —El rencor era evidente en la voz de Ron.

—Ustedes tampoco confiaron en él. Y ésta no es la primera vez. En quinto grado le ocultaron cosas, dejaron de escribirle y lo apartaron de ustedes siguiendo las órdenes de Dumbledore a pesar de saber que no era correcto. No me voy a ir. Harry me necesita para luchar contra Dumbledore. Si ustedes no pueden ver que esto es lo correcto entonces es mejor que se vayan.

—Lo admiras demasiado. Él no es lo que crees —intentó persuadidlo Ron.

—No, no lo es. —Neville miró a Hermione, que parecía muy incómoda con la conversación—. Es mejor que se vayan.

* * *

Harry se derrumbó sobre su cama y cerró los ojos intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen sus amigos juzgándole. No se movió cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse ni cuando sintió el peso de alguien en su cama.

—También decidí darles un tiempo a solas. Ha sido raro verlos correr hacia Neville. —Harry asintió—. Ha debido de ser duro pasar este año contigo, verte cambiar, sucumbir ante la oscuridad que te rodeaba. —Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Draco.

—La oscuridad no me rodea; vive conmigo. Aún ahora, estando aquí, hay noches en las que me despierto pensando que nada de esto es real, que todo fue una trampa. Pienso que quizá estoy muerto y que esto puede que sea mi infierno particular, en el que creo que puedo salvarlos a todos aunque ya es demasiado tarde.

Draco lo notó por primera vez. Sí, era la oscuridad pegada al alma de Harry. No era Voldemort, era algo peor porque venía del fondo del alma de Harry.

—Estás muy dañado, Potter. —Harry sonrió débilmente.

—Más de lo que quisiera.

Lo vio tan claro que le desgarró. Era una verdad abrumadora envuelta en palabras. Mirar a Draco y decírselo en voz alta lo hacía más aterrador. Un hombre es la suma de todas sus acciones y Harry sólo podía recordar todas y cada una de las acciones que habían corrompido su alma hasta dejarla llena de oscuridad. ¿Podía haber una esperanza? ¿Podía existir una luz? Harry quería convencerse, quería confiar, quería aferrarse a la posibilidad de que sí.

—Potter, sólo sé que una persona que se encuentra en paz consigo misma es una persona capaz de hacer el bien a los demás…

Harry se levantó y, antes de que Draco lograra abrir la puerta para irse, lo cogió por el brazo para girarlo. Lo miró por un segundo. Podría perderse en el mercurio de esos ojos, en lo brillantes que eran, en esa luz que Harry reconocía porque era la luz del reto, de la lucha… Lo besó. Sus labios conectaron, suaves al principio, pero pronto la pasión se abrió camino en ellos. Harry rodeó la cintura de Draco y él cubrió la espalda de Harry con los brazos. Poco después Harry se separó lentamente de él.

—Vamos —dijo Draco al escuchar unos pasos—. Deben de ser los otros héroes intrépidos.

Sólo Neville los estaba esperando. Harry intentó no pensar en sus amigos dándole la espalda. Además sabía que necesitaban ayuda; ellos tres solos no podrían hacer casi nada. Estaba por comenzar a hablar cuando vieron aparecer un _patronus_ con forma de nutria. Harry se asomó a la superficie y vio a Ron y Hermione rondando por allí. Salió para que sus amigos lo vieran. Fueron unos segundos muy largos en los que Harry esperaba que Ron y Hermione encontraran en él algo del amigo que recordaban. Él mismo también necesitaba encontrar eso mismo.

—¿Quieren pasar? —Ron asintió y Hermione se le acercó lentamente a él. Dudó un momento pero terminó dándole un abrazo—. Vamos. —Hermione fue la primera en bajar seguida por Ron, que aún parecía reticente.

—Comadreja, Granger. Qué gusto verlos en esta maravillosa morada. Es una lástima que aquí el destino sea _salvar el mundo_ o que Dumbledore nos fría a maldiciones. Aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva ustedes ya están acostumbrados a que les persigan con intención de arrancarles la cabeza. Podemos mandar a la comadreja por delante, así no perdemos demasiado.

—Cabr… —Hermione detuvo a Ron.

—Malfoy, por favor. Queremos llevar la fiesta en paz. —Hermione intentó calmar a Ron, que parecía sacar espuma por la boca—. ¿Harry, tenemos algún plan? —Harry se lo pensó un poco y negó.

—Aún no. ¿Les parece si nos vamos a la cama? Ya es muy tarde.

Draco lo miró extrañado pero no dijo nada. Claro que Harry tenía un plan, uno que iba a garantizar la seguridad de hablar de sus otros planes sin que llegaran a oídos de Dumbledore.

* * *

Por la mañana se levantó muy temprano. Hacía unos días había encontrado un pequeño cajón lleno de frascos de pociones; sólo eran muestras diminutas pero no necesitaba demasiada cantidad. Abrió el cajón y buscó la muestra indicada. Después se fue a la cocina y preparó el desayuno. Un par de gotas en el té y luego a esperar. Neville no era una persona de mañanas y Draco, por lo regular, se tomaba su tiempo, así que para Harry no fue una sorpresa que la primera persona que vio esa mañana fuese Hermione.

—Buenos días —le dijo mientras le tendía una taza de té que Hermione aceptó sin chistar. El primer trago a ella le supo a gloría y a Harry le supo a verdad—. ¿Bueno? —Hermione dio un trago más.

—Sí. Me sorprende un poco que sea así. No te imaginaba como una persona que supiese cocinar. Imagino que los años al lado de tus tíos te dejaron esto. —Hermione se sonrojó al decirlo—. Lo siento, no quise…

—No te preocupes. Me gusta la honestidad cruda. De hecho, es cierto; aprendí a cocinar con mis tíos.

Hermione siguió bebiéndose el té ante la desinteresada mirada de Harry. Al poco tiempo se les unió Ron. Harry estaba teniendo una gran mañana. Ron saludó a Hermione, y a él entre dientes, y se bebió de golpe todo su té. Harry esperó un momento para lanzar la pregunta.

—¿Ustedes están aquí por gusto?

—No. ¿Quién estaría en medio de esto por gusto? —Harry sonrió cuando escuchó una respuesta tan honesta por parte de Ron—. Esto es una mierda. Mi hermano ha muerto y ni siquiera puedo estar en casa con mi familia porque tenemos que detener a un loco o dos más. —Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿No están con Dumbledore? —siguió preguntando Harry. Ron lo miró.

—No. Y tampoco estamos contigo. —Hermione cogió fuertemente a Ron por la muñeca para llamar su atención.

—¿Cómo has podido, Harry? —Potter se avergonzó un poco.

—Lo siento, pero ha servido de bastante. —Harry cogió rápidamente su varita y apuntó hacia Hermione y Ron—. _Obliviate._ —Ron y Hermione parpadearon, miraron a Harry y luego siguieron comiendo. Con los años Harry había aprendido a usar muy bien ese hechizo a corto, medio y largo plazo. La pareja compartió una conversación breve y amena de la que Harry participó poco.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Ron y Hermione se levantaron dejando a Harry sólo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Draco apareció impecable como siempre y miró con interés el desayuno. Harry estaba a punto de retirar las tazas pero Draco llegó primero. Draco siempre había sido un portento en pociones, un gran pupilo de Severus Snape, y para desgracia de Harry era de las pocas personas que podía notar las pequeñísimas diferencias entre el _veritaserum_ y el agua.

—¿_Veritaserum_, Potter? Esto es demasiado hasta para ti. Se supone que son tus amigos.

—Tenía que hacerlo. No podía arriesgarnos. —Draco negó.

—De verdad estás dañadito, Potter. Pudiste preguntarles.

—¿Y dar por hecho que me dirían la verdad? No lo creo. Esto era lo mejor, lo más práctico. —Draco levitó las tazas y las estrelló contra el suelo—. Gracias, tenemos que evitar que Neville se dé cuenta. —Draco elevó la ceja derecha.

—Claro. Si Neville se da cuenta te mata, además de darte uno de esos discursos morales que tanto le gustan. Entonces, ¿debo suponer que ya tienes un plan contra el viejo? Porque de otra forma no creo que hubieses sido capaz de esta canallada. Aunque me voy dando cuenta de que contigo hay que prepararse para todo.

—Tengo un plan, Draco. Vamos a viajar a América. Es nuestro primer destino para encontrar una de las piezas que necesitamos para regresarlo a su tumba.

—Maravilloso. Me encantan los viajes —dijo Draco irónico.

* * *

El Washington que recordaba era un lugar menos concurrido y más luminoso. Harry descubrió que sabía muy poco de ese mundo _muggle_. Sin embargo, para descubrir la primera gema sólo tuvo que seguir las pistas que Severus había sugerido. La verdad era que, sin la ayuda de Severus, Harry estaría más perdido que un grano de arena en el desierto del Sahara.

Los restos del barco carguero que había naufragado habían sido llevados al Smitshsonian. Todos menos una pequeña caja metálica en la que iba una gema de color rojizo. Lo sabían porque se habían colado al Instituto Smithsonian y no habían encontrado ningún registro de esa caja metálica. Draco sugirió ir a la raíz del asunto: las personas que habían rescatado el cargamento. Casualmente la empresa rescatista se encontraba en esa misma ciudad. Harry decidió que era mejor que él hiciese el interrogatorio; tenía una varita indetectable, traída su época.

Así pues, Harry entró a las oficinas del grupo de rescate envuelto en su capa, caminó directo a la oficina del director y abrió la puerta de golpe asustando al hombre.

—¿Qué coño…? —Harry salió de la capa con la varita en mano—. ¿Cómo demonios has entrado? —gritó el hombre—. ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Un mago?

—Para su desgracia, sí. _Deprimo._ —El hombre soltó un grito ahogado. El hechizo le estaba oprimiendo el torso, era como si de la varita hubiese salido una gran mano y lo estuviera oprimiendo—. Había una caja en el embarque que tenían que llevar al Smithsonian. ¿Dónde está? —El hombre negó y Harry aumento la presión—. ¿Qué hicieron con ella? —El hombre movió la boca y Harry aflojó el hechizo.

—Ma… Mark D… Mark Doyle. Él se la llevo. Íbamos a vender la joya en el mercado negro.

—¿Dónde está Mark Doyle? —El hombre negó pero Harry aumentó el hechizo y el hombre decidió hablar.

—Halo… Es un club cercano al distrito histórico. —Harry terminó el hechizo y el hombre cayó al suelo buscando poder respirar. Se acercó a él y lo sujetó hasta empotrarlo contra la pared.

—Espero que no me hayas mentido porque si es así regresaré y te causaré el peor sufrimiento que puedas imaginar. —El hombre asintió. Lo último que Harry hizo fue modificar un poco sus recuerdos.

Salió del lugar y caminó hacia el callejón donde le esperaban los demás. Hermione parecía estar explicándole algo a Ron mientras Neville y Draco se mostraban expectantes.

—Listo. Tenemos que ir a un club llamado Halo.

—Me preocupa preguntar cómo has obtenido la información —dijo Draco. Harry lo miró.

—No quieren saberlo. —Neville se adelantó unos pasos hacia Harry y le palmeó la espalda.

—Tienes razón, no queremos saberlo.

Las ondas de la música hacían temblar el local que estaba repleto de humo espeso y de cuerpos, unos bailando y otros más bebiendo en la barra o en las mesas distribuidas por el club. Harry había hecho una imagen muy clara del hombre que buscaban y habían decidido separarse en dos grupos.

* * *

Draco y Neville estaban rodeando la pista de baile. Disimulaban bailando con otras personas, sonriéndoles y fingiendo algún tipo de interés en cualquier cosa menos en lo que en realidad ocupaba sus mentes. Neville no se sentía demasiado bien en ese ambiente pero intentaba disimularlo. Entre las sombras del lugar distinguió a un chico que le sonreía. Neville se sintió perturbado por un momento y se quedó quieto pero el chico de la sonrisa brillante se le acercó de forma casi felina. En menos de un parpadeo se vio envuelto por unos brazos delgados y unos músculos planos que se pegaban a los suyos. Tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor buscando a Draco pero no había nada más que personas bailando, riendo y bebiendo. Neville no había tomado ni una copa y se sentía bastante mareado, un poco por el ambiente y otro tanto por la cercanía de todos los cuerpos… _de ese cuerpo_. El chico se le acercó un poco más y de pronto lo besó. Neville se quedó estático por un momento. Eran los labios de un hombre, era unos labios nuevos, era un beso que le estaba llevando a un lugar que Neville no entendía.

—Suéltame. —Empujó al chico, que perdió la sonrisa—. ¿Cómo te atreves…

—¡Ey, basta! —Draco se acercó y ayudó al chico en el suelo.

—Perdón, no sabía que venías acompañado. —Neville fulminó al chico con la mirada y salió corriendo del club sin importarle la misión. Estaba demasiado perturbado como para poner atención en nada más.

Mientras salía, empujó con fuerza a las personas que se le cruzaban y después corrió a esconderse en el primer lugar oscuro que encontró. Se derrumbó contra una pared sintiendo que algo le quemaba pero con lo que no quería lidiar.

—¿Estás bien? —Draco quiso tocarle el hombro pero Neville se alejó.

—No… No me toques. —Draco se le acercó y se apoyó en la pared a su lado.

—Sólo ha sido un beso. —Neville cerró los ojos. Había sido más que eso y lo sabía—. No entiendo el escándalo. —Neville contrajo el rostro. Era la maldita sensación abrumadora de saber que algo que nunca pensó le era absortamente fascinante. Y ni siquiera podía sentarse a pensar en ello porque estaba en medio de algo mucho más importante.

—Déjame solo, por favor. —Cuando Draco se fue, Neville golpeó la pared. Se sentía frustrado en más de un sentido.

* * *

Harry vio al hombre caminar por un pasillo alejado del contaminante ruido. El pasillo estaba iluminado por una luz fluorescente que le cegaba un poco. El hombre entró tras una puerta señalada como almacén. Harry entró justo tras él; la capa seguía siendo indispensable para esas misiones. Otro hombre le esperaba en ese lugar y entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de vender la gema. Sacó la varita y murmuró _depulso_. El hombre que había estado esperando salió volando estampándose contra la pared. El hombre con la gema se congeló. Entonces, Harry salió de la capa.

—_Incarcerous. _—Las cuerdas envolvieron el cuerpo del hombre, que cayó al suelo dejando libre la joya. Harry caminó lentamente hacia la piedra rojiza, sacó la piedra de la resurrección y vio que brillaba intensamente—. Lo siento pero esto es mío. —Cogió la joya—. Es una lástima que se cruzara con ella. —Harry apuntó la varita directamente al rostro del hombre, que negaba mientras intentaba zafarse de las cuerdas lo sujetaban. Quiso gritar cuando la punta de la varita brilló pero una cuerda se lo impidió—. De verdad que lo siento…

—Vámonos. —Harry tomó a Hermione del brazo y luego le hizo una señal a Ron. Buscaron a Draco en la barra y los tres salieron apresuradamente de allí. Llegaron al callejón donde los esperaba Neville y luego desaparecieron.

—¿La tienes? —preguntó Draco cuando llegaron a su guarida. Harry les mostró la piedra.

—Voy a decírselo al profesor Snape—. Harry estaba seguro de que la noticia alegraría a Severus.

Fue a su cuarto, cogió el pergamino y de pronto algo se escribió en él.

_"Salgan de allí. Dumbledore quiere hacerlos estallar…"_

—Mierda…. —Una explosión hizo vibrar cada rincón de la casa.

* * *

**_Aquí tienen el siguiente. Winter me preguntó, en cuanto le dio la primera leída, que si Harry se estaba ablandando; bueno, la verdad es que tiene mucho que pasar para que Harry se sienta humano de nuevo. Esa conexión insipiente entre Draco y él es el único indicio que tiene para salir adelante, si lo pierde, no sé que podría pasar con Harry. _**

**_Por cierto, el final de AEC llega este fin de semana. _**

**_Un abrazote, mil gracias por leer pero sobre todo por regalarme el tiempo de comentar. _**

**_PD: Este fin me pongo con sus comentarios. _**


	15. Emboscada, gardenias y muerte

**Capítulo XV**

**Emboscada, gardenias y muerte**

* * *

Harry salió corriendo. Toda la estructura de la guarida se estaba tambaleando por los hechizos. La idea de Dumbledore era enterrarlos vivos o hacerlos salir como ratas. Cogió primero de la mano a Ron y Hermione y después a Neville y Draco. Sólo había un lugar que recordaba lo suficientemente seguro como para huir de Dumbledore.

Cayeron sobre arena fría. Harry los había llevado a Marruecos. Era una zona de magos sin ley; la mayoría de las personas que estaban allí eran criminales, magos o _muggles,_ que intentaban rehacer sus nombres y sus vidas. Ese lugar les podía servir de refugio durante algunos días.

Caminaron siguiendo a Harry, que esperaba encontrar un hostal discreto. Cuando se decidió por uno, se registró dando varios galeones a cuenta. Casi podía notar la mueca de Draco; el lugar era inmundo y Harry lo sabía pero era lo único a lo que podían acceder sin ponerse en peligro.

—¿Cómo se enteraron de donde estábamos? —Harry sólo podía imaginar una forma pero no quería decírsela a Neville. Sin embargo la comprensión llegó enseguida al cerebro de su amigo.

—Sólo sabían dónde estábamos el profesor Snape y Abe. —Neville se tragó el nudo de su garganta—. ¿Crees que haya sido capaz de asesinar a su propio hermano? —Harry sabía la respuesta pero se limitó a mirar a Neville sin decir nada—. No puede ser…

Neville cerró los ojos y fue reconfortado por Hermione y Ron. Harry lamentaba la muerte de Aberfoth Dumbledore pero, si era honesto, prefería a Abe que a Severus.

—Es tarde. Debemos dormir un poco y pensar en la mejor forma de movernos. Ahora ya no podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo en ningún lugar.

Harry repartió las llaves de cada habitación. Había pensado en compartir habitación con Draco pero sabía que su presunción era absurda y lo prefería así.

* * *

Neville se dio la vuelta en la cama; no podía dormir. Tenía dos eventos en la cabeza: la reciente muerte de Abeforth y lo sucedido en el bar. Su mente aún intentaba procesarlo. Uno de sus mentores estaba muerto y en su vida había pasado algo que no podía explicar. El beso con ese chico le había gustado pero también sus besos con Hannah habían sido agradables. Claro que el chico del bar había sido muy directo, o algo así... Neville suspiró frustrado, salió de la cama y caminó sin rumbo por los pasillos del hostal. Se detuvo justo frente a una puerta que daba al jardín. Salió y se sentó a pensar. Esa noche había tenido una pequeña revelación, su semi erección se lo decía, pero no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿De pronto le empezaban a gustar los hombres? Hasta ese momento había estado con mujeres y eso quería decir algo, ¿no?

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Neville se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a Draco—. Lamento lo de Abe. Era un buen tipo, algo loco pero bueno. Por lo menos no quiso dominar al mundo como el pirado de su hermano.

—Abe tuvo una buena vida aunque jamás se perdonó lo de su hermana. Creo que por eso nunca se casó ni tuvo a nadie en su vida. —Miró a Draco de reojo sin saber muy bien si preguntarle o no. Aunque sabía que antes debía empezar con una disculpa—. Draco… Sobre hace un rato, en el bar… Lo siento, sobre reaccioné.

—Sabes que no tienes por qué hacer un drama de esto. Hay muchas personas a las que no les limita el sexo de sus posibles parejas y que sólo se fijan en las personas. —Neville asintió pero desde el fondo de su mente sabía que había algo nuevo, muy despierto y con ganas de salir a flote.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste tú? —Draco rió burlón.

—Viéndole la polla a Blaise, una de las mejores que he tenido el placer de ver. —Neville no pudo evitar reírse—. No te voy a servir de mucho. Si de verdad quieres saber lo que te pasa espera un tiempo. Tal vez un día descubras que una chica es la persona de tu vida, o puede que sea un chico, yo que sé... No hagas una tormenta, Neville. Que te gusten las pollas no es el fin del mundo. Digo, puedes tomar de ejemplo a Potter, todo un león santurrón que es bastante ambiguo en cuanto a su sexualidad. Vamos, regresa a la cama y descansa. Estos días pasaran pronto.

Neville caminó con Draco hacia las habitaciones. Había sospechado que Draco y Harry tenían una relación que iba un poco más allá de la que hay entre dos amigos y esa noche lo había confirmado. Haciendo un nuevo examen de conciencia la verdad es que no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Severus Snape se sentía acorralado. Había presenciado la muerte de Aberfoth Dumbledore a manos de su hermano, quien había levantado la varita sin ningún remordimiento. Ver esa acción tan vil había hecho que aumentase su ira en contra del hombre que en algún momento había considerado un modelo a seguir. Los días posteriores al bombardeo Severus se había mostrado más cauteloso; cualquier error podía significar la muerte o algo peor. Severus sólo sabía que ese Albus Dumbledore ya no era humano. Estaba convencido de que estar muerto durante un año había tenido sus consecuencias.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes en su puerta. Inmediatamente bloqueó la mente y cambió cualquier estado que pudiese delatarle. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con los ojos azules de Dumbledore. Por primera vez notó que eran más brillantes que antes. Harry le había dicho que durante los primeros años Dumbledore había tenido una gran vitalidad, tal vez a causa del hechizo que había formulado.

—Severus, espero no interrumpirte. —El profesor Snape le invitó a pasar—. Siento la hora pero hay nuevos informes sobre los chicos. —Dumbledore apareció un pergamino—. Creo que te interesará saber que se están dedicando a asaltar a _muggles_, no sé con qué fines. —Pero Severus sí que lo sabía. Ya tenían la primera gema y estaban por conseguir la segunda—. Gracias a la diligencia de uno de los aurores hemos descubierto que están en Egipto. —Severus miró a Dumbledore buscando algún indició de mentira, por seguridad habían acordado no decir el lugar en que se encontraban, pero parecía que Dumbledore había dado con ellos una vez más.

—¿Quiere que vaya en su búsqueda, profesor? —Dumbledore negó.

—Fred y George Weasley están en ello. —Severus evitó reaccionar; Dumbledore tenía tres meses envenenando el alma de los Weasley. Les decía constantemente que Harry había sido el culpable de tanta destrucción en el castillo, el responsable de muerte de Percy y quien había lavado el cerebro a Ron para que se le uniese. Severus no estaba seguro pero creía que había un trato entre los Weasley y Dumbledore. Si ellos le entregaban la cabeza de Harry él respetaría la vida de Ron—. He dado órdenes precisas de captura sobre Ron Weasley y la señorita Granger. —Severus detuvo su ira por un momento.

—¿El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger? ¿Qué pasa con el señor Longbottom? —Dumbledore suspiró profundamente.

—No creo que sea buena idea tenerlo como prisionero, Severus. El señor Longbottom ha estado demasiado tiempo expuesto a la mala influencia de Harry. Debemos cortar de raíz cualquier tipo de conexión con ese mundo oscuro, ¿no crees? —Severus asintió—. Me marcho, tengo una reunión con Remus para hablar sobre su futuro como Jefe de Aurores. —Severus le dio una larga mirada al mapa que Dumbledore tenía en la mano.

En cuanto el viejo salió decidió que lo mejor sería aparecerse y asegurarse de que salieran vivos de donde estaban. Sin más, uso la imagen mental que había sacado del mapa y se apareció en el lugar indicado. Antes de abrir los ojos lo supo: había ido directamente hacia una emboscada. Se tiró al suelo para esquivar un hechizo y se giró para evitar uno más. Dumbledore se apareció unos segundos después, apuntándole con la varita. Un hechizo le pegó en la capa, que empezó a incinerarse. Severus se deshizo de ella y corrió para resguardarse de los ataques. Eran demasiados y estaba seguro que no podría desaparecerse. Dumbledore debía de tener todo bien pensando.

Miró unos pilares al fondo y corrió para protegerse en ellos. Estaba jadeando, por primera vez perdía la compostura que siempre le había caracterizado. Pero no era para menos, estaba esperando oscuridad en Dumbledore pero nunca se imaginó que esa oscuridad sería parte de la más absoluta de las crueldades. Albus estaba envenenando poco a poco a todo el mundo mágico; Severus podía verlo, palparlo. Harry había sido antes un modelo, la única esperanza, y con una mentira Dumbledore había destruido esa imagen. Hasta los Weasley, que habían sido sus protectores, dudaban de la salud mental de Potter. Severus había pensando en Remus como una posibilidad de apoyo pero Lupin estaba tan afectado que no podía más que seguir ciegamente a Dumbledore. Era el clásico problema de los Gryffindor, nunca pensaban en qué había detrás de una cara amable y buena. Las primeras apariencias no son las que cuentan. Remus Lupin, además, tenía la necesidad de salvaguardar a su propio hijo. Y, por supuesto, también quería la _ayuda_ que Albus Dumbledore ofrecía a Harry. Para él era algo así como un exorcismo: capturaban a Potter, Dumbledore hacía un hechizo y eliminaba la parte del alma de Voldemort. Sencillo, sólo que la finalidad de ese hechizo no sería salvar a Harry, lo más probable era que fuese el medio de Dumbledore para freírle el cerebro.

—Severus, sería pertinente que te entregaras a las autoridades. —La penumbra de los pilares le camuflaba—. No imagino por qué lo hiciste pero te aseguro que es por la razón equivocada. Harry necesita ayuda y yo puedo dársela.

—Snape, es mejor que te entregues. Nadie quiere hacerte daño. —Fred Weasley. Su voz era muy diferente a la alegre que conocía.

Claro que no querían hacerle daño. Con él vivo podrían llegar a Harry y los demás más fácilmente. Dumbledore podía pensar que había caído en un truco muy tonto pero la verdad era que Severus estaba harto de ser espía; su estomago no podía soportar más tonterías. Voldemort siempre fue un hijo de puta y nunca lo negó pero Dumbledore era mil veces peor, se creía el mesías dispuesto a salvar al mundo de todas las amenazas que pudiesen existir. El mal disfrazado de bondad. Eso era demasiado hasta para Severus Snape.

Sabía que estaba rodeado y que no podía desparecerse. Lo único que cargaba consigo era su varita y el pergamino que Potter le había dado. Sólo existía una opción, que sabía que era demasiado arriesgada, pero también la única posibilidad de salir con vida. Garabateó su ubicación en el pergamino esperando que Harry o algún otro pudiera leerlo y entenderlo. De hecho esperaba más de la señorita Granger que del propio Potter. Sólo había dos formas de salir de esa emboscada, una era muerto y la otra era siendo rescatado por alguien. ¿Cómo? Eso ya era cuento de Potter.

Severus salió lentamente de detrás del pilar y los hechizos se detuvieron. Miró fijamente a Dumbledore y empezó a contar mentalmente. Si alguien no lo rescataba en cinco segundo él sabía muy bien como librarse de ser interrogado. Dumbledore no dijo nada, sólo le dio la orden a George para que se acercara a Severus, quien respiró hondo antes de coger con fuerza su varita. Había llegado el momento…

Una densa capa negra se instaló de la nada en medio de ellos. Severus no lo podía creer. Se quedó inmóvil hasta que sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás con fuerza y luego cerró los ojos al notar que era llevado a otro lugar, lejos de su ubicación actual. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un inmundo hostal. Se giró y vio a Draco. Le había salvado la vida. El alumno había superado al maestro.

—¿Cómo lo lograste? —no pudo dejar de preguntar.

—No sabía que existía el pergamino pero cuando escribiste identifique tu letra. Me aparecí a varios metros de lo que me escribiste y luego usé la nube negra para moverme más rápido. ¿Sabes? Sus hechizos para proteger la zona eran demasiado débiles. Tal vez tienen más de un espía. —Ginny Weasley, la comadrejilla, tenía que ser ella. No había podido llevarle la contraria a su familia pero era evidente que aún apoyaba a Potter—. ¿Qué demonios… —Draco le miraba el brazo. Severus, de pronto, se sintió débil—. Estas herido. —Severus se giró para mirarse el brazo, que tenía un gran corte. Quiso dar un paso pero el esfuerzo era demasiado—. No. —Draco lo sostuvo entre sus brazos—. ¡Neville! —fue lo último que escuchó antes de desvanecerse.

* * *

Severus podía percibir un suave olor de las gardenias. Las recordaba de su infancia, de justo antes de conocer a Lily Evans. Por aquel entonces Severus jugaba solo en un jardín repleto de ellas. Había intentando llevar una a casa pero su padre no era una persona que disfrutara mucho del entretenido pero inútil pasatiempo de cuidar una flor, y menos una que exigía de Severus un esfuerzo tan dedicado. Pronto había desechado la idea de la gardenia pero cada vez que podía iba al jardín para jugar entre ellas e impregnarse de su olor tan característico. En realidad quizás fue ése su primer acercamiento al mundo mágico; Severus pensaba que esas plantas tenían la particularidad de llevarlo a un estado de tranquilidad absoluta. En aquel jardín se sentía libre, dueño de sí mismo, capaz de lograrlo todo. Poder percibir ese aroma sólo podía significar que estaba muerto; no podía imaginar que en ese inmundo hostal donde perdió el conocimiento hubiese gardenias. Y si el inframundo tenía olor a gardenias, entonces podía acostumbrarse.

—¿Profesor? —escuchó una voz a lo lejos—. Señor. —Severus quiso abrir los ojos pero aún se sentía agotado—. Está a salvo, señor. —Cuando sintió una reconfortante caricia sobre la mano abrió los ojos y se encontró con Neville Longbottom.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Neville empezó a frotarle lentamente el brazo.

—Está en casa, en mi casa. —Severus miró a su alrededor. Definitivamente ya no estaban en ese asqueroso hostal.

—¿Cómo...

—Mi abuela ha decidido protegernos. No se preocupe, profesor, Albus no podrá encontrarnos en un buen tiempo. Harry estuvo aquí casi todo el día de ayer pero lo hemos mandado a dormir; no es sano que este despierto todo el tiempo. —Severus boqueó y Neville le levitó un vaso con agua—. Perdió mucha sangre y casi se nos va pero mi abuela hizo un milagro.

—Las gemas… —Neville rió.

—Vaya que son comprometidos —dijo, seguramente refiriéndose a él y a Harry—. Seguimos la pista de una. Tal vez dentro de dos o tres días más tracemos un plan para ir a por ella. Y antes de que diga cualquier cosa, usted tiene que descansar así que si me permite…

Severus quiso negarse pero, de pronto, Neville ya estaba usando uno de sus estúpidos arbustos para mandarlo a dormir de nuevo.

Neville miró atentamente al hombre que yacía en su cama. Era una sensación nueva, la sensación de ser útil y saber que podía proteger a las personas a las que quería. Tal vez estaba poniendo a su abuela en peligro pero era un riego que tenían que correr.

Algo le hizo levantar la vista hacia una de las ventanas y vio a Draco caminando por el jardín y después a Harry siguiéndole. No sabía leer los labios pero, por su postura, Neville dedujo que no era un mal tema. De pronto los vio alejarse un poco de la luz y a Harry lanzarse hacia los labios de Draco, quien le correspondió con pasión. Neville se sintió incomodo y sucio, era como estar violando la intimidad de ambos. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué estaba sintiendo esa otra punzada de molestia. _Draco es tu amigo_, se repitió una vez más en su cabeza. Negó y continuó con su lectura. No le gustaba la idea de tener que reafirmar el estatus que Draco tenía en su vida.

* * *

—¿Crees que de verdad sea la gema? —preguntó Draco.

Harry revisó el diario una vez más. Un avión había explotado al salir del aeropuerto en París. No había supervivientes y sólo se habían salvado algunas pertenencias. Harry sospechaba de esas pertenencias.

—Tenemos que intentarlo todo, Draco. —Harry se le acercó más—. Esas gemas son la solución a todos mis problemas.

—Nuestros, Potter. Odio cuando intentas hacerlo todo personal. —Harry arqueó una ceja—. No eres tan importante, Potter. —Draco sonrió con cierto dejo de arrogancia.

—¿No? —Harry lo jaló hacia la parte posterior de un árbol y sin pensarlo besó a Draco, quien le correspondió—. Me gustaría follarte ahora.

Draco no respondió a las palabras; prefería al Potter que actuaba. Además, la conversación lo hacía todo más personal y Draco no quería eso, lo suyo no era ese tipo de relación. Y Potter tampoco estaba listo para ello.

—Nunca pensé que serías tan guarro —dijo por cumplir.

—No lo soy, sólo que no limito mi pensamiento como lo hace el resto del mundo. Yo sé lo que quiero.

Draco se relamió los labios pero se detuvo en seco. No estaban en su casa y la abuela de Neville estaba haciendo demasiado por ellos como para que terminara viéndoles así.

—Tenemos que parar. No quiero hacerlo aquí. —Harry respiró hondo y se tranquilizó—. ¿Cómo ves al profesor? —Harry sonrió un poco.

—Lo veo cansado. Creo que ser contra contra espía lo estaba matando. A partir de ahora tendremos que estar más unidos si queremos que tener éxito.

—Entonces, ¿Severus se queda? —Harry asintió y Draco se permitió sentirse feliz por la noticia.

—Sólo si él quiere quedarse —aclaró Harry.

Harry quería que el profesor le ayudara con todo lo que tuviese que ver con la planeación. Severus Snape había sido una mente maestra desde siempre y por lo regular tenía éxito. Así que estaban tras una nueva gema y esta vez sería más sencillo con Severus en persona dentro de ese grupo tan disparejo_. Con su ayuda nada podía ponerse peor_, pensó Harry.

—¡Harry!

El grito de Hermione les hizo correr hacia la casa. La radio estaba encendida. La voz que se oía era la de Remus y al parecer estaba por dar una noticia de suma importancia.

—Esta tarde lamentamos informarles de que la desaparición de Severus Snape, héroe de guerra, ha llegado a su fin. —Remus guardó silencio un momento—. El cuerpo del profesor ha sido encontrado sin vida. Podemos afirmar sin temor a equivocarnos que Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom han sido los culpables de este atroz crimen.

Para Harry, la lógica del mundo se tambaleó. Remus, el único de los amigos de su padre que seguía vivo, lo creía un asesino.

* * *

_**Les juro que tendrá un final feliz... en algún punto o algo así :$ **_

_**Ya sé, les debo las respuestas de sus comentarios. Tengan paciencia, iré poco a poco. **_

_**Mil gracias a mi guapa beta, Winter. Mi eterno agradecimiento a quien además de leerme, me regale un comentario.**_

_**PD: En el siguiente capítulo alguien muere...**_


	16. En campo abierto

**Capítulo XVI**

**En campo abierto**

* * *

Harry se dio una vuelta completa en la cama. Estaba desesperado; podía sentir todo su cuerpo arder. Cerró los ojos e intentó respirar con más tranquilidad pero le era imposible, su mente no descansaba. Habían acordado permanecer unos días ocultos en casa de Augusta Longbottom para despistar a Dumbledore y calmar las cosas en el mundo mágico. Los primeros tres días habían sido soportables, sin embargo, cuando las semanas empezaron a avanzar, la frustración empezó a acumularse. Harry necesitaba seguir con sus planes, necesitaba detener a Dumbledore y su red de mentiras. Neville lo había convencido de esperar una semana más, tres en total. Harry había estado a punto de negarse pero Neville utilizó una carta que le fue imposible salvar: Severus Snape. Neville le pidió una semana más para la completa recuperación del profesor y Harry no tuvo más remedio que decir que sí.

Gruñó con fuerza, se sentó en la cama y se frotó el rostro. Mientras miraba la oscuridad de su habitación le distrajo una pequeña luz en el pasillo. Escuchó unos pies deslizarse suavemente sobre el suelo y luego una puerta que se cerraba. Salió de la cama, abrió ligeramente la puerta de su cuarto y vio encendida la luz del baño del final del pasillo. Unos segundos después Draco salió con el rostro mojado, el pantalón de seda de su pijama pegándosele al cuerpo y el torso desnudo. La frustración de Harry se tornó en una lujuria que le quemaba las venas y sintió el calor llegar hasta su miembro. Dejó que Draco regresara a su habitación y esperó un poco más. Unos segundos después Harry quebró el hechizo de privacidad de Draco, abrió la puerta del dormitorio y lo vio en la cama con la varita en la mano.

Se miraron por unos segundos. Harry sabía que Draco podía decirle que no en cualquier momento pero no esa noche. Se subió a la cama mientras se desnudaba con prisa; quería sentir la piel de Draco sobre la suya. Lo besó sin pudor, con las ganas de que esos besos sucios calmaran la bestia que había dentro de él. Las manos suaves de Draco se anclaron en su espalda y Harry gimió al sentir su dura erección frotándose lentamente con el interior de su muslo. Prácticamente le arrancó el pantalón del pijama y se hundió entre sus piernas para probar su sabor. La blanquecina piel estaba moteada por un rosa que le revelaba a Harry el nivel de excitación que el rubio sentía. Se apartó de él bruscamente para colocar las piernas del rubio sobre sus hombros, murmuró un hechizo y sonrió al escuchar el gemido necesitado de Draco.

La polla de Harry resbaló suavemente en el apretado culo de Draco. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando se sintió completamente dentro. Las largas piernas de Draco eran perfectas y duras; a pesar de lo que se podía pensar tenían un gran tono muscular. Harry mordió ligeramente la piel a su alcance y dobló a Draco casi por la mitad para poder besarlo mientras empezaba a moverse. Ese ritmo suave y cadencioso no duró mucho, Harry quería llenar a Draco de él, quería liberar todos sus sentimientos. Le folló más duro. Harry sentía sus caderas golpeándolo una y otra vez, sus bolas rebotando frenéticas sobre las nalgas del rubio, que a su vez se acariciaba rudamente. Harry fue el primero en correrse mientras mordía con fuerza el labio inferior de Draco, quien gimió y se acarició un poco más antes de derramarse sobre el pecho de Harry.

Harry cayó en la cama intentando recuperar la respiración. Le zumbaban los oídos y notaba el ritmo frenético de su corazón después del orgasmo. Draco parecía más sereno que nunca y tenía esa expresión de felicidad que Harry conocía tan bien, era la sensación de sentirse satisfecho. Los minutos pasaron y para Harry la situación empezó a ser incomoda. Draco estaba en su cama y seguramente quería dormir así que Harry se levantó y se puso la ropa. Draco lo miraba en silencio. Harry no sabía cómo interpretar esas cosas, esos silencios, esas miradas y toda la situación después de tener algún tipo de intimidad con Draco. Prefirió salir de la habitación sin decir nada más.

* * *

Neville tomó el último tragó de su té. La sangre le ardía. ¿Cómo era posible que inventaran tantas tonterías en _El Profeta_? De pronto había dejado de ser un héroe para ser un pobre imbécil que había seguido al gran mago oscuro Harry Potter. Al final del día, Neville era el pelele de Harry y eso no era lo único que le indignaba. También hablaban de él como un podre perturbado que había intentado encontrar consuelo en la actitud negativa de Harry: la falta de padres, de una figura de autoridad, de reglas… Eran unos idiotas, todos. Neville sólo había tenido disciplina y castigos, lo que nunca había tenido era amor. Amor era lo que tenía que buscar en otro lado. Y eso era algo que, evidentemente, Harry no le podía dar.

—Han declarado que leer _El Profeta_ te hace más tonto a cada segundo. —Neville miró a Draco por encima del periódico—. Deja eso, vas a terminar más idiota que la comadreja. —Neville dobló el panfleto y le sirvió una taza de té a Draco.

—No me puedo creer todo lo que dicen. —Draco se sentó a su lado.

—Les pagan por inventar cosas. Debemos ser la comidilla de todo el mundo mágico después de que descubrieron nuestro terrible crimen.

Neville negó. Por lo menos tenían al profesor Snape sano y salvo en casa; eso le tranquilizaba. Durante esas semanas cada noche había entrado a su habitación para saber cómo se encontraba.

—Si sobrevivimos a esto voy a destruir ese lugar a golpe de varita —afirmo Neville seriamente. Draco rió—. No te estoy mintiendo. Es un nido de víboras. —Draco enarcó su ceja derecha—. Vale, tú me entiendes. —Neville negó. El silencio entre ellos se hizo tranquilo. Neville disfrutaba de eso, sin embargo, había algo que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hacía días—. Draco… ¿Harry y tú… —La mirada de Draco le desalentó un poco—. Lo siento, sé que no es de mi incumbencia.

—Córtala. Sólo me sorprendió que me lo preguntaras tan a quemarropa. Y también que te hubieses dado cuenta.

—Los vi cuando recién llegamos. Harry te besó y no parecía un evento aislado. —Draco asintió.

—Follamos de vez en cuando. Es difícil no hacerlo cuando tienes tantas tensiones encima. Soy como un artículo de lujo para las pajas de Potter y él me satisface bastante bien. Creo que es un trato equitativo. —Neville se sorprendió un poco por el tono de Draco—. ¿Qué?

—Nada, sólo que no pensé que tú tuvieras esas ideas. No sé, te imaginaba con una pareja estable.

—Sí, claro. Yo quiero una pareja estable pero en medio de una guerra es imposible y, además, no pretenderás que Harry Potter sea mi pareja. No _ese_ Harry Potter que conocemos. Nuestro gran líder no sirve para eso, está demasiado dañado.

Neville se sintió terrible al escuchar eso porque en gran medida era verdad. Miró a Draco y algo dentro de él se removió. Había estado pensando en lo sucedido en ese bar y en las palabras de Malfoy y conforme pasaban los días el evento se volvía menos traumático. Después de todo había disfrutado del beso, aunque llegar hasta ese pensamiento le había costado. Y no podía dejar de preguntarse si habría otras cosas que también podrían gustarle.

Afuera del salón, Harry empuñaba sus manos. Ya lo sabía, era lógico, pero no dejaba de doler escuchar las palabras de Draco. Harry se hacía otras preguntas muy distintas a las que Neville tenían en su cabeza. Se preguntaba el momento en el que había empezado a sentir envidia por esa relación que parecían tener Draco y Neville.

* * *

Severus miró el rostro envejecido, las facciones duras y la amargura y notó cierta reticencia en Augusta Longbottom. Estaba claro que estaban abusando de la amabilidad de esa mujer aunque en ese momento Severus se preguntaba si dicha amabilidad de verdad existía. Augusta le tendió un plato de comida, que se veía bastante apetitosa.

—Le dije a mi nieto que era mejor una sopa de nabos. —Severus enarcó una ceja. Definitivamente una sopa de nabos no tenía comparación con ese cordero que, además de lucir bien, sabía de maravilla—. Pero insistió en algo más nutritivo. La sopa de nabos le hubiese ayudado a recuperar la sangre que perdió. Llegó hecho un guiñapo. —Severus prefirió guardar silencio; no tenía nada bueno que decir—. Neville le cuidó y fue muy dedicado con usted. Me sorprendió. Antes la sola mención de su nombre le hacía temblar y ahora hasta cocina para usted. —Severus masticó con calma un trozo de cordero. La conversación estaba empezando a incomodarle—. Usted confió en él y eso fue más de lo que yo hice en todos estos años. —La confesión tomó a Severus por sorpresa.

—No la comprendo. —Augusta Longbottom suspiró.

—Cuando Frank y Alice quedaron… como quedaron, fue un golpe muy duro. Frank era brillante, el hijo perfecto que se había casado con la chica perfecta, y verlo así me partió el corazón. Fui muy dura con Neville. Quería ver en él a mi hijo pero Neville no es Frank. Él necesitaba apoyo y cariño y yo no le di nada de eso. Fue usted quien le dio fortaleza a Neville, justo lo que necesitaba. Usted, que no es más que un profesor solitario y amargado, le dio a mi nieto la mayor felicidad del mundo, la de saberse útil, fuerte, único. Y ahora yo ni siquiera sé como decirle que le quiero, no por lo que es ahora, sino por todo lo que ha sido siempre: un niño dulce, compasivo, bueno, fuerte, leal, responsable y el mejor nieto que pudiera haber imaginado.

Severus miró a la mujer. No sabía qué decirle pero estaba claro que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo.

—Creo que en el fondo el señor Longbottom sabe que usted le tiene un cariño desinteresado —dijo finalmente Snape. Augusta negó.

—No lo creo, y tampoco son suficientes las palabras. Muchas gracias, profesor. Neville escogió un buen mentor, a pesar del aspecto francamente mejorable.

—Gracias…, supongo.

* * *

Ron avanzó entre la multitud del aeropuerto con Hermione tomada del brazo. Los dos tenían el aspecto de unos afables ancianitos que no podían hacerle daño a nadie. Se habían enterado de que los restos de la explosión se guardaban en el aeropuerto así que la gema debía de seguir en allí. Avanzaron hacia los baños más alejados. En el mismo pasillo encontraron una gran puerta que decía _ALMACEN_ pero el letrero parecía demasiado nuevo. Ron se giró lentamente. Estaba debajo de algo que Harry y Hermione le habían explicado que se llamaba _caramera_ de seguridad. Con un hechizo, Ron la fundió. Después observó al guardia que resguardaba la puerta. Hermione se acercó a ellos simulando querer entrar al baño pero los guardias le negaron amablemente la entrada. Era el turno de Ron.

—Lo siento señora pero este no es el baño. —El oficial quiso sujetarle la mano pero Hermione se apartó—. La acompañaré al bañ…

—Oh, lo siento. Es mi mujer. —Ron se acercó y tomó a Hermione de los hombros—. Cuanto lo siento. No oye muy bien. —Ron hizo el amago de darse la vuelta pero en vez de eso los dos sacaron sus varitas —. _Desmaius._ —Los guardias cayeron al suelo—. Vamos. —Ron los levitó al baño, los metieron al primer cubículo, los desvistieron y se pusieron sus ropas.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedes con esto? —Ron asintió colocándose el cinturón—. Sólo venimos a por…

—La gema, ya lo sé. Los escuché a Harry y a ti. Hay cámaras y gente. Tenemos que mezclarnos, encontrar el lugar donde está la gema, cogerla y luego aparecernos en el punto de encuentro donde nos están esperando los demás. Es sencillo. Aunque no entiendo porque estos muggles usan tantas cosas.

—Por seguridad. —Ron rodó los ojos—. Vale, no intentes entenderlo. Vamos a por la dichosa gema.

Salieron del baño y cruzaron la puerta del almacén. Lo que había no era propiamente un almacén y estaba lleno de personas trabajando con los deshechos del avión. Todo parecía indicar que estaban clasificando las pertenencias de los pasajeros. Avanzaron buscando atentamente el lugar que servía de resguardo para las pertenencias ya clasificadas. Hermione se percató de que una de las mujeres que estaba allí trabajando se puso de pie llevando con ella una bandeja. La empleada caminó hacia unas escaleras que había en un lateral y que llevaban hasta la pequeña puerta de lo que parecía un altillo. Entró y segundos después bajó con la bandeja vacía. Hermione y Ron esperaron unos segundos antes de subir las escaleras. La puerta decía _Sólo personal autorizado_. Hermione se sintió descubierta cuando otro de los guardias se les acercó.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Hermione se congeló mientras el guardia los miraba intensamente.

—Cambio de turno —habló Ron firme mirando al guardia. El hombre dudó unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—Lo siento, es que con esto del accidente cada vez nos mandan más gente y en ocasiones no recuerdo cuándo llegan los nuevos. Pasen y, por favor, dígales a los otros que registren su salida en la oficina; nos estamos volviendo locos. —Abrieron la puerta y allí estaban, las cosas que habían sobrevivido al accidente, todas ordenadas. De inmediato vieron la gema de color verde. No podía ser otra pero debían terminar de confirmarlo. Hermione vio brillar la Piedra de la Resurrección.

—Nos vemos. Espero que no se aburran; en este lugar nunca pasa nada. —Los dos guardias que iban saliendo rieron. Ron hizo un amago pero Hermione no podía apartar su mirada de la gema.

Cuando la puerta por fin se cerró, Hermione fue a por la joya pero se detuvo cuando estaba por tomarla. Ron vio su indecisión y negó.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Todavía crees que no debimos unirnos a Harry? —preguntó Ron. Hermione negó.

—Esto tiene alarmas. Si levanto la joya vendrá todo el mundo a por nosotros.

—Somos magos, ¿qué más da? Podemos desparecernos. —Hermione aún dudaba.

—Si Dumbledore se entera de que nos hemos llevado otra joya va a estar detrás de nosotros. Y podemos evitarlo. —Ron gimió frustrado.

—¿Cómo? —siguió preguntando. Hermione se lo pensó un momento.

—La luz. En lo que conectan la planta tendremos tiempo suficiente para coger la gema. ¿Puedes hacerlo tú? —Ron enarcó una ceja; no sabía a lo que se refería Hermione—. Voy a hacer que se vaya la luz. Tú sólo toma la gema cinco segundos después de que se apague.

Hermione levantó la varita, murmuró un hechizo y todo se oscureció. Ron cogió la gema de inmediato y luego sintió a Hermione tomándolo de la muñeca. Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Severus estaba algo impaciente pero no lo demostraba. Habían acordado que sólo iría por la gema un grupo mientras los otros esperaban en un punto de encuentro para luego regresar todos a la casa de Augusta, que por cierto había insistido en acompañarlos. En un principio Severus se había negado pero entendía que la mujer quería asegurarse de que todo salía bien para su nieto. Miró a Harry, que estaba tan preocupado como él. Draco, Neville y Augusta guardaban silencio, tenían el rostro serio y también estaban expectantes. Unos minutos más y él mismo iría a por Weasley y la señorita Granger.

Severus se removió un poco cuando sintió la fuerza de algo apareciéndose. Casi sonríe el ver a Ron y Hermione con aspecto triunfante. Lo habían conseguido. Neville fue el primero en felicitarles y luego Draco, haciendo gala de su humor. No dejaba lugar a dudas, tanto Weasley como Draco eran enemigos a pesar de tener una causa común.

De pronto, Severus sintió que el aire se quedaba quieto. Notaba electricidad, algo, una tensión. Lo intentó y no pudo desaparecerse. Las nubes se tornaron grises. Potter ya tenía la varita en la mano cuando el primer hechizo golpeó muy cerca de los pies de Ron Weasley. Intentaron resguardarse pero era muy complicado ya que estaban en campo abierto. Severus vislumbró a George Weasley, que parecía estar comandando al grupo de aurores que les atacaban. Harry llegó hacia Draco y lo llevó detrás de unos matorrales bastante prominentes. Neville y su abuela corrieron hacia el lado contrario para refugiarse en una pequeña barranca. Los hechizos volaban. Era obvio que no les importaba si se los llevaban vivos o muertos. Ron y Hermione, aún con la joya, corrían para resguardarse al lado de Severus, quien a su vez intentaba crear una distracción. No podían desaparecerse pero él tenía un _traslador_ que los podía llevar a lugar seguro.

—¿Aún tienen la joya? —Hermione se la mostró—. No importa lo que pase, no permitan que se la quiten. —Severus estaba tentado a darles el _traslador_ y sacarles de allí pero sabía que ellos no sobrevivirían sin protección.

—¿Cómo nos encontraron?

Ron intentó levantar la varita pero le fue imposible hacerlo cuando vio a su hermano. Ya habían perdido a Percy, si moría otro de sus hermanos eso terminaría con su madre. Podía imaginarla, mortificada pensando en que uno de sus hijos seguía a un mago oscuro. ¿Cómo decirle la verdad? Eso sólo la pondría más en riesgo y era algo que Ron no quería para su familia. Hermione había dejado atrás a sus padres, Harry y Neville prácticamente eran huérfanos… Ninguno de los que estaban allí tenían a nadie que les estuviera esperando en casa. Tal vez para ellos era más fácil levantar la varita y derribar a un oponente pero para Ron…

—Deben haber ido a por la joya por ordenes de Dumbledore y cuando los vieron a ustedes los siguieron. Los aurores tienen métodos para seguir las desapariciones. —Severus vio un hechizo pegando directamente en la barranca de Neville y luego una respuesta. Eso era un auror menos—. Tenemos que intentar reunirnos todos. Vamos a salir de aquí.

Severus les animó a correr hacia donde estaban Neville y su abuela. Una vez allí intentaron llegar a los matorrales en que estaban Malfoy y Potter pero un hechizo lo incendió. Draco y Harry salieron corriendo hacia ellos. De pronto se encontraron rodeados. George Weasley levantó la varita apuntando a Neville. Brilló un destello verde que no impactó en el pecho de Neville; Augusta Longbottom se había interpuesto. Todo pareció congelarse pero Harry no permitió que se desperdiciasen esos segundos de desorientación. Cogió el _traslador_ de entre las manos de Severus, giró a Neville y los acercó a todos para tocarlo e inmediatamente después activarlo. Severus miraba el rictus de dolor en el rostro de Neville, las lágrimas cristalinas que bañaban lentamente sus mejillas. El tiempo parecía estar congelado y nadie podía decir nada que pudiera aliviar su pena.

* * *

Harry miró hacia el suelo de madera y cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el único pensamiento en su cabeza: Estaban seguros en casa, en la casa de Augusta Longbottom, la cual yacía muerta en medio del campo abierto de Ben Lawers.

* * *

**Aquí les traigo el capítulo y una novedad; por causas de fuerza mayor aún no tengo el siguiente capítulo escrito, así que tal vez tengan que esperarnos con la publicación de la semana entrante. Bueno, eso es sólo un aviso.**

Ahora, díganme con confianza: ¿Harry lo hizo por celos?


	17. Entre hermanos

**Capítulo XVII**

**Entre hermanos**

* * *

—¿Cómo pudiste? —Hermione se acercó a Harry y le golpeó violetamente el pecho—. Es la abuela de Neville, de nuestro amigo. —Harry veía fluir las lágrimas de su amiga. No se atrevió a mirar a Ron, sabía que esa mirada azul sería más terrible—. Es nuestro amigo, nuestra familia.

Ron la apartó de Harry y la abrazó con fuerza mientras le decía cosas que Harry no alcanzaba a escuchar.

—¡Y no dices nada! ¡¿Por qué no dices nada?! —le gritó Hermione. Harry tuvo que templar su carácter para no decir nada hiriente.

—Esto es una guerra, Hermione.

Harry no vio venir el golpe a su mandíbula, un gran derechazo de Draco Malfoy.

—Esto ha sido demasiado bajo hasta para ti. —Draco lo iba a levantar para darle otro golpe cuando la mano ancha de Neville lo detuvo.

—¡Basta! —La voz se alzó para asombro de todos. Neville caminó hasta encontrarse frente a Draco—. Harry tiene razón. —Draco no podía creer que esas palabras salieran de la boca de Neville—. Esto es una guerra y no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer errores. Las pérdidas suceden, estas cosas pasan y es terrible pero así tenía que suceder. —Tras las palabras y la entereza que Neville mostraba se dejaba ver el profundo sufrimiento y la tristeza que le estaba azotando el alma—. Ahora, si me permiten… —Neville salió de la sala con rumbo al despacho. Harry sabía que tenía que lamerse solo la herida.

Harry sentía las miradas de decepción, enojo y resentimiento. El único rostro neutro era el de Severus Snape, que miraba sin mirar. Estaba aturdido pero no lo demostraba. Seguramente también estaba pensando en la forma de decirle a Neville algo positivo para que pudiera salir de ese trance tan duro. Harry se dio media vuelta para marcharse, no estaba de humor para seguir con eso.

Entró a su habitación y dio un fuerte portazo. Sentía dolor, desolación, sufrimiento. Estaba solo, estaba tan terriblemente solo que no podía ni siquiera respirar. No sabía como regresar el tiempo y salvar a la abuela de Neville, salvar a todos los que en algún momento había muerto por culpa de esa guerra. El sufrimiento verdadero estaba más allá de lo que ninguno de sus compañeros podía llegar a imaginar. Ninguno se había quedado lo suficientemente solo como para analizar su vida, aunque no como Harry lo había hecho, no castigándose de esa manera para poder darse cuenta de que ésa era la forma de nunca repetir su pasado.

Se derrumbó sobre la cama, cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse. Su magia le estaba volviendo loco. Cada segundo sentía que podía perder el control. Respiró despacio e intentó pensar en otras cosas pero fue imposible: gritos, llanto, muerte. Su mente estaba llena de recuerdos y no podía controlarla. Los errores del pasado lo estaban condenando. No quería darse por vencido pero era demasiado duro seguir adelante pensando en que el camino correcto era un laberinto lleno de decisiones que no siempre serían buenas.

* * *

Neville miró el despacho de su abuela. En ese lugar reinaba la oscuridad, sólo había un lugar en el que pegaba la luz y ése era el escritorio. A su abuela le encantaba sentarse en su sillón mientras miraba pergamino tras pergamino, cada uno más viejo que el anterior. Él nunca se había sentado en ese sillón, ni siquiera por error; lo tenía terminantemente prohibido. Se acercó y se sentó por primera vez en el sillón de su abuela. La luz daba directamente sobre una fotografía. Era Neville a los tres años. Su abuela lo tenía en brazos. Ella no sonreía ni parecía feliz, más bien se veía acartonada y parecía que iba a dejarle caer en cualquier momento. Ésa era tal vez su única fotografía junto a su abuela. No había cariño, no había amor y mucho menos respeto. Neville podía recordar cada una de las palabras que su abuela le repetía una y otra vez.

La puerta del despacho se abrió lentamente. Neville vio al profesor Snape y se puso de pie de inmediato.

—No estamos en la escuela, Longbottom. Puede seguir sentado. —El tono de Severus era frío y Neville se preguntaba vagamente si las personas emocionalmente distantes le atraían por alguna razón en especial—. El despacho de su abuela es bastante curioso. —Neville asintió.

—Es la primera vez que estoy aquí solo, sin que mi abuela me reprenda por mis terribles calificaciones. —Neville pasó la yema de los dedos por la fría imagen de su abuela—. Nunca fui lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Siempre hubo algo mejor que yo: Harry, Hermione, cualquiera de los Gryffindor… Hasta el fantasma de mi Casa era más valioso para ella que yo. —Rió amargamente—. Lamento no haber llenado sus exceptivas porque, así como era, yo la adoraba. Era mi única familia, mi único recuerdo de la infancia…

—Ella le quería mucho y lo admiraba. —Neville negó—. Usted no cree ni una palabra de lo que le digo, ¿cierto?

—Usted no conocía a mi abuela. Era una mujer muy dura, casi una Slytherin, y jamás hubiese pensado eso de mí. —Severus se le acercó.

—Se tiene en muy baja estima, señor Longbottom. Creo que fallé en eso cuando fui su instructor semi personal. Nunca pude hacerle ver lo valioso que es, no sólo para Potter y su causa, sino por usted mismo. Logró vencer sus miedos y seguir adelante a pesar de que nadie estuvo a su lado para seguir motivándole. —Severus no era bueno dando ese tipo de discursos pero algo le decía que esa conversación tan fuera de tono que había tenido con Augusta Longbottom había sido por alguna razón específica—. Su abuela me lo dijo cuando yo aún estaba recuperándome. Me dijo claramente que usted era admirable y que lamentaba mucho no haber fomentado el cariño que sentía por usted.

Neville no había llorado hasta ese momento. Sus lágrimas rodaron libres hasta caer en la superficie de madera del escritorio. Severus cogió su mano sin saber muy bien si ése sería un buen gesto para reconfortarle. Neville lo sujetó con fuerza mientras intentaba calmarse.

—Su abuela estaba convencida de que una sopa de nabos obraría un milagro en mí. —Severus aún sostenía la mano derecha de Neville a pesar de que éste ya se había calmado—. En cambio su comida fue mucho más generosa. Ella dijo que le gustaba cocinar. —Neville sonrió un poco.

—Si estoy un tanto gordo no es por genética; más bien es porque me encanta la cocina. Y también porque me encanta la buena comida. Evidentemente mi abuela no compartía ese gusto conmigo. —Neville recordaba perfectamente las nutritivas cremas de nabos de su abuela que, según ella decía, lograban que los niveles de magia aumentaran.

—¿Era una buena mujer? —La pregunta del profesor le cayó como un tabique. El profesor Snape se merecía una respuesta honesta.

—Sí, lo era. Tal vez no conmigo, por lo menos no del todo, pero sí era buena. Era una mujer respetable. Tenía una vida formada, dinero, abolengo... Pertenecemos a una familia muy vieja en el mundo mágico. Creo que vengo siendo tío de Draco en algún grado. —Neville se tragó el nudo de la garganta—. Soy el último Longbottom cuerdo.

No sabía cómo se lo iba a decir a sus padres. Ni siquiera sabía si ellos estaban aún en San Mungo.

—Vamos, hombre, anímese. Cuando todo esto acabe conocerá a alguna chica y tendrá los hijos que quiera.

Neville quería creer eso pero la verdad era que conforme avanzaban las semanas cada vez notaba más su curiosidad por saber qué demonios pasaba entre Draco y Harry. Y era por Draco, lo sabía y le dolía, porque ese sentimiento nuevo le aterraba de múltiples maneras.

—No sé si una chica pueda hacerme pensar en ella de esa manera. —Neville se aclaró la garganta—. Gracias por hacer esto, profesor. Y mil gracias por todo lo demás. —La elegante figura de Severus Snape sólo asintió. Neville levitó de la cantina del despacho una vieja botella—. Mi abuela solía beber una copa de este whisky cada noche. —Neville sirvió dos copas—. ¿Por ella? —Levantó la suya.

—Por ella y por usted, que es lo que más quería en el mundo. —Severus también levantó su copa y bebió recordando la acción de Augusta Longbottom. Ese tipo de decisiones solo podían ser producto del amor.

* * *

—No puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo en la cama mientras Neville acaba de perder al único familiar que tenía en el mundo. —Cuando escuchó a Draco, Harry abrió los ojos.

—Esa conversación se terminó. —Se levantó de la cama con la intención de correr a Draco pero Malfoy se le plantó—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Estoy jodido, lo sé.

—Es que eso no es disculpa, Potter. ¡La abuela de Neville está muerta y ni siquiera tenemos su cuerpo para que Neville se despida! —Los gritos de Draco eran estridentes.

—¿Y? —Harry estaba desesperado. Draco intentó darle otro golpe pero Harry lo detuvo. Forcejearon golpeándose un poco en el trayecto. En un momento dado, los dos se quedaron quietos.

Harry fue el primero en besar a Draco. Pero ese era un beso diferente. Tal vez había empezado siendo violento pero poco a poco las cosas se fueron suavizando. Harry envolvió el cuerpo de Draco entre sus brazos y dejó que la lengua del rubio mandara en esas caricias tan íntimas. Cayeron en la cama sin dejar de besarse ni un momento. La nueva sensación era demasiado abrasadora. Harry se apartó un poco. Draco lo miró intensamente por unos segundos y luego negó mientras empujaba a Harry.

—No, no, no, no. —Draco volvió a empujarle—. Por lo menos no contigo. Tiene que ser alguien más. —Harry boqueó.

—Draco… —El rubio salió de la cama—. Espera…

Pero Draco no lo hizo. Salió por la puerta hacia el pasillo y se encerró en su habitación. Harry lo siguió pero cuando quiso girar el pomo se encontró con el sello puesto.

—Draco, por favor. —Golpeó la puerta cada vez más fuerte—. ¡Draco! —Pero no hubo respuesta.

Draco apoyó la espalda en la puerta y cerró los ojos. Estaba llegando demasiado lejos con Potter y ésa no era la idea. Al menos no con ese Potter.

—No, Draco, tú no necesitas esto. Tú quieres a alguien que por lo menos esté en sus cabales…

Draco se dejó caer en la cama, cerró los ojos y poco a poco se quedó dormido.

* * *

Remus Lupin ofreció el mejor discurso que su mente podía escribir, Augusta Longbottom se lo merecía. Su corazón aún se estrujaba recordando las palabras de Dumbledore: _lo hizo Harry_. Remus no lo entendía, era demasiado. La abuela de Neville era una mujer honorable. Remus no podía dejar de pensar en Neville y en las decisiones tan equivocadas que había tomado desde que había decidido apoyar a Harry.

—Remus. —La voz de Dumbledore le sacó de sus ideas—. Les decía a los señores Weasley que tenemos que actuar de forma más organizada, que no podemos darnos el lujo de seguir en esta posición tan neutra y pasiva. Ya ves lo que causó, ahora Augusta está muerta y no sabemos nada de su nieto.

—¿Qué propones, Albus?

—Que seamos implacables con Harry. Yo soy el primero en sentirlo pero ese muchacho está cavando su propia tumba. Tenemos que detenerlo ahora que no es tan fuerte. Tenemos que pararlo, ponerle un alto para que no siga sucediendo esto. Mi hermano se levantó en mi contra y ustedes fueron testigos de que no tuve más remedio que… —la voz de Dumbledore se quebró un poco— privarlo de la vida. Es momento de que hagamos lo mismo con Harry.

El silencio fue terriblemente abrumador.

—Si es lo que debemos hacer… —George Weasley fue el primero en opinar. Durante esos meses había estado muy conforme con su papel de juez, casi verdugo, pero él sólo quería una cabeza, la de Harry Potter. Tanto para Fred como para él la muerte de Percy había sido culpa de Harry, igual que la huida de Ron. Ellos nunca habían albergado malos sentimientos hasta que eso sucedió, hasta que sintieron el deseo firme de destrozar a alguien.

—¿Tú qué dices, querido Fred? —preguntó Dumbledore. Fred titubeó un poco. Era Harry después de todo.

—¿Qué va a pasar con Ron y Hermione? —Dumbledore había prometido mantenerlos con vida pero con esa nueva posición Fred dudaba que la vida de su hermano menor fuese respetada.

—Seguimos con nuestro trato. La cabeza de Harry vale la libertad de Ron y Hermione, aunque sí tendrán que pasar una buena temporada en San Mungo.

—Creo que Harry necesita un castigo. —Fred lo dijo con convicción. Sí, también lo culpaba de todas las desgracias ocurridas en la guerra. Harry ya estaba dañado cuando aún estaban en guerra con Voldemort y si no hubiesen sido arrastrados por ese loco su hermano estaría vivo.

—Bien, creo que hemos llegado a un consenso. Informen a sus equipos de la nueva disposición. —Dumbledore atrajo a George Weasley—. ¿Podemos hablar? —George asintió y ambos fueron a la oficina de Dumbledore—. Querido George, gracias por venir.

—Algo me dice que me tiene información importante. —George era una máquina. Cómo no robar información para dársela a él. Dumbledore sabía que él la usaría para su propio beneficio, que George mataría con más precisión, a menos que se enterara de algo más grave.

—Tenemos un espía dentro de la orden. —George no podía creer eso.

—Snape está muerto, nos encargamos de eso. Bueno, se supone que Harry se encargó de eso. Es imposible que él nos esté jodiendo y la verdad es que no creo que nadie sea capaz de hacer lo que Severus Snape hacía.

—No como con Severus, claro que no, pero sí con otro tipo de encantos. Tal vez los encantos propios de una linda jovencita. —George empezó a sentir una opresión en el pecho.

—¿A qué te refieres, Dumbledore? —El viejo mago colocó en su rostro una mueca de tristeza.

—Ginny, ella está del lado equivocado. —George rió con fuerza.

—Eso no es posible, viejo. Ginny ni siquiera está enterada de nuestras cosas, mi madre se lo tiene terminantemente prohibido. No quiere que corra peligro, dice que ya es suficiente con lo que estamos haciendo nosotros y con lo que le sucedió a Percy.

—Claro, por supuesto que tu madre quiere apartar a Ginny de este mundo tan oscuro, pero no creo que ella esté conforme con la decisión de vuestra madre. Dime si no llevas a casa los planes, dime si no comentas con tu hermano en la intimidad de vuestra casa nuestros planes. Dime si no mencionaste nada sobre el ataque a Severus Snape. —Las coordenadas correctas habían llevado a Draco hacia el lugar cercano donde rescatar a Severus Snape. No podía pensar en Ginny escuchándoles y espiando sus movimientos para ayudar a esos asesinos—. Te propongo algo, querido muchacho. Observa a tu hermana y si es ella…

—Tenemos que detenerla.

* * *

George salió del despacho de Dumbledore con la peor de las decepciones marcada en su corazón. ¿Qué tipo de cosas les decía Potter para tenerlos cautivos de sus ideas? ¿Cómo era posible que Ron y Ginny no vieran dentro de Harry toda la maldad que encerraba? Harry Potter era destrucción, todo lo que quería se convertía en polvo. No podía dejar que Harry arrastrara a Ginny, no a ella, que era su hermana pequeña. Él tenía una meta, la de acabar con Harry Potter antes de que hiciera más daño.

* * *

Harry no pudo dormir esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni toda esa semana. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en qué demonios había significado ese beso con Draco pero tampoco podía hablar con el rubio porque Draco Malfoy estaba demasiado ocupado siendo un buen amigo para Neville. Harry necesitaba aclarar las cosas aunque tenía que ser honesto, él no estaba familiarizado con lo que estaba sucediéndole.

Resignado y apático, cogió los diarios y empezó con la búsqueda de una nueva gema. Si no podía controlar su vida por lo menos controlaría la muerte de Dumbledore. De inmediato le llamó la atención la nota de un incendio en un orfanato en Marsella. Esa era una gran desgracia, eso sin dudarlo. Pensó en decirles a los demás pero no tenía caso: Hermione y Ron prácticamente le había retirado la palabra y Severus era el único que tenía con él una relación cordial. Eso no era un equipo. Ellos no lo querían allí y sabía que ya les había hecho mucho daño.

Fue a su habitación, cogió la Piedra de la Resurrección y luego desapareció. Esta vez trabajaría solo…

Draco intentaba evitar a Potter bajo cualquier circunstancia. No era mucho pero necesitaba poner tierra de por medio entre ellos, por lo menos hasta que pusiera en orden esos pensamientos tan tontos que tenía. Con Harry no podía mantenerse una relación, eso era casi imposible. Draco estaba seguro de que cualquier persona al lado de _ese_ Potter terminaría autodestruyéndose. Entró al despacho y miró la hoja del periódico.

—Hijo de puta…

Draco salió despavorido gritando hacia los otros habitantes de la casa. Neville fue el primero en bajar junto con Severus, que estaba practicando Defensa con él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Neville. Draco le arrojó el periódico.

—Pasa que el hijo de puta de Potter se ha largado a encontrar la siguiente gema. Ese hijo de puta desconsiderado sigue creyéndose el maldito héroe que el mundo quería.

—Tenemos que alcanzarle. —Hermione estaba tratando de entender la terrible letra de Harry, que había dejado una hoja con indicaciones. Obviamente esas indicaciones no eran para ellos pero Hermione quería encontrar una conexión en todos los puntos—. Un momento… —Hermione revisó de nuevo el papel del periódico—. Esto no es normal. —Ron enarcó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Hermione estudió de nuevo el diario.

—Éste no es un diario común. Parece que como sí…

Ron giró en su mano el periódico y no encontró nada particular. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Es una trampa. Harry va directamente a una trampa…


	18. Entre fantasmas

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Entre fantasmas**

* * *

—¿Cómo que a una trampa? —Draco miró el diario y luego a Granger—. Explícate…

—El papel no es _muggle_ y tiene magia, algún tipo de señalamiento, no de un lugar sino de una persona.

Severus examinó las hojas. Él no habría sospechado nunca del diario _muggle_, para él era común y corriente, y eso se debía a que nunca había convivido del todo con los _muggles_. Sin embargo, la experiencia de Granger le hizo sospechar y decidió comprobar si tenía razón. Y sí, el diario _muggle_ rebosaba a magia muy poderosa.

—La señorita Granger tiene razón. Este diario tiene magia. —Severus miró la cara de desconcierto del resto—. Sí, la casa de Augusta Longbottom está protegida y nadie que no sepa nuestra ubicación exacta podría encontrarnos, es como si la casa de los Longbottom no existiese en ningún mapa. Sin embargo, el hechizo sobre el diario no tiene como finalidad romper esa protección. Quien hizo este hechizo lo sabe y no le importa porque lo único que quería era que Potter lo leyera.

Hermione cogió de nuevo el diario y leyó la nota. En ese momento un tirón de magia puso sobre aviso a todos. En cuestión de segundos dos personas se materializaron frente a ellos: Theo Nott y _Millicent Bulstrode. Neville bajó la varita en cuanto los vio sin saber muy bien cómo es que habían llegado a su casa. _

—¿Qué hacen aquí? Les dije que era muy peligroso que revelaran su estatus…

—Eso aún no ha sucedido, señor. Nos cuidamos muy bien antes de aparecer aquí —dijo Millicent—. Es urgente, señor. —Severus esperaba lo peor.

—Ayer Ginny desapareció después de nuestra reunión en casa de Millicent —dijo Nott. Ron casi salta de su lugar.

—¿Cuál reunión? —Ron se sobresaltó—. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo mi hermana con dos serpientes como ustedes? —Hermione lo miró mal y Ron se calmó un poco.

—Ginny es la líder de nuestro ejército. —La quijada de Ron cayó al suelo—. Cada día nos reunimos en la casa más conveniente. La última noche que la vimos Ginny nos dio instrucciones y prometió comunicarse después con nosotros pero nunca lo hizo. La señora Weasley no sabe nada de ella y le pidió ayuda a Dumbledore. Pero nosotros dudamos, señor.

Hacía meses Theo y Millicent habían buscado a Severus, lo habían convencido y lo habían casi orillado para que los convirtiera en espías. Severus les había advertido de que la vida de espía era corta y difícil, sin embargo ninguno pareció demasiado perturbado ante la idea. Así fue como esos Slytherin rebeldes se convirtieron en espías y aliados importantísimos para Ginny Weasley.

—Una cosa más, profesor. Encontramos esto en casa de los Weasley. —Severus miró con interés las dos ramas de espino morado.

—El hechizo de los enemigos —dijo mirando con atención las ramas—. Quien se llevó a la señorita Weasley es la misma persona que hizo del diario un instrumento de señalamiento. Hechizarán al señor Potter para que vea Ginny como su peor enemigo. Eso quiere decir que…

—Además de querer a Ginny muerta quieren que sea culpa de Harry —completó Neville.

Hermione salió corriendo hacia el jardín de la casa y unos minutos después regresó con el semblante serio.

—El orfanato existe aunque está abandonado y la historia del incendio no es real. Tenemos que ir inmediatamente. Aún podemos salvarles. —Ron asintió.

—No tan rápido, señorita Granger. Antes tienen que saber que el señor Potter se encuentra bajo el efecto de un poderoso hechizo. A todas las personas que se le acerquen las verá como su más odiado enemigo y querrá asesinarlas. Ya han notado que el señor Potter no es precisamente delicado con el uso de su magia dirigida hacia sus oponentes así que…

—Son Harry y Ginny. No vamos a dejarlos. No podemos —dijo Ron con firmeza.

—Bien. Entonces, una vez sabiendo eso, vamos al orfanato.

A pesar del sombrío aspecto de la misión, Neville sonrió. Hermione y Ron aún querían a Harry. Estaban poniendo en riesgo su vida por él y por Ginny. Dentro de todo lo malo que estaba sucediendo Neville intentaba ver lo mejor.

* * *

El orfanato estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. La estructura del edificio estaba intacta y se veía imponente. Severus enseguida percibió la magia concentrada. Primero la de Harry, que era muy poderosa, pero también había otra maligna que envolvía el lugar con una energía oscura. Se giró para mirar al nutrido grupo de magos que lo miraban expectante. Neville parecía percibir lo mismo que él o, por lo menos, sentía el peligro latente en el que se encontraban.

—Les repito que el señor Potter no va a reconocerles y que querrá asesinarles, así que ustedes dirán…

—Vamos a entrar diga lo que diga, Snape —dijo Ron a la vez que empujaba a Severus y atravesaba la entrada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que una gran fuerza rodeaba la casa.

Neville se aferró a su varita en cuanto atravesó la barrera invisible que existía en la entrada del orfanato. Era como si un aire frío se le hubiese colado hasta los huesos. Independientemente del hechizo que hubiese, el edificio estaba impregnado de sufrimiento. Cada pared y cada mueble estaban llenos de una sensación negativa.

—Debemos dividirnos. Este lugar es inmenso. —Severus observó a Nott y _Bulstrode_. Parecían menos perturbados que los demás pero él los conocía lo suficiente como para notar que estaban tan asustados como el resto. El propio Severus estaba temeroso de lo que les podía deparar un lugar como aquel—. Ustedes aquí abajo. Revisen todo con cuidado y, al menor indicio de Potter, avisen. No intenten enfrentarlo solos. —Theo y Millicent asintieron.

Draco, Severus, Ron, Hermione y Neville subieron las escaleras. Severus le encomendó el siguiente piso a Ron y Hermione con las mismas instrucciones. Cuando estaban a punto de seguir por las escaleras Severus vio un fantasma. Era un niño pequeño que se veía completamente quemado. Su energía era oscura e intentó lanzarse sobre Severus.

—_Accio._ —Una barra de metal llegó hasta sus manos. Severus golpeó la figura con la barra haciendo que desapareciera—. Tengan cuidado con los fantasmas, no son amigables. —Ron boqueó. No le dieron tiempo para preguntar nada.

* * *

—¿Crees que todo sea obra del viejo? —preguntó Draco a Severus mientras miraba el vaho. La temperatura había descendido y el frío les hacía tiritar. Severus se aplicó un hechizo para conservar el calor pero fue repelido por las defensas del orfanato.

—No, creo que escogió este lugar por algo. Aquí hay magia poderosa. Desde que entramos me siento observado y ese fantasma que hemos visto hace un momento no ha sido casualidad.

—Es como que si el sufrimiento se hubiese quedado pegado a las paredes. La muerte, el llanto, el dolor… —Neville se humedeció los labios. En el fondo del pasillo vio a un chico de escasos tres años sonriéndole mientras su cuerpo empezaba a tornarse rojo hasta quedar en carne viva. Después el niño soltó un grito espectral que alcanzaron a escuchar Severus y Draco—. Sabemos que Albus es retorcido pero esto es demasiado. Dejar a Ginny aquí, hechizar a Harry para que la mate, para que la cace…

—Vamos, Longbottom. —Draco le palmeó la espalda.

Caminaron por el pasillo revisando cada habitación. La mayoría estaban llenas de cenizas. Conforme pasaban los minutos y no encontraban a Harry, empezaban a desesperarse. El ambiente era cada vez más sofocante y los fantasmas se presentaban de mil formas, todos con la misma intención de dañarles. Sus propias fuerzas parecían estarles abandonando. Draco miró una puerta sin pomo. Era metálica y parecía estar diseñada para que nada que estuviese dentro pudiese salir.

—Pero… —Severus se le acercó y miró la puerta.

—Quizá esté aquí —dijo Neville. Draco asintió. Había intentado controlar su temor pero estar frente a esa puerta le estaba dando escalofríos—. ¿Draco? —Malfoy parpadeó—. ¿Estás bien? —Draco sintió el abrazo de Neville.

—¿Draco?

—Vamos, estoy bien. —Levantó la varita—. _Alohomora. _—La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando salir un llanto enterrado por muchos años. Hasta los tres llegaron imágenes de los golpes, el abuso y las suplicas—. Este lugar debió quemarse hasta sus cimientos —jadeó Draco.

Había unas cuantas escaleras que los llevaban hacia abajo. Neville trastabilló y, como reflejo, se apoyó con pared. En cuando su mano hizo contacto con la superficie llegó a su mente la imagen de un chico siendo llevado a empujones hacia el cuarto. Luego lo vio siendo desnudado e inclinado sobre una cama. Neville quiso abrir los ojos, quiso gritar cuando vio al hombre tocándole…

—_Impedimenta. _¡Neville! —El grito del profesor Snape lo sacó del trance—. Vamos. —En ese momento casi lo golpeó otro hechizo—. Es Potter, lo hemos encontrado y no está de buenas.

Severus y Neville se refugiaron detrás de una pared. Intentaban desarmar a Harry pero era imposible porque, además de que su técnica era insuperable, Harry estaba resguardado detrás de un pilar. Draco, que se encontraba detrás de las endebles ruinas de unos muebles, intentaba salir de allí. Pero era muy tarde; uno de los hechizos deshizo la pequeña barricada.

—¿Draco? —La voz de Harry era pastosa. Malfoy esperaba el golpe final pero en vez de eso los brazos de Harry lo rodearon en un abrazo—. ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? —La voz de Harry se rompió—. Esto es una pesadilla. Tenemos que salir de aquí, ya tengo la gema. —Harry le mostró la piedra preciosa de color negro—. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte. —Y sin más, Harry lo besó necesitado y Draco le correspondió. La sensación era maravillosa, el calor de Potter era reconfortante y por primera vez encontraba con que esa caricia no era mecánica sino deseada.

—Harry… —Neville intentó llamarle pero en cuanto Harry se separó de Draco y lo miró levantó la varita dispuesto a acabar con él.

—No… Espera, Harry. —Draco se interpuso—. Es Neville. —Harry negó—. ¡Te han hechizado!

Harry parpadeó. Había intentando liberarse de un mal sentimiento, como si estuviese resistiéndose a algo, y en ese momento supo de qué se trataba. Era el hechizo, se estaba resistiendo al hechizo. Bajó la varita, miró intensamente hacia el Dumbledore que estaba en pie detrás de Draco, hizo un enorme esfuerzo por salir del hechizo y, por unos breves segundos, pudo ver a Neville.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —murmuró Severus colocándose detrás de Neville. Harry luchó para no levantar la varita. Estaba sufriendo, las imágenes de los dos Dumbledore le estaban perturbando.

—Vamos. —Draco le cogió de la mano—. Hoy me tendrás de lazarillo de lujo. —Draco le besó con dulzura y Harry se dejó guiar mansamente olvidándose de toda la situación.

—¿Por qué reconoció a Draco? —no pudo evitar preguntar Neville a Severus.

—Se llama confianza. Además de otra cosita que no creo que vaya a hacer muy feliz a Lucius.

Neville se tornó serio. Estaba claro que las palabras del profesor le habían dejado la duda.

* * *

Ron empujó la puerta con fuerza. Había escuchado el llanto de su hermana y no le había importado nada más que saber qué le pasaba. Dentro todo estaba oscuro y sólo podía escuchar los lamentos y pequeños quejidos que escapan de la garganta de su hermana pequeña. Hermione lo vio empujar el mobiliario, buscar a golpe de varita algún rastro de su hermana. Cuando la encontraron vieron que Ginny estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación con los ojos vendados y temblando de miedo.

—Ginny. —Ron llegó hasta ella y la abrazó—. Todo está bien. —Ginny lo dudó un poco pero luego se abrazó a su hermano con una necesidad que hizo que el corazón del pelirrojo se encogiera.

—Ron… —jadeó Ginny. Hermione le limpió las lágrimas de los ojos. Ginny parecía estar bien físicamente pero se veía completamente perturbada.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —les dijo Hermione mirando el lugar que cada vez se ensombrecía más.

Ron quiso tomar a Ginny entre sus brazos pero su hermana se lo impidió. Con su ayuda se puso de pie y salió caminando de la habitación. Bajaron apresuradamente. Cada segundo que pasaba parecía que la casa cobraba vida, una vida oscura que los estaba reclamando. Se encontraron a Theo y _Millicent en la puerta, ambos bastante inquietos. _

—¿Ustedes también lo sienten? —Nott miró hacia la oscuridad y luego hacia Hermione, quien asintió.

Draco iba casi corriendo con Harry de la mano tras él. Más atrasados escuchaba a Severus y Neville luchando con algunos fantasmas pero, más que eso, con la sensación de que algo les iba a pasar si no salían pronto. Cuando vio a los demás reunidos alrededor de la puerta principal se detuvo en seco.

—Vamos a hacer algo, Potter. —Draco vio de reojo cómo Neville y Severus estaban jadeantes, casi esperando ser atacados—. Cierra los ojos. No importa lo que pase, no los abras. No sé qué pasa pero sólo puedes verme a mí. Allá afuera para ti sólo habrá vejetes aunque en realidad no lo sean, así que sólo te quedo yo. ¿Confías en mí?

Harry se humedeció los labios. Desde que había visto a Draco y lo había besado era como si sólo él fuera real y todo lo demás estuviese sacado de sus pesadillas. No podía pensar en confiar en nadie ni nada más. Si era honesto, Draco había quebrado un poco su barrera y le tenía algo más que confianza, aunque aún no sabía qué, pero más. Y no sabía si debía dec…

—Sí… —Harry cerró los ojos y afirmó el agarre sobre la mano de Draco.

Draco caminó de nuevo hacia los demás. Abrieron la puerta y salieron corriendo. Sin embargo no pudieron llegar a la reja que tenían que cruzar para desaparecerse. Unos dementores aparecieron volando por el cielo. Harry levantó la cara hacia las manchas negras y lo sintió. Era ese frío, ése como ningún otro, era el frío que le provocaba Albus Dumbledore. Se resistió fiero al hechizo, tanto que al abrir los ojos vio entre borrones a Severus, a Neville, a Ron, a Hermione y los demás. Sin embargo, el aire viciado le decía que su verdadero enemigo estaba cerca.

—Tienen que irse, Draco. La casa no me dejará marcharme. —Harry se detuvo mirando a Draco a los ojos. El frío viento se hizo presente.

—¿Estás loco? Son dementores. No te puedes quedar. Te destrozarán. —Harry lo sintió acercándose cada vez más.

—¡Váyanse! —les gritó a Severus y Neville—. ¡La casa no me dejará salir! ¡Esto era lo que quería, éste era su plan B!

—Vamos, Draco. —Neville lo jaló pero Draco no se movió y miró a los dementores acercándose cada vez más.

—¡NO! —gritó el rubio cuando vio aparecer al verdadero Albus Dumbledore.

—¡Corran! —les gritó Harry a los demás a la vez que empujaba a Draco con la mano izquierda—. ¡_Depulso_!

El cuerpo de Draco salió volando por los aires hasta el otro lado de la reja. Los dementores llegaron hasta él. Harry intentó levantar la varita pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, sólo podía concentrarse en Albus Dumbledore mirándole impasible. Seguro que quería ver cómo era consumido poco a poco por los dementores.

—¡HARRY!

Harry escuchó el grito desgarrador de Draco, cerró los ojos y levantó firmemente la varita.

—_Expecto patronum._

El enorme ciervo salió y derribó a los dementores. Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Albus Dumbledore que, por primera vez, parecía sentir algo: temor.

Albus levantó la varita para lanzar una gran bola de agua. Como respuesta, de la varita de Harry salió un inmenso fuego que se trasformó pronto en un dragón que chocó contra el agua. El fuego se extendió rápidamente por todo el edificio quemando el orfanato y creando un gran circulo de fuego y ceniza a su alrededor. El gran dragón fue consumiendo el agua y pronto Albus no pudo mantener su hechizo. El dragón de fuego desapareció y Harry tomó su lugar notando las manos quemadas de Albus y la mejilla llena de grandes puntos rojos.

—¿Querías verme muerto? —Albus lo miró con odio—. Venir aquí fue un gran error. —Harry enterró su varita en la garganta de Albus. Iba a lanzar el hechizo cuando Albus le atravesó la mano con una daga.

—Aún no es tiempo, mi querido muchacho —dijo y desapareció.

Harry recogió su varita del suelo y también desapareció.

* * *

Draco se alejó de Neville en cuanto llegaron a casa de los Longbottom. Estaba a punto de regresar sin importar lo que dijesen Severus y los demás. Sin embargo, no fue necesario. Harry cayó casi a sus pies con una de las manos ensangrentada.

—¡Harry!

Draco vio la daga en la mano y no se atrevió a hacer nada. Severus se le acercó y con un pase de varita le quitó la daga. La herida empezó a sangrar profusamente pero con otro hechizo fue cerrándose.

—He estado a punto de matarle pero el muy infeliz no ha jugado limpio. —Harry tosió por el humo que había aspirado en el incendio—. Aun así gané. —Harry le mostró la gema.

—Todo un héroe, Potter —dijo Snape.

Harry sonrió de nuevo por primera vez y lo hizo desde el alma. Era como si en esa noche tan terrible y tan oscura Harry hubiese recuperado un poco de la luz que le hacía falta.

Harry llevó la mano aún ensangrentada a la nuca de Draco y se lo acercó para besarlo. No le importó quién pudiera verles, ni siquiera se percató de si estaban, sólo quería volver a sentir esa chispa de cariño y pertenencia. Era eso, Draco le estaba ofreciendo cada una de esas cosas y Harry estaba deseoso de sentirlas y también de despertarlas. Sólo durante esos segundos, durante ese beso, se dio permiso de sentir, de merecer…

—Draco, el héroe necesita descansar —los interrumpió Severus suavemente—. No está bien. Debe de sentirse débil y mareado. Estuvo mucho tiempo resistiendo un hechizo poderoso. Llévelo a su habitación, procure que se dé un baño y enseguida le subirán algo para que tome.

—No soy su nana. —Draco enarcó la ceja izquierda y Severus dibujó una media sonrisa.

—Eso ya lo hemos notado todos. Sin embargo, creo que su estatus le permite cuidar de Potter.

Draco no dijo más y ayudó a Harry a levantarse para luego subir a su habitación. Las miradas de todos eran atentas pero la de Neville además era dura y triste.

* * *

Neville se sentó en el sillón del despacho de su abuela. Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y era muy tarde para deambular por los pasillos pero Neville no podía dormir. Apoyó la espalda sobre el respaldo y cerró los ojos. No los abrió hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse. Era Draco vestido con su bata de seda negra y con la firme intención de coger un libro.

—Mierda, Longbottom. Me asustaste.

—Pensé que todo el mundo estaba dormido. —Draco no dijo nada, pasó su mirada por un estante y cogió un libro de gruesa pasta azul—. ¿Cómo sigue Harry?

—Dormido desde que subimos. —Neville se levantó del sillón y miró a Draco de arriba a abajo.

—¿Entonces… ustedes son… —Draco se giró lentamente.

—Nada. Lo que éramos antes de esta misión. —Neville no pudo evitar sonreír amargamente—. ¿Qué?

—Que… bueno, que hoy se comieron a besos enfrente de todos. Parece que después de todo Harry ya no te resulta tan dañado. —Draco negó queriendo salir del despacho para evitar a Neville—. No he terminado. —Neville le cogió del brazo pero Draco se zafó.

—Te estás comportando como un idiota. —Neville arremetió contra Draco hasta empotrarlo contra la pared.

—¿Te digo cómo te estás comportando tú con Harry?

Draco le soltó un derechazo pero Neville, que era más grande que él, regresó, lo embistió de nuevo contra la pared y sin más… lo besó.

* * *

_**ibYo sé, son dos semanas. ¿Esperan mucho? Recuerden que es mi promesa casi infranqueable terminar un fic y espero que nos sigan acompañando porque saber de ustedes es lo que más motiva para seguir. **_

_**Este capítulo es más de Winter que de nadie. Saben, le envié el capítulo el martes y para el jueves ya me lo tenía y con todo que ahorita anda con el tiempo más justo que yo y con el estrés al mil. Así que un aplauso par a mí querida Winter que hizo posible este capítulo como todos los demás. **_

_**Un abrazote, aquí estoy para que gusten./i/b**_


	19. Serpientes

**Capítulo XIX **

**Serpientes**

* * *

—¡Joder! —jadeó Neville sin aliento. El puño de Draco había sido certero y el golpe fue directo en su rostro.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Draco estaba furioso—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre besarme? Somos amigos Longbottom. ¡Amigos! —El rubio caminó por unos segundos como un león enjaulado y luego se detuvo para ayudar a Neville a levantarse.

—Lo siento Draco… Ha sido… —Neville bajó el rostro avergonzado—. Soy un idiota. Me he dejado llevar. Es que tú…

—No, ni lo digas. Estás confundido. —Draco se sentó desmadejado sobre uno de los sillones—. Siéntate, Longbottom. Y quita esa cara de perro regañado. ¿Te gustan los hombres? —Neville boqueó ante la pregunta, que sintió demasiado frontal—. Vamos, Gryffindor, tú puedes decirlo.

—Me gustas tú. —Draco negó—. ¿Qué?

—Claro que te gusto, eso es normal. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es que hagas un análisis de tu vida hasta hoy, que tampoco es tanto tiempo, y me digas honestamente si nunca te habías sentido así por otro hombre, u otro chico.

Neville cerró los ojos y pensó en el beso con el chico del bar, en lo que le había asustado, pero también había algo más; la pequeña chispa de excitación y de libertad que hubo en ese breve instante. Pensó en la admiración que sentía por Harry, en lo mucho que pudo haber confundido eso con otra cosa, en que justo en ese momento le daba vergüenza admitirlo sobre todo por lo que acaba de hacer con Draco…

—Me han gustado algunos hombres. —Draco le palmeó la espalda amistoso.

—Eso nos da margen para seguir por ese camino. Soy el único hombre que ves por aquí y es normal que te confundas, pero esto se tiene que terminar en algún momento y podrás ver a otros hombres y descubrir qué tanto te acomoda eso o las tetas. Esto no es como las matemáticas, aquí se puede escoger. Dicen que son bisexuales, yo les dijo jodidos suertudos hijos de puta. En ocasiones se divierten más yo. —Draco rió intentando animar a Neville. No quería perder su amistad y menos por esa tontería—. Anda, vete a dormir y descansa.

* * *

Draco salió del despacho y soltó un gran suspiró. Longbottom era bastante apasionado pero no era su tipo o por lo menos no en ese momento, cuando tenía a una bomba de tiempo descansando en su cama, un poco más loco cada día. En ocasiones le daba miedo mirarle a los ojos. Sin embargo había cosas que pesaban y Potter definitivamente estaba pesando.

Llegó hasta su habitación y vio a Potter dormido profundamente. Se subió a la cama y sonrió al notar que Potter solito se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

—Espero que tengas arreglo, Potter, porque no quiero estar en medio de un maldito drama contigo cuando nuestra vida esta más que amenazada por culpa del vejete. Espero que haya manera de pasar las noches así. Bueno, no así sino con algo de acción pero sin que tus fantasmas nos jodan. Ojalá podemos acabar con ellos, Potter. —Draco le acarició el pelo y miró la cicatriz en forma de rayo—. Ojalá que tú puedas acabar con esos fantasmas.

* * *

Dumbledore llegó dando tumbos y cayó justo frente a Remus, quien se levantó inmediatamente para ayudarle. Albus tosió un poco y se resintió de las quemaduras que tenía en su cuerpo; su mano había quedado prácticamente inútil. Harry había sido muy hábil dejándole sin una de las extremidades. Ya no podía coger la varita con ninguna de las manos.

—¿Quién ha sido? —Remus no podía controlar su asombro cuando vio el daño de las manos de Albus—. Por Godric…

—Harry…. —dijo débilmente—. Quise verle, hablar con él pero… —Se movió débilmente. Luego fingió un amago de querer ponerse de pie. Estaba causando la impresión correcta en Remus, que lo miraba con infinita lastima. El licántropo examinó con detenimiento la marca en su cara y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que te haya hecho esto… —La voz de Remus se quebró y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas que intentaba detener. Para Albus era hasta cierto punto enternecedor; ese pobre hombre aún buscaba en su alma una razón para no creer que Harry era un monstruo.

—No fue culpa suya, Remus… Él… ya no es él. —Remus bajó el rostro—. Del Harry que conocimos ya no queda nada. Tenemos que aceptarlo, Remus.

El hombre lobo miró por unos segundos hacia la nada y luego asintió lentamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos. Hasta ese momento se había resistido a creer que Harry estaba muerto y que lo único que quedaba era un monstruo capaz de hacer de todo para obtener poder y la sumisión del mundo. Pero el lamentable estado de Albus le decía que sí, que su Harry, ese niño bueno, estaba muerto y sin posibilidades de regresar.

—Tienes razón. Tenemos que detenerle… —Albus vio la tristeza en la mirada de Remus y evitó sonreír con todas sus fuerzas. Ahí se iba la última resistencia que tenía para no asesinar a Harry en cuanto le viesen—. Daré la orden después de dejarte en la enfermería. Algo se tiene que hacer, Albus.

Esa noche Albus durmió con una sonrisa en los labios muy bien disimulada. Harry era muy poderoso para él y jamás podría detenerle pero, con la ayuda de Remus y de todos los demás a quienes había envenenado lentamente, le haría todo el daño posible. Recordar la cara de ira de los Weasley al saber que Harry se había llevado a Ginny había sido la cereza del pastel. Todos lo que en algún momento le habían amado estaban muertos o lo odiaban. Dumbledore estaba a nada de conseguir dejarle solo para siempre.

* * *

Harry se removió en su sueño y se abrazó más al cálido cuerpo a su lado. Era la primera vez que dormía bien desde que había regresado. Estaba completamente consciente de su entorno, de todo lo que había sucedido y de cómo Albus había escapado de la muerte jugando sucio, como siempre. Sin embargo esas cosas quedaban en un segundo término pues, en ese momento, sus sentidos estaban puestos en Draco Malfoy y en lo que estaba por pasar entre ellos dos.

—No pensé que despertarías hoy, Potter. —Harry se abrazó más al cuerpo de Draco para sorpresa del rubio.

—Yo tampoco pensé despertar hoy pero parece que la poción del profesor Snape sirvió de algo y me recupere a la perfección. —Harry no era un chico, él ya no era romántico y menos aún un tipo paciente y sutil para decir las cosas importantes. Abrió los ojos, miró a Draco y le habló firme—. ¿Te has preguntado por qué eras la única persona que podía ver?

—Si te soy honesto, sí. Eres intrigante en más de un sentido, Potter. No tengo la menor idea de por qué sólo podías concentrarte en mí.

—Confío en ti. —Draco asintió—. Pero no es todo. En realidad te podía ver sólo a ti porque, desafortunadamente, siento algo por ti. —La mirada de Draco decayó un poco.

—¿Desafortunadamente? Vaya, no pensé que sentir algo por alguien te molestaría tanto, Potter. —Harry miró a Draco y tragó saliva.

—No lo digo porque crea que esté mal sentir algo. Lo digo porque todas las personas a las que he querido o me han querido han salido lastimadas por estar conmigo. Mis padres murieron, mi padrino acabó en una inmunda cárcel, mis amigos me odian, los Weasley me odian, los traicioné y me traicionaron... ¿Crees que está bien que tenga un poco de miedo al sentirme así por ti?

Draco simplemente empezó a reír a carcajadas para sorpresa de Harry, que no entendía la reacción del rubio.

—¿Crees que yo no tengo miedo? Me siento perdido, Potter. Joder, ni siquiera sé si eres capaz de sentir algo por alguien. Estamos en medio de una guerra y no sé si saldremos vivos. Yo no quería esto para mí. Quería decírselo a mis padres, que tuviesen su periodo de duelo y luego presentarles a un chico caliente de una gran familia y con una gran fortuna. Tú no eres precisamente la mejor opción, Potter, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme atraído por ti y, de verdad, quisiera confiar en ti tanto como tú confías en mí.

—Sólo puedo darte opciones. Podemos intentarlo o podemos olvidarlo, hacer un esfuerzo para no estar juntos de nuevo. Nos atraemos, sentimos algo el uno por el otro, pero podemos dejarlo morir. —Draco se inclinó para besar a Harry intensamente. Era el segundo beso real que se daban y, a pesar de no ser la intención, el beso fue demasiado intenso para ser una simple caricia.

—Sólo vamos a darle una oportunidad a esto, Potter. Sólo una. Espero no tener que arrepentirme.

Harry cogió la cadera de Draco y le llevó sobre su cuerpo para besarle de nuevo. Coló las manos por debajo de la camiseta del rubio y los dos gimieron por la maravillosa sensación de sus cuerpos frotándose lentamente.

—¿Sabes, Potter? Esto sí que nos sale muy bien. —Harry rió mientras besaba el cuello de Draco.

—Sí, estas cosas me salen de maravilla.

Draco le golpeó el pecho sonriendo y casi se cae cuando vio a Potter sonreír también abiertamente. Vaya, si Potter seguía sonriendo así había muchas posibilidades de que eso funcionara.

* * *

Días después de hablar con Draco, Neville caminaba por el jardín pensando. No podía dormir ni dejar de darle vueltas a todas las cosas que había en su cabeza. El beso con Draco había sido bueno, a fin de cuentas era un beso, pero ni siquiera se parecía al beso que le habían robado en el bar. Había adrenalina pero no deseo o la pasión de sentir algo ilícito, robado. Incluso ver a Harry y Draco en esos días había sido raro pero más por ver el lado humano de Harry que por verles juntos.

Entre la penumbra de la noche encontró la figura imponente de Severus Snape mirando hacia la oscuridad. Se le acercó lentamente y se detuvo a su lado.

—Parece perturbado esta noche, señor Longbottom. —Neville rió un poco.

—¿Se nota mucho, profesor? —Severus lo miró intensamente por unos segundos—. ¿Puedo hablar con usted honestamente?

—Puedes dejar de decirme profesor o señor, para empezar. En esta casa todos somos iguales. —Neville soltó el aire de los pulmones para sentirse un poco más libre después de las contundentes palabras de Severus. —Desde hace días te veo disperso. Debe de existir algún motivo y no creo que tenga que ver con nuestra pequeña revolución. —Neville negó.

—Es algo que en estos momentos debería parecer tonto. Vamos, no es muy propio hacer un drama mientras que tu vida esta en peligro.

—A menos que el drama esté justificado. No puedes clasificar lo que tu mente considera importante o no. —La noche estaba a cada segundo más fría. Neville se envolvió en su capa y pensó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Me siento confundido. Hace unos días pensaba que me gustaba Draco. Y lo hace. De hecho es eso… Creo que me gustan los hombres. —Neville bajó el rostro cuando lo dijo. Sin embargo, Severus no dijo nada, ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿Draco es el hombre que le gusta? Los Malfoy tienen ese efecto en muchas personas. —Neville miró curioso al profesor pero negó al mismo tiempo que intentaba descifrar las palabras de Severus.

—Me gustaría pensar que sólo es él pero me he ido dando cuenta de que…

—¿Tal vez no? —preguntó Severus. Neville asintió—. ¿Eso te preocupa? Digo, debe significar algo importante para ti, después de todo hace que estés mal.

—Es que no sé… Me siento confundido al respecto. Es como haber perdido el control sobre una parte de mi vida. Me siento perdido en algo en lo que la mayoría se siente tan seguro…

—O por lo menos eso quieren creer. Las personas no siempre pisan fuerte en las cosas en las que parece que sí. Y lo que te puede gustar hoy puede cambiar mañana. Sin embargo nadie te puede decir que las cosas pasarán y que dejes de pensar en ello. Todo forma parte de un proceso. Reconcíliate contigo mismo y desde ahí sigue hasta que encuentres la respuesta que quieres, la que te deje satisfecho. —Neville sintió como si un millón de tabiques le hubiesen caído en la cabeza. Hablar con Severus le había esclarecido mucho de lo que él no había alcanzado a saber por sí mismo.

—Vaya que ustedes las serpientes son muy hábiles. —Severus rió—. Creo que siento debilidad por todas y cada una de las serpientes. —Severus recordó las palabras del Barón Sanguinario y dibujó una mueca.

—Ustedes los leones son muy manejables. —Neville asintió

—Pero sólo nos dejamos manejar por las personas correctas. —Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos segundos y Neville tragó saliva al ver esos ojos tan negros sobre los suyos—. Creo… Ya es tarde, deberíamos regresar.

—Yo me quedaré un poco más —le respondió Severus.

Esa noche Neville se sintió intranquilo pero por una razón completamente diferente. Empezó a sentirse incómodamente caliente recordando la profunda mirada de Severus Snape. Eso no podía pasarle a él, no de la noche a la mañana. Pero una parte su cerebro le decía que estaba encaminado a sentirse atraído por esos hombres que le hacían centrarse en una razón, en un momento.

* * *

—No quiero que lo hagas. —Ron se dejó caer sobre el sofá mirando a su hermana, que estaba mucho más decidida que antes.

—Hay muchas personas que están con nosotros, Ron. Todos tienen nuestra edad, es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan pensar. Ellos me necesitan, necesitan saber que sigo viva y que quiero seguir adelante. No puedo simplemente olvidarles porque sí. —Ron negó.

—Puedes morir, ¿o no lo entiendes? Eres una chica… —Ginny se levantó violentamente.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir, Ron? —El chico enrojeció de vergüenza.

—No es lo que crees. Digo que eres joven, que no quiero que cargues con todo esto sobre tus hombros. Aún puedes irte, esconderte. Los padres de Malfoy lograron escapar de este infierno y tú también puedes hacerlo…

—No quiero escapar, Ron. Quiero luchar, quiero pelear, quiero terminar con esta guerra. Theo y Millicent saben muy bien que no voy a irme.

Ron no podía imaginarse perdiendo a otro miembro de su familia y menos a su hermana pequeña. Sobre todo porque se sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para cuidarla. Apenas y podía resguardar su propia vida como para defender la de su hermana.

—Ginny…

—Ron… —Ginny se sentó al lado de su hermano abrazándole—. No me pasará nada. Te juro que los dos sobreviviremos a esto y que cuando por fin acabe para nosotros sólo habrá cosas buenas. Pero por ahora tenemos que luchar. No puedo simplemente darles la espalda.

—Eso decía Harry y ya ves como terminó. —Ginny negó.

—Él no tenía un hermano, no tenía una madre, un padre. Ron, no puedes pensar que Harry y yo somos iguales. Nosotros hacemos esto porque es lo correcto, cariño. Harry lo hacía porque tenía que hacerlo. Hay una gran diferencia. —Ron abrazó a su hermana con fuerza y luego la soltó sintiendo que su corazón se encogía.

—Cuídate mucho, Ginny. —La chica asintió. Sin ceremonias, sólo con su hermano delante, se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse junto a sus dos amigos.

—En cuanto lleguemos a un lugar seguro me comunicaré con ustedes.

Ron asintió y a los pocos segundos Ginny, Nott y la otra Slytherin habían desparecido. Ron sintió que había envejecido diez años de golpe. Cerró los ojos sintiendo un vacío enorme en el estomago y unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

* * *

Ginny llegó a un lugar que sólo podía haber imaginado. La casa de campo de los Nott era más grande que la Madriguera, contando el jardín lleno de gnomos. Esa noche cenaron cualquier cosa que encontraron en la casa. Después de cenar, Ginny se recostó entre las frías sabanas tras haberse duchado. Cuando cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar pensar en Ron y en lo mal que le había dejado.

—Deberías de intentar dormir. —Ginny sonrió cuando escuchó la voz que venía de atrás y sintió los brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

—No puedo. Pienso en Ron. —Sintió un beso en el cuello—. Me gustaría que todo esto sólo fuese un recuerdo, me gustaría poder saber que…

—Vamos a estar bien, Gin…

—Eso quiero, Theo. —Se dejó envolver más por los brazos de Nott y suspiró tranquila envuelta la sensación de protección que le proporcionaban esos brazos.

—No le hablaste de lo nuestro, ¿cierto? —Ginny negó.

—Mi hermano se muere pero primero te mata. Ya sabes cómo es. —Nott rió entre dientes.

—Sí, pero no podemos ocultarlo siempre. Yo quiero que esto sea oficial después de que la guerra acabe, mi vida. No pretendo esconderme toda la vida y menos temer la ira de tus lindos hermanos.

—No sabes lo que dices, Theo. —Nott se encogió de hombros.

Esa noche durmieron tranquilos esperando la siguiente jugada. Después de lo sucedido tendrían que pisar con cuidado.

* * *

Remus Lupin apareció en pantalla con una cicatriz profunda en la mejilla. Había pasado una luna llena más y Harry podía notar su deterioro físico. Sin embargo estaba allí, dando una entrevista en medio del Ministerio de Magia. Harry estaba sentado frente a la pantalla mágica. Draco se había sentado a su lado, en el reposabrazos. Le cogió la mano y la apretó con fuerza mientras escuchaba a Remus hablar de él.

—_Es peligroso, no es humano y debemos contenerlo antes de que el monstruo que habita en él se cierna sobre nosotros._ —Harry contrajo la mandíbula y abrazó a Draco aferrándose a él como lo único real en su vida—. _Haremos hasta lo imposible por mantener el mundo a salvo._

Eso quería decir que en cualquier momento, cuando la batalla llegara, Remus Lupin levantaría la varita con el único fin de acabar con la vida de Harry. Entonces se volvería en una batalla de ganar o morir.

—Por fin lo envenenó en mi contra. —Harry bajó el rostro.

—Aún no ha ganado, Potter. No puedes permitirle que gane. —Harry asintió.

En ese momento una lechuza negra desconocida entró a la casa con un sobre mágico en el pico que cayó en las manos de Ron.

_Una más en el Hospital Militar de Moscú. _

—Es de Ginny. Sabe de otra gema. —Harry asintió.

—Falta muy poco para que Albus y yo nos vamos las caras de nuevo.

* * *

**_Aquí tienen el capítulo. Quiero hacer una mención honorifica a las diez personitas que leyeron el capítulo pasado y que le dieron todavía el beneficio de la duda a la historia._**

**_Para las demás: No aguantan nada. Fue un simple besito jejejejejejeje._**

**_Obviamente el beso entre Neville y Draco tenía que pasar porque Neville si siente atraído por él. Pero eso no quería decir nada. Vamos, respiren, que no les dé el infarto porque todavía faltan cosas en este fic._**

**_Un abrazote y todo mi cariño a mi adorada beta Winter que a pesar de todo lo que tiene que hacer todavía sigue al pie del cañón. _**


	20. Habitaciones dobles

**Capítulo XX**

**Habitación doble**

* * *

Draco se retorcía de placer. Escondió el rostro en la almohada para intentar acallar el gemido gutural que pugnaba por salir de su garganta pero fue imposible. El maldito de Potter se estaba tomando su tiempo por primera vez en… _siempre_. Potter se estaba tomando el tiempo para excitarle, para estimularle completamente el cuerpo.

—Joder —gimió lastimero.

—Aún no. —La voz de Potter le sonaba húmeda y amortiguada porque tenía los labios pegados a su culo. Draco sintió de nuevo la pecaminosa lengua enredarse en su agujero y entrar en él a pesar de la resistencia que aún existía—. Me quiero comer tu culo por otra media hora. —Potter succionó y, sin poder evitarlo, Draco gimió como una perra en celo—. Es tan estrecho… —Su lengua se coló de nuevo—. Tan delicioso… —Una succión más—. Y completamente mío. Y deseoso de ser llenado. —Potter le dio tres nalgadas y Draco elevó la cadera ofreciéndose como una puta barata. Bueno, tal vez sí era un poco puta pero barata… _jamás_—. Quédate así, por favor.

Draco tembló al escuchar la ahora grave y sedosa voz de Potter. De pronto sintió unos dedos lubricados entrando lentamente en su culo y saliendo con la misma lentitud, abriéndole cada vez más. Draco salivaba por las ganas de ser follado. Potter buscó de inmediato unos cojines y se los colocó bajo la cintura para ayudarle a mantener la postura. Las manos de Potter estaban calientes y cogían con fuerza las nalgas de Draco, amasando su carne, separándolas… Draco enseguida sintió la dura verga de Harry deslizarse por su raja. Se frotaba tan suave que era como una maldita caricia. Draco sacudió la cadera y Harry gruñó.

—Harry… —suplicó Draco. Potter silbó.

—Tu culo está tan húmedo —siseó Potter clavando la cabeza de su polla—. Late de lo necesitado que está. —Una nalgada—. ¿Quieres mi verga? ¿Quieres que joda tu dulce culo hasta llenarlo de mi leche? —Draco asintió frenético—. Dímelo…

—Fóllame. Lléname, Harry. —Potter lo embistió de un solo movimiento y ambos gimieron—. ¡Sí!

—Eres tan perfecto. Todo un encanto.

Potter lo folló como siempre, con ganas de marcarle y de llenarlo de él. Sin embargo esta vez había algo muy nuevo porque Potter le estaba besando cada parte que alcanzaba de la piel y le decía palabras sucias salpicadas con otras dulces. Draco las sentía extrañas pero le agradaban porque Potter las utilizaba para excitarle. Era parte de un todo que Harry no le había querido mostrar hasta esa noche: que no sólo era un poseso follándole sino que también era un bruto salvaje que lo quería volver loco de pasión.

Harry le elevó para pegar la espalda de Draco a su pecho y así besarle el cuello y morderle ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja. Harry lo acarició hasta que Draco se corrió a grandes chorros bañando las sabanas. Cuando sintió la leche caliente de Potter en su culo y después derramarse poco a poco por su muslo, Draco volvió a gemir. Harry se siguió moviendo lentamente y besándole despacio hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

—La cama está húmeda. —Draco dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Potter, quien seguía besándole el hombro.

—Deliciosa humedad, la tuya. —El rubio soltó una carcajada.

—Vaya que eres poético, Potter. —Harry sonrió. Draco lo pudo sentir sobre su piel.

—Sólo me gusta resaltar lo obvio. —Sin necesidad de varita, Potter limpió el desastre de Draco y cayeron en la cama agotados pero sin deshacer el abrazo—. Mañana tenemos que ir a por la gema. —Draco suspiró pesadamente—. ¿No quieres ir?

—No es eso, sólo que quiero que todo esto acabe. —Harry ajustó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco.

—Pronto. Sólo faltan dos gemas y podremos regresarlo a la tumba. —Draco sólo esperaba que todo fuese tan fácil como Potter lo imaginaba.

* * *

Neville se bebió el café negro, sin azúcar y muy cargado. Tenía días sin dormir bien. Las últimas tres noches había tenido sueños bastante perturbadores. En ellos se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro y caminaba hasta encontrarse con una figura negra que le atraía sobremanera. La sensación era más fuerte que él, tanto que las ganas de tocarle eran abrumadoras. Finalmente Neville abrazaba a la figura por detrás, tímidamente tocaba su pecho plano y hundía el rostro en el cabello del hombre. Después bajaba las manos hasta que las palmas descubrían una prominente erección que provocaba que se le hiciese la boca agua. Justo en ese momento, una voz sedosa decía su nombre. Neville despertaba de inmediato porque reconocía esa voz, porque esa maldita voz era como ninguna otra y sólo podía pertenecer a una persona.

Longbottom intentaba racionalizar su sueño. Para empezar creía que nunca sería tan… _activo_ en esas circunstancias pero que si lo pensaba un poco tenía lógica. Él quería descubrir el cuerpo masculino, eso era bastante obvio, por eso en su sueño él tocaba, probaba y quería más. ¿Por qué _él_ de entre todos los hombres? Bueno, Draco tenía razón, había poco de donde escoger y, si era honesto, el profesor Snape tenía bastante atractivo, sombrío pero atractivo al final de cuentas.

Sin embargo Neville no estaba muy seguro de cómo disimular su gusto por el profesor, sobre todo cuando estaban las veinticuatro horas del día juntos. Le urgía que todo eso terminara para poder salir de la casa y conocer más hombres. No quería faltarle al respeto al profesor pensando en esas cosas. Hasta cierto punto se sentía sucio y desagradecido porque el profesor Snape se estaba portando con él como un verdadero amigo. Neville sentía que estaba traicionando esa amistad y que transgredía el sentimiento de afinidad que sentían.

—Buenos días, Longbottom. —Neville casi escupe el café cuando escuchó la sedosa voz de su profesor.

—Severus. —Neville se aseguró de no ronronear el nombre. Tenía tres días llamándole así y no estaba seguro de si ya le salía natural. Odiaba sentirse atraído por ese hombre. No es que le desagradara el hombre en sí, pero era su amigo, de los pocos amigos que Neville tenía y por los que daría la vida.

—¿Desvelado? —Neville asintió mirando disimuladamente al hombre sentado a su lado—. Lo imagino. Parece que el señor Potter y Draco tuvieron una noche agitada. —Neville evitó cerrar los ojos y evocar aquellos gemidos porque esos sonidos le habían dado una noche bastante movida a él también. Sólo que no pensaba precisamente en Draco y Harry—. Espero que recuerden que tenemos que irnos a Moscú.

—No deben de tardar.

Ron y Hermione llegaron para aliviar un poco la tensión de Neville.

—Mierda. ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo? —dijo Ron en cuanto se sentó y se sirvió el desayuno—. Imagino que los escucharon. ¿Quién no? Creo que hasta Alby lo hizo. —Hermione negó.

—Es asunto suyo, Ron. —Al pelirrojo se le subieron los colores al rostro.

—En esto apoyo al señor Weasley. Por lo menos un hechizo para insonorizar la habitación, por dignidad humana y como favor hacia todos los seres humanos que habitamos esta casa.

Draco y Harry aparecieron unos segundos después. El rubio tenía una sonrisa bastante maliciosa y Harry se veía muy relajado. Eso era algo que todos notaban, que desde su enfrentamiento con Albus, Harry parecía estar más relajado. Aún no era el Harry que Ron y Hermione reconocían como su amigo pero tampoco era el hombre monstruoso que se había mostrado ante ellos últimamente.

—Puedo ver los celos reflejados en sus ojos —dijo Draco burlón—. Vamos, péguense un polvo y dejen de mirarnos así. —Draco rió cuando Weasley se puso más rojo que su pelo.

Desayunaron todos juntos y poco después se prepararon para su viaje a Moscú. Harry los apareció a todos en medio de la nada en un lugar muy cercano a la ciudad. Allí se mezclaron entre los _muggles_. Viajaron en parejas por las calles hasta llegar a un hostal discreto. Cada pareja pagó por una habitación y se instalaron allí sin levantar sospechas. Para martirio de Neville, en esa misión tendría que compartir cuarto con Severus Snape.

* * *

—Potter… —gruñó Draco. Y por primera vez en esos días no tuvo nada que ver con la excitación—. Dime que ya tienes un maldito plan porque tenemos horas aquí y aún no dices ni una sola palabra. —Draco golpeó a Harry en la espalda—. ¡Deja de mirar por esa porquería Potter y hazme caso! —Harry miró a Draco por primera vez desde que habían llegado a una colina desde la que podían vigilar el hospital psiquiátrico.

—No es tan sencillo, encanto. —Draco rodó los ojos cuando escuchó el mote.

—Te dije que no me llamaras así cuando no estuviéramos en una cama y con tu polla en mi culo. —Harry sonrió—. No hagas esas caras, Potter. —Harry regresó a los binoculares.

—_Draco _—siseó el nombre—, no es tan sencillo. Éste es un hospital habitado y los enfermos que están ingresados pueden resultar heridos o algunos incluso ser peligrosos. Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos, no podemos entrar con una simple poción multijugos y esperar que nada salga mal. No quiero riesgos. —Draco rodó los ojos—. Sólo tengo que mirar unos minutos más y luego nos iremos.

—Eso espero, Potter, porque se me congela el culo. —Harry silbó.

—No te preocupes, también me puedo encargar de eso. —Draco volvió golpear a Potter. Sin embargo, no podía negar que el sentido del humor agrio y cínico de Potter le era bastante agradable.

* * *

Draco se desenredó de los brazos de Potter. Tenía los músculos agradablemente agarrotados y se sentía deliciosamente caliente, sobre todo el culo. Potter había cumplido con su palabra y se lo había calentado, no sólo follándoselo como un dios griego sino también dándole un masaje relajante y bastante excitante. Potter estaba plácidamente dormido y no tenía corazón para despertarlo, menos aún cuando quería un café y Potter le había enseñado a usar la dichosa máquina del pasillo.

Draco salió del cuarto y caminó por el pasillo del hostal. Encontró a Neville apoyado en la máquina bebiendo café distraídamente.

—¿Otra vez pensando, Neville? Se te está haciendo costumbre y esos no es bueno; los lindos gatitos de Gryffindor no piensan, sólo actúan.

—Tengo días soñando con Severus Snape y ninguno de mis sueños ha sido ni lindo ni santo. —Draco casi tira el café—. Di algo, por favor. —Draco boqueó.

—Vaya, esto es nuevo. Muy pero muy nuevo. Predecible, pero nuevo aun para un chico sobrexcitado como tú. —Neville tuvo a bien sonrojarse y Draco rió divertido.

—No sé qué hacer, Draco. Hace unos días moría por ti y te besé y ahora de pronto estoy deseando… —Neville levantó el rostro para mirar a Draco pero antes se encontró con una mirada verde y penetrante en la que no había más que decepción—. Harry…

Draco se giró de inmediato y los ojos de Potter se centraron en él, penetrantes, casi calcinadores.

—¿Es cierto?

La pregunta fue seca. Harry estaba usando de nuevo ese tono carente de emociones y muy lejos de lo humano. Draco tragó saliva. Neville quiso hablar pero el rubio lo detuvo al asentir con la cabeza. Esperaban alguna reacción, algún tipo de violencia, pero nada de eso pasó. En cambio, Harry se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Draco sintió un vacio inmenso. Era como si el lazo que existía entre ellos se hubiese volatilizado. De un plumazo había acabado con todo. La confortable mano de Neville cayó amable sobre su hombro. Draco permanecía inmóvil y sin saber qué hacer. Potter había desaparecido delante de sus ojos.

—Tenemos que ir a buscarlo —dijo Draco aún en estado catatónico. Quería pensar que estaba sobreactuando pero él sabía que con Potter era todo o nada y que la decepción que había en sus ojos era algo con lo que no podía lidiar. Tenía miedo de haber perdido no sólo a Potter y lo que tenía con él.

—Llamaré al profesor; él nos podrá ayudar —añadió Neville. Draco se giró lentamente hacia él.

—Tu amorcito no va a poder salvarnos. —Neville lo miró duramente y Draco se detuvo—. Lo siento. Yo… —Neville negó.

—Llamaré a los demás. Creo que tú deberías quedarte aquí. —Draco contrajo el rostro—. Lo digo por si regresa. —Draco bajó el rostro y asintió.

* * *

Severus era un hombre de costumbres y con los años se había vuelto cada vez más del tipo de personas que frecuentan un lugar anteponiendo el hecho de que fuese un buen lugar, que lo trataran bien y que lo que sirvieran fuera bueno. Así fue como dio con Potter esa noche. Recordaba a la perfección haber leído el nombre de ese bar ruso. ¿Por qué lo recordaba? Bueno, entre otras cosas porque los recuerdos de Harry eran tan perturbadores que era imposible olvidarlos. El bar era un lugar tranquilo con las mesas dispuestas alrededor de la barra. Lo curioso del sitio era la decoración. Había caballos de feria rodeando el lugar y la barra estaba iluminada sólo a media luz.

Severus vio a Potter sentado en uno de los taburetes. Obviamente se había olvidado de que era un hombre de treinta y tantos años en el cuerpo de un chico de diecisiete, y alguien en el bar también había pasado por alto su aspecto porque Potter estaba bebiendo tranquilamente lo que parecía ser un vodka seco.

—¿Los _muggles_ en algún momento respetarán sus propias leyes? —preguntó cuando se sentó a su lado y pidió lo mismo que tomaba Potter.

—Sólo cuando se trata de sus bienes. Creo que les interesa mucho salvaguardar lo que consiguen. Fuera de eso siempre encuentran la forma de burlar las leyes. Los _muggles_ son expertos en eso. —Harry se terminó su copa y pidió una más—. ¿Me dirá cómo me encontró?

—Un hechizo de señalización. No iba dejar que te fueras de nuevo sin invitarnos a la diversión. —Harry sonrió amargamente—. ¿Está celoso, Potter? —Harry no dijo nada, sólo bebió un poco más—. Asumiré que sí y también asumiré que Draco le interesa más que cualquier otra persona con la que haya estado.

—¿Usted se enamoró de mi madre? —Severus asintió—. ¿Después de ella se enamoró de nuevo? —Severus bebió y evitó hacer cualquier mueca de dolor. Lo que Potter bebía no era vodka, era cicuta.

—La guerra no me dejó mucho tiempo para analizar lo que sentí después por mis amantes pero le puedo decir que su madre fue mi primer gran amor, el único importante y al que siempre recordaré. Sin embargo no le guardé luto todos estos años si es lo que quiere saber. ¿Me dirá el motivo de sus cuestionamientos?

—En mi época Draco tenía un hijo… Scorpius o algo así. Neville, el Neville de mi época, lo cuidaba y lo protegía. Sólo hablé con él una vez y puedo recordar a la perfección todo el cariño con el que hablaba del chico. No puedo dejar de pensar que tal vez en mi tiempo Neville y Draco eran… _algo_. Quizás ese hijo era de ambos.

—¿Y? —Severus miró a Harry—. Usted cambió eso y ahora no importa. Su tiempo, esa época de la que habla, ya no existe, señor Potter. Cuando usted vino aquí destruyó esa línea de tiempo. Su mundo nunca existirá, no se podrá formar porque usted ha cambiado el continuo espacio-tiempo. El Neville que usted recuerda no existe, el Draco que pudo haber tenido algo que él tampoco y en esta línea de tiempo usted puede ser el padre de ese chico. —Por unos segundos sólo hubo silencio y Potter siguió meditabundo—. No estará decepcionado por lo del beso, ¿verdad? Creo que lo que le pasa va más allá de eso. Usted piensa que no es digno de Draco y se siente decepcionado por sus intentos para ser alguien nuevo.

—Sigo sin entender cómo me puede leer tan bien. —Severus bajó la mirada concentrándose en su copa.

—La oscuridad no se lee, se vive… —Severus terminó con su trago—. Draco se decidió por usted. Lo acepta con todo y sus manías e inseguridades. Y él lo hace feliz. No pierda esta oportunidad, Potter, porque después de que todo esto termine no tendrá nada y éste será su triunfo. —Harry cerró los ojos. Severus notaba el debate, el dolor—. A Draco no le importa lo que usted fue, sólo le importa lo que es ahora y quiere verle regresar

Un par de copas más y los dos se marcharon y buscaron un lugar discreto para desaparecer.

* * *

Ya en el hostal, Harry entró al cuarto que compartía con Draco y lo encontró sentado en la cama. Tenía mal semblante y se notaba gratamente sorprendido al verle pero su porte altivo se hizo presente. Aunque Harry sabía que en el fondo Draco se moría por correr a abrazarle.

—Tenemos que hablar, Potter. Lo que escuchaste no es lo que crees.

Harry dio tres zancadas y le besó profundamente hasta que lo sintió deshacerse entre sus brazos. Regresaron a la cama y Draco se acurrucó junto a él. Harry le abrazó con firmeza.

—Sé que no significo nada para ti pero me duele pensar que con él tendrías una vida más sencilla, tal vez más feliz. —Draco colocó el rostro en el pecho de Harry.

—Lástima que no quiera comprar esa vida…

* * *

Neville se apareció en la habitación unos segundos después de la llegada de Severus, quien se compadeció un poco de la mirada preocupada del chico.

—El señor Potter debe estar reconciliándose con Draco justo en estos momentos. —Neville pareció descansar. Sin notar dónde lo hacía, se dejó caer en la cama al lado de Severus.

—Lo buscamos por todos lados. ¿Cómo diste con él? —Severus hizo una mueca de indiferencia.

—Cosas de viejo profesor. —Neville rió entre dientes—. ¿Cómo estás? —Severus le tomó de la mano y no se sorprendió cuando Neville le apretó los dedos.

—Más tranquilo, aunque tengo que hablar con Harry. Debo explicarle cómo sucedieron las cosas, decirle que Draco sólo es un buen amigo, que se cae de bueno y que me confundí por un segundo pero que no tiene nada de qué preocuparse y menos aún que reclamarle a Draco. —Neville se incorporó para quedar sentado al lado de Severus—. Harry es feliz con Draco y viceversa. Vale la pena que sigan juntos.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, Potter lo sabe. Se lo dije antes de venir aquí. —Neville lo miró agradecido.

—Me proteges hasta en esto —dijo Neville mirándole a los ojos. Severus se rió.

—Sólo te protejo de tu propia estupidez. —Ambos se rieron, aún mirándose a los ojos. Aunque las risas pronto murieron y sólo quedaron las miradas fijas. Neville boqueó y, nervioso, se levantó inmediatamente de la cama.

—Vaya qué tarde es. Tenemos que dormir… —Se quitó el abrigo y el suéter—. Mañana tengo que hablar con Po… con Harry y…

Sintió la mano de Severus sobre su hombro y se giró lentamente. En la cara del profesor había extrañeza pero Neville también notaba la cercanía y toda la tensión que su cuerpo había construido alrededor de Severus. Torpe, se lanzó a besarlo. Fue corto y demasiado rápido. Enseguida Neville se sintió avergonzado. Iba a separarse de él cuando sintió las largas manos de Severus atrayéndole y entonces Neville se olvidó de toda la timidez y el temor. Rodeó con los brazos la cintura de Severus y le besó profundamente dejando que toda la tensión se fuera diluyendo en el deseo. Cayeron en la cama luchando en el beso, saboreándose en él. La mano derecha de Neville se hundió en el negro cabello de Severus mientras que las manos del profesor encontraban su camino bajo la camisa de Neville. Esa noche aún no terminaba para ellos.

* * *

Millicent se apareció en la casa de seguridad con el semblante cansado y Theo de inmediato supo que algo no había salido bien. Ginny se acercó a su amiga e hizo la pregunta muda.

—Cuando llegué había muchos rastros de magia y llamé a la guardia más cercana. Era Luna. Llegó casi de inmediato y las dos entramos a la casa pero ya era tarde. No había nadie… —Millicent tragó saliva intentando no llorar—. Se los habían llevado… —Ginny la abrazó sin poderlo creer aún.

* * *

_**Ya sé, un poco tarde para mi habitual hora de publicación, mis disculpas. Sólo espero que el capítulo les gustase. Se vienen tipos difíciles así que disfruten esto por favor. **_

_**Mil gracias por comentar, gracias a Winter que sigue siendo un amor.**_


	21. De entre flores

**Capítulo XXI De entre flores **

* * *

—Espera, espera. —Severus paró el beso colocando las manos sobre el pecho de Neville para apartarlo—. Esto no es correcto. —La nube de lujuria en la que Neville se encontraba le impedía entender del todo las palabras de Severus—. De verdad, no podemos hacer esto. Tú eres… —Severus se puso de pie y Neville cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama—. Lo siento, Neville. Bebí de más y la conversación que tuve con Potter tampoco ayudó mucho.

Neville se lo temía. Desde que el beso había empezado, desde las miradas extrañas.

—Severus…

Se levantó e intentó acercarse pero el profesor dio un paso firme hacia atrás.

—Lo siento. De verdad que lo siento. No creo que sea adecuado que me quede aquí.

Severus tomó su varita y salió de la habitación para completa decepción de Neville, que se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama y se frotó el rostro con desesperación. Y así se perdía una de las mejores amistades que había tenido en el mundo.

* * *

Draco se retorcía en la cama mientras abrazaba al cuerpo de Harry que a su vez le embestía deliciosamente profundo. Gimió más fuerte cuando Potter le mordió el cuello. Las piernas de Draco se ajustaron más a la cadera de Harry, que estaba imparable. Draco se dejó besar, lamer, morder… con los ojos cerrados y el deseo de correrse. Lo hizo justo cuando Potter gruñó su nombre antes de besarlo profundamente y terminar en él con un quejido casi agonizante.

Después de acabar, Potter no se movió sino que se quedó unos segundos encima de Draco haciéndole mimos para deleite culposo de Draco Malfoy.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que eres un íncubo. —Harry rio y se desenredó de Draco para llevárselo en un abrazo apretado.

—No, no lo soy. Pero debo admitir que contigo me ha pasado algo que no me imaginaba que me pasaría. Me encanta verte lleno de mí y por mí. —Draco sonrió para sus adentros, le gustaba pensar que _tenía_ a Potter—. Creo que hoy haré guardia con Neville. —Draco se levantó un poco para mirar a Harry—. ¿Qué?

—¿No me quieres arrastrar a ese infierno? —preguntó. Harry le besó.

—Sé que odias estar en medio del frío así que hoy podrás quedarte en casa, caliente y sin problemas. Tal vez puedas hacerme la comida. —Harry no pudo evitar reírse por la cara que puso Draco—. Es broma, pero sí que quiero dejarte en casa por un día.

—Perfecto. Ya quiero tener el maldito plan para entrar a por la gema. Estamos tan cerca… —Harry asintió—. Debe de existir una forma de entrar sin que nos lastimen.

—Nunca temí por nosotros, Draco. Temo que nosotros causemos daño. No hay nada peor que un pendejo con iniciativa y nosotros no sabemos nada del cuidado de pacientes psiquiátricos. Aunque te aseguro que pronto tendremos la joya en nuestras manos.

—¿Sabes? Nunca has dejado de ser un gatito. Me doy cuenta de que a pesar de lo malo que todo el mundo te cree sigues protegiendo a los más débiles e intentas hacer lo correcto. No sé como tus amigos no lo han notado. —Harry le besó suavemente el hombro.

—Tal vez no quieren notarlo. En ocasiones las personas deciden ver sólo lo que desean ver.

Draco le besó profundamente.

* * *

Neville tenía acompañando a Harry una semana y le había propuesto un plan nada malo. Entrarían como personal de limpieza y podrían buscar por todos lados sin tener contacto cercano con los pacientes. Simple. Y a Harry no se le había ocurrido, tal vez porque estaba demasiado ocupado desviando la mirada hacia el culo de Draco. Harry miró a Neville, que estaba muy serio, algo completamente inusual.

—¿Estás bien? —Neville salió de su estupor y le miró.

—Sí, claro, claro. —Harry enarcó una ceja y Neville se sonrojó levemente—. ¿Entonces entramos mañana? —Harry asintió.

—¿Qué pasó, Neville? Y no me digas que nada porque no soy idiota. Te juro que conozco esa cara. —Neville miró hacia la nieve y empezó a hablar.

—Severus y yo nos besamos y pensé que íbamos a llegar a más pero él prácticamente me arrojó de la cama. Ni siquiera durmió en la misma habitación que yo. —Neville negó—. Lo lamento por nuestra amistad. Sé que no soy un tipo atractivo y lo entiendo pero de verdad quería que nuestra amistad se salvara después del beso.

—¿Quién te dijo que no eres atractivo? —Neville lo miró como si hubiese dicho una mala broma—. No eres un súper modelo pero definitivamente tienes lo tuyo. —Harry rió—. Vamos, estás pensando muy mal de ti, como siempre. Puedes conquistar al profesor. —Neville se sonrojó aún más—. Es lo que quieres ¿no? Mira, eres más joven, lo quieres y ustedes pueden llegar a entenderse. Tienes un alma vieja con un cuerpo joven. Seguro que él lo disfrutaría bastante y tú más.

—Follarte a Draco te está haciendo igual de descarado que él. —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Sé que no le intereso…

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Si te besó no fue porque le desagradaras. Es sólo que, aunque no lo creas, es un Slytherin con valores profundos. No quiere pensar que abusa de ti, no quiere arruinar las cosas contigo, no quiere lastimarte porque tampoco sabe qué puede ofrecerte. Han sido años sin dejar que nadie entre a su vida. Para él es difícil. —_Para mí también_, pensó Harry.

—No quiero más de lo que me pueda ofrecer. —Harry se acercó a Neville le colocó las manos sobre los hombros.

—Muy noble de tu parte pero piensa en ti, en lo que estás dispuesto a soportar, en lo que quieres, piensa en si Severus te lo puede dar y, si es así, entonces ver por él. Sólo así valdrá la pena. Pon las cartas sobre la mesa para ti mismo y luego toma una decisión. —Neville suspiró.

—Sé que puede estar muy dañado e imagino lo que me puede ofrecer y lo acepto. En serio que lo hago…

—¿Entonces?

—No sé como seducirlo, Harry. Yo no soy Draco, no pienso en hacer esas cosas, no soy sutil ni nada por el estilo. Soy un hombre tosco que no sabe hacer _esas_ cosas.

—Pues sigue siendo ese hombre tosco, sé tu mismo y seguro que cae.

* * *

Severus miró con desinterés el libro que tenía en las manos. Estaba decidido, tenía que hablar con Neville, las cosas no podían seguir igual. Era horrible tener que verle por las mañanas huyendo de él a la hora del desayuno y luego de la cena. Además de irse todo el día con Potter a hacer la dichosa guardia. Severus no era tonto, sabía el motivo de todo eso y no podía permitir que Neville siguiera en esa línea. El beso había sido halagador y Severus no estaba enojado; tenía que decírselo. Sin embargo no fue necesario buscar a Neville para hablar. Esa mañana, como era la antigua costumbre, Neville llegó a la cocina de la casa con el semblante relajado.

—Severus —le dijo Neville a modo de saludo. Severus sólo pudo dar un leve asentimiento—. Esta noche entramos al hospital —siguió para sorpresa de Severus—. No se le había ocurrido que podíamos entrar como personal de limpieza. Imagino que Draco le distrae mucho.

Neville rió y negó con la cabeza. Severus casi saltó de su asiento al notar lo que Neville estaba por hacer. Iba a preparar el desayuno.

Severus no sabía si encontrarse aliviado o preocupado. Neville estaba actuando como si nada hubiese pasado. Esa mañana era como una mañana típica de antes del beso, con Neville haciéndole conversación. Si Severus era honesto debía admitir que de verdad extrañaba esas conversaciones. Seguirle la plática a Longbottom era sencillo, Neville prácticamente hacía todo el trabajo y Severus sólo tenía que escuchar y reír. Porque Neville tenía un sentido del humor un poquito ácido y sarcástico, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Harry y Draco.

Si iba un poco más allá también debía admitir que extrañaba los desayunos de Longbottom. Se notaba lo mucho que le gustaba cocinar. Severus no entendía cómo a las elfinas nada les salía como a Neville pero era cierto. Así de inútil como Longbottom era para las pociones, era un maestro a la hora de realizar el desayuno perfecto.

Aunque Severus se convencía con un argumento más valido y menos meloso: necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Neville por el bien de la misión. Un grupo unido era un grupo fuerte. Nada tenían que ver el desayuno, la compañía, el café y las risas disimuladas por las bromas hacia Potter y Draco. Si la pasaba bien con Neville era secundario a las misiones, no era lo realmente importante… O por lo menos eso era lo que Severus se empeñaba en pensar.

—Amo. —La elfina apareció mortificada cuando vio a Neville cocinando—. Usted no debe…

—No te preocupes. Ve al invernadero y trae unas fresas frescas, por favor.

La elfina desapareció en el acto. Severus aún se preguntaba cómo se mantenía ese lugar. La magia que les movía de una ubicación en otra hacía casi imposible conservar plantas vivas y el jardín poco a poco había muerto. Sin embargo el huerto y el invernadero de Neville se mantenían intactos.

—Sigo preguntándome cómo es que se mantienen esos lugares en medio de tanta magia. —Neville se giró para mirarle.

—Con más magia.

Neville se sirvió café y se sentó en un taburete de la barra frente a Severus, quien de pronto notó que Neville era un poco más alto que él. ¿Había crecido? ¿Severus había encogido? ¿Por qué demonios Longbottom tenía tres botones de la camisa desabotonados? Severus se estaba volviendo loco.

—Uso parte de mi magia para mantener esos lugares, los estoy protegiendo del ambiente nocivo —continuó Neville. Después le dio un largo tragó al café y puso esa tonta sonrisa de _perdón, sé que hago mal pero no lo puedo evitar_—. Anda, puedes burlarte de mí por tener invertida parte de mi magia en salvar dos lugares totalmente inútiles.

—No los son tanto si has estado sacando de allí los ingredientes para alimentarnos.

Neville sonrió palmeando las manos de Severus y se levantó al ver a la elfina llegar con lo que le había pedido. Severus miró a Neville mientras empezaba preparar el desayuno. Estaba concentrado y tranquilo, daba órdenes, se mantenía sereno. Tal vez si hubiese usado eso en el salón de pociones se habría ganado el respeto de más de uno. Aunque Severus hacía un poco de trampa porque ya conocía el potencial de Neville y sabía todo lo que se escondían en esa caja llena de sorpresas. Severus regresó a su lectura decidido a olvidar los puntos a favor de Neville. Las cosas eran como eran y él no tenía ánimos de cambiarlas.

* * *

Ron, Neville y Harry se acercaron lentamente al hospital justo cuando el turno estaba cambiando. Ya sin la luz del sol el lugar se veía bastante tenebroso y Harry se podía imaginar por qué la gema había caído allí.

—De nuevo —empezó Ron levantando la varita contra el personal de limpieza desmayando a los tres hombres—, ¿por qué nosotros y no ellos? —Ron levitó el cuerpo de uno de los hombres y le quitó la ropa para ponérsela.

—Porque somos los únicos que no levantarían sospechas. ¿Te imaginas a Draco haciendo esto? —Neville cogió una de las escobas y la papelera—. O Hermione analizando cada una de las posibles enfermedades mientras recoge la basura…

—O a Severus Snape con su flema mirando con desdén a cada médico del hospital. —Harry codeó a Neville molestándole—. Anden, dejemos esto, que las horas se pierden y tenemos que encontrar la gema lo más rápido posible.

Habían robado un mapa para no perderse y Ron entró el primero en el hospital en cuanto les dieron sus zonas a buscar. Fue hasta las habitaciones con uno de los guardias. Eran los lugares más probables pero no sentía nada. Las personas dentro del hospital tenían todo tipo de condición; algunos sólo estaban allí por depresiones. Cuando le tocó ir a la zona de máxima seguridad se decepcionó un poco pues tampoco podía sentir la presencia de ninguna gema.

Harry fue a las salas de terapias. Era evidente que allí no encontraría nada, todo estaba demasiado ordenado y las propias habitaciones parecían estar llenas de energía positiva. Decidió deambular por el lugar, buscando pistas, intentando que la piedra de la resurrección se iluminara.

Neville había sido enviado a la cocina y se consideraba fuera del juego; era evidente que la gema no estaría en la cocina. Hizo sus labores como si nada hasta que de pronto vio una puerta al final del pasillo que daba a la cocina y algo hizo que se le erizase la piel. Caminó por el oscuro corredor e intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba atascada. Volteó hacia el pasillo en busca de alguna cámara y al no encontrar nada cogió su varita y abrió la puerta. Dio un paso y casi se cayó así que murmuró un _lumus_. Caminó por un pasillo angosto y sumamente oscuro al final del cual había una puerta de fierro ya oxidado por el paso el tiempo. Neville ni siquiera intentó abrirla manualmente, usó su varita y la puerta crujió al abrirse. Neville caminó con cautela. Sentía el ambiente más pesado y la oscuridad comenzaba a hacerse espesa. Vislumbró un montón de instrumentos que no conocía. Sabía que la gente había sufrido en ese lugar. No le quedaba más que abrir los ojos y mirar con atención en cada rincón de ese espantoso lugar.

Entre la penumbra alcanzó a distinguir una figura, la estatua de una mujer incrustada en la pared. Notó que algo brillaba en su pecho. Se acercó y casi sonríe al reconocer la gema. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero no podía hacer más que cogerla. Tomó la gema y, por un segundo, no pasó nada. Fue cuando dio un paso atrás cuando la estatua empezó a moverse.

Neville corrió hacia la puerta y la encontró atascada. Usó su varita para pulverizar la estatua y abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, al destruir la estatua liberó una espeluznante figura fantasmagórica que le siguió por el pasillo. Pensó que iba a salir ileso pero antes de abrir la última puerta sintió como si una afilada cuchilla le lacerara la piel. Giró la cabeza y vio la figura de la mujer sobre su hombro, sonriéndole terroríficamente. Neville alcanzó a empujar la puerta y salió arrastrándose por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Notaba su sangre caliente empapándole la camisa y el uniforme. Como pudo, se recargó en la pared.

—_Expecto patronum. _—El oso apareció—. Avisa a Harry. Vamos…

Neville vio al oso marcharse y cerró los ojos. Sólo esperaba que lo encontraran antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Harry estaba aburrido y Ron no ayudaba quejándose por todo. Sólo quería encontrar a Neville y marcharse. Estaba planeando en volver al día siguiente para seguir buscando pero en cuanto vio el oso de Neville supo que no habría necesidad de regresar.

—La cocina —dijo la voz de Neville. Harry y Ron salieron corriendo detrás del oso.

Encontraron a Neville en el pasillo con la ropa ensangrentada. Harry corrió hacia él y lo movió. Respiró tranquilo cuando lo vio consciente.

—La tengo. —Neville le mostró la gema—. Pero creo que no salí bien parado. —Neville no se atrevió a mirar su herida porque estaba seguro de que no era un espectáculo agradable.

—Tenemos que sacarlo de aquí. —Ron intentó moverlo pero Neville se quejó demasiado—. Harry… —Ron podía notar cómo la mirada de Harry se perdía, era como si estuviese a miles de kilómetros, luchando con uno de sus demonios—. ¡Ey! —Ron le dio una bofetada—. ¿Estás aquí? ¡Neville nos necesita! No podemos dejarlo aquí, tememos que empezar a actuar. —Harry asintió.

—Vámonos. Tenemos que llegar a casa. Nos apareceré… —Ron le cogió fuertemente el antebrazo.

—¿Estás seguro? Neville no aguantara si algo sale mal. —Harry asintió—. Bien…

Harry cogió la muñeca a Neville por un lado y a Ron por el otro y luego los tres desaparecieron. Cayeron en el jardín de la casa de Neville. Harry levitó el cuerpo de su amigo, empujó la puerta y lo llevó hacia el comedor. No había dejado de sangrar…

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Severus llegó desde la planta alta acompañado de Draco y Hermione.

—Neville… —respondió Harry. El poco color del rostro de Severus desapareció. Draco empujó a Hermione para correr hacia el comedor.

—Severus, está perdiendo mucha sangre. Tenemos que hacer algo —dijo Draco.

El profesor cambió su rostro al ver el estado de su ex alumno. Descartó el horroroso uniforme y la camisa de Neville. La herida era profunda, de unos treinta centímetros y a kilómetros gritaba magia negra. Severus contrajo el rostro y empezó a mover su varita. La herida se cerró para alivio de todos menos el de Severus, que no quitaba la vista de la piel maltratada. A los pocos segundos la piel empezó a desgarrarse de nuevo y la herida se abrió. Severus golpeó violentamente la madera de la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Draco miraba con horror las gotas de sangre que empezaban brotar—. ¿Por qué se ha abierto de nuevo?

—Es una magia negra muy poderosa. —Severus miró hacia el invernadero—. Necesitamos una planta en específico que….

—¿La conoce? ¿Dónde la podemos conseguir? —Severus miró a Harry como si fuese un tonto.

—Claro que la conozco y evidentemente sé donde está pero no tan sencillo como ir y tomarla. Sólo quien la plantó puedo cogerla y la persona que la plantó es la misma que la necesita.

Harry miró el estado de Neville. No había forma en que pudiera despertar. Se tragó el fuerte nudo en la garganta esperando lo peor.

Severus no se resignó, salió de la casa y cruzó el jardín hacia el invernadero. La planta carmesí era la única que podía salvar a Neville; sus pétalos curaban cualquier daño sufrido por una maldición oscura. Era complicada de conseguir. Sólo una persona valerosa y de buenos sentimientos podía lograr que la plata naciera y para que tuviera su efecto completo esa persona tenía que dedicarle mucho tiempo a su cuidado. Los pétalos eran el signo del cariño de la planta por su dueño y sólo él podía hacer uso de ellos siempre y cuando sus motivos fuesen tan justos como el mismo dueño.

Severus vio la hermosa planta con los pétalos rojos casi tan brillantes como la sangre que estaba perdiendo Neville. Él entendía muy poco del cultivo de las plantas. Podía hacer las pociones pero el cuidado de las plantas se lo dejaba a los expertos.

—No sé si me entiendas… —Se sentía ridículo hablándole a una planta sin embargo tenía intentarlo antes de perderlo—. Se está muriendo… Te necesita. Sé que no te planté, sé que no te cuidé con devoción pero te necesito para él. —La caprichosa planta pareció brillar más—. Te aseguro que sólo te necesito para salvarle… Por favor. —Severus miró como la planta soltaba cada uno de sus pétalos—. Te aseguró que cuando esté bien te hará florecer más hermosa que nunca.

Severus corrió hacia la casa y colocó los pétalos sobre la herida. Sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde, sólo esperaba que Neville despertara, que siguiera vivo.


	22. Elecciones

**Capítulo XXII**

* * *

La lluvia era densa y el viento golpeaba con fuerza haciendo que los árboles se estremecieran. Severus miraba el cielo gris, casi negro, con su típica apariencia de impasibilidad cubriendo a la perfección el temor que sentía. Se giró para mirar a Neville en la cama. Las sabanas empezaban a empaparse de nuevo de su sangre. Severus tragó saliva y movió la varita haciendo que el vendaje se cambiara mágicamente. Neville no se mejoraba, sólo se había detenido la hemorragia por algunos minutos pero su piel continuaba sin cerrarse a pesar de haber usado casi todas las hojas de la planta.

Severus cerró los ojos, contrajo el rostro y de inmediato su mente escapó a otro momento, a uno feliz.

—_No es tan inútil mezclando cosas —dijo Severus al probar los panqueques que Neville había preparado—. Aunque creo que eso no parece aplicar a las pociones. _

—_Bueno, aquí no te tengo a ti respirándome en la nuca esperando que vuele un sartén y, créeme, eso ayuda mucho. —Neville sonrió y se giró._

_Severus encontró todo demasiado armonioso: Neville en mangas de camisa, cocinándole y sonriéndole así…._

Aquella mañana había sentido la terrible necesidad de echar a perder ese cuadro perfecto porque Severus no estaba destinado a sentir eso, a tener esa paz con nadie y menos con un chico de la edad de Neville que parecía querer agradarle hasta el punto de seducirle simplemente siendo él, sin nada más, sin siquiera mover un dedo, sin siquiera sacarse la camisa. ¿Era posible que una persona quedara prendada así de otra? Severus quería regresar en el tiempo, quería recuperar esa paz porque la realidad que estaba viviendo era una pesadilla.

—¿Cómo sigue? —Cuando escuchó las palabras de Harry, Severus se tomó un segundo para recuperar la compostura.

—Mal… La herida sigue abierta. No hay hemorragia pero… sigue perdiendo sangre y no… —Severus bajó la mirada mortificado por no tener la respuesta, porque sabía que todas las puertas se estaban cerrando—. Ya no hay mucho que hacer.

Harry fue a uno de los sillones y se dejó caer desmadejado. Al cerrar los ojos podía escuchar los gritos, la gente pidiendo piedad. Había intentado no dormir por temor a las pesadillas pero Draco le había suplicado que durmiera y Harry no había podido decirle que tenía miedo, que estaba aterrado de recordar todo lo que había sido. Al cerrar los ojos siempre rememoraba la aldea Arden, haber entrado a aquella casa, haber visto morir a los padres haciéndoles frente, haber cogido a aquel chico de no más de siete años, intentar salvarle del fuego cruzado, pensar haberle puesto fuera de peligro y luego… verlo derrumbarse por una maldición que había pegado de lleno en su espalda. Ver a uno de sus hombres sonriéndole…

Esa noche Harry perdió el control de su magia y prácticamente explotó. Su magia arrasó la aldea entera. Mujeres y niños, aliados y enemigos habían muerto aquella noche víctimas de la abrasadora furia de la magia de Harry. Esa noche su alma había terminado de corromperse. Harry sabía que nada había sido igual después de aquella noche. Deseó que Neville y los rebeldes llegaran para acabar con él pero nunca ocurrió. No iba ser tan fácil para él liberarse de sus demonios y poder obtener la paz que tanto necesitaba.

—Harry… —Sintió un suave mano sobre su mejilla—. Tienes que cenar. —Abrió los ojos y miró a Draco—. Vamos. —La mano del rubio le hizo temblar cuando hizo contacto con la suya—. Tú también tienes que comer algo —le dijo a Severus, que negó—. No está a discusión. Además, la comadreja, Hermione y yo estuvimos buscando libros de maldiciones oscuras y tienes que verlos, Severus.

—Vamos… —Severus le dio una última mirada a Neville tragándose la idea de que no había nada que pudiera salvarle. Sería muy duro decírselo a Draco y terminar con la última luz de esperanza que aún existía.

Comieron en silencio. Hasta los elfos estaban tristes sintiendo la partida de su amo cada vez más inminente. Draco se rehusaba a creerlo, Neville no podía morir así, no podían dejarle morir de esa forma tan ruin. Había ido a la mansión arriesgando la piel para obtener esos ejemplares oscuros que su padre escondía. Tenía que haber una forma de salvarle por mínima y arriesgada que fuera. Si tan sólo su padre estuviera allí, tal vez él podría ayudarle… Draco miró los inmensos ojos azules de la elfina y casi gruñó al verle la tristeza pintada en la cara.

—¡Neville no está muerto, asquerosa criatura! —Harry le cogió de la muñeca—. ¡Es cierto! —gritó mirando a Harry—. ¡Sigue respirando y mientras siga respirando hay esperanza! —Miró a Severus y a Harry—. No nos podemos rendir así. Él no se rendiría con nosotros… No lo hizo, nunca lo hizo. Nunca. —Tragó saliva casi llorando—. Nunca se rindió. —Se cubrió el rostro con las manos para retomar la compostura.

—Está bien, Draco. —Sintió los brazos de Hermione abrazándole con fuerza. Tendrían que arrancarle un brazo antes de admitir que necesitaba ese abrazo—. Vamos a salvarle. —Draco se dejó envolver unos segundos y luego se separó de la chica—. ¿Entonces? ¿Vamos a leer? —Hermione miró a Harry y al profesor.

—Sí, señorita Granger…

La madrugada fue pesada para todos. La única motivación que tenían era ver a Neville de nuevo en pie. Draco sólo quería corresponder a Neville por todo lo que había hecho por él, necesitaba lograr hacerlo. Pero el nacimiento de un nuevo sol les traería una desventura más, la peor noticia que Draco Malfoy esperaría, la que ni siquiera imaginaba…

* * *

El sol apareció entre las nubes grises dando un poco de luz. Draco no podía dejar de sentirse derrotado, la respuesta no estaba en aquellos libros. Se derrumbó entre los brazos de Harry, quien le besó suavemente la nuca. Ambos se alteraron cuando sintieron que les envolvía la magia de una aparición y frente a ellos se materializaron Theo Nott, Ginny Weasley y Millicent Bulstrode. Severus se puso de pie de inmediato…

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Millicent caminó hacia él casi llorando.

—Se los han llevado… —Harry abrazó instintivamente a Draco—. Atacaron la casa, prácticamente arrasaron con ella. Era él. —Milli tragó saliva—. Sólo él.

—¿De qué demonios hablan? —Draco miró a los chicos y se apartó de Harry. Theo le hizo frente porque sabía que era su obligación decirlo en voz alta.

—De tus padres. —Draco se congeló—. Albus Dumbledore les encontró y se los llevó.

Las palabras de Theo retumbaron en la cabeza de Draco, que no podía siquiera imaginar esa realidad. Harry le había prometido que sus padres estarían siempre a salvo, que nunca les tocaría nada y los había dejado a cargo de esos… de unos… Draco quería decir niños pero eran sus amigos, sus compañeros. El dolor lo volvió loco por unos segundos, unos segundos en los que quiso destrozarlo todo, gritarle a Harry, maldecir a Severus y reclamarles a esos que consideraba sus amigos. Neville se estaba muriendo, sus padres se habían ido… Draco lo estaba perdiendo todo.

—¿Dónde estaban? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir—. ¿A dónde los habían llevado?

—A una casa de seguridad. Esto sólo puede significar que Crabbe… —Harry se temió lo peor para su agente doble.

—¿Vincent? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? —Milli se acercó a Draco.

—Él era el guardián del secreto. Casi muere sacando a tus padres de la mansión. Draco, deberías haberlo visto. Se sentía tan mal por la muerte de Goyle, tan culpable. Siempre decía que su rostro reflejaba la culpa que sentía. Se acercó a nosotros después de que Dumbledore ascendió y nos pidió ser espía. Nosotros no confiábamos en él pero hizo un juramento inquebrantable prometiendo que protegería a tus padres. Y… —Milli se quebró de nuevo—. Verle así... Dumbledore lo trajo. Estaba ensangrentado, golpeado por todos lados y se resistía pero le hizo algo, sé que le hizo algo para que dijera dónde estaban. Ese hijo de puta…

—Calma, Milli. —Ginny abrazó a la chica.

—Tenemos que ir. Tienen que llevarme a donde estaban. —Draco no iba a dejar que se llevaran a sus padres sin hacer nada al respecto.

—Tú no vas a ir solo. —Harry le siguió.

—No puedes ir, Neville te necesita. —Harry negó.

—Neville necesita un milagro y hasta hoy yo no puedo hacerlos —admitió—. Dumbledore debe esperar que tú vayas, querrá capturarte a ti también, lo sé. No puedes ir solo, no debes ir solo.

Draco miró a Severus, quien bajó el rostro en una muda respuesta, pues estaba de acuerdo con Harry. Neville sólo podía esperar un milagro.

Draco besó a Harry y asintió. Aún tenía la frente pegada a la de Harry y estaba con los ojos cerrados. Podía sentir las manos de Harry acariciándole la espalda. Era la primera vez que le reconfortaba de esa forma, tal vez porque era la primera vez que Draco lo necesitaba de verdad. Se apartó de Harry y subió las escaleras casi corriendo hasta la habitación de Neville. Miró las gotas rojas en el vendaje, apoyó su frente en la de él, le acarició el rostro y bajó los labios para darle un largo beso.

—Tengo que encontrarles —le susurró—. Tú entiendes… —Cerró los ojos mientras le acariciaba el rostro—. Sólo… —La luz del pasillo sacó a Draco de su dolor; Severus le miraba desde el quicio de la puerta. Draco se aclaró la garganta y se levantó—. Pese a todo, aún creo en los milagros.

Severus miró a Draco desaparecer por la puerta y luego miró a Neville. Si los milagros ocurrían tenía que ser pronto porque Neville estaba muriendo lentamente.

* * *

Se aparecieron frente a lo que había sido la casa de seguridad de sus padres. Todo estaba destrozado, como había dicho Millicent. Draco notó la sangre en la hierba y por un segundo pensó en sus padres antes de recordar que Vincent estuvo allí después de que lo molieran a golpes. Se esforzó por continuar, por buscar algo que le llevara a sus padres, lo que fuese que le diera una esperanza de verles de nuevo. Harry no se le despegaba, pendiente de todos sus movimientos, esperando que les atacasen.

Draco vio entre la hierba algo que brillaba. Se arrodilló y recogió el camafeo de su madre. Había sido un regalo de su abuela antes de morir y su madre jamás se separaba de él. Draco lo apretó con fuerza en su puño queriendo que su temor se fuera. Quería confiar en que sus padres estaban bien. Miró hacia el denso bosque y casi tira el camafeo de nuevo. Veía a su madre en medio de los árboles. Se puso de pie de inmediato y echó a correr hacia el bosque.

—¡Draco! ¡No! —Harry salió corriendo detrás de Draco, que iba imparable internándose cada vez más en el bosque. Harry sólo alcanzaba a ver ya algunas hebras de pelo rubio.

Harry se perdió entre el denso bosque. Se detuvo mirando hacia todos lados. En el cielo, una inmensa nube gris empezaba a cubrirle. El viento se levantó y Harry se estremeció, porque ese viento no era normal, porque sabía que Albus estaba detrás de todo. Intentó moverse pero con el viento era imposible, la fuerza del aire le empujaba. Un pedazo de tronco casi le cae en la cabeza. Lo último que vio antes de que el viento se lo impidiera fue a Draco internándose en el bosque, perdiéndose en lo más profundo de aquel lugar.

* * *

Draco ni siquiera miró hacia atrás. Sabía que ese viento no era normal, desde que había visto la imagen de su madre sabía que iba hacia una trampa, pero no le importaba; ésa era la única forma de saber algo de sus padres. Cuando Albus Dumbledore se apareció frente a él no fue una sorpresa. Draco cogió con fuerza su varita y se irguió mirando desafiante al vejete.

—Querido Draco…

—Váyase a la mierda, vejete ridículo. ¿Dónde están mis padres? —Cuando lo escuchó reír Draco quiso sacarle los ojos.

—Amo ese ímpetu que le ponen a todo. —Albus caminó hacia Draco—. Tus padres están bien. Están conmigo. —Draco enarcó su ceja derecha—. Bueno, evidentemente tú no confías en mí. Tuve miedo de que no vinieras pero eres un buen hijo, amas a tus padres y eres capaz de sacrificarte por ellos. Maravilloso sentimiento ése del amor, lo mismo mueres por él que lo vives intensamente.

—¿Qué quieres, vejete? —Albus negó decepcionado.

—Pasaré por alto la insolencia sólo porque es producto de tu frustración. Ahora, lo que quiero… —Las manos de Albus se colocaron suavemente sobre los hombros de Draco—. Creo que ya lo sabes. Te quiero a ti… Quiero que vengas conmigo. Sé que eres lo más importante para él y teniéndote a ti lo tengo a él. Entonces, Draco, es Harry o tus padres. —Draco miró los ojos azules de Albus y apretó los dientes tragándose el odio que sentía por ese hombre—. Sin ti, tus padres son inútiles para mí, igual que la pequeña rata tramposa de Vincent Crabbe.

Draco soltó su varita y cogió la muñeca del vejete. Un segundo después, desaparecieron….

* * *

La nube se esfumó y el aire dejó de soplar salvaje. Harry corrió en dirección a donde había visto desaparecer a Draco y sólo encontró su varita en el suelo.

—Harry… —Nott miró la varita en las manos de Potter.

—Avísales de que nos vamos. —La voz de Harry era dura, oscura y fría. La sangre de Theo se heló sólo al escucharle.

* * *

Severus inclinó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en los puños. Las horas pasaban lentas, tortuosamente lentas y agonizantes para Neville, que cada vez estaba más débil, perdiendo más sangre sin dar muestra de mejoría por ningún lado. Severus le había cambiado el vendaje por quinta vez en el día y la herida no cerraba en lo más mínimo.

Los labios de Neville seguían entreabiertos después del beso de Draco. Severus supo que los celos se habían apoderado de él justo cuando vio a Draco sobre Neville, pero no había sido por la acción sino por la fortaleza de Draco al mostrar lo que en realidad sentía. En cambio él aún se veía imposibilitado para esa acción. Una parte de Severus se quería arrojar a la cama y abrazarse al pecho de Neville en un mudo intento de reflejar todo el dolor de su alma. Pero otra, la parte que le dominaba, sólo le hacía querer estar allí, al pie de la cama, mirándole sin sentir. Esa parte bloqueaba cada sensación, buena o mala, y lo hacía replegarse a una sola cosa: la impasibilidad. Su mente racional le decía que no había esperanza para Neville, que el final estaba escrito y que no podía dar marcha atrás. Sin embargo, una voz débil, casi muda, le pedía que mantuviera la esperanza y que se levantara o que se abrazara a la única tabla que tuviera para mantener a Neville con vida.

Severus cerró los ojos sin pensar en nada en particular, sólo evadiendo el dolor una vez más. Aspiró profundamente y percibió un aroma a fuego, como a las llamas de una hoguera a punto de apagarse. A los pocos segundos escuchó el ave fénix que le había salvado la vida aquella noche en la cabaña.

—Fawkes. —El ave estaba vieja y se le caía el plumaje; era evidente que moría. Esa ave moría para revivir y Neville... —. ¿Qué haces aquí? Busca un lugar mejor para quemarte y regresar a la vida.

Fawkes voló sobre Neville recordándole a Severus a esas malditas aves de rapiña que sólo esperan ver morir a su presa. Iba a correrla cuando Fawkes paró su vuelo sobre la herida de Neville. Severus miró al ave moribunda, que parecía pedirle algo. El profesor elevó lentamente la varita y desapareció los vendajes. Fawkes cerró los ojos lentamente y dos cristalinas gotas resbalaron de ellos cayendo directamente en la herida. Justo un segundo después las llamas consumieron al ave haciendo que sus cenizas cayeran sobre Neville. Severus quiso acercarse pero las llamaradas también envolvieron a Neville. Cuando el fuego terminó, corrió hasta él. La herida estaba cerrada.

Escuchó un suave gemido y luego Neville levantó la mano. Severus Snape perdió el piso y se abrazó al cuerpo de Neville permitiéndose sólo por esa vez ser alguien más, dejar de ser un cobarde. Sintió los brazos de Neville rodeándole. Él se movió un poco para mirarlo y luego le besó, así de simple, así como lo había querido durante tantas horas sin saber qué sería lo que pasaría. Neville le correspondió al beso enredando su lengua con la de Severus, atrayéndole más y dejándole sin respiración por un segundo.

—¿Qué… —Se separaron al sentir algo moviéndose entre las sabanas—. Fawkes… —Neville vio la pequeña ave y rió.

Severus se separó de Neville para coger a Fawkes y llevarlo hacia uno de los sillones, que trasfiguró en un pedestal lleno de fuego y ceniza. Su intención era correr a avisar a los demás de que Neville estaba bien pero en cuanto se giró y vio a Neville mirándole Severus se detuvo. Neville se movió incomodo entre las sabanas y las abrió.

—¿Qué… —comenzó a preguntar Severus. Neville tragó saliva mirándole con esos ojos verdes, cansados pero brillantes, tan brillantes como nunca los había visto Severus, tal vez porque estaban llenos de vida nueva.

—Por favor. —Severus caminó hacia la cama y se recostó al lado de Neville sintiéndose tenso, aún más cuando Neville le pasó el brazo por la cintura y le jaló hacia abajo—. Gracias por cuidarme. —La mano derecha de Neville serpenteó por la espalda de Severus—. Gracias por esperarme, gracias por creer que regresaría. —Severus quería decirle que nunca pensó en eso, que antes de que el ave fénix llegara solo había pensado en el inminente final—. Gracias por besarme al despertar…

—No seas tan cursi, Longbottom. —Neville rió acercando más a Severus y pegando sus cuerpos.

—Estuve a punto de morir. Déjame ser un poco cursi, ¿quieres? —Severus iba a protestar pero Neville le capturó los labios entre los suyos y le metió la lengua hasta la garganta. Severus quería negarse, después de todo él era el mayor, pero Neville era demasiado hábil con la lengua, demasiado apasionado como para dejarlo pasar y, sobre todo, Severus tenía el firme deseo de sentir todo lo que se había obligado a no sentir.

* * *

**_Dos más y nos vamos._**

**_Mil gracias por todo Winter._**


	23. Auschwitz

**Capítulo XXII**

**Auschwitz **

Harry se apareció junto con los demás en la casa de los Longbottom. Esperaba recibir en ese mismo momento la noticia de la muerte de Neville; lo había visto tan mal cuando se marcharon que solo le daba un par de horas. Encontró el silencio de la casa reconfortante mientras en su interior se combatía la peor de las batallas. Una parte de su ser quería rendirse pero otra se levantaba fiera y clamaba venganza. Tal vez era eso lo que le mantenía sereno en el peor momento de su vida. Subió las escaleras lentamente. Tenía que hablar con Severus aunque sabía lo que él diría de su plan. Entró a la habitación sin tocar y cuando vio la cama abrió la boca sin poder evitarlo. Al parecer Neville estaba bastante bien, lo suficiente como para estar encima de Severus besándole como si no hubiese mañana.

—Harry —dijo el profesor separándose de los labios de Neville.

—¿Qué…? ¡No! —Harry casi pudo jurar que Neville había soltado un gimoteo celoso.

—No, idiota. Harry está en la puerta. —Neville se separó lentamente de Severus.

—Lo siento, francamente pensé… Bueno, evidentemente esto fue lo último que pensé —dijo Harry.

—Me salvé, resurgí de entre las cenizas y me siento mejor que nunca. —Harry asintió a la vez que entraba en la habitación—. ¿Dónde está Draco? Necesito hablar con él.

—Draco no está. —Harry bajó el rostro por un segundo y luego miró a la pareja reflejando en la cara todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo pero también todo el fuego de la ira que lo estaba consumiendo y que no terminaría hasta que lograra su objetivo de llevarse al infierno a Albus Dumbledore—. Dumbledore se lo llevó. —Neville se puso de pie de inmediato y Severus le siguió casi enseguida.

—¿Cómo…?

—Sus padres… Draco quiso irse con él por sus padres. Lo amenazó y se lo llevó. —Neville podía ver la ira dibujada en los ojos verdes.

—¿Qué haremos? —Severus no quería admitirlo pero Harry le daba miedo. Había algo oscuro que parecía apoderarse de Potter, algo que surgía de él, que había estado guardado mientras Draco había estado con él pero que, al faltar Draco, no sólo había salido de su jaula sino que se había hecho más fuerte que nunca.

—Vamos a secuestrar a Remus Lupin —le respondió Harry. Severus boqueó.

—¿Para qué queremos a Lupin? Debemos buscar un plan para rescatar a Draco, no para vengarnos llevándonos a su número uno.

—No es venganza y tampoco podemos ir a por Draco; él jamás dejaría a sus padres. Necesitamos acabar con Albus y la única forma es obteniendo la última gema. Lupin puede ayudarnos…

—¿Cómo, Harry? ¿De que serviría tener al profesor Lupin con nosotros? —Neville estaba igual de horrorizado que Severus al notar lo frío que estaba siendo Harry. Tal vez no con sus palabras pero sí con sus gestos, con su cuerpo y sobre todo sus ojos.

—Albus nos encargó una misión. Quería tener una gema en especial, lo recuerdo a la perfección. Era un zafiro azul con unas inscripciones grabadas pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el león tallado a presión. Era una pieza hermosa y Albus la conservaba como algo sumamente valioso. Durante años la portó en el cuello. Antes pensaba que era por vanidad pero ahora sé que lo hacía para no perderla de vista de nuevo. Luego, cuando su estado empezó a agravarse, la encerró con llave una de las mesas de noche que guardaban su cama. Ahora que nosotros tenemos las demás gemas Albus debes estar desesperado por tener su zafiro y estoy seguro de que Lupin tiene la misión de buscarlo y llevárselo. Dónde esté Remus Lupin, estará la pista hacia la última gema.

Neville miró a Severus intentando encontrar la verdad. No podía esperar creer en Harry cuando una oscuridad lo envolvía visiblemente y su cabeza no tenía más que pensamientos analíticos. Era así de meticuloso por algo que aún no les decía y Neville estaba casi seguro de que Severus también lo notaba. Pero Neville iba a dejarse guiar por lo que Severus dijese, no porque fuese lo más prudente sino porque Severus era la única persona que podía entender bien a Harry.

—Bien… —Neville no podía dejar de sentirse un poco descolocado porque Severus no opusiese ninguna objeción a las palabras de Harry—. ¿Cómo piensas traerlo?

—Sin la ayuda de ustedes. —Harry fue claro mirando a Severus—. Me acompañarán Ginny, Millicent y Theo. Colocaré un hechizo para rastrear a Remus y después iremos a por él.

—¿Así de simple? ¿No crees que Lupin opondrá resistencia? —razonó Severus.

—No me importa. Y sólo para que lo sepan, no he venido a pedirles su autorización, esto se hará sin discusiones. Sólo les quería avisar.

—Harry… —Neville lo intentó pero Harry ya había salido de la habitación.

Severus se enfrentó a la fría realidad: Potter estaba a punto de traer consigo a uno de los mejores amigos de su padre. En otros tiempos eso hubiese sido un motivo de tranquilidad pero en ese instante Severus sólo podía pensar en que esa misión sería cruel y violenta, porque Harry atraparía a Lupin y lo traería consigo sin importarle el cómo, sin garantizar que no le harían daño. Por fin Severus veía al interior de ese inmenso abismo que era Harry Potter y le aterraba ver el daño de las batallas, porque en el interior de ese Potter sólo quedaban profundas cicatrices.

Neville miró a Severus y no supo si sentirse celoso o no. Esa cercanía y esas similitudes entre Harry y Severus le hacían pensar demasiado. Sin embargo, un único pensamiento era el que golpeaba en las paredes de su cráneo con intensidad: ¿dónde estaba Draco? A pesar de los celos, de las dudas y del temor por lo que se avecinaba, Neville aún pensaba en Draco y en lo que su amigo tenía en la cabeza cuando decidió irse con el vejete. Pero Neville sabía perfectamente en lo que Draco estaba pensando: en su familia. Era tan fácil adivinar la elección… Era fácil porque Neville hubiese hecho lo mismo.

* * *

Remus se reacomodó el abrigo; el frío de Cracovia se le estaba calando hasta los huesos. Aún no entendía la insistencia de Dumbledore para que hiciese ese viaje y consiguiese la dichosa gema. Zafiros había por cientos por el mundo y Remus no podía comprender que esa joya que estaban buscando tuviera más valor que cualquier otra. Sin embargo, Dumbledore había parecido muy seguro al confirmarle que esa gema podía poner fin a la guerra. Y eso era algo que Remus deseaba tanto… Quería terminar con la pesadilla e irse a casa con su hijo sin tener que recordar todos los horrores que había vivido.

Se detuvo en una de las calles buscando la dirección hacia la que debía caminar. El aire le salía por la nariz en forma de un vapor blanquecino; era evidente que la temperatura estaba descendiendo. Aspiró profundamente y de pronto su piel se erizó. Y no tenía nada que ver con el frío. Había percibido el particular aroma de dos hombres lobo. Miró hacia todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba por anochecer y que se encontraba cerca de un bosque que bien podía ser la guarida perfecta para esos hombres lobo. Disimuladamente encaminó sus pasos cada vez más rápido hacia el lugar donde recordaba que estaba la civilización, sin embargo el aroma era cada vez más penetrante. Decidió que era momento de correr con todas sus fuerzas porque, evidentemente, esos dos lobos le perseguían y seguramente estaban hambrientos. Corrió hasta refugiarse en un estrecho callejón que esperaba tuviese salida. Corrió, corrió tanto y tan fuerte que casi tuvo que parar en seco antes de chocar contra una persona.

—Harry… —Observó la varita de Harry levantándose y se giró parar ver a los lobos entrando al callejón y caminando lentamente hacia él. No se lo podía creer, no de Harry—. Esto es…

—¿Una trampa? Sí, lo es. —Lo último que Remus vio fue la luz salir de la varita de Harry.

Harry miró el cuerpo inerte de Remus y luego levantó la vista para encontrar a Ginny y Nott recuperando su forma natural. Se habían trasformado en lobos gracias a un viejo hechizo de trasformación que Harry conocía demasiado bien, pues lo había utilizado constantemente contra los rebeldes en su tiempo.

—¿Estará bien? —le preguntó Ginny mirando al profesor.

—Sí, lo estará. —Después de todo Harry lo necesitaba bien para poder sacar de él lo que quería.

Abrió los ojos lentamente intentando ubicarse en el tiempo y el espacio. Recordaba a los lobos, recordaba haber visto a Harry y luego ser capturado. Cerró un momento los ojos para después intentar enfocar la mirada pero sólo pudo distinguir oscuridad. Era un cuarto neutro sin calefacción en el que, a pesar de estar completamente cerrado, el frío se colaba por todos lados. Eso le decía que aún estaban en Cracovia porque ese frío era algo no podía olvidar. Miró alrededor buscando una forma de salir. Necesitaba regresar con Dumbledore y contarle lo que había pasado.

—No. Ni lo intentes. —La voz de Harry le distrajo completamente de su plan de fuga—. Las cuerdas con las que estás sujeto a la silla bloquean tu magia. No puedes convocar tu varita ni hacer magia no verbal. Antes era muy divertido usar ese encantamiento. —Harry salió de algún punto entre las sombras y miró a Remus—. ¿Sabes? Yo las inventé. En mi época me daba mucho por inventar cosas, la mayoría para torturar a la gente.

—¿Época? ¿Qué época? Has perdido la razón, Harry. —Remus miró a Harry con decepción y Potter casi quería reír—. Suéltame. —La voz de Remus era conciliadora—. Aún podemos salvarnos, Harry. Esta guerra puede terminar aquí y ahora. Sólo tienes que soltarme, iremos con Albus y él abogará por ti… —Harry no pudo retener su risa más tiempo.

—Oh, pobre Remus Lupin… Tan cerca de Albus y tan lejos de la verdad.

Harry no tenía tiempo para la explicación larga y menos aún para preparar a Remus, necesitaba que el hombre lobo supiera la verdad de inmediato y la única forma de que eso sucediera era mostrarle las imágenes que sólo Severus había tenido el estómago de aguantar sin soltar una palabra. Le colocó la mano derecha sobre la cabeza y liberó su magia para que entrase en la mente de Remus y le mostrase sus recuerdos tan crudos como lo habían sido en la realidad que había sido su vida.

Remus pudo ver las muertes, pudo sentir el dolor de Harry y su desesperación abrumadora, pudo sentir su alma quemándose por dentro y muriendo. Hasta que Neville, ese Neville que en su tiempo había sido un enemigo, le mostró la única oportunidad que tenía para cambiar las cosas. Harry le soltó cuando vio una solitaria lágrima derramarse por la mejilla de su antiguo profesor.

—Harry…

—No, no necesito tu conmiseración. Al principio no te busqué a ti porque sé que no hubieses entendido como lo hicieron ellos. Necesitaba personas que pudieran guardar el secreto y moverse entre las sombras para mí. Los necesitaba más a ellos que a ti. Pero ahora… Ahora tú eres importante. Dime, ¿qué te mandó a buscar?

Remus tragó saliva. Necesitaba con urgencia un vaso con agua pues la garganta se le había cerrado después de haber visto aquello, después de darse cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

—Una gema. Un zafiro azul… Dijo que fuera a un lugar donde los muggles hubiesen sufrido mucho, un lugar donde hubiese existido el terror, el dolor, el sufrimiento y la muerte…

—Auschwitz… —Susurró casi para sí mismo—. Debí suponerlo. Soy un imbécil.

—Harry… Tienes que dejarme ir contigo…

—¿Para qué, Remus? ¿Para luchar conmigo o contra mí? —Remus bajó el rostro—. Dime si confías en mí lo suficiente como para luchar codo con codo a mi lado en esta batalla. —Remus no dijo nada más—. Fuiste un gran amigo de mi padre y te agradezco lo que me enseñaste. Regresa a tu casa y protege a tu hijo. Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore apareció junto al nutrido grupo de agentes que formaban su comitiva. Tenía que encontrar pronto la última de las gemas. Si bien era cierto que Potter tenía las demás, el hechizo no tenía ningún efecto sino no se completaba con cada una de las joyas. Por eso era tan importante conseguir esa gema y guardarla en el lugar más seguro que existiese.

—Queridos agentes, estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a un verdadero peligro. No sé si el señor Potter nos acompañe esta noche pero, pase lo que pase, necesito que cada uno de ustedes se asegure de conseguir la gema. Es vital. —Albus hizo la pantomima de parecer completamente consternado para seguir hablando—. Remus Lupin es ahora uno de ellos. Pero no ha sido su culpa. Evidentemente tiene la desgracia de haber caído víctima de una de las más terribles maldiciones imperdonables y, muy a nuestro pesar, nos lanzará maldiciones a matar, así que tenemos que cuidarnos de él.

Remus Lupin tenía que morir esa noche, Albus no podía arriesgarse a que le pudiera contar algo a alguien. Porque Albus estaba seguro de que Harry no había matado a Remus. Harry debía de haberle contado la verdad, habérsela mostrado, y esa verdad jamás debía salir a la luz.

Albus caminó por cada ruina, por cada miserable pasillo, por cada construcción bañada de sangre, por encima de todo el sufrimiento, justo lo que hacía vivir a esas gemas. Unas horas después lo sintió, era la brisa fuerte y fresca de la fuerza pura de la magia que residía en Harry. Albus se dejó llevar por esa pura magia que más de una vez quiso entender pero que no pudo, porque Harry era demasiado poderoso pero, más que nada, era demasiado complejo. Se apareció frente a él y notó con agrado cómo Harry ni siquiera se inmutaba. Podía sentir el odio y el vibrante rencor recorriendo cada célula del cuerpo de Harry.

—Hola, querido muchacho. —Harry casi resplandecía.

—Lo has traído contigo. ¿Por qué? —Albus cogió su varita preparado para el primer golpe que pronto iba a llegar. Harry nunca había aprendido a ser precavido ni a pensar antes de actuar.

—Está más seguro conmigo que en el castillo. Remus debió decirte más de lo oportuno. Lástima. Nunca fue un gran discípulo. Jamás igualó a Severus. Pero tengo todas mis esperanzas puestas en su hijo. ¿Sabes lo maravilloso que será envenenarlo en tu contra, decirle que tú mataste a su padre? Imagino que ésta es nuestra última batalla, ¿cierto? Lo has dejado todo por él. Has renunciado a buscar la última gema por salvarlo. —Albus chasqueó—. Pero no te servirá de nada. Draco no te quiere. Draco no era para ti. —Harry cogió con más fuerza su varita—. Viajé a tu dimensión… —Harry se mostró impasible pero la sola posibilidad de que eso fuese verdad hacía que se le pusiesen los pelos de punta—. Tuvo un hijo… —El sudor de Harry salió frío ante la sola mención del hijo de Draco. Era como si Dumbledore hubiese mirado a través de él y de sus temores más profundos—. ¿Sabes que Neville lo amaba? ¿Sabes que ellos planearon tener ese hijo? ¿Sabes que se amaban? Lo sabes, lo sabes tan bien porque tú no eres digno de una persona como Draco, no eres digno para nadie…

Una explosión distrajo la tensión. Un edificio entero desapareció y Albus por fin se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba solo. Quiso desaparecer pero le fue imposible, un dragón hecho de puro fuego les rodeó. Después hubo una explosión más y el peligro estuvo encima de Albus.

—¡_Crucio_! —gritó Harry golpeando el pecho de Albus con la maldición haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y gimiera como un animal a punto de morir.

La tierra temblaba, el aire olía a muerte de nuevo y la venganza estaba arrastrándole lentamente, pie a pie, con paso firme e inexorable. Harry paró la maldición. Albus, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, usó su magia para levantarse.

—¡No lo entiendes, no puedo dejar de existir. Si dejo de existir tú morirás. Moriremos los dos. Se completará una paradoja del universo alterno y tú terminaras vagando en otra realidad! Únete a mí, regresa conmigo y lo tendrás todo.

—¡_Crucio_! —El terror de Harry fue expulsado casi completamente a la vez que la maldición golpeaba directamente en el cuerpo de Albus, que se retorcía de dolor.

—¡Harry! —Draco atravesó el círculo de fuego. Se veía sano, tal vez falto de sueño pero sin rasguño alguno. Se le abrazó con desesperación—. Estoy bien, estoy bien… Harry…

Comenzó a azotarles una tormenta. Caían rayos a su alrededor. La lluvia fue aminorando el fuego pero la sensación de terror ya se había apoderado de todo. Neville llegó con la última joya en la mano. Draco miró a Harry casi llorando.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Podemos encontrar otra forma. —Harry negó mirando el cuerpo de Albus, aún retorciéndose de dolor—. Harry… No… —Harry se separó de Draco y recogió el guiñapo que era el cuerpo de Albus, que ya empezaba a recuperarse—. Harry….

Draco quiso correr hacia ellos pero Harry hizo que su magia soltara su energía logrando hacer volar a Draco y a Neville hacia atrás mientras él terminaba por desaparecer.

—¡NO! —gritó Draco al aire.

* * *

—Draco… ¿Qué pasa? —Neville intentó calmarle.

—No lo entiendes… Va a morir, va a desaparecer…. —Neville negó sin entender. Severus llegó hasta ellos después de que detonara una nueva explosión—. Albus le dijo a Harry algo sobre unas dimensiones alternas y sobre desaparecer. Le dijo que si lo destruía Harry quedaría varado en otra dimensión. ¿Eso es posible, Severus?

—No… No sé… —Severus miró la desesperación de Draco y en su temor a decir que no apareció la respuesta—. La verdad es que no lo sé… Yo… Tal vez sea una de las posibilidades. El mundo de Harry terminará de destruirse cuando Dumbledore muera… Ese mundo y todo lo que tiene que ver con él no habrá existido jamás.

Harry destrozó la puerta de la tumba y arrojó en ella a Albus Dumbledore. Luego, se dejó caer a su lado.

—_Accio_ —La varita de Albus llegó a sus manos y la rompió en tres partes haciendo gemir a Albus de dolor—. Ahora sí…

La tormenta estaba desatada, el cielo era rojo y los rayos golpeaban cada vez más violentos. El agua entraba en la tumba y mojaba el cuerpo de Albus. Una a una, Harry fue colocando las gemas alrededor de la tumba. Miró a Albus, que se arrastraba hacia él. Harry cogió con fuerza la última gema sintiendo la magia de Draco llegar. Con la varita colocó una barrera invisible que impidió que el rubio bajase. Ignoró los gritos desgarradores, las maldiciones y juramentos de que se iba a arrepentir. Miró a Draco a los ojos y colocó la última gema.

Una luz verde abrió la tierra y una fantasmal figura apareció cogiendo el cuerpo de Albus y arrastrándolo con él. Más luces verdes bañaron el lugar. El cuerpo de Harry empezó a doler conforme Albus desparecía arrastrado hacia el infierno. Sentía que el corazón le brincaba en el pecho y que el pulso se le aceleraba. Se sentía desvanecer y le faltaba el aire. Pronto, la barrera que había entre Draco y la tumba despareció; Harry ya no era tan poderoso como para sostenerla por más tiempo.

—Mierda. —Draco corrió hasta él sosteniéndole la cabeza—. Respira, carajo. —Le golpeó el pecho mientras empezaba a llorar al sentir que la magia de Harry se diluía—. Respira, respira… ¡Respira! —gritó frenético.

Harry cerró los ojos poco a poco. A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Neville y la de Severus. Sintió los labios de Draco sobre los suyos. Ahora todo estaba hecho, no había nada que demostrar, nada que cumplir… Sólo debía… descansar…


	24. Plata, oro y verde

**Capítulo XXIV**

**Plata, oro y verde**

* * *

_Diecinueve años después…_

Neville suspiró cansado. Odiaba ese evento. Año tras año era lo mismo. Tal vez lo más honesto era su discurso, porque sus palabras no aliviaban pero por lo menos cada año lograba que aquellas terribles muertes no se olvidaran y que pesasen en la conciencia de todos aquellos que no dejaron el poder de lado.

—Tu turno. —Severus le palmeó la pierna y Neville le cogió la mano y lo jaló hacia él besándole sin pudor alguno mientras le manoseaba apasionado quedando ambos jadeantes y deseosos de no estar frente a miles de magos.

—¿Sabes qué quiero? —le preguntó Neville. Severus lo jaló de la solapa y lo besó de nuevo.

—Quieres follar como conejos hasta que veamos el amanecer, ¿cierto? —Neville asintió—. León predecible —sonrió Severus—. Anda ya.

Neville suspiró y subió al estrado mirando a todos los magos presentes y a las autoridades. Cuando vio el lugar vacío de Draco, tragó saliva y evitó cerrar los ojos para no recordar. Esa historia siempre le había dolido demasiado.

El sol iluminaba la tumba. A pesar del frío había un atisbo de calor que cubría la hierba.

—Muchas personas le tienen miedo a la muerte. —Neville miró hacia un punto en el infinito. Por primera vez en uno de esos eventos dejaba que su mente vagara hacia un lugar que por lo regular evitaba—. La hierba que crece aquí, las paredes del castillo, la vida de cada uno de los que participamos en las batallas… todas están bañadas de sangre, dolor y lágrimas. Aquí, siendo casi unos niños, aprendimos que la gente muere todos los días. Hermanos, amigos, padres, hijos… dejaron su sangre y su dolor en este lugar. Hoy ya no importa el bando porque también aprendimos que en las guerras no hay buenos y malos, luz y oscuridad… Orden o mortífagos… En las guerras hay muerte y el dolor por esas muertes no se borra. Se diluye un poco, se aprende a vivir con haber matado y haber visto morir… Cada año recordamos este día y yo quiero pensar que lo recordamos para nunca más repetirlo, para que esos días no vuelvan y nada nos separe como personas. Desde aquí puedo ver las diferencias marcadas de indiferencia… Desde aquí puedo ver la tolerancia enmascarando la aceptación… Desde aquí puedo sentir el miedo a lo que se desconoce… Desde aquí puedo decirles que habrá personas que nunca perdonarán. Mientras eso no cambie, año tras año tendremos que reunirnos aquí a celebrar la vida, a aprender a perdonar, a recordar que aquí todos perdimos. A aceptar que nuestro dolor nos hace iguales.

Severus miró a todos ponerse de pie y aplaudir las palabras de Neville. Sabía que no todos lo hacían por respeto, sabía que detrás de la admiración por uno de los héroes también existía el interés. Eso repugnaba a Neville un poco más que a Severus, quien estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de personas y a sacarles provecho. Por eso Neville estaba por ser el próximo Ministro de Magia.

Neville tropezó con su sillón favorito. Lo apartó y siguió buscando una buena superficie para empotrar a Severus en ella mientras lo desnudaba sin despegarse de sus labios. La túnica del director de Hogwarts cayó sin gracia sobre la sala de la casa que compartía con Neville, quien estaba cada vez más deseoso de tocar piel. Se arrodilló y gimió de placer cuando tuvo la polla del profesor en la boca. Severus soltó un gemido profundo capaz de calentar a cualquiera. Neville se dedicó a mamársela lentamente. Tenía ganas de dejar a Severus al borde y sabía que eso pasaba cuando le hacía ese tipo de mamadas compuestas por succiones rápidas y momentos lentos creados sólo para disfrutar de la dureza sobre su lengua.

—Joder… —Era tan sutil y sedoso… La señal de que Severus estaba llegado al momento justo en el que podía pedir discretamente ser follando contra la pared hasta que sus cuerpos temblaran de placer. Sintió la fuerte mano de Severus sobre su hombro y se incorporó de inmediato. Le giró violentamente y se deshizo de la estorbosa ropa para coger la cintura de Severus y alinearlo a la perfección para penetrarle.

—Ah… —exhaló feliz. Besó la mejilla de Severus cuando el profesor echó su cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla sobre su hombro.

Empezó suave, sólo dejándose envolver por esa estrechez. Sin embargo Severus siempre había sido una fuente de pasión para Neville. Era magnifico ver como Severus se desprendía de sus capas para dejar ver el hombre apasionado que era, un hombre capaz de gemir como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Severus podía arrastrarlo hacia un remolino lleno de placer. Muy a su pesar, Neville aumentó el ritmo aprisionando más a Severus contra la pared. La figura esbelta de Snape se perlaba de sudor y el aire vibraba con sus gemidos.

Neville acarició la pesada y goteante polla de Severus intentando coordinar sus embestidas con las caricias pero era casi imposible porque el placer le sobrepasaba. Severus se corrió, derramándose en la mano de Neville, quien le dio un embate más y se dejó consumir por el orgasmo. Cuando el placer se fue desvaneciendo besó los hombros de su pareja. Estuvieron unos segundos tranquilos, solo disfrutándose, hasta que Severus se giró y abrazó a Neville para besarle.

—Hola, extraño —dijo Severus mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Neville rió.

—Hola… —respondió Neville.

Severus iba a retomar el beso cuando algo sonó.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Neville miró por todos lados y Severus frunció el ceño—. Es esa porquería tuya, ese artefacto muggle del infierno… —Longbottom se separó de Severus y buscó el móvil en su bolsa.

—Ey… —saludó al contestar la llamada.

—¿Cómo estuvo todo?

—Como siempre, tú sabes, aburrido. Afortunado tú que siempre encuentras una forma para no estar este día cerca de casa. ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

—Bien. Todo está muy tranquilo, el lugar es tranquilo, la gente es tranquila... Aquí parece que no pasa nunca nada, lo cual es bueno para mis destrozados nervios. —Neville rió pero de pronto el móvil abandonó sus manos y cayó en las de Severus.

—Me da gusto que lo pases bien. Ahora, si nos permites, tenemos mucho que hacer.

Severus colgó y Neville sonrió. Definitivamente esa tarde follarían como conejos.

* * *

Harry rió y cerró el móvil. La playa se veía tranquila y el mar completamente turquesa.

Aún recordaba lo que pasó. Su mente se encargaba de estructurarlo siempre como un sueño. Su pasado, o el mundo del que había venido, para él era un sueño. La recordaba como un borrón, como algo que tenía que estar en él sin estar del todo. Para Harry la realidad era la que tenía frente a él: una relación con Draco, la adopción, un hijo, ser héroe pero sin aparecer en público… Era una buena vida, una vida tranquila. Primero había hecho todo por todos y durante esos últimos años había estado haciendo todo por él y por Draco. Así que era feliz, a pesar de las muertes y de todo lo que había sucedido. Y sabía que sus amigos también lo eran.

Severus y Neville era una pareja increíblemente sólida que follaba como animales a la menor oportunidad. Ron y Hermione también eran felices con sus respectivas parejas; a pesar de haberlo intentado más de una vez lo suyo nunca funcionó. Remus había decidido retirarse de todo para criar a su hijo y Teddy había resultado un espléndido muchacho a pesar de haber tenido momentos muy difíciles siendo lo que era y teniendo el padre que tenía.

A veces aún despertaba con pesadillas, con el terrible llanto de un niño. Cada vez que eso pasaba se levantaba de la cama para ir la habitación de su hijo a verlo dormir plácidamente y recordarse que esa realidad nunca llegaría a su hijo, ni a los hijos de Ron ni de Hermione. Ver a su hijo dormido sin nada más en qué pesar que en su próxima ida a Hogwarts le confirmaba que todo había valido la pena.

—¿Sabes que nuestro hijo preadolescente está en la playa con sus amigos? —Harry rió al sentir los brazos de Draco rodeando su torso—. ¿No deberías aprovechar y follarme…? Digo, hay tiempo y me encanta esta terraza para follar. —Harry le besó las manos y se giró—. Oh, estás nostálgico. ¿Hablaste con Neville o encontraste una de esas fotos horrendas de las vacaciones pasadas?

—De hecho estaba pensando en las mil y un formas de follarte en ese camastro. —Harry lo señaló. Draco rió jalándolo hacia el camastro.

Por fin Harry tenía eso por lo que había luchado: paz y tranquilidad. Su vida había estado marcada por el _tener que_ y justo en ese momento estaba trabajando en el _voy a tener porque quiero tener_. Las profecías que cumplir se habían terminado y descansar de eso para él significaba poder vivir y ser feliz. Y casualmente esa felicidad estaba bañada de plata, oro y verde.

* * *

**_Pues con esto termina la historia. Creo que les debo un montón de palabras. _**

**_Saben, me enamoré de esta historia desde que me la imagine porque quería que fuera diferente a las demás. Para empezar, que fuera rápida, que en los capítulos siempre pasará algo relevante y que nunca decayera el ánimo por saber que seguía en la historia. Sin embargo me debo de disculpar porque a mitad de la historia me quede sin tiempo; eso me dolió mucho, no saben cuánto. _**

**_Uno porque me molestaba mucho no poder escribir y dos porque fui alargando mis tiempo para publicar. No saben lo impactante que es leer: pensé que ya no lo ibas a terminar. Tengan por seguro que sea como sea pero una historia mía siempre se terminará. _**

**_En cuanto al final… estuve pensando mucho en el final. Pensé mucho en matar a Harry, pensé en un final feliz, lleno de rosa. Luego en mi cabeza se gestó este final y fui escribiendo el discurso de Neville mientras lo imaginaba; poco a poco, todo salió de mi mente para hacer este final. Tal vez no es el más feliz pero si es el más honesto y que les deja a ustedes la capacidad de imaginar que pasará en la vida de nuestros personajes. _**

**_Ahora, el anuncio. Es momento de retirarme por una temporada, no dejo de escribir, de eso olvídense. Sólo voy a dejar de publicar fics que no estén terminados ya. Largos o cortos o como se pero terminados. Así que le próxima vez que me tengan por aquí será con un fic terminado y corregido. _**

**_Agradecerle a Winter es lo único que me resta pero es lo más importante. Nunca me cansaré de decirles que Winter es el alma de estas historias y que le agradezco mucho que este conspirando conmigo. _**

**_Y pues nada, hasta la próxima y un abrazote. _**


End file.
